El fuego bajo el hielo
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Un joven, destrozado tras romper con el amor de su vida, decide irse a Moscú hasta recuperarse. Allí, además de nuevos amigos, encontrará el amor en un chico de corazón aparentemente helado. ¿Se atreverá a amar otra vez? Y si es así, ¿será correspondido?
1. El fin de una etapa

Bueno, como todo el mundo sabe, Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki –una lástima, si fuese yo, Kai sería claramente el protagonista-.

Esta historia es de tipo Universo Alternativo.

1. El fin de una etapa

El joven contempló una vez más la fotografía desde la que Mariah le sonreía, con los ojos ambarinos rebosantes de cariño y el cabello rosado flotando a su alrededor como una aureola. En la imagen, junto a ella, se veía a un chico delgado pero bien moldeado, de ojos gatunos y dorados como el sol que la miraban. Sus cabellos, mucho más largos que los de la muchacha, estaban recogidos en una recatada trenza azabache. Su rostro exhibía una expresión afectuosa provocada por la cercanía de Mariah.

El chico exhaló un apenado suspiro. Le costaba reconocer al joven de la foto… a pesar de que no era otro que él mismo y de que apenas habían pasado cuatro meses desde que se había tomado aquella foto.

El Ray Kon de la imagen esbozaba una sonrisa serena que reflejaba paz. El actual Ray Kon hacía meses que era incapaz de mostrar un gesto como aquel, de sonreír con sinceridad.

Sentado como estaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la cama, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el colchón, para mirar al techo.

La escasa luz de la madrugada que se colaba por una única ventana era toda la iluminación que había. Tenía una pequeña lamparita en la mesilla de noche, pero no le hacía falta. Sentarse en la semipenumbra, mirando al infinito y dejando vagar su mente, imaginando que el tiempo se había detenido y que no existía otra realidad fuera de aquella habitación, era una de las pocas cosas que conseguían calmar su alma dolorida.

No obstante, en aquella ocasión era plenamente consciente de lo que le esperaba fuera de aquellas paredes que no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Porque se marchaba de allí.

Huía, actuaba como un cobarde, le repetía machaconamente una inoportuna parte de su mente, pero, si no lo hacía, ¿podría sobrevivir? Lo había intentado por dos meses, dos meses en los que había malvivido en aquel lugar que tanto le recordaba a ella. Sus amigos habían visto, alarmados, cómo se consumía lentamente, y ver su preocupación no mejoraba las cosas. Por eso había tomado la decisión de alejarse de allí hasta que se sintiese listo para volver.

Tenía la esperanza de que el hecho de no guardar rencor alguno a Mariah ayudase a curar antes las heridas. Ello se debía, en primer lugar, a que la quería lo bastante como para dejarla marcharse, porque prefería verla feliz con otro que retenerla a su lado en contra de su voluntad. La segunda razón era que llevaba tiempo viéndolo venir.

Mariah era una chica ambiciosa, con ganas de comerse el mundo. Ya desde pequeña soñaba con mudarse a la ciudad, y cuando una prestigiosa academia de arte le ofreció una beca, fue el mejor día de su vida. Y Ray… a él le pareció estupendo, Mariah tenía mucho talento como pintora, y era genial que le ofreciesen la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño… pero en aquel mismo instante supo que pronto tendría que renunciar a ella.

No le tomó por sorpresa la llamada de ella, llorando, afligida, a sabiendas de que iba a hacer mucho daño a Ray y odiándose a sí misma por ello. Porque el hecho de que otro hombre se hubiese colado en su corazón no implicaba que hubiese desplazado a Ray de su sitio en él. Pero era el momento de madurar, y aquel nuevo amor era mucho más cercano a ella, compartía su sueño de mostrar su arte al mundo y podía apoyarla mucho más en ese aspecto. Era una relación más adulta y compleja en muchos sentidos.

Ray lo entendía perfectamente. Lo único que le quedaba era hacerse elegantemente a un lado, ya que su caballerosidad le impedía montar una escena de celos que sólo causaría más dolor a ambos. Aquello era lo mejor. Una ruptura limpia que dejase más o menos intacta su amistad, o la posibilidad de retomarla al menos.

La claridad aumentó, así que supuso que estaba amaneciendo. Miró la fotografía una vez más. Dudaba sobre si llevársela o no. En alguna ocasión le había rondado la idea de deshacerse de ella, pero cada vez que contemplaba su propio rostro lleno de felicidad se veía incapaz. Era un recuerdo tan hermoso… tan reconfortante… le hacía pensar que algún día podría volver a sentirse así.

Abrió su maleta y acomodó el marco con la fotografía entre su ropa.

Unos suaves golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, y al poco se asomó su amigo.

-Buenos días, Lee –saludó.

-Ah, Ray, ya estás despierto… -se acercó y examinó las hondas ojeras marcadas en el rostro del joven-, o, mejor dicho, aún estás despierto, ¿no?

-No podía dormir –murmuró desviando la mirada. Odiaba ver la preocupación en las caras de la gente que lo rodeaba, aunque lo peor sin duda era ver su compasión. No se estaba muriendo, saldría adelante… con el tiempo, pero lo haría.

-Qué extraño… -repuso el otro con sarcasmo. Salieron del cuarto de Ray y bajaron a la cocina.-Bueno, el desayuno ya está hecho, será mejor que comas algo antes de ir al aeropuerto.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

-Oh, no, de eso nada, Ray –Lee se plantó ante la puerta que daba a la calle.-No te permitiré salir por esta puerta hasta que hayas comido.

-Pues tendré que salir por la ventana –dijo burlón, dibujando en sus labios un amago de sonrisa.

Lee consideró alentador aquel gesto burlesco que le recordaba al Ray de siempre, pero no iba a dejarlo ir sin desayunar. En unas pocas horas se despedirían para no verse en mucho tiempo, y entonces no podría cuidar de él como llevaba haciendo los últimos meses. Pero hasta ese momento, el bienestar de Ray era su responsabilidad.

-Ray –dijo con seriedad-, vas a comer algo por las buenas o por las malas. Si hace falta, te ato a la silla y te hago tragar por un embudo.

Se sostuvieron las miradas durante varios segundos cargados de tensión, hasta que el aroma de la comida recién hecha surtió efecto y el estómago de Ray protestó exigiendo un poco, con lo que el chico tuvo que claudicar.

Se sentó a la mesa con un suspiro mientras un Lee sonriente por su pequeña victoria le servía comida suficiente para un regimiento. Ray fue a decirle que se estaba pasando, pero tras el primer bocado se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente hambriento. Llevaba demasiado tiempo de comer poco y dormir menos, y al parecer su cuerpo quería resarcirse, porque después de limpiar el plato empezó a sentirse amodorrado.

Me parece que no fue una buena idea coger un vuelo tan temprano se recriminó. Pero no era momento para echarse atrás.

Salió con Lee de la casa y, tras dedicar a ésta una última mirada, se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, pues ya está la maleta facturada. ¿Tienes a mano el pasaporte?<p>

-Sí.

-¿Y la tarjeta de embarque?

-Aquí.

-¿El abrigo?

-En la maleta.

-¿¡En la maleta!-repitió Lee escandalizado.

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. No me hará falta en el avión. Me lo pondré en cuanto llegue –prometió.

-Si no te congelas antes. Que te vas a Rusia, Ray.

-¿Y no crees que se les habrá ocurrido poner calefacción en el aeropuerto?

-Hmm…

-Vamos, tranquilízate. Estaré bien.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si te vas a la otra punta del mundo?-hizo un puchero.-¿No había otra alternativa a marcharte al quinto pino?

-Ojalá, amigo mío. Sabes que si la hubiese no me iría –sus miradas se cruzaron antes de fundirse en un cálido abrazo. Cuando se separaron, ambos tuvieron que esforzarse por contener las lágrimas.-Cuídate mucho, Lee. Te echaré de menos.

-Y yo a ti, Ray, y yo a ti. Espero que encuentres lo que necesitas.

Minutos después, Ray contemplaba su tierra natal desde el cielo, a través de una ventanilla. Cuando las nubes ocultaron la vista del suelo, se arrellanó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Aquel era el fin de una etapa, de la vida que había conocido desde niño. ¿Quién sabía qué podía esperarle ahora?


	2. Compañeros de piso

2. Compañeros de piso

Ray durmió de un tirón durante casi todo el viaje en avión. Lo necesitaba de veras. Despertó cuando estaban a punto de aterrizar en Moscú, sintiéndose despejado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No tuvo problemas para recuperar su maleta. Lo primero que hizo cuando la tuvo en sus manos fue sacar el abrigo y ponérselo, como había prometido a Lee. Después fue hasta la salida del aeropuerto, donde algunos esperaban con nombres escritos en trozos de cartón, en el reverso de una carpeta o en una libreta. Buscó el suyo con la mirada, y lo encontró en manos de un muchacho rubio, cuyos grandes ojos azules y facciones redondeadas le daban un aire encantadoramente infantil.

Se acercó a él con una tímida sonrisa, o al menos pretendió que fuese una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Ray Kon?-preguntó.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Encantado, yo soy Max Tate –dijo, con una sonrisa que a Ray se le hizo adorable, y le tendió la mano. El joven chino se la estrechó de buena gana. El chico le había causado buena impresión.

De camino a la salida y a la parada de taxis, iniciaron una conversación.

-¿Vas a ser mi compañero de piso?

-Sí, bueno, uno de ellos –puntualizó.-Está también Tyson, que estudia en la escuela de cocina. La verdad es que le va al pelo, porque le encanta comer –comentó con una alegre carcajada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué estudias?

-Diseño. Por favor, no pienses que soy superficial, pero me encanta el mundo de la moda.

-¿En serio?-Ray le lanzó una mirada evaluadora. El chico iba bien vestido, perfectamente conjuntado, pero sin ese aire pretencioso de los grandes de la moda que anteponen los diseños atrevidos que atraigan las miradas al confort y practicidad de los mismos. A Max se le veía natural y cómodo.

-Sé lo que estás pensando –dijo el rubio con picardía-, no parezco uno "de ellos", ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, de eso trata mi estilo, de no ser "como los demás", sino de ser "yo".

-Me gusta esa filosofía.

-Jajaja, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

-Música –señaló el bulto negro que llevaba colgado del hombro.-Toco el violín.

-¡Qué guay! A mí me encantaría saber tocar algún…

En ese momento, Ray dejó de prestarle atención. Acababa de distinguir una cabellera rosada entre la multitud y, sin poder evitarlo, corrió en su busca. ¿Era posible que Mariah hubiese ido a buscarlo?

-¿Mariah?-dijo, tocando tímidamente el hombro de la chica.

-¿Qué?-la muchacha se volvió.-Lo siento, se equivoca de persona.

-Sí, eso me temo. Lamento la confusión –se disculpó Ray.

La joven tenía el cabello largo y rosa, pero ahí terminaba todo su parecido con Mariah. Era más bajita y delgaducha, sus ojos eran de un curioso tono rosáceo, su piel era pálida, y su rostro redondeado terminaba en una barbilla afilada. Si Mariah le recordaba a una sinuosa gata, aquella chica era más como un hada, de aspecto menudo y simpático.

-Hola, Matilda, ¿qué tal el verano?

-¡Max! –exclamó la joven. El rubito había conseguido dar con ellos.-Me alegra volver a verte.

-Te queda bien el pelo largo.

-Muchas gracias –alguien llamó a la chica con impaciencia.-Lo siento, tengo que irme, ya nos veremos, ¡adiós!

Dentro del taxi, Ray seguía avergonzado por la equivocación. Había pedido a Lee que le dijese a Mariah que se marchaba, ya que la chica se había preocupado bastante por su estado, pero se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones al pensar que hubiese ido hasta allí a buscarlo.

Max lo contempló durante un rato. Por lo general, era capaz de leer en las personas como en un libro abierto, y el joven de largos cabellos de azabache no era una excepción.

-Debías de estar pasándolo fatal para haber decidido exiliarte aquí.

Ray lo miró, sorprendido.

-Hablo de esa tal Mariah a la que llamabas. ¿Qué os pasó? ¿Te engañó? ¿Se fue con otro?

-Sencillamente encontró un amor más conveniente que yo –suspiró-, alguien que la entiende mejor y que no la ata a un lugar del que ella siempre ha querido escapar.

-¿Y has decidido… rendirte sin luchar?

El chico de ojos dorados sonrió sin alegría.

-¿Para qué, si sé que no puedo hacerla tan feliz como el otro, que sólo causaría dolor?

Max se sintió conmovido por aquella respuesta. Estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba equivocado, que aquella chica había cometido un gran error, pues dudaba que nunca volviese a encontrar a alguien capaz de sacrificarse por ella como lo hacía Ray, pero calló. Seguramente al joven le había costado mucho dar aquel paso y dejar toda su vida. Si lo que buscaba allí, en la helada Moscú, era sanar su alma, dar más vueltas a aquel asunto sería lo último que necesitase.

Ray, por su parte, se preguntaba por qué le contaba aquello a alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Tal vez porque Max era un observador imparcial, o quizás porque necesitaba desahogarse un poco y aquel chico de mirada azul conseguía que se sintiese cómodo.

Llegaron por fin a la zona donde se erigían las distintas escuelas y academias: de cocina, diseño, negocios, el conservatorio… A su alrededor se alzaban bloques de pisos, la mayor parte ocupados por los estudiantes. Era como una especie de campus. Los edificios eran diferentes entre sí, pero tenían algunos puntos comunes, como las molduras o las columnas decorativas, que hacía que encajasen perfectamente, sin estridencias.

Max lo guió hasta el que sería su nuevo hogar, señalándole cómo llegar hasta el conservatorio y a los enormes jardines que había tras los últimos edificios.

El suyo era bastante bonito, de ladrillo rojo y con los adornos blancos. En el interior se combinaban aquellos dos colores con suelos de brillante mármol. Parecía un palacio, más que una residencia de estudiantes, y Ray se sintió un tanto intimidado. Max, en cambio, se movía por allí con naturalidad.

El joven de cabello rubio pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor y se volvió para mirar a su nuevo compañero de piso. El recién llegado admiraba el interior del edificio con una pizca de temor, como si hubiese entrado en una casa ajena y no supiese si debía estar allí. No pudo evitar sonreír. Él también se había sentido un poco amedrentado al principio por la opulencia de aquel lugar.

-Tranquilo, pronto te acostumbrarás y empezarás a sentirte como en casa –le dijo.

Ray sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Puede… pero ahora mismo me siento como un mendigo que acaba de entrar en un palacio.

Y Max, vestido y peinado de forma impecable, podría haber pasado por el dueño de todo aquello, pero él…

El rubito captó su mirada y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Espera a conocer a Tyson. Hará que se te pasen todos los complejos.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, nada como ver a su otro compañero de piso para dejar de sentirse desaliñado. En ese aspecto, era lo diametralmente opuesto a Max.<p>

De su coleta escapaban varios mechones de cabello negro azulado que conformaban un flequillo rebelde, llevaba una gorra de béisbol roja azul y blanca que sólo se quitaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, la camiseta arrugada y con tantas manchas que Ray dudó de si serían realmente manchas o si la camisa era así originalmente y unos pantalones con los bajos gastados de tanto arrastrar por el suelo. En cuanto al calzado… en fin, aquellas deportivas definitivamente estaban ya para jubilarse.

-Soy Tyson Granger, encantado –lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ray Kon.

-Adelante, estás en su casa –dijo, llevándolo hasta el salón.

-Espero que no te moleste mucho el desorden –murmuró Max avergonzado, mirando a Tyson con enojo.

Había algunas cosas tiradas: el mando de la tele en el suelo, revistas ciscadas sobre la mesita y una chaqueta colgada del respaldo de una silla que, por la cara del rubito y la prisa que se dio Tyson en recogerla, era uno de los mayores sacrilegios que se podían cometer en aquella casa.

-No está tan mal –le restó importancia Ray.-Y el piso es bonito.

-Sí, bueno… -carraspeó Max, mientras taladraba al de la gorra con la mirada-, el problema es que así es cuando está ordenado. Si entras en la cocina, comprenderás lo que quiero decir.

Se podría decir que los dos chicos se habían repartido la casa, y la cocina era, por decirlo de algún modo, el territorio de Tyson. Era así por la sencilla razón de que Max había desistido de intentar limpiar todo lo que su compañero de piso desordenaba o ensuciaba, una batalla perdida desde el principio. Lo único razonablemente limpio y despejado eran la vitrocerámica y unas pocas zonas de la encimera que no estaban cubiertas de cacharros.

Para no acabar de los nervios, Max procuraba entrar allí lo menos posible y jamás se le ocurría asomarse a la habitación de su amigo.

-Salgamos de aquí, por favor –suplicó el rubio, más pálido incluso de lo habitual, y llevó a Ray hasta la que sería su habitación.

Era más grande de lo que esperaba, luminosa y confortable, decorada en negro y blanco. Un par de ramas de oloroso jacinto blanco en un jarrón daban un toque de gracia a la estancia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-Max lo miraba expectante.

-Que te has pasado –respondió Tyson.-Está demasiado ordenado, parece salido de una revista.

-Es preciosa, me encanta –dijo Ray, consiguiendo que el fastidio de Max se esfumase.-Así que… ¿también te gusta la decoración?

-Se pirra por la decoración –concretó el de pelo azulado.-Suéltalo en una tienda de muebles y será feliz. Pero aún así me sigue cayendo bien.

Los tres chicos rieron con aquello.

-Bueno, se hace tarde, te dejamos para que te instales –dijo Max.-El baño lo tienes ahí –señaló una puerta al lado de la cómoda-, y si quieres comer algo…

-Si te da miedo entrar en la cocina, avísame –ofreció el otro chico.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que lo soportaré.

-Al fin alguien que no me critica –sonrió Tyson con aprobación.

Dejaron a Ray a solas para que se instalase.

Colocó su ropa ordenadamente en el armario, los pocos libros que había traído consigo fueron a la estantería que había al lado de una butaca, blanca y suave, de forma redondeada, junto a la mesita que tenía las flores. Max lo había dispuesto así con el fin de crear un rinconcito sosegado para leer, y Ray agradeció el detalle del joven diseñador. En cuanto a la fotografía… dejarla a la vista sería un auténtico acto de masoquismo, así que la guardó en un cajón.

Al ir al baño, descubrió que le habían dejado jabones y champús de distintos olores, y sonrió. Iba a tener que compensarlos de algún modo por todo aquello.

Decidió darse una ducha. El agua caliente relajó cada uno de sus músculos. Cerró los ojos y, durante un rato, disfrutó del sonido del agua al caer. Abrió uno de los botes de champú al azar, y un aroma dulzón a frambuesa lo envolvió.

Las manos le temblaron y el frasco se le resbaló por el espasmo. Aquel olor… era el mismo que el del perfume de…

Se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, abrazándose el cuerpo y derramando varias lágrimas amargas hasta que fue capaz de sobreponerse. Recogió aquel bote de champú y lo dejó cuidadosamente en la repisa, apartado de los otros, luego abrió uno diferente que contrarrestase aquel olor. El suave aroma a vainilla desplazó al de frambuesa y calmó al joven casi por completo.

Cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla. Peinó su larguísimo cabello y, cuando estuvo bastante seco, volvió a trenzarlo. No solía dormir con él suelto, porque luego le daba bastante trabajo desenredarlo.

Una vez con el pijama puesto, dudó si debía meterse en la cama. Lee lo había machacado bastante con que debía procurar no saltarse las comidas, y apenas había comido después del copioso desayuno, pero quizás le convendría tomar algo, un simple vaso de leche, por ejemplo, que le ayudaría a dormir.

Sus nuevos compañeros ya estaban durmiendo. Con las luces apagadas, la cocina parecía aún más caótica, pero estaba acostumbrado al desorden que su amigo Kevin dejaba allá por donde pasaba.

La leche caliente lo reconfortó enormemente. No tenía ni idea de qué hora sería en su casa en aquel momento, pero tenía sueño. De hecho, estaba agotado. Seguramente por todo el sueño atrasado de meses.

Apartó el edredón, se introdujo en la cama y, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó dormido.


	3. Ojos de fuego, corazón de hielo

3. Ojos de fuego, corazón de hielo

Por la noche Ray había olvidado echar las cortinas, así que se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Parpadeó varias veces para habituarse a la leve claridad y miró extrañado a su alrededor. Tardó unos segundos en situarse y comenzar a recordar.

El día anterior todo había salido bien. El avión había llegado a Novosibirsk a la hora prevista, y había tenido un par de horas para tomar algo en el aeropuerto antes de coger el vuelo que lo llevaría hasta Moscú, no habían perdido su maleta en el trasbordo, su nuevo hogar era amplio y confortable, y la compañía era grata. Desde luego, no podía quejarse.

Incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, se vistió, hizo la cama, tomó su llave y salió sin hacer ruido, no sin antes pegar un post-it en su puerta indicando que iba a dar un paseo. Eran apenas las seis y media, pero no sabía cuándo volvería, y si sus compañeros despertaban antes de que hubiese regresado podrían preocuparse.

En cuanto salió a la calle, el aire helado hirió su rostro y sus manos, que estaban al descubierto, y no fue más clemente con el resto de su cuerpo.

-Se nota que estoy en Rusia –murmuró para sí mientras se arrebujaba en su abrigo y buscaba sus guantes de piel en los bolsillos.

Deambuló por aquella especie de campus de escuelas privadas. A esas horas tenía un cierto aire tétrico, tan vacío, con unos edificios tan altos que todavía la luz no llegaba al suelo.

Oyó a lo lejos el murmullo de algunas voces, pero no les prestó atención. Seguramente sería algún barrendero o vigilante.

Llegó hasta el conservatorio, un bellísimo edificio de techos y paredes curvilíneos recubiertos de oscura pizarra. En lo alto, como toque de distinción, surgía una media cúpula, cuya cara lisa era de cristal y daba a un precioso estanque de aguas lisas y cristalinas, cubiertas de hielo en algunas zonas.

Ray se encaminó hacia allí y se acuclilló en la orilla para contemplar su reflejo. Su aliento se convertía en vaho nada más salir de sus labios entreabiertos, y la suave brisa jugueteaba con los oscuros mechones sueltos de su cabello.

Las voces volvieron a dejarse oír, acompañadas por una estentórea carcajada que, por alguna razón, le dio mala espina.

Vio aparecer a un grupo de cinco chicos algo mayores que él, altos y fornidos, cuando doblaron la esquina, y el joven oriental se encogió instintivamente, buscando agazaparse entre los arbustos.

Aquellos tipos tenían de por sí algo inquietante, y llevaban todos algún distintivo con la cruz gamada nazi, lo cual no dejó de sorprenderlo. ¿Realmente quedaba gente de aquella ideología? Tragó saliva. Fuera como fuese, lo más probable era que no les gustasen los extranjeros.

El grupo se detuvo muy cerca de donde él estaba escondido, y eso comenzó a ponerle muy nervioso. Y ni qué decir cuando se encaminaron hacia la orilla. Tenía a uno de ellos a menos de medio metro. Era más delgado que sus compañeros y de rasgos más afilados, tenía una piel mortalmente pálida, ojos azules y lacio cabello castaño claro que enmarcaba su rostro. Le habría parecido guapo de no ser por su expresión maliciosa.

Ray no pudo soportar más la presencia de aquellos tipos y, aterrado, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sin pararse a ver si lo seguían o no. Siguió corriendo hasta que ya no pudo más y se derrumbó en las escaleras de entrada a otra de las escuelas.

Trató de calmar su acelerada respiración y los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. El aire frío le hacía daño en los pulmones y sus piernas protestaban por la carrerita que se había marcado. Pero al parecer sus perseguidores no se habían rendido. Habría dado lo que fuese por volver a estar en la cama y que aquello fuese un mal sueño. Por desgracia, no podía ser.

Una voz a su izquierda lo sobresaltó. Abrió al máximo sus ojos dorados. Era el muchacho moreno de ojos azules, que lo había visto y avisaba a sus compañeros. La mirada que lanzó a Ray, acompañada de una desagradable sonrisa, era gélida y amenazadora.

El chino se levantó y obligó a sus piernas a moverse. Ignoró el cansancio, los gritos en ruso que entendía a medias y que habría preferido no comprender en absoluto, simplemente continuó… hasta que se dio de bruces contra algo y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Dejó escapar una maldición.

La única razón por la que descartó que aquello con lo que se había dado no era una farola, fue porque una mano lo agarró del brazo para que no cayese. Y es que aquella persona había encajado el choque sin ceder un milímetro ni emitir una queja.

Las palabras de disculpa se le atragantaron cuando su mirada tropezó con un par de ojos rojizos, ardientes como brasas.

-L-lo siento mucho –dijo, primero en un ruso vacilante, y luego, pensando que si el hombre no le respondía era porque no lo había comprendido, lo repitió en inglés. Tampoco esta vez obtuvo respuesta.

No pudo hacer nada que no fuese quedárselo mirando como un idiota, corrigiendo la primera impresión de que era un hombre mayor. La mitad de su cabello era gris, lo cual lo había llevado a error, y el resto, de un profundo azul noche. Pero sus serias facciones eran juveniles, y tenía dos curiosos triángulos azules marcados en cada una de sus pálidas mejillas. Era bastante más alto que él, y debajo de sus ropas no costaba adivinar una potente musculatura.

Los miembros del grupo que había estado persiguiéndolo dejaron de correr, y sus pasos se volvieron vacilantes al reconocer la siniestra figura en pie en medio de la calle. Ray sintió aún más miedo, temiendo haber saltado de la sartén para caer en las brasas.

El joven de cabello bicolor evaluó al oriental con la mirada y dio un paso hacia él. Ray temía que fuese a herirlo y cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos al no sentir golpe alguno, y entonces comprobó, con estupor, que el extraño de mirada carmesí se había colocado ante él, protegiéndolo de las miradas de aquellos cinco canallas.

El oriental sintió una enorme gratitud hacia aquel chico, pero pronto quedó ahogada por la preocupación. Seguían siendo cinco contra dos.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, aquellos tipos dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron, aparentemente intimidados por una sola mirada de su salvador.

Se olvidó de respirar cuando aquellos ojos escarlata volvieron a fijarse en él. Aquellos iris parecían hechos de fuego y, no obstante, transmitían un frío devastador. Aquella mirada simplemente no era humana. Le daba miedo. Era aún más aterrador que los otros cinco.

-¿Has venido a causar problemas?-le preguntó de pronto en un perfecto chino.

Ray parpadeó, perplejo, antes de responder, tartamudeando:

-N-no, yo sólo hab-bía salido a pasear y…

El otro entrecerró los ojos.

-No es buena hora para estar fuera. Sígueme –ordenó con cierta brusquedad. Ray no se atrevió a desobedecerlo.

* * *

><p>El chico paseó la mirada de sus ojos dorados por la austera sala. Estanterías bajas junto a la ventana, el viejo pero cómodo sofá donde estaba sentado, una butaca y una mesita eran todo el mobiliario de aquella estancia.<p>

El joven de cabello bicolor había ido a la cocina, y poco después salió con una taza humeante en cada mano. Tendió una a Ray y luego se sentó en la butaca, junto a la ventana, ignorando a su huésped.

El color verde desvaído de las paredes infundía una honda melancolía, los muebles eran de distintos estilos, y no había cuadros, fotografías ni plantas, ni un solo toque personal. Era frío y funcional.

Este sitio sería una pesadilla para Max pensó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

La voz del otro chico sobresaltó a Ray, que a punto estuvo de derramar la infusión.

-Desde ayer por la tarde.

La fría mirada de su interlocutor se tiñó con un ligero toque de indulgencia.

-Ya me parecía –masculló.-Mira, no deberías salir solo antes de que haya amanecido del todo. Esos tipejos rondan por aquí por las noches, y algunos no se marchan hasta ese momento.

Ray resopló.

-¿No habría que hacer algo al respecto?

El otro no respondió. Claro, para él aquellas alimañas no eran un problema. Daba más miedo que todos ellos juntos. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta… de que soy chino?

-Cuando chocamos dijiste algo en chino.

-Ah… ¿Y tú?-preguntó.

-Soy ruso.

No añadió nada, tampoco hizo preguntas. De hecho, apenas se dignó a mirar a Ray, que empezaba a sentirse de lo más incómodo. Trató de centrarse en la infusión en un intento de olvidar el incomprensible comportamiento del chico de ojos rojos. Lo salvaba, lo llevaba a su casa y ahora hacía como si no existiese.

Finalmente, tras un tiempo insoportablemente largo de mutismo absoluto, su anfitrión anunció:

-Ya son las ocho.

Ray comprendió que era la forma educada de indicarle que podía y debía marcharse, así que se puso en pie y fue hasta la entrada. El ruso lo acompañó por mera formalidad.

-Tampoco pasees solo una vez haya oscurecido –le recomendó.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Más te vale –repuso con sequedad.

-Gracias por…

-Ahora estás avisado –le advirtió-, así que si vuelves a meterte en líos es tu problema. No es mi trabajo ir por ahí salvando incautos.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco muchísimo que te tomases la molestia de arriesgarte por mí –inclinó el cuerpo en una respetuosa reverencia.

-Hmm… -el bicolor le lanzó una mirada tan penetrante que lo dejó clavado en el sitio, y luego, sin más, entró en su piso y cerró la puerta.

Ray se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta que le había cerrado prácticamente en las narices. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, como cuando se sale de un lugar frío a otro más cálido. Sin duda, se dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar, era por efecto de la presencia de aquel joven.

* * *

><p>En esta ocasión, no se sintió intimidado cuando entró en su edificio, sino que lo invadió un profundo alivio. Al fin a salvo.<p>

Abrió la puerta del piso, y entonces le llegaron las voces de sus dos compañeros de piso.

-No llores, Maxie… -pedía Tyson.

-Pero yo… Oh, es mi culpa, ¿cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?-gimoteó el rubio.

-También yo lo olvidé, supongo que, como estamos acostumbrados, no le dimos importancia… Espero que esté bien…

-Pobre Ray…

-Venga, chicos, no habléis como si hubiese muerto –intervino el oriental.

-¡Ray! –exclamaron los dos a la par, claramente aliviados.

El pelinegro se vio de pronto ahogado por un fuerte abrazo. Conmovido por su preocupación, correspondió al gesto.

-Menos más que estás bien –sollozó Max.

-Sí –asintió Tyson.-Y por cierto, ¿cómo has hecho para sobrevivir?

-Un tío muy raro me ayudó. Hizo huir a los que me perseguían sólo con una mirada.

-Ah, él –masculló el de la gorra.

-¿Lo conocéis?

-¿Un tipo alto, pálido como un cadáver, con marcas azules en la cara, pelo bicolor y ojos rojos?-Ray asintió.-Claro, ¿quién sino iba a ser? Y claro que lo conocemos, no hay nadie que no haya oído hablar del Kai "el glaciar" Hiwatari.

Al joven chino no le hizo preguntar el porqué de aquel sobrenombre.

-Has tenido mucha suerte –dijo Max.

-Y tanto, no siempre es tan considerado –gruñó el de la gorra.

Ray frunció el ceño, inquisitivo.

-A Tyson no le cae bien porque, como se puso un poco pesado… -señaló el rubio acusadoramente-, Hiwatari lo amenazó con sacarlo a patadas de su piso y dejarlo en manos de los delincuentes de turno.

-Oh, venga, no fui tan plasta. Si hice demasiadas preguntas es porque él apenas habla. Y, cambiando de tema, ahora que Ray está entero y en casa, voy a hacer el desayuno. No sé vosotros, pero me muero de hambre.

El desayuno al estilo oriental fue una agradable sorpresa para Ray. Resultó que Tyson era japonés, al igual que el padre de Max, aunque él había vivido más tiempo en Nueva York con su madre que en Japón.

En un principio, parecía que la comida era demasiada para tres, pero no habría sobrado ni aunque fuese el doble, entre Tyson, que comía por cuatro, y Ray, que, en contra de su costumbre, no se cortó un pelo.

-Vaya, parece que no hayas tenido una comida decente en meses –comentó Max cuando acabaron.

Ray no supo qué decir. Si no se contaba el desayuno que Lee le había preparado el día anterior, lo había clavado. Por suerte, no tuvo que dar explicaciones, ya que Max pasó a otro tema.

-¿Cuándo empiezas con tus clases?

-Hoy a las diez. Quería comenzar cuanto antes.

Aún quedaban un par de horas para eso, y no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza la idea de que debía agradecerle al ruso que le hubiese salvado la vida. Así pues, preguntó a sus nuevos amigos si conocían alguna tienda de dulces o algo similar por allí cerca.

Como sospechaba, Tyson conocía casi todas las tiendas de comestibles, y resultó que había una pastelería a apenas cinco minutos. Por supuesto, estuvo encantado de acompañar a Ray.

* * *

><p>Desde luego, todos los dulces tenían una pinta buenísima, pero el chino acababa de darse cuenta de algo importante: no conocía los gustos de Hiwatari.<p>

Por si acaso, evitó cuidadosamente cualquier cosa que llevase frutos secos, no fuese a ser alérgico, y procuró elegir cosas que llevasen fruta. La infusión que le había servido tenía un sabor afrutado, así que quizás fuesen de su gusto.

A Ray le sorprendió un poco la forma de pagar. Por lo visto, en Rusia era costumbre no dar el dinero de mano en mano, ya que, supuestamente, eso traería mala suerte en el plano económico, así que en el mostrador había platillo especial para poner el dinero. La dependienta lo tomaba de ahí y luego dejaba la vuelta en el mismo sitio. Curioso.

Ya con su compra, se despidió de Tyson. El japonés parecía dispuesto a arramplar con todas las galletas de la tienda. Aunque en teoría eran para los tres, Ray supuso que el chico de la gorra acabaría zampándose la mayor parte.

No le costó demasiado esfuerzo encontrar el edificio en el que se había refugiado, principalmente porque no estaba demasiado lejos del suyo. El interior era más humilde, pero estaba perfectamente cuidado, y había una cierta elegancia en aquella sencillez.

Subió por las escaleras, ya que sólo eran dos pisos, y se plantó delante del 2C.

El recuerdo de aquella temible mirada rojiza hizo que dudase antes de atreverse a pulsar el timbre. Aguardó un tiempo prudencial y, por si acaso, volvió a llamar. Nada. El joven debía de haber salido.

Ray ató la bolsa con la caja de dulces al pomo de la puerta, buscó en su mochila un papel y un bolígrafo y escribió una escueta nota de agradecimiento que, a continuación, introdujo en la bolsa.

Ojalá le gustase el detalle.


	4. Música

4. Música

Aquel día, los recién llegados al conservatorio estaban congregados en la sala de la media cúpula para mostrar sus aptitudes a los que serían sus profesores. Había gente bastante novata, pero también otros que casi habrían podido impartir las clases.

Los ojos color avellana de la profesora Petrova se abrieron, interesados, cuando un chico de rasgos orientales subió al estrado y comenzó a tocar el violín. Tenía buena técnica, seguramente practicaba mucho, pero, además, conseguía dar vida a la música y expresar sentimientos a través de ella.

Bajó la mirada hacia los papeles con los nombres de los nuevos. Aquel chico era Ray Kon.

Cuando el joven acabó, hizo una ligera reverencia y bajó de la tarima. No se le escapó la mirada de una profesora, una mujer de cabello oscuro recogido en un moño, vestida con sobriedad pero sin renunciar a la elegancia. Estaría ya entrada en la cuarentena, pero conservaba una innegable belleza.

El hombre que se sentaba a la derecha de la mujer se inclinó hacia ella para comentarle algo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego sonrió brevemente a Ray, un gesto que el chico estaba empezando a ver que era algo inusual entre los rusos.

No se trataba sólo de Kai, más aún, el comportamiento de Hiwatari era, al parecer, lo habitual cuando los rusos trataban con desconocidos. Al menos esa era su conclusión luego de tratar con varias personas en el conservatorio.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando Ray tomaba asiento, y fue una suerte, porque, de lo contrario, quizás hubiese caído al suelo.

Kai Hiwatari acababa de entrar en la sala.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Ray tuvo que reconsiderar sus anteriores pensamientos. Quizás los rusos fuesen algo introvertidos y secos de cara a las personas que no conocían, pero ninguno tenía una mirada tan condenadamente fría y hostil. Parecía que no se hubiesen visto en la vida.

Hubo algunos murmullos a causa de su peculiar aspecto, pero eso no pareció afectar en absoluto al chico de cabello bicolor. El joven subió a la tarima, se sentó en la banqueta del piano y colocó frente así unas partituras que extrajo de su mochila. Y entonces fue cuando Ray se quedó con la boca abierta.

Nada más empezó a tocar, el rostro del ruso se transformó totalmente, mostrando una expresión relajada. Era como si el hielo de sus ojos, habitualmente duros como un par de rubíes, se hubiese derretido a causa de algún tipo de emoción.

Hasta aquel momento, el oriental se había sentido demasiado intimidado por aquel joven, pero ahora mismo se daba cuenta de que era realmente apuesto. Se sonrojó ligeramente. Era la primera vez que pensaba algo parecido de un chico.

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y disfrutó de la música, sencillamente hermosa y dulce, aunque invadida de un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia.

Cuando Kai acabó de tocar, el joven de ojos dorados lamentó profundamente que el hechizo se hubiese roto y que el ruso hubiese vuelto a adoptar aquella máscara de hielo.

Uno de los profesores se acercó a él cuando bajaba del estrado.

-Siento curiosidad –dijo.- Francamente, no he podido reconocer esa pieza. ¿Quién es su autor?

-Yo –repuso el joven.

Los siguientes murmullos fueron de admiración, un sentimiento que Ray compartía.

-Realmente impresionante –murmuró el profesor.

-Sería interesante… -habló la profesora de ojos avellana-, poner a prueba a los que habéis presentado un nivel más alto, algo como trabajar en una pieza por parejas y mostrarla a vuestros compañeros en el recital por el Día de la Unidad del Pueblo, el cuatro de noviembre. Y… -miró alternativamente a Hiwatari y a Kon. Ray inspiró hondo, temiéndose lo que venía a continuación-, creo que Kai Hiwatari trabajaría bien con Ray Kon –miró a los chicos.-Espero que no haya inconveniente.

-Hn… -fue todo lo que obtuvo del ruso.

Kai sencillamente miró a la mujer y luego al oriental, que se había levantado de forma automática al oír su nombre, con lo que adivinó que él era Ray Kon. Como si aquello no fuese con él, se apoyó en una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho y los ojos cerrados. La profesora sobreentendió que le era indiferente.

-No, señora –farfulló el oriental.

-Perfecto entonces –sonrió ella.-Si tenéis cualquier duda –habló a todos los presentes-, soy la profesora Ekaterina Petrova.

Lo que quedó de tiempo ese día, fue dedicado a organizar las demás parejas que querían participar en el recital.

Ray se acercó tímidamente a su inesperado compañero, que no había movido un músculo desde que se acomodara en aquel rincón.

Sólo estaba relajado en apariencia, porque detectó enseguida la presencia del chino y le disparó una mirada que lo instaba a no acercarse más. Ray tuvo que aclararse la garganta, ya que su voz había decidido desaparecer. Por un instante, se preguntó si no debería hacerlo él mismo.

-Me… me ha gustado m-mucho tu pieza. Fue… increíble –consiguió decir.

La postura de Kai se relajó por unas décimas de segundo, que fue lo que tardó en imponerse su firme autocontrol.

Ray respiró hondo. Al parecer, tendría que llevar él el peso de la conversación.

-Dime, ¿tienes alguna idea para el recital? Lo digo por si quieres tocar algo tuyo… o no.

Si creía que no podía sentirse más incómodo, se equivocaba, porque el ruso no sólo no respondió, sino que además volvió a cerrar los ojos. Una de las cosas que hacían a Ray sentirse más ridículo era tener que parlotear sin sentido hasta dar con un buen tema de conversación. Le gustaba más escuchar. Aquello iba a ser horrible. Pero, entonces, el ruso habló:

-No puedo tomar una decisión sin haberte visto tocar –dictaminó.

-¿Qué?-oír su voz lo había sorprendido tanto que tuvo que luchar por volver a pensar con normalidad.-Ya, claro… ¿Cómo hacemos?

Kay sacó una libreta con partituras de la mochila a sus pies y rebuscó entre las hojas a la vez que observaba al joven de ojos dorados. No lo hacía por inquietarlo, sólo intentaba dar con alguna pista que le indicase el tipo de música que casaría mejor con él. Pero Ray no podía saberlo, y rehuía la mirada del ruso.

Indeciso, Kai acabó por cerrar la libreta y tendérsela.

-Más te vale no perderla –le advirtió.-Busca una pieza que te guste y ensáyala. ¿Crees que te bastará con un par de días.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer –dijo Ray, curioseando las primeras páginas.

-Pasado mañana a las cinco en mi casa, ¿algún problema?

-N-no, allí estaré.

-Bien.

Sin despedirse siquiera, el chico de cabello bicolor se cargó la mochila al hombro y se marchó.

Al llegar había estado escuchando tras la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar e interrumpir una melodía tan tierna. Le había tocado hondo. Al pasar a la sala, le había sorprendido ver al muchacho que había salvado horas antes yendo a sentarse, aunque su rostro no lo demostró. No obstante, antes de decidir qué hacer con él, debía ver si la vivacidad de su música se debía sólo a horas de ensayo… o si el chico le ponía verdadero sentimiento. Porque si no tenía lo que él consideraba necesario, no iba a arriesgarse a que destrozase una de sus canciones.

Al llegar a casa Kai vio, perplejo, una bolsa colgando del pomo de su puerta. En el interior había una caja y una nota que procedió a leer con curiosidad.

Algo se removió en su interior al leer las palabras de gratitud firmadas por Ray Kon, y la palabra "adorable" surgió en su mente, antes de que la coraza de hielo que reprimía sus emociones de tragase el cálido sentimiento de ternura que el oriental acababa de despertarle.

Meditabundo, entró en su piso, dejó la mochila a un lado sin muchos miramientos, se sentó el la mesa de la cocina y abrió la caja.

-¿Cómo rayos…?

Su rostro quedó congelado en una mueca de asombro. De algún modo, el tal Ray había dado en el clavo. Los dulces con frutas eran una de las pocas cosas que lograban desarmarlo. No pudo resistirse a escoger uno al azar y darle un buen mordisco.

Probablemente el chico había elegido aquellos dulces por el tipo de infusión que le había servido. Se permitió una media sonrisa. Sencillamente genial.

Por un momento, temió por la barrera que rodeaba su corazón y que lo protegía de los recuerdos dolorosos. Si Ray era tan intuitivo como para llegar a conocerlo un poco, quizás pudiese llegar a demolerla.

Pero… ¿eso era bueno o malo?

* * *

><p>A Ray le habría gustado tocar algo alegre, pero aún había demasiada melancolía dentro de él, y la pieza que había escogido, ya de por sí triste, sonaba aún más amarga.<p>

-Esto está empezando a deprimirme –protestó Tyson.-¿No podrías buscar algo más animado?

El chino esbozó una sonrisa algo apesadumbrada. Ojalá.

-Pues a mí me parece conmovedora –repuso Max.

-Pero mira que sois raros –se quejó el japonés.

El rubio hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano.

-Entonces, Ray, ¿vas a ir a su casa hoy?-preguntó.

-¿Prefieres entierro o incineración?-intervino Tyson con sorna.

-Oh, cállate –ordenó Max-, Kai no es tan malo.

-Ya, simplemente odia a todo el mundo en general.

-No le escuches –el rubito volvió a dirigirse a Ray.-¿A qué hora quedasteis?

-A las cinco –respondió el chico mientras jugueteaba con un trozo de brécol de su plato. Respetaba que Max hubiese decidido incluir más verduras en su dieta, pero, ¿por qué aquella? Esa cosa asquerosa no podía de ningún modo entrar en la categoría de "comestibles".

Por una vez, Tyson parecía haber perdido el apetito.

Les daba igual su gusto por la mostaza, que rayaba casi en lo enfermizo, ya que era cosa suya lo que hiciese con **su** comida, pero aquello era distinto, ya que afectaba también a los otros dos.

-No deberías jugar con la comida –lo regañó el rubio.

-Esto no es comida, Maxie, es un instrumento de tortura –apuntó Tyson.

Ray se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Le había leído la mente.

Max murmuró algo por lo bajo, indignado, pero, como siempre, se le pasó pronto. Sonrió a Ray con amabilidad:

-Seguro que lo haces bien, has practicado mucho.

-Eso espero.

Si metía la pata, intuía que Kai no se lo perdonaría. La música parecía algo realmente importante para él. Al menos, lo bastante como para hacerle mostrar sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Otra vez estaba allí, delante de la puerta 2C, reuniendo valor para llamar al timbre. Cuando al fin lo hizo, no tuvo que esperar más que unos pocos segundos para encontrarse frente a una figura que ya se le empezaba a hacer familiar. Bajó la vista para no encontrarse con su mirada…<p>

-Gracias por los dulces –dijo el ruso con suavidad.

…pero al oír aquello volvió a alzarla, y comprobó que sus ojos ya no lo miraban de forma tan hostil.

-¿Te… te gustaron?-preguntó.

-Mucho.

Ray tuvo ganas de sonreír por la ilusión que le hizo, pero se contuvo.

-Me alegro –dijo simplemente.

Kai se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la vez anterior, a excepción de la mesita baja del salón, que estaba cubierta de carpetas y papeles ciscados sin ton ni son. Quizás era ese pequeño desorden lo que generaba un ambiente menos deprimente, además por supuesto de la mejora en el humor del bicolor.

-¿Qué pieza has escogido?-quiso saber Kai.

-Pues… -Ray sacó la libreta y buscó hasta dar con la partitura-, esta –dijo mostrándosela.

-Muy bien –asintió el otro.

Ray colocó la partitura donde pudiese verla, sacó el violín de su funda, comprobó que estuviese bien afinado y comenzó a tocar.

Las primeras notas fueron vacilantes, pero después la melodía surgió fluida, y como un prolongado lamento sin palabras transmitió toda la nostalgia, todo el dolor que tenía acumulado. Y Kai lo sintió a la perfección.

El pesar con el que había compuesto aquella canción renació con fuerza en su pecho y se mezcló con el del joven oriental, haciendo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se le humedeciesen los ojos.

Pero, entonces, Ray volvió la mirada un momento hacia el ruso, y perdió totalmente el compás.

Otra vez aquella mirada tan expresiva, a la vez torturada y dulce… y, en esa ocasión, estaba dirigida a él. Por alguna razón, le resultaba más difícil soportar que lo mirase de esa manera a que lo hiciese de forma fría y siniestra.

-Lo siento –murmuró, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

Intentó volver adonde lo había dejado, pero ahora que era plenamente consciente de que tenía toda la atención de Kai, no era capaz de relajarse. No recordaba haberse puesto tan nervioso por la mera presencia de alguien en su vida.

Al ruso no le pasó desapercibido, y admitió que resultaba bastante divertido, pero no quería hacerlo sufrir de esa forma.

-Si te incomoda que te esté mirando, puedo irme a la cocina –ofreció.

-Yo… -murmujeó Ray.-Es sólo que…

El chico de cabello bicolor lo tranquilizó con un gesto y desapareció en el interior de la otra habitación.

Fue casi instantáneo. En cuanto lo perdió de vista, el cuerpo del oriental se relajó, y su mente volvió a funcionar con normalidad. Era de lo más extraño lo que le estaba pasando con aquel joven. O lo intimidaba o lo hacía sentirse turbado.

En fin, suspiró, ya tendría luego tiempo de sobra para romperse la cabeza.

Desde la cocina, mientras ponía una tetera al fuego, Kai disfrutó del resto de la pieza, y detectó un pequeño cambio. Por debajo de los anteriores sentimientos, parecía que había también una ligera incertidumbre mezclada con algo de ilusión y una pizca de esperanza. Kon realmente era capaz de poner su alma en la música.

Cuando el chico acabó de tocar, Kai entró de nuevo en el salón, llevando una bandeja con dos tazas y un plato con dulces. Su expresión volvía a ser indiferente, pero no tan tensa como antes.

Sentía los ojos dorados del joven clavados en él, expectantes, pero hasta que no estuvo todo bien colocado sobre la mesa, los papeles ordenados dentro de sus respectivas carpetas y él cómodamente sentado en su butaca, no se dignó a responder.

-Creo que voy a componer algo nuevo para el recital.

-Entonces…

-Sí, me gusta cómo lo haces… pero si vas a ser mi compañero… -lo miró fijamente. Ray intentó no desviar la mirada.

-Dime.

-… Vas a tener que ser capaz de tocar estando yo delante. Si te trabas ahora, no importa, pero me temo que no te queda otra que acostumbrarte a mi presencia… al menos hasta el concierto –añadió.

Ray se sonrojó de nuevo, lo que arrancó a Kai una media sonrisa.

Un ruido al otro lado de la ventana llamó la atención de los chicos. Un enorme gato blanco con una mancha negra en la cabeza golpeaba con la pata en el cristal. Kai abrió un poco y el felino entró, con toda la confianza del mundo, y se repantingó en la butaca. Desde allí disparó una mirada desconfiada y arrogante a Ray, como si el muchacho, y no él, fuese un intruso.

-Acaba de… ¿mirarme mal?-Ray estaba asombrado.

-Sí, bueno… no te lo tomes como algo personal. Cuando no estoy para darle de comer, a mí también me mira de una forma parecida.

-Quizás lo has mimado demasiado.

-Tenlo por seguro –asintió el bicolor.

El joven fue a la cocina y dejó en el suelo un platito con leche y comida para gatos en otro.

Mientras, el oriental se fijó en que el animal tenía algunas cicatrices en las orejas y en el hocico. Seguramente era un gato callejero cuya confianza se había ganado el ruso. Se veía lustroso y bien cuidado. Sonrió. Qué suerte tenía el bicho.

Kai llamó al minino con unos sonidos similares a un siseo, y éste no tardó en descender ágilmente de la butaca e ir a por su comida.

-Es Aldebarán. Es un poco raro, pero supongo que por eso nos llevamos bien –se permitió bromear.

Ray estaba fascinado con el buen humor del que ahora gozaba su anfitrión. Empezaba a sentirse bastante cómodo con él.

-¿Ibas a alguna academia de música en China?

-De pequeño sí, pero hace muchos años que practico por mi cuenta –Kai asintió con la cabeza.-¿Y tú?

-Yo siempre he estudiado en casa, con un tutor, y, entre otras cosas, me enseñó a tocar el piano.

-¿Nunca has ido al colegio ni al instituto?

-No. Hasta las pruebas de acceso a la Universidad, nunca había estado en una clase con más gente. Mi abuelo lo consideraba… vulgar.

Ray frunció el ceño, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-Y entonces… ¿vas a la Universidad?

-Podrías decirlo así, aunque sólo suelo ir a los exámenes. Prefiero estudiar por libre.

-¿Y funciona?

-Hasta ahora he sacado todos los cursos limpios.

-Caray, eh… espera… ¿"Los cursos"? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve.

Era de su misma edad.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Deberías estar empezando segundo.

-Hmm… -Kai pareció algo reticente a responder.-Cuando estudias en casa, lo que tienes que hacer es pasar unos exámenes oficiales, sin estar sujeto al calendario escolar…

-Vamos, que hiciste más de un curso por año –resumió el oriental, francamente sorprendido.

-Exacto.

-Wow… ¿Y qué… qué estudias?

-Administración y dirección de empresas, estoy en el último curso –soltó con un hastiado suspiro.-Mi familia tiene varias empresas, y en un futuro tendré que hacerme cargo.

-Y no te entusiasma –adivinó por su expresión.

-Pues no.

Aldebarán, ya satisfecho, volvió al salón y reclamó la atención de Kai con un maullido. El chico cogió al gato y lo dejó en su regazo, donde se hizo un ovillo, ronroneando con las caricias del joven. Aldebarán disparó al oriental una mirada desafiante, y Ray hizo un mohín.

-Bola de pelo mimada –masculló, pero no tardó en sonreír y extender una mano para acariciarlo. Después de todo, los felinos le encantaban. Pero el gato bufó y le arañó el dorso de la mano.-¡Au!

-¡Aldebarán! –exclamó el ruso.

El animal se asustó y corrió a otra parte.

-¿Estás bien?-Kai se sentó junto al chico y tomó su mano herida entre las suyas.

-Sí, sólo es un rasguño –no sabía por qué, pero se le estaba acelerando el pulso.

-Hay que limpiarla.

-Pero si no es nada…

-Las heridas hechas por un gato se infectan con facilidad, no hay que confiarse.

Ray no protestó por el escozor del desinfectante, estaba disfrutando del roce de las manos del bicolor.

Miró la tirita que cubría la pequeña lesión.

Aldebarán subió al respaldo del sofá, entre los dos chicos, y maulló. El joven de ojos escarlata lo empujó suavemente para que bajase de allí.

-Siento el percance.

-Creo que sobreviviré –sonrió el oriental.

-Eso espero, preferiría no tener que buscarme otro compañero.

-¿Acaso yo te gusto como tal?

-Hmm… Pareces… -lo miró, pensativo-, pareces todo lo contrario a la gente con la que suelo tratar.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

Hiwatari se inclinó un poco hacia él, mirándolo con intensidad. En ese momento, Ray supo que no olvidaría aquellos ojos.

-Si te considerase mala persona, nunca te habría permitido poner un pie en mi casa, Ray.

* * *

><p>Al volver a casa, Max y Tyson quisieron conocer todos los detalles. Se alarmaron un poco al ver la tirita de su mano.<p>

-Fue su gato.

-¿Tiene un gato?-se sorprendió el japonés.-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era incapaz de relacionarse con seres vivos.

-Es un buen tipo, Tyson, y tampoco es tan borde. De hecho, fue bastante amable.

-Imposible…

-Debes de haberle caído muy bien –dijo Max.

-O quizás estaba enfermo y deliraba.

-¿No crees que yo pueda ser encantador?-medio bromeó Ray.

-Sí, pero me cuesta creer que surta efecto en ese témpano de hielo.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nos llevemos bien hasta que pase el recital.

-¿Y cuándo vais a ensayar?-inquirió el rubio.

-Dijo que esperaba tener algo el lunes para empezar con los ensayos. En principio sería los lunes, miércoles y viernes a las cuatro y media.

-¿En principio?

-Cuando haya acabado de escribir la canción, tendremos que ensayar más duro. Si no os importa, chicos, voy a practicar un poco a mi cuarto.

Intentó reproducir de memoria la pieza de Kai, pero le sonaba ligeramente distinta. Era como menos… deprimente.

Cerró los ojos y, como hacía siempre, intentó pensar en Mariah. Le costó un poco apartar el recuerdo de una intensa mirada de fuego, pero una vez lo hizo, la canción volvió a sonar tan triste como antes.

Era increíble que en una tarde Kai Hiwatari le hubiese afectado de esa forma, pero procuró no pensar en ello, resultaba confuso.

Había oído lo de que el desamor con amor se cura, pero él no se estaba enamorando de Kai… ¿verdad?


	5. ¿Eres peligroso?

Antes de nada, quería advertiros de que, por alguna razón, la división entre escenas fue borrada al subir los capítulos, pero ahora ya está corregido. Lamento las posibles molestias ocasionadas en la lectura.

5. "¿Eres peligroso?"

Acababa de comenzar el mes de octubre. Durante las pasadas tres semanas, Kai casi había completado la canción para el recital, y Ray acudía a los ensayos en los días acordados.

No era raro que se le hiciesen cortos, realmente disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos. El ruso tenía un precioso piano en el cuarto que hacía las veces de despacho. Cuando practicaban, Ray se sentaba a su lado en la banqueta, y, aunque se seguía sintiendo confuso cuando estaba cerca de su compañero, le gustaba aquella proximidad.

Después del ensayo, siempre reservaban un rato para tomar algo y charlar un poco. Bueno, en realidad aquellas conversaciones solían girar alrededor del oriental, ya que Kai era bastante reticente a hablar de sí mismo, y Ray lo respetaba. Siendo como era de carácter tranquilo, el pelinegro pronto se ganó la simpatía de Kai y, lo que le fue más difícil, la de su gato. No había vuelto a intentar acariciar al minino, pero consideraba un buen signo que éste ya no lo mirase como si fuese un intruso.

Un día, por algún motivo, sus recuerdos decidieron atormentarlo algo más de lo habitual, y el ruso no tardó en notarlo. Por respeto a su privacidad, no iba a preguntarle al respecto, a pesar de que tenía curiosidad por lo que había herido de aquella manera a aquel chico.

Fuera de aquellas horas que pasaban a solas, el joven de cabello bicolor seguía tan distante como siempre. En clase se sentaba alejado del resto, y nunca conversaba con nadie. Y sus compañeros… bueno, algunos había oído rumores acerca de él, pero lo que realmente los mantenía a todos alejados era el aura fría y hostil que rodeaba al joven.

Dado que era su compañero, al principio recelaban un poco de Ray, hasta que se daban cuenta de que no había ni punto de comparación entre ellos dos. Mientras que el ruso inspiraba temor, el chino era una persona amable que se preocupaba por congeniar con la gente a su alrededor.

Muchas veces Ray se volvía a mirar a Kai, y le apenaba verlo tan aislado, a la vez que le extrañaba, ya que no siempre se comportaba así. No obstante, nunca lo invitó a unirse al grupo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que le molestaba tratar con la mayoría de la gente, y no quería hacer algo que lo incomodase. Para nada se arriesgaría a perder la confianza del ruso, por mínima que fuese.

Pero aquel día fue distinto. Al finalizar las clases, Kai no se marchó sin decir nada, como solía, sino que se detuvo junto al asiento de Ray.

-Ya casi he terminado la canción, me falta revisarla y ver si hay que cambiar algo –le comunicó.

-Estupendo –sonrió.-Entonces nos vemos esta tarde.

-Hoy tengo un compromiso a las cinco…

La sonrisa se evaporó del rostro de Ray.

-Vaya…

-Pero, si no tienes algo muy importante que hacer en tu casa, te invito a comer en la mía, y así podríamos ensayar un rato hoy –propuso.

El chino quiso pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-Por mí no hay problema. Sólo… sólo deja que llame a mis amigos para avisarlos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, extrajo el móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su chaquetón y marcó los dígitos correspondientes.

-¿Diga?-oyó la voz de Tyson.

-Hola, soy Ray.

-¿Qué tal, amigo?

-Bien, bien. Llamaba para decir que hoy voy a comer fuera.

-Jajajaja, ¿has quedado con tu chica?

-¿Qué?-soltó Ray sorprendido.-¡Claro que no! Voy a casa de Kai, porque…

-¿¡Kai Hiwatari! –lo interrumpió el japonés, claramente alarmado.-¿¡Te has vuelto loco!

El pelinegro alejó el teléfono antes de que los gritos de su amigo lo dejasen sordo. El ruso dejó escapar una risilla por lo bajo. Obviamente, había oído aquello. Sin pedir permiso, tomó el aparato de manos de Ray.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que secuestre a Kon por unas horas?-preguntó con calma.

Al otro lado de la línea, Tyson dio un respingo. Tardó unos segundos en reunir el valor para contestar, muy serio:

-Lo quiero de vuelta sano y salvo, ¿me oyes?

-Descuida, es a ti a quien quiero retorcerle el pescuezo, no a él –contestó con peligrosa suavidad. El japonés guardó silencio.-Lo tendrás de vuelta en casa a eso de las cuatro y cuarto –añadió en un tono menos amenazante.

-D-de acuerdo –tartamudeó el otro.

Sin más que añadir, devolvió el teléfono a Ray.

-Nos vemos pronto, Tyson.

-¿Ray?

-Dime.

-Acepta un consejo y búscate amigos más normales… o que no tengan una vena asesina tan desarrollada, como mínimo.

Ray soltó una risita.

-Hasta luego, Tyson.

-Sí…

Kai conservaba una expresión entre malévola y divertida. El chino le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Me considera un psicópata, ¿verdad?-dijo.

-Algo así –suspiró Ray.

-Bien –sonrió con un puntito siniestro en la voz.

-¿Bien?-se extrañó.

-Estupendo, en realidad. Eso me evita tener que tratar con él.

-O sea, ¿que vas por ahí intimidando a la gente para que no se te acerque?

-No a todos –le lanzó una mirada significativa-, sólo a la gente molesta.

-Yo… ¿no soy molesto?

-Hablas sólo cuando tienes algo que decir, en vez de cotorrear sin parar, te tomas las cosas en serio y eres bastante tranquilo, por lo que he visto hasta ahora. Así que no, no me resultas molesto.

Ray intentó digerir aquella información y que no se le notase demasiado la ilusión que le hacía que Kai aceptase su compañía.

Por su parte, el ruso tenía otras razones para que la cercanía de Ray no le desagradase, como le pasaba con la mayoría de la gente, pero no tenía ánimo de revelarlas. El joven oriental le recordaba a alguien muy querido, y pasar tiempo con él le hacía sentir más cercano a aquella persona que ya no estaba. En pocas palabras: le suavizaba el dolor de la nostalgia.

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que Ray entraba en aquella cocina. No se parecía en nada a la de su piso, tan limpita y ordenada como estaba.<p>

-¿Te apetece algo en especial?-preguntó el ruso.

-Mientras no sea brécol… -respondió al recordar la nueva obsesión de Max.

Kai arrugó la nariz en una mueca de desagrado que al oriental se le antojó adorable.

-No hay de eso aquí.

-Menos mal –suspiró Ray aliviado. Kai lo miró interrogante.-En mi casa está hasta en la sopa.

-¿Quién come eso por gusto?

-Por lo visto, Max. Y nos hace tomarlo como mínimo tres veces por semana.

-Pensé que Granger era el tarado, pero al parecer Tate está peor –Kai negó con la cabeza.-¿Espaguetis está bien?-Ray asintió.-¿Cómo los soportas?

-Tienen sus cosas, pero son encantadores.

-Hmm… -el ruso permaneció pensativo.

-Supongo que ahora crees que me falta un tornillo.

El bicolor sacó una cebolla, varios tomates y carne picada de la nevera.

-Eso ya lo pensaba antes –masculló.

Vio cómo la extrañeza acudía al rostro del chico, y se preguntó si debía seguir hablando o si era mejor cambiar de tema. Ray decidió por él.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó.

-Por varias cosas…

El oriental, mientras Kai ponía agua con sal a calentar en una olla, cogió un cuchillo para empezar a picar la cebolla. El ruso cruzó los brazos y lo miró detenidamente.

-Se supone que los invitados no cocinan –hizo notar.

-¿No podrías hacer una excepción? Me gusta cocinar, pero desde que estoy aquí no lo he hecho ni una vez… -dirigió al bicolor una mirada suplicante.

-Eres extraño, Kon.

-Mira quién habla –replicó de forma automática, olvidándose por un instante de a quién se estaba dirigiendo. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero el chico de ojos carmesí se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Lo tengo asumido.

El bicolor ayudó a Ray a picar los tomates para hacer el sofrito junto con la cebolla para la carne. Cuando el agua rompió a hervir, Kai puso a cocer un buen puñado de espaguetis. A petición de Ray, le permitió preparar el sofrito con la carne mientras él le echaba un ojo a la pasta.

-Me llamó la atención que no entrases en pánico cuando me viste por primera vez –dijo Kai. El pelinegro tardó un poco en comprender que le estaba explicando las razones por las que lo consideraba un loco.-También me sorprendió que me regalases los dulces, que aceptases formar pareja conmigo y…

-¿Y?-sonrió Ray.

-… Que te hayas exiliado a Moscú porque alguien te ha hecho daño.

La sonrisa del oriental se borró al oír aquello. El bicolor no preguntó por lo que le había pasado para acabar allí. De todos modos, ya tenía sus sospechas. Sólo una mujer podía herir de aquel modo a un hombre.

-Mariah… -musitó Ray-, era mi novia, pero se fue con otro –se agarró al borde de la encimera, invadido por una súbita debilidad.-La comprendo, si ha encontrado a alguien a quien quiere y que es mejor que yo, no debe dejarlo escapar. Pero que lo entienda no evita que me duela… -miró a Kai.-Vine a Rusia para poder recuperarme. En casa todo me recordaba a ella –concluyó.

Por un rato, sólo se escuchó el borboteo del agua en la olla y el siseo de la carne y las verduras en la sartén. Al fin, Kai rompió aquel mutismo.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Qué?-Ray parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Que te equivocas, y también ella. Esa chica no volverá a encontrar a nadie que la quiera tanto como para sacrificarse de esa forma por ella. Todo el amor incondicional que demuestras… eso es sumamente difícil de encontrar. No dudo que el otro tenga sus cosas buenas, pero no me creo que sea mejor que tú.

Aquella era la misma conclusión a la que había llegado Max, pero el rubio se la había callado para no herir a Ray. Kai, en cambio, pensó que era inaceptable que un joven tan noble y caballeroso se subestimase de semejante forma.

-Tampoco digo que intentes volver con ella –continuó.-Esa chica, o no estaba tan enamorada de ti, o no supo ver lo que tenía, y tú te mereces a alguien que aprecie lo mucho que vales.

-¿Cómo tú?-trató de bromear Ray, pero fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Kai retiró del fuego la olla y la sartén, y centró su atención en el lloroso muchacho. Vacilante, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí. Se sentía un poco torpe, porque hacía mucho que no abrazaba a nadie, pero supuso que era lo que al chico le hacía falta en aquel momento.

No se equivocaba.

El oriental lo rodeó con los brazos y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Lloró con ganas, sin importarle lo que el ruso fuese a pensar de él, hasta que el dolor por Mariah remitió, aplacado por la presencia del bicolor.

El cabello azabache de Ray olía a vainilla, un aroma dulce e inocente, como él mismo, y era increíblemente sedoso. Los níveos dedos de Kai lo recorrían con suavidad. Aquellas delicadas caricias calmaron totalmente al joven, que habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que aquel momento no terminase nunca. El tacto de Kai era de lo más agradable, y olía muy bien. El ruso desprendía un aroma ambarino, dulce y cálido, pero sin llegar a resultar empalagoso.

A regañadientes, pues no podían pasarse así el día, Ray deshizo su abrazo y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Estás mejor?-inquirió un preocupado Kai.

-Sí… -respondió con voz ronca.-Lamento el espectáculo.

-Tranquilo. Anda, ve a sentarte. Ya acabo yo con esto.

El oriental obedeció y fue al salón.

Le había venido bien desahogarse, pero no dejaba de recordar lo mucho que normalmente le costaba serenarse cuando se trataba de Mariah. Estar con Kai lo reconfortaba de un modo increíble… aunque más increíble era que Kai le hubiese dado aquel abrazo.

El corazón le latió un poco más fuerte y las mejillas se le arrebolaron. Sacudió la cabeza. Kai Hiwatari era atractivo, sobre eso no cabía discusión alguna, pero no podía ser simplemente aquello lo que le turbaba tanto.

El ruso puso dos platos graciosamente adornados con unas hojitas de albahaca en la mesa. El delicioso olor sacó a Ray de sus cavilaciones y, en cuanto el bicolor se sentó a la mesa, atacó el plato.

-Está delicioso –dijo relamiéndose.

Kai sonrió para sí.

-¿Habías tomado alguna vez pasta al estilo italiano?

-Sólo una vez, y no era así, llevaba nata y bacon.

Ray no era muy dado a hablar mientras comía, así que la mayor parte del tiempo pasó en silencio, hasta que el oriental recordó algo que habían hablado antes.

-¿Sabes?-los ojos escarlata se centraron en él-, si no entré en pánico cuando te vi fue porque estaba demasiado aterrado como para reaccionar.

Kai esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Pero eso no quita que me salvases, así que pensé que debía agradecértelo de algún modo. Y acepté ser tu compañero, primero, porque tú no te negaste y no quise ofenderte, y segundo, porque no quise llevarle la contraria a la profesora Petrova.

El bicolor enarcó una ceja, un gesto muy natural en él que Ray había aprendido a interpretar.

-¡Esa mujer te sostuvo la mirada como si nada! Apuesto a que puede dar mucho miedo si se enfada.

El ruso dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Me alegra ser tan divertido –el oriental hizo un puchero.

-No te molestes, lo que me hace gracia es que me tengas por alguien tan peligroso.

-¿No es eso lo que pretendes aparentar?

-No pensé que me saliese tan bien, aunque supongo que era inevitable que con mi historial…

Ray lo miró con cautela.

-¿Qué… qué es eso de tu… "historial"?

Por la cara de Kai, estaba claro que aquello se le había escapado.

-¿Eres peligroso?

El ruso lo miró, escogiendo las palabras.

-Lo fui.


	6. Aleksandr

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a **Kiray Himawari**, **YuriyKuznetsov** y **Faighta** ;)

6. Aleksandr

Ray vio con claridad cómo aquellos ojos escarlata perdían todo rastro de humanidad y volvían a endurecerse. Esperó a que continuase.

-Pertenecí a una banda como la de los idiotas que te persiguieron, sin todo ese rollo nazi, pero igual de indeseables.

El oriental llevaba tiempo sospechando que había algo terrible en el pasado de Kai, pero nunca llegó a creer que fuese una mala persona. Aquello le horrorizó.

-Aquello terminó.

A medida que el ruso se sumía en sus recuerdos, su rostro se iba ensombreciendo.

-Yo tenía un hermano pequeño: Aleksandr. Tenía trece años entonces, y yo quince. Siempre, ya desde niño, me sentí en la obligación de cuidar de él, porque nuestros padres pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Yo debía ser el hermano maduro y responsable, pero… en el fondo no era más que un crío tonto que se torció y echó a perder su vida.

Un día, en una pelea, volví a casa hecho trizas, y Aleksandr se enteró de la clase de tipejos a los que yo llamaba amigos. Le dolía tanto verme así, postrado en cama, que fue a echarles en cara el que hubiesen permitido que me diesen una paliza y…

Kai se levantó y asestó un puñetazo a la pared, descargando la rabia que le hacía hervir la sangre. Ray cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

El ruso recordó cuando había encontrado a su hermanito moribundo, con una puñalada en el costado, tirado en el suelo frío y húmedo de una calle oscura. No pudo hacer más por él que sostenerlo entre sus brazos hasta su último aliento. En aquel instante, agotó sus lágrimas, y su corazón se heló por siempre.

-Con mis heridas, no debí haber sido capaz de moverme, pero lo único que me dolía era que Aleksandr ya no estaba. Fui donde mi antiguo grupo y me enzarcé con ellos. No sé con cuántos peleé realmente, porque muchos sólo se quedaron mirando. Sé que a uno lo maté, y otro no estoy seguro de si sobrevivió. Los demás que intentaban reducirme se acobardaron después de eso…

Los rumores fueron creciendo, y, como la banda se disolvió y no se supo más de ella, hay quien piensa que acabé con todos. Por eso me tienen miedo. Pero en cuanto se olvide aquel asunto más de uno vendrá a por mí.

Por eso, Ray, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tener el menor trato posible conmigo.

El joven se levantó, superado ya el miedo que sintiera en un principio, y abrazó a Kai, que seguía de cara a la pared, con el puño cerrado sobre ésta. Se tensó al sentir aquel contacto y se removió, incómodo.

-Aléjate de mí, por favor.

Vacilante, Ray obedeció. Se miraron, y descubrió que aquellos iris de fuego helado no habían derramado una sola lágrima. Su coraza se veía más firme que nunca. Tenía que haber un modo de consolarlo, de rescatarlo de su infierno particular.

-No fue tu…

-No termines esa frase –lo atajó el otro.-Claro que fue culpa mía.

-Quizás debas… hablarlo con tus padres.

Kai sonrió con amargura.

-Mi madre nunca pudo superar la muerte de Aleksandr. Murió unos meses después. Mi padre prefiere no verme desde aquello, y con razón. El único motivo por el que no me he quitado la vida es porque Aleksandr murió por defenderme, y matarme sería un insulto a su memoria.

Ray tragó saliva, conmocionado.

-Te agradezco que me lo hayas contado, y quiero que sepas que si necesitas cualquier cosa yo… -curiosamente, no le importaba el hecho de que hubiese matado a una persona, quizás a dos, con sus propias manos. Sólo quería que estuviese bien.

Kai le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Eres un buen chico, Kon, pero yo no. No intentes ser mi amigo. No te conviene.

-Pero… -titubeó-, no puedes pretender estar solo siempre.

-Hace mucho que la soledad no me molesta, que no siento nada más que los ecos de la culpa y el dolor. Hace mucho que dejé de sentir cariño.

-Pero…

-Destruí todo aquello que me importaba. No volveré a arriesgarme.

-¿Y Aldebarán?

El bicolor frunció el ceño.

-Es un animal callejero y solitario, igual que yo, y difícilmente podría amargarle la existencia, así que supongo que me he permitido tomarle algo de cariño… Es la excepción.

Ray contempló aquel rostro, bello e inexpresivo, sintiendo como si le hubiesen vuelto a romper el corazón. Pero esta vez lo había cogido totalmente desprevenido.

Quiso gritar, llorar, salir corriendo… quiso incluso pegarle, hacerle enfadar, porque cualquier cosa sería mejor que no encontrar ni rastro de emoción en aquellos ojos, aunque significase ver aquellos iris rojizos arder de ira… Pensó en hacer todo esto, pero su cuerpo no respondía, y su cabeza comenzaba a dejarse arrastrar por el dolor. Sencillamente, se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Un bufido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se extrañó. Aldebarán nunca se rebelaría contra Kai.<p>

-Tranquilo, bonito –dijo una voz que, aunque le era familiar, no fue capaz de ubicar.

Algo suave y cálido se acurrucó a su lado. Abrió los ojos. Estaba en una cama, probablemente en la habitación de Kai, y Aldebarán estaba tendido junto a él, vigilando a la persona que lo contemplaba desde el umbral. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Era Max. Una expresión de alivio se instaló en el rostro del rubio al verlo despierto.

-¿Qué me ha ocurrido?-preguntó con voz pastosa.

-Kai nos llamó, dijo que te habías desmayado y que no despertabas, así que vinimos enseguida… Kai se fue hace como una hora, pero nos pidió que nos quedásemos contigo hasta que estuvieses bien.

Ray suspiró y cerró otra vez los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete pasadas.

¿Qué? Eso significaba que había estado inconsciente durante más de cuatro horas. Normal que todos se hubiesen alarmado. Y si Kai se había ido hacía tan sólo una hora, quería decir que habría llegado más de una hora tarde a su compromiso. Cielos, no hacía más que causarle problemas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-inquirió Max acercándose un poco, con lo que se ganó un nuevo bufido del gato.

-Aldebarán… -lo reprendió Ray con suavidad.

El animal se tranquilizó y emitió un ronroneo. Dejó que el joven lo acariciase, algo que nunca antes había hecho.

El chico de ojos azules se aproximó un poco más a su amigo, todavía preocupado.

-Ray, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-No estoy seguro –mintió. En aquellas cuatro horas, su cabeza había dado más de mil vueltas, y ahora lo tenía todo claro.

Sin embargo, el estadounidense no pasó por alto que tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Oh, Ray…

-¿Estás bien, Ray?-preguntó Tyson, que hasta ahora había estado en el salón, entrando en la habitación.-¿Qué te ha hecho ese mamón?

-Kai no me ha hecho nada, fue por… por… por mi ex-novia –se le ocurrió.-Estábamos hablando y al final le hablé de Mariah y… supongo que aún no lo he superado… -terminó en un susurro.

Sus amigos asintieron, comprensivos. Ray lo pasaba fatal cuando recordaba a aquella chica, y era peor cuando hablaba de ella, así que en ningún momento se les pasó por la cabeza que no les estuviese contando la verdad.

Una lágrima indiscreta surcó la mejilla de Ray. No era por Mariah. Ahora lo sabía: se había enamorado de Kai Hiwatari. Pero esa batalla estaba perdida antes de empezar. Aquella lágrima era por un amor que nunca sería correspondido.

* * *

><p>Kai odiaba profundamente aquellas reuniones sociales, y aquel día su humor era peor de lo habitual. Un muchacho se había desmayado en su salón después de haberle contado la tragedia que era su pasado. O eso procuraba pensar. Porque una vocecita machacona se encargaba de recordarle que lo que de verdad había hecho sentir mal a Ray era el que le hubiese dicho que era incapaz de sentir afecto por nadie. Suponía que el oriental se había encariñado con él, y por eso le había dolido tanto.<p>

El bicolor exhaló un largo suspiro. Era incapaz de apartar su mente del chico que había dejado en su cama, inconsciente. No mentiría si dijese que, si le preocupaba su estado y estaba empezando a sentir un cierto apego por él, era porque su forma de ser le recordaba a Aleksandr, tan bueno, tan amable y cálido… y eso lo llevaba a querer protegerlo, como debería haber hecho con su hermano.

Alzó la mirada y contempló la luna a través del gran ventanal.

Sí, lo que sentía por Ray era un tenue reflejo de lo que sentía por Aleksandr… y eso no era justo para el pelinegro, que día a día trataba de ganarse su confianza, de ser su amigo.

Ojalá pudiese corresponderte, Ray, pero mi corazón murió hace mucho.

-¡Kai! –una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al volverse se encontró con unos ojos muy similares a los suyos clavados en él.

-Abuelo… -dijo, lacónico.

-No contento con llegar tarde, ahora ni siquiera te dignas a conversar con nuestros invitados.

Estuvo tentado de replicar que no eran _sus_ invitados, pero se mordió la lengua.

-No he tenido un buen día –dijo con sequedad.-Además, yo aún no tengo nada que ver con las empresas de la familia, así que no sé por qué tengo que hablar con sus directivos e inversores.

-Porque algún día tú estarás al frente de este imperio, y tienes que demostrar que eres un líder en el que pueden confiar. Y para eso, entre otras cosas, tienes que interesarte en…

-¿En las vidas de gente que me importa menos que nada? ¿En oír sus grandes logros, o su última adquisición en una subasta? ¿Crees que me ayudará saber en qué facultades estudian sus hijos? Sin mencionar a los que intentan hacerme la pelota cuando sólo esperan quitarme de en medio para hacerse con el control de las empresas Hiwatari.

Ya he estudiado todo lo que necesito y más para comprender el funcionamiento de cada una de las compañías, y sabes de sobra que tengo lo que hace falta para manejarlas sin problema alguno.

Los ojos de Voltaire Hiwatari relucieron peligrosamente.

-Eres un chico inteligente, Kai, y seguramente seas capaz de desempeñar tu papel mejor incluso de lo que lo hace tu padre… pero tener a esta gente contenta es otro de tus deberes.

-Son una panda de hipócritas, y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero cumplen una función, y mientras la cumplan…

-Si son útiles, les sonríes como si fuesen lo más importante para ti, en cuanto dejan de servirte, los tiras como si fuesen basura, ¿no era eso lo que solías decir?

El anciano sonrió con suficiencia. Su nieto era rebelde, pero su desapego hacia las personas lo convertiría en un empresario implacable.

Kai paseó su mirada por el grupo de gente congregada en aquel gran salón, todos con sus sonrisas artificiales perfectamente esculpidas en los labios. Seguro que no estarían nada contentos si hubiesen oído aquella conversación. O quizás les diese igual mientras siguiesen amasando dinero. Aquellas personas, tan materialistas, arrogantes y huecas le daban náuseas. Algún día sería parte de aquello, pero ya se odiaba a sí mismo, así que, ¿qué importaba?

La imagen de Ray desplomándose y la de la última mirada llena de dolor que le habían dirigido sus ojos dorados se colaron en su mente, y una punzada de culpabilidad fue capaz de traspasar el muro que contenía sus emociones.

¿Qué pintaba él allí cuando la única persona a la que le importaba de verdad lo estaba pasando mal?

-Me marcho ya -anunció a su abuelo con voz monocorde.-Si sigo aquí me moriré de aburrimiento. No es que fuese una gran pérdida, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

Ignoró las protestas de su abuelo y a las personas que intentaron abordarlo y salió de la suntuosa mansión. Se le hacía raro pensar que años atrás la había considerado su hogar. Subió a su coche, un sedán negro, de líneas elegantes, pero aún así discreto, hizo sonar un CD escogido al azar y se puso en marcha.

* * *

><p>Se oían voces en el interior del piso, lo que consideró una buena señal. Miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las ocho y media. No había pasado tanto tiempo fuera, pero se le había hecho eterno.<p>

En cuanto le oyeron entrar, las voces se apagaron, expectantes.

Ray y Max estaban sentados en el sofá, con Aldebarán en brazos del oriental, mientras que Tyson permanecía en pie, sin atreverse a tocar nada. Ya bastante manía le tenía el ruso como para encima ir a meter las narices en sus cosas.

Kai comprobó de reojo que todo seguía más o menos en su sitio y miró a los tres chicos, que esperaban a que dijese algo. Seguramente parte de aquel silencio se debía a su aspecto, ya que no se había cambiado antes de salir de la fiesta.

-Bueno, Kon está despierto y mi piso sigue en pie, así que supongo que todo está bien.

El japonés frunció el ceño.

-No pienso permitir que te vuelvas a quedar a solas con Ray.

El bicolor caminó hasta situarse a un paso de él, y luego se inclinó, de modo que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

-Eso no es decisión tuya, ni mía tampoco, sino de Kon –dijo con suavidad.

La falta de expresión en sus facciones y su aparente calma intimidaban más a Tyson que si le hubiese gritado. Pero aún así pensaba proteger a su amigo.

-Ray dice que tú no le has hecho nada, pero desde que lo conozco nunca se había desmayado por… -se interrumpió. Kai seguía mirándolo fijamente, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho.-El caso es… ¡que tú no le convienes!

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza, abatido, y el flequillo le tapó los ojos. Max se extrañó. ¿Significaba aquella reacción que Ray no estaba sufriendo por Mariah… sino por Kai?

El ruso relajó un poco su postura.

-Eso ya lo he hablado con él, pero hasta el día del recital seguimos siendo compañeros.

-¿Y no podéis ensayar en otra parte, con más gente?

-Claro, un piano es tan fácil de transportar… -comentó, irónico.

-Humm…

Kai se acercó a Ray, que seguía acariciando a Aldebarán. El oriental tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mirar al ruso. El traje hecho a medida se adaptaba a su figura, realzando su complexión atlética.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó el bicolor con una suavidad que casi rayaba en la dulzura.

Era imposible que no tuviese sentimientos, no cuando lo miraba así, con aquella preocupación… Ray desechó aquellos pensamientos en cuanto surgieron. Si Kai no quería volver a querer a nadie, no iba a poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Lo mejor para ambos era que le hiciese caso y se olvidase de él.

-Sí, gracias por llamar a mis amigos… Siento haberte causado problemas, por mi culpa has llegado tarde.

-Ni lo menciones –repuso con un encogimiento de hombros.-¿Te encuentras con fuerzas para volver a casa o prefieres quedarte hasta mañana?

-¡No! –dijo con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.-Es decir, ya he molestado bastante, y estoy bien, no me estoy muriendo.

Kai asintió.

-Entonces vámonos ya –dijo Tyson. Ya tenía ganas de irse.

El gato saltó del regazo de Ray al sentir que se levantaba, y el pelinegro fue tras su amigo japonés. Murmuró un "gracias" al pasar junto al bicolor. Max se detuvo un momento antes de seguirlos.

-Gracias otra vez por llamarnos y por preocuparte por Ray –sonrió.-Y, por favor, no tengas en cuenta lo que ha dicho Tyson. Es sólo que se ha puesto nervioso con todo esto.

-Ya lo he tenido en cuenta –esbozó una ligera media sonrisa.-Me alegra ver que Kon puede contar con vosotros.

La sonrisa de Max se ensanchó. Se despidió del ruso y salió del piso junto con los otros dos, que ya lo esperaban fuera.

Kai volvió a quedarse solo con Aldebarán, que se había encaramado al respaldo del sofá y miraba la puerta cerrada. Kai sonrió y le rascó la cabeza. Por lo visto, no era el único que se había encariñado con el joven de los ojos dorados. Pero era mejor así. Lo mejor para todos.

* * *

><p>Llevaba varias horas dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño y, peor aún, sin poder quitarse a Kai de la cabeza.<p>

Unos suaves golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante.

Max entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. Ray se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y el rubio se acomodó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Tampoco podías dormir?

-Es que hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Y qué es?

-Ray, quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas sincero.

-Claro, Max –dijo el oriental, sorprendido.

-Ray… ¿te has enamorado de Hiwatari?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos al máximo, antes de que una expresión dolorosa le cruzase el rostro. El estadounidense suspiró y le apretó el hombro con cariño.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿Se lo has dicho?

-No, Max, y no voy a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca va a corresponderme.

-Oh, vamos, eso no lo sabes.

-Sí lo sé. Kai me habló de su pasado, y dijo que, después de lo que le pasó, no quería volver a querer a nadie nunca más.

A Max le dolió en el alma verlo tan hundido.

-Los sentimientos no son algo que se pueda controlar de esa forma. Seguro que…

-No, Maxie, no es porque crea que nunca sentirá nada por mí, es sólo que quiero respetar su decisión. Ya ha sufrido mucho, y no quiero ser el que le haga revivir todo ese dolor. Si prefiere aislarse del mundo… es cosa suya. Yo no soy nadie para hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Eso sólo te va a hacer daño, Ray.

-Lo soportaré.

-Bien, si es tu decisión, no interferiré –se puso en pie para marcharse.-Pero ten en cuenta que Kai sigue siendo humano, y que, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, la soledad tampoco es buena para él. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Maxie.

Sí, Kai era humano, pero había soportado un auténtico infierno. Él quería ayudarle a superarlo, pero…

-Comparado con él, no soy más que un niño… Yo no puedo hacer nada por él.


	7. Su canción

7. Su canción

Llegó por fin el cuatro de noviembre. Ray despertó aquella mañana con una punzada de angustia en el pecho. Durante aquel último mes, desde el día que Kai le había revelado su pasado y él se había desmayado en su piso, había luchado por enterrar los sentimientos que el ruso provocaba en él. Y creía haber logrado alejar al bicolor de su corazón, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no. Sólo había estado engañándose a sí mismo.

Lo único que había hecho había sido mostrarse un poco más frío con Kai, intentando verlo únicamente como un compañero, y no como un amigo, y después simplemente ignoraba el daño que le hacía aquel distanciamiento. Pero ahora no podía. Aquel iba a ser su último día. Después del concierto, no habría más ensayos. Conociendo a Kai, quizás nunca volverían a hablarse. Y eso era desgarrador.

Ray se abrazó a la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si, deseándolo de corazón, pudiese hacer retroceder el tiempo.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de sopetón, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Buenos días, Ray! –Tyson entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Quizás deberías haber llamado antes –dijo Max apareciendo tras él.-¿Te hemos despertado?

-No –el chino se frotó los ojos-, ya llevaba un rato despierto.

-¡Genial! –exclamó el japonés.-Pues vamos, ¡a desayunar! –volvió brincando a la cocina.

-Uh… ¿Me he perdido algo?-preguntó Ray.

-Bueno, hoy es el Día de la Unidad del Pueblo, como ya sabes –el pelinegro asintió-, y Tyson siempre se pone muy contento los días de fiesta. Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo.

-Ya veo.

-Además, hoy es el día de tu concierto –le recordó Max con una sonrisa.-Estamos deseando verte tocar.

Ray forzó una sonrisa. Al joven estadounidense se lo veía muy ilusionado, igual que a Tyson. No quería aguarles la fiesta. Además, tenía que seguir adelante con su vida.

* * *

><p>Después de todo un día paseando con sus amigos por las bellas calles de Moscú, llenas de gente que también disfrutaba del día, era hora de volver a casa y prepararse para el concierto. Kai y él actuarían en segundo lugar, es decir, a las ocho más o menos, y quería llegar al conservatorio al menos media hora antes, lo cual le dejaba hora y media para dar un último repaso, pensó mientras se duchaba.<p>

Terminó de secarse el pelo, y acababa de ponerse los pantalones cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hola, Ray –sonrió Max.-Traigo algo para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-¡Tachán! –ilusionado, el rubio le mostró, colgado de una percha y bajo un plástico protector, un traje de aspecto más bien caro.

-Oh, cielo santo, Max.

-Vamos, pruébatelo.

-Pero…

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó preocupado.

-No es eso, es realmente precioso, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Si es por el dinero, déjame decirte que no me ha salido nada caro, lo he hecho yo –explicó con orgullo.

-Bromeas… -dijo el oriental boquiabierto.

-Para nada. Y ahora, ¡pruébatelo! –ordenó.

El pantalón y la chaqueta eran de un negro perfecto, casi del mismo tono que su cabello, el chaleco, de un verde muy oscuro con botones del mismo color, se adaptaba a su cuerpo resaltando su buena condición física. La camisa era de un blanco impoluto, con un aire ligeramente clásico, reforzado por la ancha corbata marfil, que de lejos casi parecía un pañuelo.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero al fondo del pasillo. Sí, Max se había pasado un poco con un corte tan chapado a la antigua, pero, curiosamente, le quedaba bastante bien. Qué diablos, sonrió, nunca antes se había visto tan bien.

Fue hasta el salón, donde lo esperaban sus amigos, que sonrieron al verlo.

-Jaja, ¿Ray se nos casa?-dijo Tyson.

-Y al parecer vosotros sois los padrinos –continuó Ray con la broma.

-Ha sido cosa de Maxie…

Ellos dos también iban trajeados, aunque menos formales que el pelinegro. Tyson llevaba un pantalón y una americana gris oscuro y una camisa blanca que contrastaba vivamente con su piel morena sin corbata y con los primeros botones desabrochados, preservando el aire juvenil que siempre envolvía al japonés. Max llevaba un chaleco de lana azul por encima de una camisa más clara, un pantalón beige y una chaqueta de color azul oscuro. Como no podía ser de otra forma, el rubio se había asegurado de que los cinturones y zapatos de los tres combinasen.

-Estáis genial, chicos. Y muchas gracias, Max, pero, ¿estás seguro de que no desentonaré un poco?

-En absoluto –sonrió misteriosamente.-Y, ahora, déjame arreglar tu pelo.

-Pero yo quería ensayar un poco…

-Venga ya –bufó Tyson-, te sabes la canción de memoria, apuesto a que ni necesitas la partitura.

-Humm… eso no es verdad…

-Sí lo es, y además eres un gran violinista. Lo que necesitas ahora es tranquilizarte.

-Tyson tiene razón… humm, qué raro suena eso. Bueno, ¿puedo?-pidió Max.

Con un suspiro, Ray cedió.

El rubio peinó los largos cabellos del chino, dejándolos lustrosos, y luego los recogió con una goma ancha de color negro, dejando más mechones de lo habitual resbalar sueltos a los lados de la cara de Ray hasta acariciar sus hombros. El pelo que quedaba atado caía recto a su espalda, sin encresparse.

-Ya, ¿cómo te ves?-preguntó Max guiándolo hasta el espejo del pasillo.

-Está… perfecto.

-Me alegra oír eso –sonrió.

-Max, eres bueno, muy, muy bueno.

-No le digas eso, que luego se lo cree –dijo Tyson desde el salón.

-Oh, déjame en paz –se quejó el rubio.

No dejaron a Ray un momento para pensar en el recital hasta que el chino decidió que debía ir yendo al conservatorio. Llegaron allí poco antes de las siete y media. Tuvieron que separarse, ya que Ray debía entrar por otro sitio.

Aún no había mucha gente por allí, ni entre bastidores. Subió por las cortas escaleras que llevaban al lateral del escenario. Los profesores hablaban entre sí en el centro de la tarima. Se acercó un poco más, con curiosidad, pero estaba tan oscuro allí, detrás del telón, que chocó.

-Ten cuidado –masculló una voz.

-Lo sien… ¿Kai? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Aún es pronto.

-Me gusta llegar temprano… y, por lo que veo, a ti también.

-Quería estar seguro de no retrasarme.

Bajaron las escaleras y volvieron a la sala donde los músicos esperaban. Ray se volvió hacia su compañero, y se quedó con la boca abierta. Kai llevaba un traje exactamente igual que el suyo, con la excepción de que el chaleco era rojo oscuro, casi granate… el color de sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?-inquirió el ruso alzando una ceja.

-Tu traje… es…

-Ya, eso. Tate insistió.

-Te queda bien –en verdad estaba estupendo, realmente tenía una gracia especial para llevar los trajes.

-También a ti –sonrió el bicolor.-¿Nervioso?

-Bastante.

-No deberías –posó sus manos sobre los hombros del oriental, lo que hizo que el corazón de éste diese un vuelco-, eres un gran músico, y has practicado duro. Saldrá bien.

-Gracias –dijo.

Sus miradas permanecieron fijas la una en la otra. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de romper el contacto visual. Ray era consciente de que se estaba sonrojando, y también de que no debía volver a acercarse a Kai, pero en aquel momento sólo quería sumergirse en aquellos iris carmesí. Porque quizás no pudiese volver a hacerlo.

El ruso frunció el ceño y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?-se dio cuenta de que se le habían humedecido los ojos. Se los secó con el dorso de la mano.-Yo…

-Es lo mejor, lo sabes, ¿no?-dijo con suavidad.

Ray supo al punto a qué se refería, y asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escapasen. Se sintió como un crío, pero no por mucho, porque los dedos de Kai se apresuraron a secárselas.

-Ojalá pudiese ser de otro modo –las palabras brotaron de los labios del ruso sin que él pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Otra vez aquel impulso de cuidar de aquel chico.

-Se me pasará –aseguró Ray. Con un soberano esfuerzo de voluntad, se separó de Kai y recobró la compostura.-Y tú, ¿estarás bien?

Era una pregunta simple en apariencia, que la mayoría de las personas responderían con una sonrisa y un sí… pero Kai no era una de ellas.

-Estaré como siempre –masculló.

Ray se volvió hacia él, preocupado.

-Kai, yo…

El bicolor alzó una mano, pidiendo que no siguiese. No volvieron a hablar.

Empezaban a oírse voces que llegaban desde el escenario, y los bastidores comenzaban a llenarse. La función iba a dar comienzo. En eso, una chica entró en la sala.

-¿Hiwatari y Kon?-preguntó con timidez.

-Somos nosotros –respondió el oriental.

Sintió una extraña familiaridad cuando los ojos de la joven se centraron en los suyos. Ya había visto antes aquellos iris avellana. Se acercó a él, y el oriental comprobó que era sólo unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella.

-Me han pedido que os avise de que ha habido un cambio de planes. Uno de los músicos que tenían que actuar en primer lugar va a tardar un poco en llegar, así que os va a tocar abrir el concierto.

Ray abrió la boca, pero la cerró, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Estáis listos?

Kai palmeó la espalda de su compañero, tratando de reconfortarlo. Funcionó.

-Lo estamos –sonrió Ray.

La chica le devolvió una leve sonrisa.

-Id subiendo al escenario. Y buena suerte.

* * *

><p>Había más gente de la que había imaginado, aunque, ciertamente, no se había parado a pensar en ese detalle con demasiado detenimiento. Respiró hondo. La gente aplaudió después de que uno de los profesores anunciase sus nombres, y los nervios volvieron a oprimirle el pecho y a hacerle sentir un vacío en el estómago. Por suerte, la seguridad en sí mismo de la que hacía gala su compañero resultaba contagiosa, y no tardó en recuperar su aplomo.<p>

Kai caminó con determinación hacia el piano, y él lo siguió. Prefirió quedarse de pie, no muy lejos del ruso, y se apresuró a colocar las partituras en el atril que tenía delante y a comprobar que su violín no se había desafinado. Miró a Kai, y éste asintió, indicando que estaba preparado. Tal como habían acordado, contaron mentalmente hasta tres y comenzaron a tocar.

Era una melodía hermosa, en la que piano y violín se entrelazaban armoniosamente. En comparación con el resto de las composiciones de Kai, aquella era bastante más alegre. Transmitía sentimientos que el ruso había creído perdidos para siempre. Y todo por Ray.

El oriental se había encerrado en su mundo, sin tratar de contener las imágenes de Kai que acudían a su mente, pero sí el hecho de que no volverían a pasar tiempo juntos, porque eso lo hundiría. No, ahora mismo se dedicaba a recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado a su lado. Porque de aquello iba la canción.

Su canción.

El ruso se lo había contado al terminarla: nunca antes había compuesto una canción para otra persona… viva, aquella era la primera vez que no se basaba en sus recuerdos, sino en el presente. Eso había conmovido profundamente a Ray, y una sensación de felicidad lo había embargado durante varios días.

Y ahora, todos los presentes se fueron contagiando de aquella calidez y dulzura.

* * *

><p>Una gran ovación se alzó cuando las últimas notas se diluyeron en el aire. Kai y Ray avanzaron hacia el frente, hicieron una reverencia, primero hacia el público y luego hacia los profesores, y salieron del escenario por donde habían subido. Se cruzaron con los que iban a continuación y volvieron a los bastidores.<p>

-Enhorabuena, lo habéis hecho muy bien –los recibió la chica de antes.

-Gracias –sonrió Ray.

La joven se volvió y llamó a los que tocaban después para que se fuesen preparando. No le sonaba haberla visto nunca por el conservatorio, a pesar de que algunos de sus rasgos se le hacían conocidos. El oriental se encogió de hombros. Tal vez se hubiese cruzado con ella por la calle, o con otra que se le pareciese.

Vio que Kai salía de la estancia y fue tras él, guardando apresuradamente las partituras y su preciado violín. Le dio alcance cuando atravesaba la puerta principal.

-¡Kai! ¡Espera!

El joven clavó en él su mirada escarlata del mismo modo que la primera vez que se habían visto en clase. No quería que se le acercase. Pero, esta vez, aquel mensaje no era tan claro. Parecía más una súplica que una orden. Porque una parte de sí mismo se rebelaba ante la idea de alejarse de aquel muchacho, y cada vez le costaba más trabajo silenciar a aquella parte.

-Ray, ya te lo he explicado…

El oriental alzó una mano, interrumpiéndolo.

-Eso no quiere decir que no podamos despedirnos como es debido. Casi parece que estés huyendo de mí –bromeó.

-No se me dan bien las despedidas… no le veo el sentido a alargar los momentos desagradables. Es un poco masoquista.

-Añade eso a tu lista de mis rarezas.

Kai no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisita.

-El caso es, Kai… que para mí ha sido un honor trabajar contigo, y lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así. Quiero que sepas que me has ayudado muchísimo en todo este tiempo y que… -…que te quiero sopló un rincón de su mente, pero no lo dijo-, que espero que estés bien.

El bicolor respiró hondo.

-No sé qué se supone que deba decir…

-No hace falta que digas nada, yo sólo quería que supieses eso. Que sepas… -se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo-, que no eres el monstruo que tú crees, que no eres dañino para las personas y que ojalá algún día te des cuenta y dejes de querer estar solo.

-Ray… -murmuró el ruso. Aquellas palabras fueron como un mazazo que arrebató el aire a sus pulmones.-¿Por qué?-cerró los puños con fuerza.

Se sentía confuso. Sólo una persona se había atrevido antes a decirle algo similar, alguien que ya no existía en ese mundo. Ray le recordaba tanto a su hermano… pero a la vez era muy distinto. Y distinto era también el modo en que empezaba a… ¿quererlo?

No, de ningún modo, no podía permitir que aquello fuese a más. Tenía que cortar por lo sano ya.

-¿Te pasa algo, Kai?

Muchas cosas, en realidad.

-No, nada… Oye, Ray, yo… no estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que has dicho, pero te lo agradezco. Y te agradezco también que me hayas soportado estas semanas. Eres… una persona muy especial, y estoy seguro de que pronto te recobrarás y que encontrarás a alguien que realmente te merezca.

Algo dentro de él se revolvió ante esa idea. Desconcertado, se dijo que probablemente no era más que un arrebato típico de un hermano sobreprotector. Después de todo, existía la posibilidad de que volviesen a herirlo. Pero eso no es asunto mío se regañó.

-Gracias –dijo Ray.

En la mirada de Kai, que le pedía en silencio que marchase, le pareció intuir otro ruego oculto. Reuniendo un buen puñado de valor, decidió atender aquella velada súplica de la que, quizás, ni el propio Kai era consciente. Venció los pocos pasos que los separaban y lo abrazó.

-Gracias por todo, Kai –repitió.

Aspiró por última vez aquel aroma dulce y cálido que envolvía al ruso, dispuesto a grabarlo a fuego en su memoria, antes de separarse de él.

Sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que entonces no sería capaz de marcharse, dio media vuelta y se fue, con el corazón en un puño y las lágrimas pugnando por salir.

Kai lo vio perderse en el interior del edificio.

De alguna forma, se las había arreglado para echar a perder la única relación con otro ser humano que había tenido en años. Por una parte se sentía mal, muy mal, como si le hubiesen quitado algo fundamental.

Por la otra, había librado a aquel chico del daño que implicaba estar junto a él. Sólo por eso, se dijo, podía estar satisfecho.

De vuelta a casa, tarareó la canción que había compuesto por Ray. Su canción. Tan alegre y vivaz como él.

Sin duda, sólo por haber vuelto a sentir una vez más, aquellas semanas habían merecido la pena.


	8. Escaramuza de madrugada

8. Escaramuza de madrugada

La vida sigue, a pesar de que tengamos la sensación de que nuestro mundo se ha venido abajo. Ray lo estaba comprobando por segunda vez.

Tras aquella noche del concierto, había considerado seriamente hacer lo mismo que Kai y deshacerse de sus sentimientos… pero, a diferencia del joven ruso, tenía amigos dispuestos a devolverle el ánimo a toda costa.

Además de Max y Tyson, ahora contaba también con Svetlana Petrova, la chica de los bastidores, hija de la profesora Ekaterina. Por eso se le había hecho tan familiar su rostro. Se habían conocido al volver a casa, después del concierto, ya que casualmente vivía en el edificio de al lado. Y, francamente, Ray estaba profundamente agradecido de tenerla como amiga. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Sveta era la clase de persona a la que le encanta darle vueltas y vueltas a las cosas, reflexionar sobre todo, hasta encontrar el sentido a cada detalle. Era divertido verla volviendo loco a Tyson, buscando una lógica a los impulsos por los que se guiaba el japonés, barajando hipótesis acerca del por qué de su actitud infantil. Y, además, contaba con una intuición que competía con la de Max. De hecho, se parecía mucho a él, sólo que Sveta tenía bastante más carácter.

Ray creía que lo suyo habría sido la psicología, pero la joven se había decantado por las letras. Amaba leer, y estaba cursando una filología. Pero eso no impedía que siguiese con su manía de analizar a la gente.

De hecho, la gran prueba era que el joven de ojos dorados sostenía ahora un teléfono entre sus manos, esperando a que le contestasen, tras haber marcado un montón de dígitos.

-¿Sí?-respondieron al fin.

-Hola, Lee. Soy Ray.

-¡Ray! –exclamó su amigo.-No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte.

Desde luego, no había excusa para no haber hablado con él desde que había llegado a Rusia, pero es que en el mes y medio que había pasado con Kai sólo había podido pensar en él, y en los últimos veinte días… también. Desde luego, quién iba a pensar que el ruso fuese a trastocarlo de aquel modo. Pero, finalmente, Sveta lo había convencido de que no era bueno que se distanciase de sus amistades.

-Siento no haberte llamado antes.

-Tranquilo, supuse que necesitabas tiempo por… ya sabes…

Ray frunció el ceño. Tardó un rato en caer en a qué se refería Lee.

-Por Mariah –completó la frase.

-Espero que no te hayas atormentado mucho con eso, Ray.

-Al principio un poco… pero, si te digo la verdad, hace semanas que no pienso en ella.

Al otro lado de la línea, Lee enmudeció, perplejo.

-Verás… -continuó Ray, sintiendo que le debía una explicación-, al llegar aquí conocí a alguien, y…

-¿¡Qué! Pero, pero… ¿¡cómo no me lo has dicho antes!

-Pues…

-No respondas a eso –cortó su amigo al instante.-Cuéntame, ¿cómo es ella?-se le notaba en la voz que la noticia le hacía mucha ilusión.

Ray se mordió el labio inferior. Se daba cuenta de que su situación era bastante irrisoria. Había viajado miles de kilómetros para huir de alguien que le había roto el corazón para enamorarse de otra persona que se lo volvió a romper. Quizás debía haberse mudado a la Luna…

-**Él** –remarcó, ojalá que Lee no sufriese un shock-, me salvó de unos pirados que me perseguían, y luego resultó que estaba en mi clase en el conservatorio. Una profesora nos puso a trabajar juntos para un concierto, y, aunque al principio le tenía bastante miedo, resultó ser una persona muy agradable…

Se hizo silencio, un silencio largo y tenso, hasta que Lee al fin habló.

-¿Te has enamorado de un chico?

-Sí.

-… … -se oyó un suspiro.-No hay quien te entienda, Kon.

El pelinegro dejó escapar una carcajada de puro alivio, a la que se unió la risa de su amigo.

-¿Y cómo os va? ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

-Yo…

-Ay, por favor, otro drama no. ¿Te rechazó?

-No, es que no se lo he dicho… y no voy a hacerlo. Ha tenido un pasado muy duro, perdió a las personas a las que más quería, y no quiere volver a encariñarse con nadie por miedo a perderlo. Me dijo que era mejor que me alejase de él porque no me convenía, y yo no quiero causarle problemas, así que no nos hemos visto desde el recital…

-¿De verdad pretende no relacionarse con nadie? Eso es imposible.

-Pues se le da bastante bien.

-Ray, creo que es mejor que lo olvides, ese tío no puede estar bien de la cabeza. Podría ser peligroso.

-Kai no… -se interrumpió, sí que era peligroso, o lo había sido, pero… -, Kai es una buena persona.

-Kai, ¿eh? ¿Es muy guapo?

-Ah… -su piel adquirió un profundo color rojo.-Sí, es bastante… -sacudió la cabeza.-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Tiene que ver porque ¡has perdido totalmente la cabeza! Te alejaste de Mariah para olvidarla porque no podías hacer más. Ahora tampoco tienes otra opción, pero te niegas a darlo por perdido.

-Yo no… no estoy haciendo nada, no voy a intentar nada con él.

-Pero no puedes dejar de pensar en él.

Ray tragó saliva dolorosamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Es que… -su voz fue un sollozo.

-Le quieres –concluyó Lee.-Te has enamorado hasta las trancas.

El pelinegro no dijo nada.

-¿Quieres que vaya hasta ahí?-ofreció su amigo.

-No es necesario, Lee, pero muchas gracias.

-¿Te están cuidando bien?

-Sí, Max y Sveta están todo lo que pueden conmigo, y Tyson no me deja saltarme ni una comida, así que…

-Eso es genial, me alegro de que hayas hecho buenos amigos –se oyó un murmullo.-Oh, Ray, tengo que irme, es muy tarde aquí.

-Perdona, no caí en la diferencia horaria.

-Tranquilo, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando sea. Hasta otra.

-Hasta otra.

-Y, Ray…

-¿Sí?

-Deberías luchar por él. Si tanto le quieres, quizás puedas ayudarle.

Ray colgó, pensativo. Salió de su habitación y fue al salón. Sveta, acomodada en el sillón con un libro en las manos, centró sus ojos en él.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó.

-Que debería luchar por él.

La chica curvó los labios. No solía sonreír abiertamente.

-¿Ves? No soy la única que lo piensa. Hasta tu amigo, que está en la otra punta del mundo, se ha dado cuenta de que esa relación os salvaría a los dos.

-Pero Kai dijo…

-Hiwatari está aterrorizado porque las personas a las que quería tuvieron un final trágico, y asocia la idea de amar a alguien con perderla de forma dolorosa.

-¿Quieres decir que se aparta de mí porque teme perderme? Eso es un contrasentido.

-Claro que lo es –Sveta puso los ojos en blanco.-Los sentimientos no suelen guiarse por la lógica. Tiene miedo a quererte y luego perderte. Y punto. La única solución es demostrarle que su afecto por esas personas no causó sus muertes. Fue una desgracia. A veces esas cosas pasan.

El oriental se sentó a su lado, temblando.

-No sé qué hacer.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

Ray desvió la mirada hacia el libro que sostenía la joven.

-¿Qué lees?

* * *

><p>Era de madrugada cuando un ruido extraño lo despertó. Sus iris dorados se centraron en la ventana. Contrajo los músculos de su cuerpo para desentumecerlos, se levantó y abrió las pesadas cortinas. Abrió la ventana, que llegaba hasta el suelo, y salió al balcón.<p>

A lo lejos vio unas figuras, un grupo de aquellos dichosos matones. Parecían estar muy entretenidos con algo. De repente resonó un maullido desesperado, y una figura blanca escapó de sus manos.

Ray entró a toda prisa en su habitación, se cambió el pijama por unos vaqueros y un jersey, se calzó unos tenis, dejó su cuarto, se detuvo un segundo en la entrada del piso a coger su abrigo y salió de allí a todo correr, presa de un presentimiento.

Esperó un momento, oculto en la entrada del piso, a ver hacia dónde iban los tipos aquellos en su persecución del pobre minino. En cuanto tuvo idea de adónde se había escabullido el gato, corrió por otra calle, lejos de ellos, pero que le llevaría también hasta donde quería.

Mientras avanzaba, fue escrutando los callejones en sombras, por si acaso. Procuraba no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su tarea, como el hecho de que, por la noche, aquel sitio era de lo más tenebroso… especialmente si se tenía en cuenta la clase de gente que deambulaba por allí en aquellos momentos… si es que se los podía considerar personas.

De repente, un destello blanquecino se cruzó en su camino y pasó por su lado sin detenerse.

-¡Aldebarán! –llamó el chico.

Como había intuido, se trataba del gato de Kai, y al oír aquella voz conocida, corrió hacia él y se refugió en sus brazos.

-¡Por aquí! ¡He oído algo! –exclamó alguien.

Ray maldijo en voz baja y reanudó la marcha, esta vez en dirección a la casa del bicolor. Allí, Aldebarán estaría a salvo.

Le hubiese sido difícil explicar por qué asumía aquellos riesgos por un simple gato, pero es que el animal representaba algo muy importante para él. Aquella bola de pelo era el último lazo de afecto que había establecido Kai con un ser vivo, todo el cariño que el ruso aún era capaz de sentir estaba volcado en Aldebarán. Así que no podía perderlo.

Se coló por la calleja a la que daban las ventanas del salón de Kai. Los otros le habían visto, y no tardarían en llegar, pero le daba igual.

-Gatito, gatito, gatito… -dijo alguien a su espalda en tono reprobador. Ray dio un respingo. No había oído acercarse a aquel chico. Vagamente, distinguió que era el muchacho castaño de ojos azules que le había perseguido el primer día.-¿No sabes que no son horas de estar por la calle? Es peligroso, sobre todo si te metes donde no te llaman.

El oriental retrocedió instintivamente, abrazando aún a Aldebarán.

-Dame al gato y seré indulgente contigo.

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron con furia, indignados. No sabía qué relación había entre ese chico y Kai, pero estaba seguro de que, con aquello, pretendía herir al bicolor.

Retrocedió un poco más y, antes de que el otro reaccionase, subió a unas cajas de madera que había apiladas y aupó a Aldebarán a la escalera de incendios. El animal, aún asustado, se apresuró a refugiarse en su casa. Ray hizo que el primer tramo de escalerilla se recogiese del todo para que su perseguidor no pudiese seguirlo.

-Eso ha sido muy estúpido –le recriminó el ruso.-Has salvado a ese animalejo, pero tú no tienes adónde huir.

Para colmo de males, en aquel momento llegó el resto de la panda. El oriental bajó al suelo y adoptó una pose defensiva. No esperaba salir vivo de allí de todas formas, así que, ¿por qué no repartir algunos golpes él también?

Por lo general, no era una persona para nada violenta, pero ahora se trataba de proteger su vida… y a su amigo.

El chico que había estado hablando con él hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que no se acercasen y sonrió con malicia. Se iba a divertir.

Ray era ágil y rápido, pero el ruso tenía más experiencia en peleas callejeras, así que el chino recibió unos cuantos puñetazos más de los que alcanzó a dar él. Su oponente no tenía muchas ganas de perder el tiempo, nervioso quizás por que pudiesen oírles, así que lo hizo caer al suelo en cuanto pudo y extrajo una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Esto se acaba aquí, gatito.

Ray cerró los ojos, aguardando el inminente golpe, pero todo lo que recibió fue alguna salpicadura precedida del sonido del agua al caer. Se atrevió a mirar y vio al chico de ojos azules empapado de los pies a la cabeza, pasmado y empezando a temblar de frío.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia arriba.

En la escalera de incendios, a la altura del segundo piso, Kai Hiwatari contemplaba la escena, sosteniendo el cubo que había vaciado sobre aquel muchacho.

-Largaos si no queréis que baje –dijo muy serio.

Sus ojos rubí destellaban de ira. Amparado por las sombras, se veía más imponente que nunca.

No necesitaron que lo repitiese para huir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. El que se había pegado con el oriental dudó un momento antes de seguirlos, pero el frío terminó por convencerlo. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban en Moscú, de noche y a mediados de otoño, una mojadura como aquella podía ser bastante peligrosa.

Ray se tendió en el suelo y cerró los ojos, exhalando un suspiro. Poco a poco el cansancio se apoderó de él. Lo último que sintió fue que una cálida presencia lo envolvía.

* * *

><p>Respiró hondo, reticente a recuperar la consciencia. Se estaba muy bien en la cama, y él estaba agotado, como si acabase de correr una maratón. Además, era sábado. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a remolonear un poco más, y abrazó la almohada.<p>

Un olor dulce lo asaltó. Lo conocía, pero… no debería estar allí.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, y un rubor fue tiñendo sus mejillas al reconocer aquel sitio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó una voz con la que había estado soñando mucho tiempo.

Se giró hasta quedar apoyado sobre el costado derecho. Allí estaba el joven de ojos escarlata que le había robado el corazón.

-Bien… creo –frunció el ceño. Empezaba a recordar los detalles de la noche anterior.

El ruso tomó asiento a su lado, sonriéndole con calidez.

-Estás completamente majara, ¿lo sabías?-dijo, pero su tono era suave.

-Es probable que haya perdido totalmente la cabeza, pero eso tú ya lo sabías, Kai.

La sonrisa del bicolor se ensanchó. Le revolvió el pelo. Ray cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertarse.

Un maullido atrajo su atención. Aldebarán saltó sobre la cama y restregó su cabeza contra el cuerpo del muchacho, pidiendo mimos. Ray se incorporó y lo tomó en brazos.

-Creo que él también te ha echado de menos.

-¿También?-repitió el oriental.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Kai mostraban sin tapujos sus emociones. No se resistió al impulso de abrazar a Ray, que se encontró inesperadamente rodeado por sus cálidos brazos.

-Sí, también.

El pelinegro suspiró, feliz. El dolor se borró de su alma. Por fin volvía a tener la impresión de que todo estaba como tenía que estar.


	9. Amigos

9. Amigos

Estar de nuevo en el piso de Kai hizo que el malestar acumulado durante los pasados días quedase olvidado. Era maravilloso volver a formar parte de su vida.

El bicolor seguía convencido de que lo mejor para ambos era que sus caminos no volviesen a cruzarse, pero sabía que no podría vivir sin Ray, ya no. Si una veintena de días sólo viéndole de lejos en clase se le había hecho tan desesperantemente vacía y gris… ¿cómo aguantar el resto de su existencia sin él?

Ray se sentía querido por Kai, aunque no era el mismo afecto que él le profesaba. Lo que el ruso sentía era amistad, no amor. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Kai Hiwatari, el oriental estaba muy feliz.

Durante el desayuno, compartieron las amenas charlas que solían antes. Parecía que hiciese siglos que no se veían, y, a la vez, era como si nunca se hubiesen dejado de ver.

-Svetlana Petrova… -repitió Kai el nombre que el chino acababa de pronunciar.-La profesora Petrova te parecía temible y ahora vas y te haces amigo de su hija.

-Sveta es peculiar… como todos los amigos que he hecho aquí, la verdad –el bicolor sonrió, sin sentirse ofendido en absoluto.-Quizás le gusta demasiado hacer de psicóloga, pero suele dar buenos consejos.

-Es probable que te venga bien, entonces. Tal vez pueda hacer algo por recuperar tu cordura.

-Bah –el pelinegro hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano-, mis abscesos de locura son parte de mi encanto, o así lo veo yo –el ruso esbozó una media sonrisa burlona.-Por cierto, te agradezco que me salvases… otra vez. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, habías dicho que no volverías a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Kai relampaguearon, y su sonrisa adquirió un tinte perverso.

-Cierto, has hecho que rompa mi palabra.

-Y ahora me dirás que debo pagar por ello.

Todo rastro de maldad desapareció de las facciones del ruso, que rio alegremente.

-No, después de todo, estabas allí por salvar a Aldebarán. Te agradezco mucho que lo hicieses.

-Supongo que le he cogido cariño –murmujeó, notando que se le arrebolaban las mejillas.

-Hmm… -Kai se dedicó a repasar los exóticos rasgos del oriental como si lo viese por primera vez. Una chispa de diversión le iluminó el rostro, como si estuviese disfrutando de algún chiste privado.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?-dijo, palpándose el rostro en busca de alguna anomalía. Lo único distinto era que tenía una mejilla ligeramente hinchada a causa de un puñetazo recibido la noche anterior. Menos mal que no le había enganchado bien, o su cara estaría hecha un cristo.

-No me había fijado hasta ahora, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Te pareces mucho a un gato.

Ray entornó los ojos y alzó una ceja. No era ni mucho menos la primera persona que lo notaba, pero hacía tiempo que nadie se lo decía. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Con colmillos largos y todo –añadió, mostrándole los dientes.-Y ahora dirás: "eres un ser extraño, Kon"-dijo, tratando de imitar el modo de hablar de su amigo.

Kai sacudió la cabeza.

-Y tú dirás que es parte de tu encanto, ¿no?

-Exacto.

El timbre de un teléfono interrumpió la conversación. Era el móvil de Kai.

-Tus amigos se preguntan qué ha sido de ti –comentó al ver el número.-Aquí Hiwatari.

-Soy Max –respondieron. Parecía alterado.-Esta mañana Ray no estaba en casa, y no ha dejado ninguna nota. He llamado a varias personas, pero nadie sabe nada de él. Sé que hace un tiempo que no te hablas con él, pero ya no se me ocurría nadie más con quien pudiese estar.

-Tranquilo, está aquí conmigo.

Al punto se preguntó si aquellas palabras tranquilizarían al chico o si lo harían temer aún más por su amigo.

-¡Está con Kai! –dijo, probablemente a Tyson.-¿Está bien?

-Hmmm… está entero.

-¿Qué… qué significa eso?-preguntó angustiado.

-Tuvo un mal encuentro, pero no tiene nada grave –Max soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.-Os lo llevo ahí en un rato y que os cuente él.

-Vale. Muchísimas gracias.

Kai colgó.

El otro joven centraba la mirada de sus ojos dorados en sus manos, que entrelazaba con nerviosismo. Evidentemente, se sentía culpable.

-Olvidé por completo llamarles –reconoció.

-Yo creo que olvidaste por completo su existencia –masculló el ruso. Ray se sonrojó. Algo de razón sí tenía.-Será mejor que vuelvas cuanto antes.

Probablemente le esperaba una salva de reproches. Ya era la tercera vez que les daba un susto, y, ahora que lo pensaba, Kai siempre era el que se encargaba de cuidarlo.

* * *

><p>En cuanto entró por la puerta, Max se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.<p>

-¡Raaaaay…! ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto!

-Perdón, debí haber llamado –palmeó la espalda del joven rubio, que se negaba a soltarlo.

Tyson se acercó para recibirlo, pero, en cuanto vio a Kai, su humor cambió totalmente.

-¡TÚ! –se acercó a él, y por un momento pareció que iba a saltarle al cuello.-No sé de qué me extraño, siempre que le pasa algo a Ray, tiene que ver contigo.

-Tyson… -dijo el pelinegro.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –gritó el japonés sin oír a su amigo.

El ruso alzó las manos y retrocedió un paso.

-Calma, pequeño.

El joven de cabellos azulados emitió una especie de gruñido.

-Tyson –lo llamó una voz calmada y autoritaria. La mirada de los chicos se desvió hacia la joven que observaba la escena, algo apartada.-Discúlpale, es muy protector a veces –dijo, dirigiéndose al bicolor.-Max, ¿no deberíais invitarle a entrar?

-Sí, claro –dijo el rubio.-Adelante.

Kai pareció pensárselo. No le gustaba mucho estar con gente, pero la mirada de Ray le pedía a gritos que se quedase… y a él tampoco le apetecía perderlo de vista tan pronto.

-Gracias –murmuró.

Al pasar junto a la chica, ésta le habló.

-Sveta Petrova –dijo simplemente.

-Kai Hiwatari –repuso él.

Y esa fue toda la presentación, seca y directa. El bicolor tomó asiento en el sofá, y Ray se apresuró a acomodarse a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿estás bien Ray?-preguntó Max.

-Un poco magullado, pero sí.

-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?-quiso saber Tyson.

Ray les contó su pequeña aventura nocturna.

-¿Has hecho todo eso… para salvar a un gato?-el japonés no podía creerlo.-¡Has tenido suerte de que no te hayan matado!

-No fue suerte –contradijo el chico, dirigiendo sus ojos dorados hacia Kai, que no había vuelto a despegar los labios.

-Supongo que debemos agradecerte por ayudar a Ray –dijo Sveta, que hasta el momento también había guardado silencio.

-No es necesario –murmuró el ruso.

Los ojos de la muchacha relucieron, y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Como siempre que pensaba, tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus largos mechones ensortijados y jugueteó con él.

-Debes de tener bastante simpatía a Ray.

-Trabajamos juntos, es un buen chico, no molesta… -al decir eso último, clavó una mirada en Tyson, que soltó una especie de bufido.-Supongo que es algo así como… un amigo.

El corazón del pelinegro dio un brinco de felicidad.

-¿Supones?-preguntó el japonés.

El bicolor apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y cruzó los brazos.

-Nunca antes he tenido un amigo –explicó.

-¿Por qué será?

Kai no dijo nada, pero entrecerró los ojos. No era que le hubiese incomodado el comentario, pero sí que le molestaba un poco la osadía de aquel chaval. Aunque, por otra parte, le agradaba verlo tan protector con Ray. Sonrió.

-¿Me meto contigo y sonríes? Eres más raro de lo que pensaba –siguió picando Tyson.

-Dudo que tengas la más mínima idea de cómo soy –repuso el ruso.-Me alegro porque Kon tenga amigos dispuestos a enfrentarse a alguien a quien temen sólo para protegerlo.

Aquellas palabras enmudecieron a los presentes.

Tyson sopesaba si tomarse aquello como un cumplido o un desafío -¿había dicho Kai que él le tenía miedo?-, Max y Sveta, en cambio, habían captado la soledad y desconfianza hacia la humanidad en que vivía sumido el chico de ojos escarlata. Y Ray… Ray no pudo evitar recordar la historia de Aleksandr. Había muerto a manos de los supuestos amigos del bicolor, y, antes de eso, habían dejado que Kai recibiese una paliza brutal. Para el ruso, que nunca había conocido la lealtad de un amigo, la actitud de Tyson era algo admirable.

-Te impresionas con poco –murmuró finalmente el japonés.

Kai ladeó la cabeza.

-Si hubieses vivido lo que yo, no te parecería poco.

-Hmm… -Tyson sonrió, complacido por algún motivo que escapaba a los demás.-¿Qué tal si hablamos de algo menos deprimente? ¿Queréis tomar algo? Voy a preparar algo –dijo sin esperar respuesta y se fue a la cocina.

-Voy a ayudarle –murmuró Sveta.-¿Vienes, Max?

-¿Huh? Oh, sí, claro.

Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que sus amigos tramaban, Ray se encontró a solas con Kai… sentado muy cerca de él. El bicolor paseaba su mirada carmesí por la estancia, ajeno a este hecho.

-Este piso parece salido de una revista –comentó.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, Max lo decoró, y no soporta que esté desordenado. A excepción de la cocina y el cuarto de Tyson, no ha podido luchar contra él.

Kai le sonrió con calidez, y Ray bebió de aquella sonrisa, fantaseando, por un momento, con que el ruso correspondía a sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>En la cocina, Max, apoyado en la mesa, escondía su rostro entre los brazos, intentando ignorar el caos a su alrededor, mientras los otros dos preparaban algún tentempié. En un momento dado, Sveta echó una disimulada ojeada al salón. Sonrió.<p>

-¿Sabéis? No me extraña que Ray esté coladito por Hiwatari.

-Por favor, dime que estás bromeando –pidió el japonés.

-No has visto la sonrisa que tiene –dijo, haciendo alusión a la imagen que acababa de ver.

-¿Svetlana Petrova babeando por un chico?-se burló el de la gorra.

-¿Tyson Granger celoso?-devolvió la puya.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-se indignó.

-Tú sabrás… Oye, ¿cuánto hace que no se friega este piso?

-Desde… nunca –contestó Max débilmente.

-Ugh, eso es…

-Asqueroso –dijeron la chica y el rubio a la vez.

El estadounidense alzó la mirada. Vio que la chica salía de la estancia y, después de unos minutos, volvía con una escoba, un cubo y una fregona.

-¡Eh!

Sin hacer caso de las protestas de Tyson, la joven se dispuso a barrer.

-¡Estate quieta!

-¿No te han enseñado en la escuela de cocina a guardar unas medidas de higiene?

-¡Por supuesto! La encimera, la cocina y los cacharros están limpios. ¡Pero no voy a cocinar en el suelo!

-Tyson, sigue siendo repugnante. ¡Esto es un criadero de Dios sabe qué cantidad de gérmenes!

De repente, Sveta se vio abrazada por el rubio.

-Eres un ángel –dijo, emocionado.

-Max, por favor, te estás pasando con lo de abrazar a todo el mundo –suspiró Tyson.

-Ea, ea… -lo arrulló la chica.-¿Me sueltas para que pueda limpiar?

-Sois unos… -la mirada de Sveta lo acalló.-Haced lo que queráis.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó con lo suyo. La rusa le caía bien… pero le molestaba que tuviese tanto poder sobre ellos. Aunque, claro, era parte de su encanto.

* * *

><p>Fue estupendo ver que sus amigos empezaban a aceptar a Kai, pero, ¿qué pasaría por la mente del bicolor? Ray no dejaba de preguntárselo mientras acompañaba al ruso hasta su casa.<p>

Los iris rojizos se fijaron en él un momento, y una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su dueño.

-Tienes suerte de tenerlos –dijo.

El oriental esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que…

-Cada vez estoy más convencido de que no me necesitas en tu vida…

¿Qué? se dijo conmocionado. Ah, claro, Kai piensa que para mí es un amigo más. Ojalá pudiese decirle lo que siento, pero entonces seguro que no permitiría que volviese a hablar con él.

-…Pero vistos los líos en los que te metes en cuanto me doy la vuelta, quizás no te venga mal una niñera.

Ray abrió la boca, dividido entre la ofensa y la felicidad. Cuando el ruso le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso, se decantó por la felicidad.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en clase –habían llegado ya a su edificio.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

-Si quieres, después podemos comer juntos.

-¡Por supuesto! –aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero esta vez no te vayas a desmayar –advirtió con cierta sorna-, o nos acabarás provocando un infarto a todos.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres tan gracioso –se quejó, pero seguía sonriendo.

Se dedicaron un último gesto de despedida.

Ray volvió a casa. Aquel era un día muy feliz para él. Kai y él sólo eran amigos, y así sería siempre, pero Ray lo amaba lo bastante como para no pretender presionarlo. En aquel momento, no quería nada más.

De nuevo en el piso, fue a su habitación y sacó la fotografía en la que estaba con Mariah. Ningún sentimiento doloroso acudió a él. Y la sonrisa que ahora tenía en el rostro rivalizaba en amplitud con la de la imagen.

Había recuperado a Kai… y, con él, a sí mismo.


	10. Estrellas

10. Estrellas

Al día siguiente, la profesora Petrova les tenía una sorpresa.

-Antes de que os vayáis, os comunico que, como todos los años, van a organizarse viajes a distintos lugares de interés cultural. Son gratuitos para los estudiantes, o sea, para vosotros. Las listas de inscripción con todos los detalles acerca de las distintas excursiones están en la mesa junto al tablón de anuncios de la entrada. Se realizarán a partir de la primera semana de diciembre. Pensáoslo.

Los jóvenes se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas para ir abajo. Ray iba a levantarse también, pero al girarse vio que su amigo bicolor se lo tomaba con calma, así que esperó por él.

-¿No te apetece hacer un viaje?-preguntó el chino.

Kai esperó a estar a su altura para responder.

-Vi antes los panfletos, sólo me falta decidirme.

-Ya veo… ¿Te importa si…?

-No, claro. Ve a echar una ojeada.

Había muchas opciones interesantes, algunos eran incluso a otros países. Le atrajeron los observatorios, siempre le habían gustado las estrellas. El observatorio de Estrasburgo se veía precioso, pero no le apetecía volver a cambiar de país. El de Pulkovo, en San Petersburgo, también tenía buena pinta, y estaba a seis horas en coche.

Cogió ambas papeletas, por si luego se animaba a ir a Estrasburgo, y fue hasta donde estaba Kai.

-Creo que me quedo con este.

-Hmm… -el ruso esbozó una media sonrisa.-Así que te gustan las estrellitas.

Ray hizo un puchero.

-No te burles.

-No lo hago. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Al llegar al piso, colgaron los abrigos y dejaron las mochilas al lado. Al pasar por el salón, Ray vio a Aldebarán dormitando en la butaca. Era raro que estuviese en casa a esas horas, aunque, con lo de la otra noche, era natural que prefiriese quedarse allí.

-¿Qué te apetece hoy?-preguntó Kai desde la cocina.

-Ahm… -el pelinegro se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta.-No sé…

El bicolor clavó su mirada en los ojos dorados del oriental un instante, haciendo que se sintiese un poco incómodo, y luego sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Cuando pones esa cara… es que sabes exactamente lo que quieres, pero te da vergüenza expresar tus opiniones.

-¿Qué? Ah… yo no…

-No te gusta avasallar a la gente, lo cual es todo un detalle –le dio un golpecito suave en la frente-, pero no deberías callarte tus opiniones. Especialmente porque te la he preguntado. Además, yo elegí la otra vez.

-Es que… te va a sonar raro…

Kai alzó los brazos hasta media altura, con las palmas abiertas, y miró hacia el techo.

-¿Crees que a estas alturas me queda capacidad de asombro?-preguntó.

Ray no pudo evitar reírse.

-De acuerdo, es que, desde que estoy aquí, no he comido nada típico ruso, y… -lo dejó en el aire.

-Comida rusa… Déjame que piense…

-¿Ahora es cuando dices que no te sabes ninguna?

El bicolor torció el gesto.

-Claro que conozco alguna. Pero no sé si tengo los ingredientes… Hmm… -rebuscó por la nevera, estantes y alacenas, repasando las cosas que tenía.-Me faltan un par.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Cerezas secas y raíces de apio. Sé dónde las venden, pero queda un poco lejos. Mejor vamos en coche.

-Eh, vale… -aceptó, sin pensar. Se pusieron los abrigos y, cuando salían por la puerta, acertó a decir, sorprendido:-¿Tienes coche?

* * *

><p>Ray nunca había sido un amante de los coches, pero el de Kai era demasiado bonito como para ser ignorado. Lexus LS 460, se leía en la parte trasera. Una preciosidad. Una carísima preciosidad, para ser más exactos.<p>

El oriental delineó su contorno, suave y elegante, con la mirada.

Kai apretó el mando de apertura, y el repentino parpadeo de luces sacó al pelinegro de su ensimismamiento.

-Sube –dijo el ruso.

Ray se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Es precioso –murmuró, admirando el interior.

-Demasiado caro para ser sólo un coche, pero al menos no es ostentoso.

-¿No lo querías?

-Fue mi abuelo el que se empeñó en que tuviese un coche… "con clase".

-O sea, caro.

-Exacto. Le tengo un poco de manía por eso, pero reconozco que no está mal, aunque sea un despilfarro.

Ray decidió cambiar de tema. El bicolor parecía un poco molesto.

-Y, ¿cuál es el plato que has pensado?

-Kharcho –la cara del joven de ojos dorados al oír el nombre le hizo sonreír de nuevo.-Es una sopa de cordero. Lleva bastantes cosas, pero es fácil de hacer. Se fríe un poco la carne con aceite y ajo y luego se pone a cocer en una olla con el resto de ingredientes: arroz, nueces, zanahoria, raíces de apio, cerezas secas, cebolla, laurel, pimienta, cilantro, perejil, tomillo, zumo de limón, un poco de vino… Hay quien le echa ketchup y salsa picante, pero yo prefiero usar tomate y algo de guindilla.

-Pues sí que lleva muchas cosas. ¿Cuánto hay que cocerlo?

-Se cuece la carne con un poco de sal durante una… media hora, y luego otro tanto con los demás ingredientes –sonrió.-¿Vas a intentar hacerlo tú?

-Puede… si logro recordar todo lo que lleva.

Kai conocía bien la ciudad, y supo evitar los atascos, así que llegaron enseguida a su destino, una tiendecita pequeña, de paredes encaladas y tejado verde, inclinado para evitar las grandes acumulaciones de nieve.

Una mujer de ya muy avanzada edad dormitaba junto al fuego que ardía en una chimenea, mientras que un hombre de no más de treinta años atendía tras el mostrador de madera maciza.

Mientras el ruso hacía su pedido, Ray se dedicó a curiosear por los múltiples estantes, repletos de especias. En los mercados orientales no era nada extraño encontrar gran variedad de aquellos productos, pero hasta el momento no había visto en Rusia una tienda tan bien surtida de condimentos.

Por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Kai, que también había decidido echar un vistazo, por si había algo interesante. Preguntó algo al tendero, y Ray esbozó una sonrisa. Se veía relajado, y eso le gustaba.

Sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga y se giró. La anciana que antes ocupaba la mecedora estaba ahora a su lado, tendiéndole un saquillo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es?

No le hizo falta abrirlo mucho para captar el olor de la canela.

La mujer le dijo algo, pero no lo comprendió.

-No entiendo…

Miró a Kai, que se había acercado, ya con sus compras, y que sonreía, divertido.

-Es un pequeño regalo… para que te dé suerte -explicó.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias –Ray se inclinó en una cortés reverencia.

-¿Hay algo que quieras o nos vamos ya?

-No, si has acabado, podemos irnos. Adiós –se despidió de la anciana.

Al caminar de vuelta al coche, Kai conservaba aquella sonrisa, y Ray no pudo evitar preguntarle al respecto. Al hacerlo, la sonrisa del ruso se ensanchó.

-Esa mujer es austriaca, y en su tierra es tradición que los enamorados se regalen ramilletes de canela. Ha debido de pensar… que te gusta alguien.

El oriental enrojeció intensamente. Kai soltó una alegre carcajada.

-Me alegro por ti.

Ray no pudo evitar pensar que no se alegraría tanto si supiese de quién se había enamorado.

Por la calle de enfrente, en un descuido, un hombre pisó a otro. Ambos se detuvieron, y el que había recibido el pisotón pisó al otro con suavidad, sin llegar a hacerle daño. El chino pensó que serían conocidos y era una broma particular suya, o algo, pero la formalidad con que se despidieron le hizo desechar la idea.

-Es una superstición rusa –le explicó Kai, al ver su cara de desconcierto-, cuando una persona pisa a otra, el que ha sido pisado debe pisar el pie de quien ha dado el pisotón, de lo contrario se piensa que esas personas acabarán enfadadas.

-Curioso. Nunca había visto algo parecido.

-Imagino que en China también habrá supersticiones raras.

-Y tanto. Hay una que dice que, si una mujer embarazada mira fijamente a un perro o a un gato, el bebé se parecerá físicamente a ese animal.

Como esperaba, el bicolor lo miró significativamente y se rio.

-Sí, sé lo que piensas. Soy la razón viviente de que esa superstición siga en pie.

-No puedes culparme por ello, minino.

-Miau miau –siguió con la broma.

-Venga, gatito, vamos a comer.

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?<p>

Ray le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

-Está muy bueno, tengo que apuntar la receta.

-Al fin has probado algo de aquí… después de dos meses.

-Sí, ya iba siendo hora –se quedó mirando a un punto indeterminado, meditabundo.-Es increíble que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo, con razón Lee se sorprendió de que le llamase.

-¿Tanto tiempo sin hablar con tus otros amigos? ¿No te da vergüenza?-le recriminó, aunque con un deje burlón.

-Tiendo a olvidarme de todo cuando algo me preocupa. Además, si hubiese llamado antes de haber superado lo de Mariah, le habría deprimido. Quería tener algo bueno que contarle.

-¿Te refieres a la persona a la que vas a regalar el ramillete de canela?

Le divirtió ver el leve sonrojo que adquirieron las mejillas del oriental, pero no le hizo tanta gracia el tinte melancólico que empañó su mirada.

-Lo siento, no quería decir algo inapropiado.

Ray negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada grave, simplemente no me corresponde.

-Espero que no fuese muy brusca.

-¿Brusca?-repitió, luego se dio cuenta de que era lógico que pensase que hablaba de una mujer.-¿Brusca con qué?

-Al rechazarte.

El pelinegro entrelazó las manos con nerviosismo, intentando trazar en su mente una historia que justificase el que no fuese a declararse a esa supuesta chica. Al final no le hizo falta.

-Está con otro, ¿no?-creyó entender, vista la incomodidad del chico de rasgos gatunos.

Ray permaneció en silencio, dejando que el otro sobreentendiese un sí. Kai suspiró.

-Cambiemos de tema, pues.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Hmm… Bueno, podrías hablarme de tus amigos de China.

El rostro del oriental se iluminó al recordar a Lee, Kevin y los demás.

-Claro, déjame pensar –pidió, mientras ordenaba sus ideas.-¡Ah, sí! Pues, verás…

* * *

><p>La tarde transcurrió amena, sin sobresaltos, para variar, y la siguiente semana se pasó organizando sus cosas para el viaje a San Petersburgo. Acababa de despedirse de Tyson, Max y Sveta y de subirse al autobús. El viaje duraría algo más de seis horas, y era desalentador ver que sólo había un par de personas más allí a las que no conocía de nada y que no parecían predispuestas a iniciar una conversación con él, a juzgar por las breves miradas que le dirigieron.<p>

Buscó un sitio hacia la mitad del autocar y se acomodó junto a la ventana con un suspiro. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Se puso los auriculares y cerró los ojos. Pasó un rato hasta que el conductor encendió el motor, haciendo vibrar todo el coche. Ya se marchaban.

Entonces, cuando ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de pasar todo el trayecto a solas, si no los cinco días, su intuición le hizo abrir los ojos y girar la cabeza. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Se quitó los cascos.

-¿Kai?

El ruso acababa de subir y tenía una pequeña disputa con el conductor. Ray vio que en la mano sostenía una de esas jaulas de viaje para animales y sonrió, estupefacto. El bicolor lo miró, y le devolvió un gesto igualmente sorprendido. Se acercó hasta donde estaba.

-¿Al final vas a Pulkovo?

-¿No lo ves?-repuso Ray.-Es que no me apeteció ir a Francia. ¿Y tú? ¿También te gustan las estrellitas?

-Pues sí –tomó asiento junto a él, con la jaula en su regazo.

Ray se asomó y vio a Aldebarán, más que disconforme con su encierro.

-Pobrecillo, pero, ¿crees que te dejarán tenerlo allá?

-He estado allí varias veces, y nunca ha habido problema.

-¿Tienes conocidos en San Petersburgo?

-El señor Dimitri Ivanov, que trabaja en el observatorio, y su hijo, Yuri. Fue él quien escogió el nombre de Aldebarán. Tiene nuestra edad. Es posible que te lleves bien con él.

-Me gustaría –sería estupendo tratar con alguien que conociese al bicolor. Aunque la mejor parte era que pasaría cinco días con el propio Kai.

Sonrió ante aquella perspectiva. El viaje acababa de volverse aún más interesante.


	11. Turbación

Bueno, aquí aparece un trozo perteneciente a un pequeño curso de astronomía al que acudí este año, espero que no sea muy aburrido. En cuanto a las descripciones de la plaza de San Isaac, está sacado de internet.

11. Turbación

-El observatorio Pulkovo recibe su nombre de la colina en la que está situado. Fue fundado por el astrónomo Struve el veintiuno de junio de mil ochocientos treinta y nueve y se considera…

Un hombre de mediana edad había acudido a recibirlos. Llevaba el cabello, largo y completamente gris, atado en una coleta baja, una barba espesa y bien cuidada, y tenía unos ojos azules y cristalinos. Era Dimitri Ivanov.

Después de darles un paseo por los amplios jardines y explicarles la historia del observatorio, los condujo a la entrada del edificio y llamó a un chico pelirrojo que ordenaba unos papeles con aire aburrido.

-¿Te importaría acompañarlos a sus habitaciones?

-No, claro. Seguidme.

Los cuartos que les habían habilitado eran pequeños, individuales, utilizados de vez en cuando por los investigadores en las épocas de más ajetreo.

Cuando ya sólo estaban Kai y Ray con el pelirrojo, éste dijo:

-Suéltalo, el pobre debe de estar más que harto de estar encerrado.

Detuvieron la marcha para que el bicolor abriese la jaula. Aldebarán salió de un salto y se enredó en los tobillos del chico de ojos azules, del mismo tono que los del señor Ivanov, que esbozó una sonrisa y acarició al gato.

-Soy Yuri –dijo, mirando al oriental. Luego se volvió a Kai.-Veo que al fin has logrado hacer un amigo. No intentes ocultarlo –sonrió-, os vi charlando antes.

-No es ningún secreto, Ivanov.

-¿Y te llamas…?

-Ray Kon. Encantado –estrechó la mano que el pelirrojo le tendió.

Otros dos gatos, uno naranja y el otro gris perla, se acercaron corriendo, y Aldebarán se reunió con ellos.

-Ya están juntos –murmuró Kai.

-El pequeñajo gris es Rigel, y el anaranjado, Antares.

-¿No hay en Rusia un solo gato con un nombre normal?-preguntó Ray.

-Teniendo en cuenta que viven en un observatorio, creo que cuadra que tengan el nombre de una estrella –rebatió Yuri.

-Así que estrellas… Eh, pero Aldebarán no vive aquí.

-Pero cuando Kai lo rescató de las calles, lo trajo aquí para que lo cuidase, porque a su abuelo no le gustan los animales.

-Y se tomó la libertad de ponerle ese nombre –concluyó el bicolor.

-Bueno, Kai, ésta es tu habitación.

-De acuerdo. Ya sé dónde está todo.

-Muy bien. Ray, esa de enfrente será la tuya. ¿Qué tal si dejas tus cosas y te enseño las instalaciones?

-Pues… -dudó, pero el bicolor parecía un poco cansado, así que tal vez era buena idea dejarlo un momento a solas-, vale.

Dejó su bolsa sobre la cama y caminó junto a Yuri, que lo guió por todo el complejo, mostrándole principalmente las áreas de descanso, ya que el resto lo irían viendo durante las charlas y las observaciones.

Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a un amplio ventanal desde el que se dominaban todos los jardines. Era una vista muy bella, con el suelo y los árboles espolvoreados de nieve.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Hiwatari?-preguntó el ruso tras unos minutos en silencio.

-Poco más de dos meses.

-¡Vaya! –los ojos azules se centraron en él, muy abiertos.-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-¿El qué?-preguntó, confuso.

-Lograr que te hable. Lo conozco desde hace más de tres años. Me dirige la palabra desde hace apenas dos –resumió.

-También yo me pregunto a veces cómo es que le caí en gracia –se encogió de hombros.

Yuri se rio.

-Bueno, sea como fuere, es una gran noticia ver que empieza a relacionarse con alguien además de con su gato. Igual hasta consigues revivirlo.

-¿Tú… tú crees?

Eso sería estupendo. No había nada que quisiese más que ver a Kai feliz.

-Sí… pero me temo que eso pasa por confesarle lo que sientes.

Ray sintió deseos de que la tierra se lo tragase en aquel mismo instante.

-Primero Max, luego Sveta, la anciana de la tienda, y, ahora, tú… ¿Es que soy tan obvio?

Para su sorpresa, Yuri se partió de risa, lo cual lo molestó ligeramente. El pelirrojo trató de calmarse y volver a acompasar su respiración.

-Perdona, Ray, no quería ofenderte –se disculpó secándose las lagrimitas que habían acudido a sus ojos.-No sé esas personas a las que has mencionado, hay gente con un talento especial para descifrar lo que sienten las personas, pero, en mi caso, es porque ya he estado en tu situación.

Los ojos dorados del oriental se abrieron al máximo.

-¿Kai y tú…?

-Kai y yo nada –se apresuró a aclarar el pelirrojo.-Él es muy atractivo, inteligente, y al principio me atrajo mucho. Pero decidí que lo que sentía por él no iba a ninguna parte, y que el tiempo no iba a hacer que él me correspondiese. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si me considera un amigo. ¿Te ha hablado de su pasado?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo reaccionaste?

-Quise… ayudarlo a superar todo aquello, pero me dijo que era mejor que no nos volviésemos a ver –se sonrojó-, y entonces me desmayé.

-¿Te…? Oh, vaya –contuvo una sonrisa.

-Pasamos como veinte días sin hablarnos.

-Pero ya estáis arreglados.

Ray asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegro. A mí me intimidó un poco cuando supe su historia… Tal vez esa sea la diferencia entre tú y yo.

-Pero no estoy seguro de que deba decirle lo que siento.

-Es cosa tuya, pero te lo advierto: Kai no va a reaccionar hasta que lo hagas. Ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi, pero apuesto a que su problema de ostracismo no ha desaparecido. Si se muestra más abierto es porque tú lo eres con él –le tocó con un dedo la punta de la nariz.-Si quieres saber lo que pasa en su corazón, tendrás que abrirle el tuyo, me temo.

Volvieron a quedarse mirando el paisaje. Había comenzado a nevar con suavidad. El oriental sentía su corazón latiendo a mil. Yuri le puso una mano en el hombro. Su rostro había adoptado una expresión comprensiva.

-¿Y tú, Yuri? ¿No vas a decirle que…?

El ruso frunció el ceño, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-No temas por eso, aún le tengo cariño, pero ya no le quiero de esa forma. Al final encontré a otra persona, alguien que siempre me había querido, pero que al principio no me lo dijo porque tenía miedo de que yo saliese huyendo.

-Esa historia me suena –murmuró.

-Es muy común –se encogió de hombros.-Mira, Ray, no creo que vayas a perder nada. Si Kai gusta de tu compañía, dudo que renuncie a ella sólo porque le quieras.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

EL oriental reprimió un pequeño bostezo.

-Hmm, será mejor que deje de darte la brasa, necesitarás descansar después del viajecito hasta aquí.

Volvieron a la habitación que le había sido asignada a Ray y se despidieron. El oriental quitó sus cosas de la cama y se tiró sobre el colchón.

Igual Yuri tenía razón, a lo mejor era buena idea confesarle a Kai, que… Una oleada de calor le subió al rostro. Otra gran dificultad era que se atreviese a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, ligeramente desconcertado. Vaya, me he quedado dormido pensó mientras se frotaba los ojos. Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta.<p>

-Adelante –dijo, ahogando un bostezo.

La puerta se abrió y Yuri asomó por el hueco.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ray? Llevo un rato llamando.

-Sí, es que me quedé dormido.

-Íbamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de que se haga de noche, ¿te apetece venir?

-Vale –se puso en pie de un salto, ordenó un poco su pelo y se puso el abrigo.

Kai los esperaba en la entrada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y junto a él había otros tres jóvenes, que se mantenían a una cierta distancia del bicolor.

-Bueno, os presento: chicos, él es Ray Kon; Ray, ellos son Spencer Petrov –señaló a un chico rubio de ojos azules, muy alto y musculoso-, Ian Papov –resultaba casi cómico verlo al lado de Spencer, que lo hacía parecer más bajo de lo que ya era-, y…

-Bryan Kuznetsov –se adelantó el joven, de cabellos grises, ligeramente violáceos, y ojos muy claros, tendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto –respondió estrechándosela.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos ya?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, no desesperes –dijo Yuri.-Venga, Ray, hoy seremos tus guías.

Cuando salían por la puerta, Kai pasó por su lado y murmuró:

-Lo cual significa que puedes acabar en cualquier parte excepto donde querías ir.

Ray tosió, disimulando una carcajada.

San Petersburgo era una ciudad muy hermosa, de calles anchas y pulcras, con edificios sencillamente bellos, cada uno a su manera. Le llamaron la atención los coloridos tejados en forma de gota en que culminaban la mayoría de los tejados de las iglesias.

De los tres chicos que acababa de conocer, Bryan era el que se mostraba más abierto con él, ayudando a Yuri a hablarle de los sitios que recorrían.

Ahora se encontraban en la plaza de San Isaac, donde había nada menos que cuatro iglesias, entre ellas, la imponente catedral de San Isaac de Auguste, rematada en una cúpula dorada. En el centro de la plaza se alzaba un monumento ecuestre a Nicolás I.

Ray se acercó para hacerle una fotografía. El pedestal estaba decorado con esculturas de mujeres.

-Lleva el uniforme de la guardia Kavalergardski, uno de los regimientos más importantes –el oriental se giró y vio a Kai.-Las cuatro mujeres son sus hijas y su esposa. Representan la fe, la sabiduría, la justicia y el poder.

Ray no fue capaz de decir nada. Era la primera vez desde que habían salido que el bicolor le hablaba. También era la primera vez que él se apartaba de los otros chicos, ahora que lo pensaba.

-¿No te hablas con ellos?-señaló con un gesto a los cuatro muchachos, que charlaban alegremente. No dejó de notar que Yuri tenía su brazo alrededor del de Bryan.

-Son pareja –le aclaró Kai-, y se ponen un poco empalagosos cuando están juntos. En cuanto a Ian y Spencer –se encogió de hombros-, no es que haya tenido mucho trato con ellos.

El pelinegro volvió a mirar la estatua. Sonrió.

-Sabes bastante de la historia de aquí.

-Veníamos mucho aquí de niños, y sigo volviendo de vez en cuando.

Se había puesto un poco más serio.

-Eh, vamos, anímate –dijo Ray con suavidad.-¿Te saco una foto con la estatua?

Kai le devolvió una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos hacemos una juntos? Déjale la cámara a Yuri.

El joven de ojos dorados fue hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo. Al oír su petición, Yuri no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Foto de pareja?-dijo, de forma que sólo él lo escuchase.

Ray bufó y volvió junto a su amigo bicolor, notando a su pesar que se estaba ruborizando.

-Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho –comentó Kai, que había notado su sonrojo, cuando estuvo a su lado-, no hagas caso a ese idiota.

-¡A ver, sonreíd un poco! –dijo Yuri.

-Jajaja, ¿crees que Hiwatari sabrá?-se burló Bryan, lo bastante alto como para que Kai lo oyese. El bicolor se limitó a suspirar con resignación.

-Lo que hay que aguantar, ¿eh?-dijo Ray, que se había apoyado en la barandilla que rodeaba el monumento.

El ruso se colocó a su lado, compartiendo aquella sonrisa cómplice que ambos lucían cuando bromeaban.

-Y que lo digas.

* * *

><p>Era bien entrada la noche, pero Ray seguía despierto. No se cansaba de ver aquella fotografía tomada apenas unas horas atrás. Kai, a su lado, sonriente, sus ojos carmesí brillando bajo la luz de la tarde… era hermoso.<p>

El detalle más importante, y que había logrado que las mejillas de Ray se encendiesen violentamente, era que el bicolor le había rodeado los hombros con un brazo. Sabía que era un gesto casual, una pequeña muestra de cercanía… pero era algo que jamás hubiese esperado de Kai.

Las pocas veces que se habían abrazado era a causa de un sentimiento muy fuerte: compasión, alivio… desesperación, se dijo, recordando la noche del concierto. Aquel, sin embargo, había sido un gesto espontáneo que le chocaba un poco. Aunque no dejaba de ser muy agradable.

Con un suspiro, apagó la cámara. Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>Se despertó bastante temprano, se dio una ducha, y ya estaba vestido, sentado en la cama, secándose el pelo, cuando llamaron a su puerta.<p>

-Adelante.

-Buenos días, Ray –apareció Yuri.-Hora de desayunar. ¿Recuerdas dónde está el comedor?

-Sí.

-Perfecto, pues nos vemos luego.

-Claro.

Acabó de arreglarse y fue al comedor. Yuri se sentaba con los otros dos de su grupo. Parecía ser el encargado de hacer que los visitantes se sintiesen bien recibidos. Tenía facilidad para crear un ambiente agradable.

En otra mesa aparte, estaban Kai y el padre de Yuri. Al verlo, el bicolor lo invitó a sentarse con ellos.

-Hola Ray.

-Buenos días, Kai, señor Ivanov.

-Buenos días, muchacho, ¿has dormido bien?

-Sí, señor.

-Me alegro. Bueno, tendréis que disculparme, pero tengo que ir a preparar la charla. Que aproveche.

-Gracias –respondieron los chicos.

-¿Has pasado buena noche, Kai?

-Sí… en cuanto los gatos se durmieron todo estuvo muy tranquilo –apoyó los codos en la mesa y reposó la barbilla en las manos. Parecía algo cansado.

-Quizás deberías volver a la cama. Además, seguro que te sabes de memoria lo que va a explicar.

-No he venido aquí para dormir. Y me gusta oír las historias sobre las constelaciones. Espero no quedarme dormido –lo miró.-Si ves que cabeceo, dame un codazo.

-Hmm… si eso es lo que quieres… Luego no te quejes.

La sala que iban a utilizar para las conferencias era donde se encontraba el proyector. Los sillones estaban ligeramente inclinados para poder ver el techo-pantalla con comodidad. Ray tomó asiento, y el bicolor se dejó caer a su lado. Entraron varias personas más, entre ellas los dos que estaban con Yuri en el comedor. Los demás debían de ser visitantes.

Dimitri esperó en el umbral de una de las puertas hasta que todos estuvieron sentados para dirigirse al centro de la sala. Manipuló los mandos para apagar las luces, y sobre sus cabezas apareció un sinfín de estrellas.

Ray miró a su amigo, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Vaciló un momento antes de darle un golpecito suave en el brazo. Kai, esbozando una suave sonrisa, entreabrió los ojos. Se retrepó un poco más en el asiento y se tomó la libertad de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del oriental, que dio un respingo.

-¿Te molesto?-preguntó.

-N-no. ¿Estás cómodo así?

-Mucho.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Notaba el calor de su cuerpo y la cadencia de su respiración y su aroma… Era sencillamente perfecto.

-Bienvenidos al curso de astronomía –dijo el señor Ivanov, y Ray tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por prestarle atención.-Como seguramente todos sabéis, las estrellas son enormes aglomeraciones de gas, principalmente hidrógeno. Poseen altísimas temperaturas, causadas por las reacciones de fusión, que varían desde dos mil a setenta mil grados centígrados.

El color de una estrella varía según su temperatura superficial. A pesar de que se suele asocial el rojo con el calor y el azul con el frío, las estrellas rojas son las de menor temperatura.

Se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire.

-Seguramente os habéis fijado en que no todas las estrellas se ven igual de brillantes. En el siglo segundo antes de Cristo, Hiparco, un astrónomo, geógrafo y matemático griego, hizo una clasificación de las estrellas según su luminosidad, del uno al seis, siendo el uno para las más brillantes. Desde la Tierra, Sirio, de la constelación de Canis Major, es la estrella más brillante del cielo nocturno –con un puntero láser, señaló su ubicación.

Actualmente, la escala viene dada por fórmulas logarítmicas, que asigna incluso valores negativos.

Se asigna también una magnitud absoluta, según el brillo que tendrían si estuviesen a treinta y dos coma seis años luz. El Sol pasaría de menos veintitrés en la escala relativa a cinco en la absoluta.

Existe una relación entre la luminosidad, la temperatura y el radio de la estrella…

Continuó hablando del nacimiento, evolución y muerte de las estrellas, utilizando para ello vídeos e imágenes.

Cuando pasó a hablar de las constelaciones, Kai se incorporó para mirar las líneas que iban apareciendo. Ray tuvo que resistir el impulso de cogerse de su brazo. Procuró seguir la charla.

-Sí que debían de tener una imaginación impresionante para ver todas esas figuras –murmuró.

El bicolor emitió una risa baja. Se miraron un momento, con intensidad. Fue como una descarga eléctrica. Y Ray no fue el único en sentir aquella turbación. Kai sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó:

-¿De qué signo eres?

-Virgo.

-No te lo crees ni tú –sonrió.

-¡Eh! –protestó, captando la segunda intención.

-¿Tengo razón o no?

Ray refunfuñó algo, dando gracias interiormente a que la oscuridad ocultase su sonrojo.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-dijo, redirigiendo la conversación.

-Leo.

-Oh, no soy el único gato por aquí.

La tensión entre ellos se había suavizado, pero había algo extraño entre ellos, o eso le pareció a Kai. Los ojos del oriental le había parecido particularmente bonitos… de hecho, todo él le había resultado hermoso bajo aquella última mirada.

Hasta ahora le había parecido una persona particularmente agradable, pero se estaba empezando a fijar en él de un modo en el que nunca se había fijado en nadie.

¿Qué me estás haciendo, Ray? se preguntó, volviendo a mirar las estrellas. Pero, sobre todo, se cuestionaba… ¿estaba bien que sintiese algo así por él?


	12. Lo siento te quiero

Mil gracias a YuriyKuznetsov y a Kiray Himawari por su continuo apoyo ^^ Espero disfrutéis este capítulo.

12. "Lo siento… te quiero"

Ray había salido a dar un paseo por los jardines. Le apetecía perderse un rato entre los árboles. Era la tarde de su tercer día allí, uno de los pocos en que el cielo no estaba cubierto de nubarrones.

Los días anteriores todo había sido bastante normales, charlas por la mañana, paseos por la ciudad a la tarde y observaciones por la noche. Pero ahora necesitaba estar solo… bueno, en realidad necesitaba alejarse un rato de Kai. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más difícil se le hacía aguantarse sus sentimientos, y no quería cometer ninguna locura.

Los rayos de sol no habían derretido por completo la nieve, y sus pies provocaban un suave crujido al posarse sobre el suelo medio helado.

Siguió el sendero hasta una placita con una fuente de aguas tranquilas y bancos de piedra. Se sentó en el borde de la alberca y contempló su reflejo en el agua. Se palpó el rostro. Nunca se había sentido acomplejado por su aspecto. Algunas personas le habían llegado a decir que era apuesto, pero, después de haber conocido a Kai, sentía que aquello no era verdad. Entre otras muchas cosas, el ruso era hermoso, un dios heleno esculpido en sedoso alabastro. Y él no era más que un pobre mortal.

Apartó la mirada de su reflejo, con un pesaroso suspiro.

Un bostezo atrajo su atención. No estaba solo allí.

Estirada sobre uno de los bancos se encontraba una figura menuda que conocía bien.

-Ian –lo llamó.

El muchacho se incorporó un poco y parpadeó, confuso. Tardó un rato en enfocar bien a la persona que lo había llamado.

-¿Humm?-se restregó los ojos, medio adormilado.-Ah, Ray… ¿qué tal?-se estiró para luego volver a tumbarse. Entornó los párpados, disfrutando de la cálida caricia del sol en su piel. Sus amigos solían decir de él que debía de ser una especie de lagarto, ya que siempre que hacía buen tiempo, se escabullía a algún lugar tranquilo a tomar el sol. Y, por lo general, era difícil sacarlo de su letargo.

-Bien, supongo.

-Si sólo lo supones –ahogó un nuevo bostezo-, es que no tan bien.

Ray volvió a suspirar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No, claro que no estaba bien, se estaba volviendo loco.

-No sé qué hacer, Ian.

El ruso se desperezó y fue hasta donde el oriental.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Pues…

-Puedes contármelo si quieres, no diré nada.

Miró un rato al chino, que agachaba la cabeza, dubitativo. Si no quería su ayuda… Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver al banco a seguir con su siesta.

-Es que… -la voz del oriental lo detuvo-, no sé si es bueno que le diga a Kai… que le diga lo que siento por él.

-Hmm… -se rascó la barbilla.-Sí, deberías –respondió con sencillez. A continuación, volvió a tenderse donde antes.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-preguntó, sorprendido por tanta rotundidad.

-Obvio: eres el único ser humano al que Hiwatari soporta tener tan cerca durante tanto tiempo, menos por propia voluntad. ¿Y lo de hacerse una foto contigo de esa guisa? No sé hasta qué punto, pero le gustas.

-Pero… yo…

-Que no te atrevas ya es otro problema –bostezó. Lo miró con ojo crítico-, pero si no lo haces pronto, vas a estallar. No es un secreto fácil de guardar.

Ray suspiró y se puso en pie. El cielo empezaba a teñirse con un suave tono rosado, y pronto comenzaría la observación.

-Gracias por el consejo, Ian –se despidió.

-Ah, una cosa –dijo el ruso, incorporándose de un salto.-Por favor, no digas a nadie que estoy aquí, o vendrán a molestar.

-Uh… ¿tus amigos no saben dónde estás?

-Humm… Spencer sí… él no me da –bostezó-, la brasa con tonterías. Es un buen amigo.

-De acuerdo, no se lo diré. Hasta otra.

Ian masculló algo, pero Ray no lo entendió del todo. Por un momento envidió profundamente al ruso, tan relajado y despreocupado.

* * *

><p>-¿Lo ve, señor Kon?-preguntó Dimitri.<p>

-Sí… Hasta se distinguen los anillos.

-Además hoy se ve muy bien. Hemos tenido un día muy despejado. En la zona meridional se ve una forma alargada y brillante: es la Tormenta Dragón.

Kai ya había visto Saturno cientos de veces, pero no era eso lo que le distraía. La luz que se filtraba por el objetivo iluminaba el ojo por el que miraba Ray, haciendo brillar su iris como oro bruñido, la única luz en la oscuridad casi completa de la sala.

-Muy bien, ahora déjame buscar… -el oriental cedió su sitio al señor Ivanov-, Júpiter. Aquí está. Veamos cuántas lunas se ven hoy… Cinco, no está mal –dejó ver a Ray.-Los que tienen una forma como la de la Luna son los cuatro satélites descubiertos por Galileo: Ío, Europa, Ganímedes y Calisto. El resto no son ni remotamente esféricos. ¿Ves la gran mancha roja?

-Es como… un remolino.

-Es una tormenta, una gran tormenta.

-Caray…

-A veces no se ve mucho, pero…

-Papá –la puerta de la sala se abrió y apareció Yuri-, hay un problema con el otro telescopio, no soy capaz de ajustarlo.

-Caramba… Kai, ¿crees que serás capaz de manejar este?

-Sí, señor.

-Muy bien, pues os dejo solos un rato.

Dimitri y su hijo desaparecieron por la puerta, dejándolos de nuevo a oscuras y en silencio.

-Bueno, déjame buscar algo interesante –dijo Kai, ocupando el lugar del señor Ivanov.-Oh, vaya.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La Luna… hoy se ve muy hermosa. El otro día estaba un poco nublado, mira ahora.

Ray se aproximó. Al principio, el repentino brillo argénteo lo cegó, pero pronto se acostumbró.

-Es preciosa…

-Uhumm –asintió el bicolor. Estaba muy cerca de Ray para tener a mano los controles que marcaban las coordenadas, y le llegaba su suave aroma a vainilla.

Se sacudió aquellas sensaciones que lo asaltaban, confundiéndolo, siempre que tenía tan cerca al oriental.

-¿Podemos ver Marte?-preguntó el pelinegro.

Kai asintió en silencio. Marcó las coordenadas aproximadas y luego se inclinó hacia el objetivo para buscar el planeta rojo, ajeno al hecho de que estaba a pocos centímetros del pecho de Ray.

El joven chino rezó por que el ruso no pudiese oír sus alocados latidos, que, en medio de la quietud, parecían truenos en sus oídos.

-Ahí está, ya lo veo –el bicolor se apartó un poco para permitirle echar una ojeada.

Otra vez, al mirar, la luz del objetivo arrancó destellos dorados a los ojos del oriental, que fue incómodamente consciente de que estaban a solas y de que, si quería, tendría toda la atención de aquellos fascinantes ojos escarlata.

Lo miró de reojo y le pareció que sonreía.

-Bonito, ¿no crees?

-Mucho…

No sé hasta qué punto, pero le gustas.

Las palabras de Ian volvieron a su mente. Tragó saliva. Vaya momento para acordarse de eso.

-Kai… -su voz fue apenas un suspiro que pasó desapercibido para el bicolor.

Siguieron buscando por el firmamento, pero Ray apenas prestaba atención a lo que veía. Estaban los dos muy cerca el uno del otro. Kai mantenía una de las manos sobre el telescopio y se apartaba lo justo para que él pudiese mirar, de modo que sus cuerpos no se rozaban, pero sí sentían la calidez de la presencia del otro.

En una de aquellas ocasiones, Ray simplemente se quedó embobado, hechizado por aquellos iris de fuego, por aquel rostro endiabladamente perfecto. Ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que hacía. Sólo había oscuridad, silencio… y algo presionando sus labios.

Abrió los ojos. Y un torrente de sentimientos lo inundó.

Estaba besando a Kai.

Se separó de él, anonadado, y retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda en la pared, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el horror. ¿Qué había hecho?

El ruso ni siquiera había reaccionado. Miraba a Ray, sorprendido. Con lentitud, alzó una de sus manos y se rozó los labios con las yemas de los dedos, con suavidad. Desconcierto. Eso era todo lo que Ray podía ver en su rostro.

-Kai, yo… -se le quebró la voz. Algo mojó sus manos, que aún cubrían su boca, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando-, yo…

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que acertó a decir el ruso. Las emociones sacudían su interior con violencia, dejando tan sólo caos a su paso. No era normal en él. Era incapaz incluso de saber si eran sentimientos agradables o no.

-Kai, yo… Kai… Lo siento… te quiero –dijo en voz baja, pero el ruso pudo oírlo claramente.

-Ray… -murmujeó, anonadado.

-Perdóname –gimió Ray antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la pequeña estancia.

-¡Ray! –escuchó que lo llamaba, pero no fue capaz de detenerse.

* * *

><p>Sus mejillas ardían a causa de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo había osado…?<p>

-Joven Kon –lo llamó otra voz.

El chico se detuvo y, secándose a toda prisa con la manga del jersey, se volvió hacia Dimitri.

-¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?

-En realidad no… Voy a salir un rato a tomar el aire.

-De acuerdo, pero hace bastante frío, no te alejes mucho.

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino, a un paso más lento que antes.

Una oleada de aire helado lo golpeó en cuanto cruzó la puerta, pero no le importó. Caminó sin rumbo por la nieve y, antes de llegar a la zona arbolada, se tumbó, sin importarle que la humedad lo calase totalmente. Si el frío lo mataba, le haría un favor.

Miró las estrellas, brillantes, lejanas y preciosas, y se sintió pequeño. Por un instante, su desliz empezó a parecerle insignificante. Si uno se para a pensarlo detenidamente, todo carece de verdadera importancia cuando lo compara con la inmensidad del Universo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se estaba congelando. Se sentó y se abrazó el cuerpo para intentar conservar algo de calor.

De repente, algo suave y cálido cayó sobre él y le disipó un poco el frío. Tan concentrado estaba que no le había oído acercarse. Sin atreverse a mirarlo, se arrebujó en el abrigo, que le iba un poco grande.

Kai se sentó a su lado, en silencio y mirando al infinito.

Ray se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir ni cómo actuar.

-Idiota –masculló el bicolor. Se miraron.-¿Pretendes morirte de frío?

-Algo así. Kai, yo…

El ruso lo interrumpió.

-Si lo que sigue es algún tipo de disculpa, ahórratelo.

El oriental parpadeó, perplejo. No sabía qué reacción había esperado, pero desde luego no era aquella. Kai aún se veía un poco perdido dentro de sí mismo, pero se lo tomaba con calma.

-¿Iba en serio?

-¿El qué?

-… Lo de… que me quieres –dijo en voz baja.

A pesar del frío, Ray sintió que su rostro recobraba rápidamente el calor.

-Sí, claro que es en serio.

Sobrevino un pesado silencio. Kai se miró las manos. Hacía mucho que no sentía nervios. No era agradable, pero tenía un lado positivo: no estaba tan muerto como pensaba.

-Ya sabes que no manejo muy bien esto de los sentimientos…

-Si quieres que me aleje de ti…

-…y no sé… ¿Qué?-miró a Ray con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dijiste que no querías volver a querer a nadie, y yo no pretendía… Oh, Kai, no quiero hacerte daño.

El ruso no supo qué decir. O sí, pero no se atrevía a reconocerlo ante sí mismo.

-Vamos dentro –dijo levantándose.-Es tarde.

Ray lo siguió. Parecía un alma en pena.

Llegaron a las habitaciones. El oriental se quitó el abrigo y se lo devolvió a su dueño sin una palabra. Iba a entrar en su cuarto, pero el ruso lo agarró del brazo.

-Ray, necesito un poco de tiempo para aclarar lo que siento.

-Si no quieres verme más, lo entiendo, no hace falta que…

-No te estoy dando largas –cortó el bicolor-, sólo te pido que esperes un poco… -vaciló.-Lo que si puedo decirte es… que no quiero que te vayas, Ray.

El oriental lo miró, incrédulo.

-Kai –sonrió.

Se acercó un poco, con intención de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo. Y entonces fue Kai quien lo abrazó a él.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Ray.


	13. Fiebre

13. Fiebre

Tenía algo frío y húmedo sobre la frente, y un olor a leche caliente y bollos inundaba la habitación. Notaba un gran cansancio, algo de picazón en la garganta y un desagradable regusto en el paladar.

Un pitido breve quebró el silencio. Había alguien más en su cuarto, alguien cuyas cálidas manos apartaron un poco el cuello de su camisa para coger algo de su axila.

-¿Cuánto tiene?-preguntó una voz profunda. En su densa mente no fue capaz de hacerla concordar con un nombre, a pesar de que estaba seguro de conocerla.

-Treinta y ocho con siete –respondió otra, junto a él. Nada en el mundo le impediría reconocer ese tono.

-Apenas le ha bajado.

-Algo es algo. Ahora por lo menos parece relajado.

Ray dedujo, entre lo que sentía y la conversación, que estaba enfermo, y por lo visto tenía bastante fiebre. Tomó aire para intentar decir algo, pero sólo consiguió que le diese un ataque de tos tan persistente que creyó que se ahogaba.

Uno de los chicos, no supo quién, lo incorporó hasta sentarlo y le palmeó la espalda con suavidad hasta que la tos remitió.

-Gracias –murmuró, con voz ronca.

-Ray, estás despierto –percibió un gran alivio en la voz del bicolor.

-Más o menos –se separó un poco de él y vio a un joven rubio, muy alto, que se acercó a la mesa que había frente a la cama.-¿Spencer?

-Si esperabas a Yuri, lamento comunicarte que está bastante ocupado, así que, lo siento mucho, pero vas a tener que conformarte conmigo –le tendió una pastilla y un vaso de agua.-Toma, es para la fiebre.

El oriental cogió la píldora y se la tragó junto con un sorbo de agua.

-¿Cuánto llevo enfermo?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Kai frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-Estuviste tosiendo toda la noche. Vine a ver cómo estabas y tuve que darte un jarabe para que pudieses dormir… Supongo que, con el cansancio, apenas te diste cuenta.

-¿Y llevas aquí desde entonces?

-Sí… intentando bajarte la fiebre.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué tenía aquel mal sabor de boca, y también el que las ojeras de Kai prácticamente llegasen hasta el suelo.

-Yo he venido hace un rato para relevarlo –explicó el rubio-, pero, como puedes ver, no hay manera.

-Muchas gracias, chicos –bajó la mirada, emocionado.

Spencer le sonrió, y Kai lo abrazó con un poco más de firmeza. Ray no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos el día anterior. Agradeció que el sonrojo de la fiebre ocultase el debido a sus sentimientos al respecto.

-Ah, también he traído esto –dijo el de ojos azules, señalando una taza y un plato con bollos.-Deberías tomar al menos la leche caliente, si no tienes hambre. Te sentará bien.

Ray aceptó la taza. El bicolor tuvo que ayudarle a sostenerla, porque estaba más débil de lo que parecía. Se sintió mejor cuando el líquido bajó por su garganta, calmando el picor y relajando su cuerpo con su calidez. Al terminar, Kai volvió a acostarlo y lo arropó con delicadeza.

-Ahora tú también deberías descansar.

-Estoy bien, Spencer –dijo secamente el bicolor.

-Si tengo que arrastrarte hasta tu cuarto, lo haré, Hiwatari –se cruzó de brazos, amenazante.

Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas desafiantes, pero el bicolor tuvo que darse por vencido. A fuerza bruta, Spencer tenía todas las de ganar, más aún estando él como estaba de cansado.

Dirigió una última mirada a Ray, que le dedicó una adormilada sonrisa, y se levantó.

-Cuídalo bien –dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Spencer esbozó una media sonrisa burlesca, pero su gesto se dulcificó cuando se volvió hacia Ray.

-Cierra los ojos y procura dormir. Estaré por aquí si necesitas algo.

El oriental obedeció, medio K.O., y lo último que se le ocurrió pensar fue que Ian tenía razón: a pesar de su aspecto duro y cerrado, Spencer era un buen amigo.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, la fiebre prácticamente había desaparecido, gracias, sobre todo, a los cuidados de Spencer y Yuri. El pelirrojo había estado unas horas con él a mediodía para que su amigo pudiese estirar las piernas y comer algo.<p>

Se encontraba bien, así que acudió a la observación. Entró en la sala, y distinguió una única figura inclinada sobre el objetivo del telescopio. Se acercó tímidamente.

-Hola –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Hmm?-se volvió, sorprendido. Aún en la penumbra, la figura del bicolor resultaba inconfundible.-Ray, deberías estar en cama.

-Mira quién habla. Esta mañana parecías un muerto viviente, Kai.

El ruso ladeó la cabeza.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para llamarle eso a nadie –se acercó a él, le puso una mano en la frente y luego bajo la barbilla.-No parece que tengas fiebre –murmuró-, pero como mañana vuelvas a estar mal, te ato a la cama.

Habría resultado amenazador, pero con los brazos en jarras y aquel tono de preocupación, parecía una madre preocupada.

-Siempre te estoy dando la lata –dijo Ray acongojado.-No sé cómo voy a hacer para compensártelo. Ni en vacaciones te dejo tranquilo.

-Ray –deslizó los antebrazos sobre los hombros del oriental y entrelazó las manos detrás de su nuca-, ya has hecho mucho por mí, créeme.

Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que el pelinegro sentía el aliento del bicolor sobre su piel. Se aproximó un poco más, de forma inconsciente, pero giró la cabeza en el último momento.

Quería besarle, le cosquilleaban los labios sólo con el recuerdo de su beso, y Kai, que debía de haber leído sus intenciones, no se había apartado… pero el ruso le había pedido tiempo, y lo peor que podía hacer era presionar más sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué estabas viendo?-preguntó.

Kai lo condujo hasta el telescopio.

-Buscaba Mercurio.

* * *

><p>La visita había llegado a su fin.<p>

Después de recoger sus cosas y de ayudar a Kai a meter a Aldebarán en su jaula –el minino se resistió cuanto pudo y más, y, una vez encerrado, les dirigió una mirada llena de rencor-, tocó despedirse de los cuatro jóvenes rusos. Le dio mucha pena. Todos se habían portado muy bien con él.

El día anterior, aunque ya estaba repuesto, se habían turnado para hacerle compañía. Bryan encontraba divertido hacer rabiar al bicolor. Era todo un reto conseguir enfadarlo de veras, pero el chico de pelo gris tenía un don para conseguirlo.

Cuando Ray le preguntó al respecto, el ruso le confesó que prefería ver a Kai enojado que con su habitual expresión pétrea e indiferente.

-Intenté hacerle reír, pero no hay chiste que le haga gracia, luego busqué historias con las que emocionarle, pero su vida es tan dramática que no hay manera, así que… -se encogió de hombros.

El oriental sonrió, comprendiendo sus motivos. También había sentido el deseo de devolver la vida a aquellas facciones, aunque fuese a causa de la ira.

-¡Oh, Ray! –Yuri se abrazó a él, emocionado.-¡Voy a echarte tanto de menos!

-Yo también a ti.

-Hmm… A mí nunca me abrazas de esa forma –protestó Bryan.

-Venga ya, no seas tonto –el pelirrojo soltó a Ray para aferrarse al brazo de su novio y estamparle un beso en la mejilla.-Ya deberías saber lo mucho que te quiero –rononeó.

-Si vais a montar una escena, largaos a otra parte –masculló Ian. Spencer lo secundó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Gracias por haber cuidado de mí, chicos –dijo el oriental.

-Ni lo menciones –el rubio le restó importancia con un gesto.

-Vamos, el autobús ya va a salir –interrumpió Kai, que esperaba a varios metros, sin participar en la conversación.

-¡Voy! –dijo el chino.

-Oye, Ray –el pelirrojo se lo llevó a un aparte.-Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-Claro, Yuri.

-Por favor, ayuda a Kai a liberarse de su pasado. Sé que no es nada fácil, pero creo que si alguien puede conseguirlo… ése eres tú.

-Haré todo cuanto pueda.

-Buen viaje. Cuídate.

-Tú también.

Se despidió brevemente de Dimitri, que estaba junto al autocar, y luego subió, seguido por Kai. Se sentó en el lado de la ventana y saludó con la mano a los cuatro rusos.

Cuando se perdieron de su vista, un brillo de tristeza adornó sus ojos dorados.

-No te preocupes, es probable que los veas pronto –dijo el bicolor, sentado junto a él.-Visitan bastante Moscú.

-Ojalá –suspiró, mirando distraídamente el paisaje.

-¿Preferirías quedarte con ellos?

Ray se volvió hacia él, clavando sus pupilas en las del ruso, que se estremeció internamente bajo la intensidad de aquella mirada.

-Si por mí fuese, estaría en mil sitios a la vez, pero no puedo hacerlo y, puestos a elegir… -se arrellanó en su asiento-, la verdad es que me encanta estar contigo. Además –sonrió-, Sveta está intentando hacer que Tyson tenga limpia la cocina, ¡como para perdérselo!

-Desde luego, esa chica tiene paciencia.

-Max está encantado con ella.

-Y si de paso le enseña modales, yo también. Aunque eso sería un milagro.

-No sé qué problema tenéis el uno con el otro, de verdad.

Kai dejó escapar una risita baja.

-No todos tenemos tu talento para hacer amigos Ray.

* * *

><p>-¡Ray! –Max se abrazó a él de un modo similar al que lo había hecho Yuri aquella mañana.-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?<p>

-Muy bien, ha sido muy interesante.

-¿Algún percance?-preguntó Tyson palmeándole el hombro.

-Pues… anteayer tuve algo de fiebre, pero nada serio.

-Hmm… -el japonés taladró a Kai con la mirada.

-¿Vas a echarme la culpa por cada cosa que le pase?-rezongó el bicolor.

-Puede.

Kai entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una gélida mirada.

-Mea culpa –intervino el chino.-Salí por la noche sin abrigo y me cogió un poco el frío. Además, Kai me estuvo cuidando.

-Vamos a tener que nombrarle tu niñera oficial –sonrió Tyson con sorna.

-Eh, venga, que no tengo cinco años –protestó Ray.

-No me digas que no es como si lo fuese.

-Creo que a Sveta le va más ese puesto. Por lo que he oído, hasta ha conseguido adiestrarte a ti –dijo el ruso con calma. El japonés gruñó, con el rostro encendido por la rabia y la vergüenza.-Yo me marcho ya.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Me temo que mañana no voy a poder, pero pasado estoy libre, si quieres.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora?

-¿A las cinco en mi casa?

-Muy bien.

En cuanto el ruso se alejó, Max le dio un codazo amistoso.

-¿Y qué? ¿Se lo has dicho?

Ray se sonrojó.

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿¡En serio!-el rubio sonrió ampliamente. Tyson no se emocionó tanto, pero también esbozó una sonrisa.-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Todavía nada.

-Lo siento.

-No, tranquilo. Ahora sé que, al menos, no va a dejar de se mi amigo.

-¿Y eso te vale?-preguntó el japonés.

-Sí, Tyson –sonrió-, me vale.


	14. Pasteles de luna

14. Pasteles de luna

¿Por qué estaba allí, en mitad de un centro comercial, paseándose por todas las tiendas de ropa y accesorios? En primer lugar, porque Sveta era su amiga, y en segundo y más importante… ¡porque jamás creyó que le gustasen aquel tipo de sitios!

Si no hubiese estado con ella en todo momento, habría jurado que aquella no era la chica que conocía. Por suerte, no era como algunas niñas que rondaban por los locales, gritando y pegando brincos cuando encontraban algo que les gustaba.

-¿Qué te parece esta camiseta?-le preguntó su amiga.

-Hmm… Muy floreada, ¿no buscabas algo oscuro?

-Floreada, perfecto –dijo para sí.-Busco algo oscuro para mi hermana Valeria, pero a mi prima Lena seguro que le gusta más algo así.

-Esto… ¿para cuánta gente compras regalos?

-Para todos… lo cual os incluye a Max, a Tyson y a ti.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero… no tienes por qué regalarme nada…

Sveta le sonrió, de aquel modo dulce y ligero que la hacía parecer una niña buena.

-Ya, pero quiero, me gusta hacer regalos. ¡Mira esa blusa!

Ray la siguió entre las perchas, esquivando a las personas, mujeres en su mayoría. Los pocos hombres que había se arrastraban como almas en pena detrás de las chicas a las que acompañaban. Y el oriental no estaba mucho más entusiasmado.

-¿Qué opinas, Ray?-le mostró una blusa negra con líneas abstractas en gris.

-Opino que deberías haberte traído a Max, ¡yo no sé nada de moda! Y menos de ropa femenina –cruzó los brazos ante el pecho.

-Ray, cielo… -dijo en tono paciente-, ¡no te estoy pidiendo que me digas cuál será la tendencia la próxima temporada! Todo lo que quiero es que me digas si te gusta. Además, aún no tengo el regalo de Max, pero el tuyo sí, y aunque él ya ha hecho sus compras, no sé si se resistiría a seguir comprando. Y así tú puedes ver si hay algo que te guste para… para quien sea.

Ray iba a preguntar, aunque sabía que era en vano, qué le había comprado, pero la vacilación de Sveta en sus últimas palabras, intencionada o no, hizo que se acordase inmediatamente de Kai. Entornó los párpados, pensativo. ¿Qué podría gustarle al bicolor?

-Por cierto, antes vi unos marcos muy lindos. ¿No buscabas uno para…?

El oriental abrió los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sveta –la cogió por los hombros, lo cual la sorprendió un poco.

-Di-dime.

-¿Crees que sería adecuado si…?-le contó su idea.

La joven rusa se rascó la nariz, pensativa.

-Desde luego, es un bonito detalle.

-¿Tú crees? ¿No será algo… atrevido?

-Es algo personal, en principio sólo demuestra que sois buenos amigos. Entonces… ¿qué me dices de esta camisa?

* * *

><p>Sacó su nuevo marco del envoltorio de papel de burbujas, un marco verde oscuro, metálico, que imitaba el mimbre trenzado, y le puso la fotografía que Yuri le había tomado con Kai y que había impreso el día anterior. Sonrió, satisfecho e ilusionado.<p>

Lanzó una mirada en derredor, pensando cuál sería el mejor sitio para colocarla. Le pareció un poco osado dejarla en la mesilla de noche: normalmente ahí se ponían las fotos de alguien con quien se tiene una relación muy estrecha, como los retratos de pareja. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel pensamiento.

En la estantería estaba la de Mariah y él. La conservaba porque, después de todo, aún la consideraba su amiga, y aquella imagen pertenecía a un grato recuerdo. Tampoco le pareció muy apropiado ponerla a su lado.

Finalmente, optó por colocarla sobre la cómoda. Allí estaba lo bastante cerca de la cama como para verla bien estando tumbado, pero no tanto como para que pudiese parecer que no podía vivir sin ver a Kai.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tanto tiempo con Sveta lo estaba afectando. Antes jamás se le hubiese ocurrido buscar un significado al lugar que ocupaba una fotografía. Aunque quizás no era culpa de la muchacha, sino que, simplemente, se debía a que estaba lo bastante enamorado de Kai como para que cada ínfimo detalle relacionado con él adquiriese una nueva importancia. En fin…

Guardó en el armario el resto de sus compras. Había enviado ya los regalos de sus amigos de China. No podía predecir cuándo les llegarían, pero al menos ya se lo había quitado de encima.

Al final, pasar la tarde con Sveta no había sido tan malo, aunque se le hizo raro, casi incómodo, ayudarla a escoger un colgante para su madre. Después de todo, era su profesora. Cosa que, por lo general, prefería obviar.

-¡Basta ya! –el grito de Tyson resonó por todo el piso.

Ray corrió al salón, donde se encontró con Max saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa y al chico de la gorra vociferando algo en un idioma que no entendía. Pero, por el tono, podía imaginar que le estaba llamando de todo menos bonito.

-¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber.

-¡Se ha vuelto loco! –gimió el rubio.

-¡No pienso limpiar más! –declaró el japonés.

-Sólo le he dicho que le había quedado una mancha –explicó Max.

-¡Me lo has dicho como setecientas veces, Tate! –realmente debía de estar furioso. Él nunca llamaba por el apellido a sus amigos.-¡Estoy hasta las narices! –le lanzó el trapo húmedo que llevaba en la mano al estadounidense, que se agachó para esquivarlo.-¡No pienso limpiar más! –repitió.

-Eso es repugnante, Tyson.

-¡También tu actitud de crítico del tres al cuarto! ¡Niño mimado!

-¡Repite eso!

Ray se masajeó las sienes. Había agotado buena parte de su paciencia recorriendo tiendas de ropa y accesorios, y aquellos dos estaban empezando a causarle una linda migraña, así que…

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!-rugió.

Todo quedó en silencio. Seguramente su grito se habría oído por casi todo el edificio, o sin el casi, pero no le importó.

Max y Tyson habían pegado un bote de la impresión, y habían acabado abrazados, mirándolo con cautela, como si al menor movimiento él les fuese a saltar al cuello.

-Tyson –dijo, calmado, pero con un timbre grave y amenazador que nunca le habían oído vibrando en su voz-, ese no es motivo para perder los estribos, y Max, no deberías quejarte tanto, ya que Tyson se toma la molestia de limpiar.

Los dos chicos permanecían inmóviles.

-De ahora en adelante yo me encargo de la limpieza de la cocina, y punto.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a su cuarto. Una vez cerrada la puerta, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Vaya caras se les habían quedado.

Pasó media hora antes de que se atreviesen a ir a hablar con él.

-Adelante –los invitó a entrar, recuperado ya su tono amable.

En ese momento, sus amigos eran la viva imagen del arrepentimiento.

-¿Aún estás enfadado?-preguntó Tyson. El rubio aún parecía cohibido, y Ray se sintió un poco culpable por haberlos tratado de aquel modo.

-Claro que no, sólo estaba molesto por los gritos.

-Pues no me gustaría verte enojado –murmuró el japonés.

-No me había dado la impresión de que tuvieses tanto carácter –osó decir Max.

-Será que Hiwatari le influye mucho…

El pelinegro se rio, lo cual relajó a los otros dos. Ya volvía a ser su Ray.

-No te creas, siempre he tenido un poco de genio, sólo que no suelo sacarlo a pasear a menudo.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta a partir de ahora –Tyson se ajustó la gorra.-En cuanto a la cocina…

Ray entornó los ojos y sus iris dorados parecieron acerarse por un instante.

-He dicho que me encargo yo, y no hay más que hablar –zanjó.

* * *

><p>El joven se removió, perdido en algún punto entre el sueño y la vigilia. Una especie de gruñido se escapó de su garganta. Se movió otra vez hasta quedar tumbado sobre su espalda y se frotó los ojos.<p>

Por lo general tenía un sueño muy pesado, pero por alguna razón se sentía incapaz de permanecer por más rato en cama. Se levantó y, con desgana, fue hasta la cocina. Se despejó del todo al ver que ya había alguien allí.

-Hmm… ¿Ray?

El chino se giró para mirarlo.

-Ah, Tyson, ¿ya estás despierto? ¿No te habré…?

-Nah, es que no podía dormir más… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces cocinando a estas horas?

-Yo, esto… -enrojeció levemente-, quería hacer algo para…

-Ya, ya –cortó el japonés, pasándose una mano por el revuelto cabello-, no digas más –se acercó para echar una ojeada a los ingredientes que estaba mezclando.-¿Y qué vas a prepararle a tu chico?

-Tyson –le regañó, azorado.-Son pasteles de luna.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Tú quieres estar con él, ¿no?

Ray le dio la espalda, volviendo a su tarea, para que no viese el profundo tinte rojo que se había extendido rápidamente por su rostro.

-Sí que quiero… -admitió en voz baja-, pero no creo que sea algo que debas decir a la ligera.

-No me estaba burlando de ti, Ray –se disculpó el nipón.-Si es lo que quieres, deseo que se cumpla.

-Dime, Tyson… y, por favor, sé sincero… ¿tú crees que es posible que él… que él me…?

-Ray –el joven hizo volverse al pelinegro para mirarlo a la cara, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chino-, si te rechaza es porque, definitivamente, no está bien de la cabeza.

-Ty… Tyson…

-Realmente no sé si te merece, pero bueno, eso es cosa tuya. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Pues… claro… Gracias.

* * *

><p>A las cinco en punto estaba ante la puerta 2C. Cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso, y llamó al timbre. Tuvo que esperar sólo unos pocos segundos antes de que le abriesen y verse en la presencia del bicolor, que lo saludó con una sonrisa.<p>

-Buenas tardes, Ray.

-Buenas tardes, Kai –entró en el piso.-Ten, esto es para ti.

-¿Hmm?-lo miró con curiosidad, cerrando la puerta.

-Son pasteles de luna, un postre típico de China.

El ruso volvió a sonreír.

-Muchas gracias –fue a dejar el paquete en la cocina; mientras, el oriental fue a sentarse al sofá con toda confianza.-¿Qué tal, alguna novedad?

-Bueno, ayer estuve de compras con Sveta.

-¿Divertido?-en lugar de sentarse en la butaca, lo hizo en el sillón, al lado de su amigo.

-No fue tan malo, pero acabé bastante cansado. Y en casa Tyson y Max estuvieron discutiendo y… -se rascó la barbilla, un poco avergonzado-, les grité para que parasen… Los asusté bastante.

-¿Tú gritando?-alzó una ceja.-No me lo imagino. Pero hiciste bien.

El pelinegro rió.

-¿Y tú?

El gesto de Kai se volvió de hastío.

-Reunión de inversores, nada interesante. Mi abuelo insiste en que debo ir aprendiendo, pero, la verdad, cuanto más tiempo paso con esa gente, más pienso que debería dedicarme a otra cosa.

-Supongo que es duro ser empresario.

-No puedes confiar en nadie, cada uno mira por sí mismo, y todos pueden apuñalarte por la espalda en cuanto te despistas. Pero lo peor es cuando te encuentras con que te has convertido en uno de ellos.

-Tú no eres así, Kai.

-¿Estás seguro?-le dirigió una mirada intensa, pero el oriental no vaciló.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Pasaron varios segundos más, con los ojos clavados los unos en los otros, rojo contra dorado. El ruso alargó una mano para rozar la mejilla acanelada de Ray, totalmente embelesado.

-Aún no puedo creer que seas real –susurró-, que haya tenido la suerte de conocerte.

Ray suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando los dedos del bicolor subieron hasta su sien y se hundieron en su cabello. Volvió a abrirlos para ver el rostro de Kai muy cerca del suyo. Faltaban sólo unos centímetros para que sus labios se uniesen, pero ninguno de los dos dio el paso.

Kai pareció despertar. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-…

-¿Ray?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, vale –bajó la mirada, ruborizado.

El ruso volvió a mostrar su sonrisa, esta vez enternecida. El joven oriental era aún más tierno cuando se sonrojaba. Tenerlo cerca siempre le hacía mandar a paseo su seriedad… y su sentido común. ¿Cómo se le ocurría acariciarlo y acercarse a él de aquel modo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-En nada –se respondió en voz baja mientras ponía a calentar agua.

Cogió una bandeja y colocó sobre ella algunos de los pasteles de luna.

Oyó abrirse la ventana y a continuación la voz de Ray. Supuso que Aldebarán acababa de llegar y el oriental lo había dejado entrar. No se equivocó, ya que pronto tuvo al gato a su lado pidiendo comida.

-Sí, sí, deja de protestar –se apresuró a servirle.

Terminó de preparar la infusión y fue al salón con la bandeja y un par de tazas.

-¿Tienen algo particular estos pasteles?-preguntó.-Como estos símbolos.

-Son los caracteres de "longevidad" y "armonía". Normalmente llevan más decoración, pero es un poco complicada de hacer –Kai asintió con la cabeza, animándolo a continuar.-Son típicos del Festival de Mitad de Otoño, cuando mejor se ve la Luna. Está relacionado con la leyenda de Chang'e, la diosa lunar de la inmortalidad.

El ruso se mostró interesado en su cultura, lo cual hizo sentir bien a Ray, y reafirmó su idea de que Kai era una persona considerada, y no un ser retorcido y malvado.

La tarde discurrió con rapidez, demasiada para su gusto, porque, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su reloj de muñeca marcaba casi las nueve.

-Creo que debería irme.

-Te acompaño, ya está oscuro.

-Muchas gracias.

Caminaban con calma, ambos con pocas ganas de despedirse, pero ya no había modo de alargarlo más. Ray se despidió brevemente, iba a poner un pie en el primer escalón cuando Kai lo agarró del brazo.

-Espera un momento –el chino lo miró, interrogante.-Ya es hora de que te responda, ¿no crees?

Y, sin más, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Fue una caricia suave al principio, aunque se fue volviendo algo más intensa a medida que cogieron confianza y olvidaron las dudas. Ray rodeó su cuello, dejándose llevar, y el ruso hizo lo mismo con su cintura. Le gustaba aquel beso… y también la persona a la que estaba besando.

Se separaron a regañadientes.

-Yo también te quiero, Ray.

* * *

><p>-Hola, Ray –saludó Max al oír la puerta abrirse.<p>

-¡Maxie! –para variar, fue el oriental el que lo abrazó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¡Me quiere, Maxie!

-Eso es fabuloso, Ray, enhorabuena.

El oriental lo soltó y se secó una lagrimita que se le había escapado.

-Felicidades –dijo Tyson desde la cocina.

-¡Gracias! Voy a llamar a Lee –añadió yendo a su cuarto. Se tumbó en su cama y marcó el número en su teléfono móvil. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que su amigo respondiese.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Lee, soy Ray…

-¡Ray! Qué bien que llamas, tengo algo que contarte. Pero habla tú primero, supongo que querías algo.

-Sí, verás, es que… -se mordió el labio. Le costaba expresar lo feliz que se sentía-, Kai me acaba de decir que también me quiere.

-Ah… -pareció atragantarse un momento.-Me alegro, me alegro mucho por ti, amigo.

-¿Pero?-preguntó el pelinegro, un poco preocupado por el tono de Lee.

-Pues… que va a haber una exposición de arte en Moscú, en enero, y… han invitado a Mariah a participar.

Ray se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no? Es mi amiga, estará bien verla.

-Supongo…

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

Lee dudó unos segundos.

-Está bien, es sólo… tonterías, nada por lo que debas inquietarte –cambió su tono por uno más alegre.-Me alegro mucho de que Kai y tú estéis juntos. Y, ¿cómo te declaraste?

-Oh, eso… -sonrió recordando aquel súbito beso en el observatorio-, fue algo bastante patético…


	15. ¿Un mal comienzo?

15. ¿Un mal comienzo?

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Algo muy malo debía de haber hecho en una vida pasada. No llevaba ni un día con Kai y…

Con las manos firmemente aferradas al lavabo, inclinó la cabeza hasta que dio con ella en el espejo y apretó los dientes con rabia. Conocía a aquel muchacho casi desde el primer día, y no habían tenido mucha relación. ¿Por qué justo ahora se mostraba tan interesado en él?

***Flash back***

La segunda clase terminó, y ahora tenían un pequeño descanso. Kai, como siempre, salió a la terraza que había en la parte trasera del edificio. El oriental decidió no seguirlo. A Kai le costaba estar rodeado de gente, así que reservaba aquel lapso antes de la tercera hora para estar solo, y no quería atosigarlo.

Abrió una libreta por las hojas del final y se entretuvo garabateando un rato, hasta que alguien se le acercó.

-Buenos días, Ray, ¿estás ocupado?

El chino alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Hola Mystel, no, la verdad, no lo estoy.

Conocía al exótico joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio, casi tan largo como el suyo, porque era la primera persona de clase, exceptuando a Kai, con la que había hablado. Tenía verdadero talento con la flauta travesera, pero tenía el defecto de que no era muy amigo de practicar.

-Bien, entonces, ¿podrías venir conmigo un momento? Querría pedirte un favor.

-Por supuesto.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las aulas de ensayo, presidida por un hermoso piano de cola. Un muchacho de piel blanca y cabellos anaranjados pulsaba las teclas con delicadeza, arrancándole armoniosas notas, ajeno a su presencia.

-Mystel, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres?-preguntó en voz baja para no interrumpir al pianista.

-Pues verás, mi amigo me pidió que buscase a alguien que pudiese ayudarle y… creo que tú quizás puedas hacerlo.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Digamos que… -volvió la vista hacia el pelirrojo, que se había quedado con las manos suspendidas sobre el teclado. Su boca se torcía en un gesto frustrado-, tiene problemas con su inspiración –dijo divertido.

Un par de ojos turquesa se centraron en el rubio con un ligero fastidio.

-¿Te parece gracioso?-protestó el joven. Su voz era suave y bien modulada, con un acento que no se correspondía al ruso.

-Ver a Brooklin Masefield en apuros es algo que no sucede todos los días –se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy en apuros, simplemente necesito ayuda con mi proyecto.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?-intervino el oriental.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia él con una encantadora sonrisa que dejó a Ray ligeramente desconcertado.

-Ven, déjame que te explique –lo invitó a acercarse.

-Ah, bueno, yo creo que no hago falta aquí. Nos vemos chicos –se despidió Mystel.

-¿Huh?

-Tranquilo, Ray, no te robaré mucho tiempo –dijo el joven de ojos turquesa.

-Y… ¿cuál es ese proyecto tuyo?

-Intento componer una canción, pero estoy atascado. Además, siento que le falta algo. Llevo intentando hacerla desde el día del recital, desde que os oí tocar a ti y a tu compañero. La sensación que produce vuestra música es algo… mágico –dijo con aire soñador-, y me gustaría poder hacer algo similar.

Le mostró de nuevo aquella sonrisa de aspecto adorable. Por alguna razón, a Ray estaba comenzando a ponerle nervioso.

-En ese caso, deberías hablar con Kai… él fue quien compuso…

-No, no creo que eso ayudase, porque lo que yo necesito es una fuente de inspiración –se puso en pie y caminó hasta el oriental.

-Ah… lo siento, yo no…

-Tú eres perfecto –lo atajó Brooklin, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.-Nunca antes había visto un ángel más hermoso que tú, querido Ray. Me gustaría que tú fueses mi… musa, por decirlo de algún modo. Está claro que a Hiwatari le has venido bien.

El pelinegro rehuyó el contacto con aquel joven. Definitivamente, aquello ya no le gustaba. El modo en que lo estaba mirando era totalmente indecente.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte –dijo con brusquedad.

-Y enojado te ves aún más bello –continuó el pelirrojo sin perder la sonrisa.

Ray gruñó y salió del aula, indignado. No anduvo mucho hasta que escuchó pasos que lo seguían y, antes de poder volverse, dio con su espalda en la pared. Cerró los ojos a causa del golpe. No debió hacerlo, ya que entonces quizás podría haber evitado…

***Fin flash back***

Brooklin lo había besado.

Eso era malo.

Él se había revuelto, y había conseguido alejarlo un poco… sólo para ver a Kai al fondo del pasillo, mirándolos con una expresión impenetrable.

Eso era terrible.

Después, el bicolor había seguido su camino sin decir una palabra.

Eso era aún peor.

Al final, se había soltado del agarre de Brooklin y le había dado un puñetazo en la cara.

Eso había estado bien…

…Pero el balance de su día seguía siendo nefasto.

Ojalá Kai hubiese dicho algo en lugar de marcharse sin más. Ray no había sido capaz de volver a clase y encontrarse con él, así que se había escondido en el lavabo, pensando qué debería hacer.

La puerta del baño se abrió y todos sus músculos se tensaron.

-Si vuelves a tocarme, te mataré –gruñó con rabia, sin dignarse a mirar al recién llegado.

Una risita burlona fue toda la respuesta.

Ray dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, sobresaltado.

-Oh, Kai, perdóname, pensé que eras…

-Sí, sí, me hago una idea de quién pensaste que era.

-Kai, yo… siento mucho… Lo que viste antes no era… Yo no le… -no sabía cómo disculparse. Lo que había pasado era espantoso. Se tapó la cara con las manos para que no lo viese llorar.

-Tranquilo, Ray –dijo el ruso con dulzura-, no estoy enfadado contigo.

-¿Ah, no?-se atrevió a mirarlo. El bicolor se acercó y le secó las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que no. Confío en ti, Ray, sé que no me engañarías de ese modo… además, si hubieses consentido que te besase, no le habrías golpeado. Y tampoco me habrías amenazado de muerte cuando pensaste que era él –sonrió con perversa diversión.

-¿Cómo sabes que le pegué?

-Me crucé con él cuando se marchaba. No le vi bien la cara, porque se la estaba tapando, pero, por la sangre, debiste de partirle la nariz o el labio.

-Le está bien empleado –masculló.

Kai le revolvió el pelo con cariño y una expresión de orgullo en el rostro.

-Confieso que tuve ganas de hacerlo pedazos… hacía mucho que no quería pegar a alguien sin motivo –ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.-Supongo que en parte son los celos. Una sensación bastante desagradable, la verdad. Y también bastante inútil.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En parte quiero atizarle por haberte besado sin permiso, pero si tú hubieses querido irte con él, también habría deseado hacerlo…

-Estarías en tu derecho.

-Pero sería egoísta por mi parte. Si no eres feliz conmigo, tratar de retenerte sólo te haría daño.

-Soy feliz contigo, Kai. Te quiero.

El ruso sonrió.

-Y eso me alegra. Porque yo también te quiero –lo besó con suavidad.

Ray cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que el ruso le despertaba.

-Por cierto –murmuró el bicolor-, resultas muy atractivo cuando estás enfadado.

El oriental enrojeció intensamente, y Kai volvió a besarlo. Al final el día no estaba siendo tan malo.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían terminado por aquel día. Kai y Ray caminaban con tranquilidad hacia la salida cuando se tropezaron con Brooklin. El pelirrojo tenía los labios amoratados e hinchados, y una delgada línea roja los partía en dos. El oriental se habría sentido satisfecho por ello… de no ser porque eso no había borrado la sonrisa del joven.<p>

-Hola, Ray. Mi oferta sigue en pie, por si te lo has pensado mejor.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-gruñó el pelinegro. Sus ojos dorados chispeaban, henchidos de enojo.

Kai le puso una mano en el hombro y se adelantó un paso.

-Masefield –dijo, perfectamente calmado-, creo que ha quedado bastante claro que Ray no está interesado en tu propuesta. ¿Qué tal si dejas de acosarlo?

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a pegarme?-seguía sonriendo, de aquel modo aparentemente inocente.

Su tranquilidad y su descaro estaban crispando a Ray, pero no tenían efecto alguno sobre el bicolor.

-Yo no, pero puede que él sí lo haga –sonrió también el ruso, mirando significativamente el labio herido del pelirrojo.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, Hiwatari. Algún día se cansará de tu frialdad y se irá. Y entonces no tendrás nada que hacer.

-Ahí te doy la razón –asintió, lo cual desconcertó al joven de cabello anaranjado.-Si Ray quiere irse, lo hará, porque es su vida y no me pertenece. Él es una persona, no un objeto. Y si quiere estar conmigo, entonces tú debes aceptarlo del mismo modo. De lo contrario, no te lo mereces. Ni a él ni a nadie.

-¿Y tú sí?-su bello rostro de porcelana se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado.

Kai se limitó a mirar al oriental, que le sonrió.

-¿Lo dudas, Kai?

El ruso le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido.

Brooklin soltó un bufido, pero enseguida recuperó su gesto habitual.

-Muy bien, entonces, que no se diga que Brooklin Masefield es un mal perdedor. Pero, Ray, si cambias de idea…

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Ese chico es imposible –dijo cuando desapareció de su vista.

-En cierto modo le comprendo.

-¿Eh?

-No es que abunden las personas como tú. La verdad, empezaba a preguntarme si todos aquí estaban ciegos para no fijarse en ti.

-Será que estaban muy ocupados mirándote –contraatacó, sonriendo.

-¿Huh?

La expresión de genuino desconcierto del bicolor hizo que Ray se extrañase. ¿De verdad no era consciente de su aspecto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pues no…

-Kai… quizás deberías mirarte con algo más de atención en el espejo. Yo no tengo nada que hacer a tu lado.

El ruso le dirigió una mirada intensa que le hizo estremecerse.

-Creo que no soy el único que tiene que usar más el espejo –murmuró.


	16. Cita

16. Cita

Kai no era un novio al uso, eso ya lo había supuesto de antemano, y el incidente con Brooklin no hacía más que confirmarlo.

El joven pelirrojo había dicho que Ray acabaría por cansarse de la frialdad del ruso, pero, aunque Kai no era una persona extrovertida, sí sabía ser cariñoso. No le llamaba cosas como "cariño" o "cielo", y tampoco era muy dado a abrazarlo ni a besarlo… pero cuando lo hacía, o cuando le miraba de aquel modo en que sólo él sabía, Ray tenía la seguridad de que Kai le quería.

El oriental esbozó una sonrisa divertida al tiempo que se arrebujaba en su abrigo. No todo el mundo entendía qué hacían juntos, muy pocos se daban cuenta de que el bicolor no era un simple pedazo de hielo andante. Entre ellos, su amigo japonés. Pero, en cierto modo, era comprensible. A lo largo de la última semana, Kai había estado alguna tarde en su piso y, exceptuando los roces que tenía con Tyson, se mostró tan impasible como solía con la mayoría de la gente.

Ray aspiró una bocanada de aire helado. Estaba anocheciendo y hacía bastante frío. Casi había esperado que su relación siguiese más o menos como siempre. Por eso le había sorprendido tanto que Kai le hubiese pedido aquella cita.

Llegó al lugar acordado y se encontró con que Kai lo estaba esperando, apoyado contra su coche. Sonrió al ver al pelinegro. Con el tiempo, Ray había caído en la cuenta de que aquel gesto sólo aparecía en su rostro cuando él estaba cerca.

-Hola, ¿adónde vamos?-inquirió el oriental.

-Ya lo verás.

-Sabía que era inútil preguntar.

-Hmm… Hoy es martes, mañana hay clase y probablemente volvamos muy tarde…

-¿Intentas disuadirme?

-Sólo te lo aviso. Iré de todas formas, pero me gustaría… me gustaría que vinieses conmigo –dijo. Aún le costaba un poco expresar sus sentimientos, pero no era del todo desagradable.

-Claro que voy.

-Pues, antes de nada, llama a tus amigos para decírselo. Sólo falta que me acusen de secuestro.

Poco después se encaminaban hacia el norte. A pesar de que el tráfico era bastante fluido, tardaron algo más de media hora en dejar atrás las últimas luces de la ciudad y adentrarse en un sosegado paisaje boscoso. Las coníferas se alzaban a ambos lados de la carretera, altas y majestuosas, acariciando el cielo con sus copas; casi parecían querer atrapar las estrellas que empezaban a cuajar un firmamento cada vez más oscuro.

Ray desvió la mirada de la ventanilla y la centró en el rostro de su acompañante, levemente iluminado por las luces del salpicadero. De algún modo, el ruso se las arreglaba para hacer palidecer aquel paisaje en comparación con él. En ocasiones como aquella, resultaba difícil creer que era real.

-Se me olvidaba –dijo de pronto el bicolor, sin despegar los ojos del asfalto-, Yuri me llamó a mediodía. Me pidió que te saludase de su parte.

El oriental sonrió.

-¿Cómo le va?

-Bien, como siempre. Intentaba convencerme para que fuese a la cena de Navidad, pero…

-¿Organiza una cena?

-No, es… Mi padre y el suyo son amigos de la infancia, así que los invita a pasar aquí esos días.

Ray parpadeó, sorprendido.

-¿Estás diciendo que no piensas estar con tu propia familia en Nochebuena?

El bicolor suspiró, y un deje de tristeza se adueñó de sus facciones.

-Yo no pinto nada allí, Ray. Detesto a mi abuelo, y mi padre me detesta a mí.

-Kai…

-¿Hmm?-torció el gesto. El pelinegro seguramente iba a decirle que aquello no era posible, que era su padre, y que no podía culparlo por la muerte de Aleksandr y de su madre. Pero el caso es que lo hacía. Él mismo se culpaba por ello.

Los pensamientos de Ray iban justamente en aquella dirección, y supo de antemano que no iba a lograr así como así que Kai dejase de verse como el autor de aquella desgracia.

-¿…Y si organizamos otra cena?-sugirió, sorteando aquel tema.

-¿Con… con quién?-acertó a preguntar el bicolor. No se esperaba aquella propuesta.

-Tú, yo y Yuri, por ejemplo.

-¿Y tus amigos? ¿No preferirías… estar con ellos? Yo no soy una compañía muy animada.

-Max y Tyson hablaban sobre volverse a casa, pero les da pena dejarme solo. Si tengo plan tendrán menos problemas. Y Sveta estará con su familia, supongo.

-Hmm… ¿no has pensado en volver a casa?

-No hasta que acabe el curso. Decidí que me quedaría hasta entonces y… eso haré –concluyó en voz más baja.

No había pensado en eso antes. ¿Qué pasaría con él y con Kai cuando tuviese que marcharse?

-Supongo que, si para entonces no te has hartado de mí, me tocará visitar China el próximo verano –sonrió Kai, que debía de estar pensando en lo mismo.

El oriental se sintió conmovido.

-Eso sería genial –murmuró.

El bosque fue perdiendo espesor hasta abrirse en una sucesión de pequeñas colinas tapizadas de hierba. Kai tomó un desvío y aparcó en una pequeña explanada destinada para ello. Sólo había otro coche allí.

-Vamos.

Bajaron y el ruso se dirigió al maletero.

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es el misterioso plan?-preguntó Ray acercándose a él.-¿Eso es un telescopio?

-Sí. Hoy hay una de las lluvias de estrellas más visibles, y además el cielo está despejado. ¿Has visto alguna?

-No, nunca.

-Espero que te guste.

Subieron hasta la parte más alta de la colina junto a la que habían aparcado, montaron el telescopio sobre el trípode y lo orientaron en la dirección adecuada. Algunas de las estrellas fugaces podían verse a simple vista, pero con el telescopio se veían muchas más.

Algo más abajo había un grupo de tres chicos, seguramente los dueños del otro coche, que también habían ido a ver la lluvia de estrellas.

-Hermoso, ¿no crees?-sonrió el bicolor, tumbándose en el suelo y dejándole el aparato a Ray.

-Sí, sí que lo es –dijo el oriental, sonriendo a su vez.-Gracias por traerme, Kai.

-No me las des, me encanta que estés aquí –se incorporó y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que quedaron los dos sentados mirando al cielo, Ray rodeado por los brazos del ruso. Por él, podrían quedarse así eternamente.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, Ray.<p>

-Humm… -se frotó un ojo.-Hola, Max –abrió la nevera y cogió el cartón de leche. Vertió parte en una taza, la puso a calentar y guardó de nuevo el brick.

-¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche?-preguntó el rubio, ocultando una sonrisa divertida tras su taza de café.

-Como a las dos –ahogó un bostezo.

-¿Y cómo fue la misteriosa cita?

-Fuimos hasta las afueras a ver la lluvia de estrellas –sonrió.

-Qué romántico. ¿Lo pasaste bien?

Al oriental se le escapó una media sonrisa. Kai había estado muy cariñoso con él, compartiendo besos y caricias. "Bien" no se acercaba ni de lejos a su valoración de aquella noche.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

-Es una pena que hoy haya clase, podrías haber pasado la noche con él.

Sonó el pitido del microondas.

-Hmm… -asintió, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba insinuando.-¡Eh!

El joven estadounidense intentó disimular la risa sin mucho éxito. Ray cogió su taza y se sentó frente a él, fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -dijo Max.-Cambiando de tema, ¿al final que vas a hacer por Navidad? ¿Te marchas, te quedas, quieres que nos quedemos contigo…?

-Me quedo, pero no hace falta que vosotros lo hagáis. Pensaba en organizar una cena con Yuri y Kai porque, por lo visto, de lo contrario Kai va a pasarla solo.

-¿Y su familia?

-Es mejor no tocar ese tema.

-Ya… Entonces, ¿no te importa que…?

-No, no me importa, es más, podéis largaros ya mismo.

-¿Huh? ¿Acaso te estorbamos en tus… planes?-sonrió con picardía.

Ray se lo quedó mirando un instante para a continuación asentir:

-Sí, Max, eso es exactamente –dijo con seriedad.

-¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

-Claro que no, pero me pareció que era lo que esperabas oír –le dedicó una sardónica sonrisa.

-Es tu novio y eso, pero lleváis muy poco juntos, y él es como es y…

-Lo sé.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Max lo rompió.

-Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa, Ray.

El oriental centró en él sus felinos ojos dorados, ligeramente empañados aún por el sueño. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y reposó la barbilla en sus manos, dando a entender que podía seguir.

-¿Cómo es Kai realmente? Es decir… no dudo que sea un buen tío, pero hasta ahora sólo he visto su lado de… "cubito-de-hielo-andante" y… se me hace difícil imaginarlo de otra forma.

Una risa baja estremeció el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-No es de hielo –dijo, borrando la sonrisa.-La gente cree que no tiene emociones, pero eso no es cierto. Procura tenerlas bajo control porque la mayor parte de las cosas que se guarda son dolorosas… En realidad Kai es una persona muy cálida y sabe ser muy tierno –volvió a sonreír, ligeramente, con dulzura.

Max sonrió también.

-Me alegro por los dos. Está claro que os hacíais falta el uno al otro.

-Es increíble, ¿no crees? Si yo… si hubiese decidido estudiar en otra ciudad, no le habría conocido, ni a él ni a vosotros… Es increíble.

-¿Suerte quizás? Las cosas están como están, no le des más vueltas a las pocas probabilidades que había de que sucediera y disfrútalo. No tiene sentido que derroches el tiempo pensando qué habría pasado de haber elegido no venir a Moscú.

-No pensaba hacerlo –miró el reloj de pared.-Bueno… yo ya me voy. Por cierto, será mejor que despiertes a Tyson, porque no parece que tenga intención de hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Debía de estar preocupado por ti. Ya sabes… Kai no es de su agrado.

Ray negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría que dejase de tenerle tanta manía.

-Necesitarías mucho más que suerte para conseguir eso, Ray…


	17. Presentación

17. Presentación

Miró a su alrededor, plantado en medio del salón, sumido en el silencio más absoluto. Max y Tyson se habían marchado. Sin ellos, el piso parecía frío y sin vida. Acababa de llegar después de haber acompañado a Max al aeropuerto, y ya se estaba sintiendo solo. Se había acostumbrado a la alegre, y a veces ruidosa, compañía de los dos chicos, y ahora no sabía qué hacer con tanto silencio.

Caminó un poco por el salón, con aire aburrido, y finalmente tomó asiento en el sillón. No era un silencio cómodo, como el que solía compartir con Kai, sino uno que le hacía sentirse vacío y melancólico.

Menos mal, se dijo, que Yuri llegaba aquella misma tarde y podría pasar algo de tiempo con él. Era su gran consuelo, ya que Kai tenía asuntos que atender y, le había advertido, no tendría mucho tiempo libre. Aquel día, concretamente, sólo el justo para acompañarlo a buscar a Dimitri y Yuri. Y simplemente porque el padre del bicolor era quien los había invitado.

Con un suspiro resignado, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar algo de comer, deseando que las horas siguientes pasasen con fluidez.

* * *

><p>Tuvo que hacer uso de buena parte de su autocontrol para no precipitarse fuera de la sala de reuniones. Si se iba ahora, tendría que esperar bastante a que los Ivanov llegasen, y perder el tiempo no era algo que le gustase. Pero, dada su situación actual, aquel lapso no sería para nada malgastado. Una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus facciones ante este pensamiento.<p>

-Kai –lo llamó una profunda voz a sus espaldas.

Su sonrisa se fue al garete. Se volvió para encarar al hombre que lo seguía y enarcó una ceja, interrogante.

-¿Ya te marchas? Nunca te había visto tan animado por ir a buscar a Yuri –dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

El joven maldijo para sus adentros. Quizás su padre y él no estuviesen muy unidos, pero lo conocía lo suficiente.

-¿Vas a encontrarte con alguien más, tal vez?

Parecía… ¿interesado? Eso sí que era una sorpresa, después de que se hubiese pasado los últimos años casi haciendo como si no existiese. Pero, además de sorprendente, a Kai también le resultó inquietante aquella pregunta tan certera.

-Hmm… -dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir con su camino.

-Si estás saliendo con alguien, Kai, me gustaría que me lo dijeses –insistió el hombre. Parecía contento por alguna razón.-Después de todo, soy tu padre.

-Sólo cuando te conviene –replicó con acritud.

-¿Es cierto entonces?

Kai vaciló. ¿Debía hablarle de Ray?

No era que se avergonzase por haberse enamorado de un chico, en absoluto, Ray era una persona maravillosa y se querían el uno al otro. El resto carecía de importancia. No, no era que quisiese ocultar su relación de cara a los demás… lo que le preocupaba era cómo reaccionarían su abuelo y su padre. Antes muerto que permitir que hiciesen daño a Ray.

Mientras tanto, el señor Hiwatari estaba empezando a contagiarse de la preocupación que veía en el rostro de su hijo. Respiró hondo y su expresión se volvió seria.

-¿Es que hay algún problema?

Kai salió de su ensimismamiento, perplejo por el tono de su interlocutor. ¿Qué diablos estaría pensando su padre que le había pasado? Podía hacerse una idea, pero prefirió no imaginárselo.

-Sólo un pequeño dilema.

-¿Y cuál es?

-No quiero ocultar mi relación como un secreto vergonzoso, pero no me fío de lo que harás si no te gusta quien he elegido –expuso con calma.

-Vamos, vamos, no voy a hacerle ningún daño –sonrió, aunque su mente era un hervidero de preguntas. ¿Cuál era la parte que no iba a gustarle?-Ve a buscarla, ya que vas por Dimitri y Yuri, quiero conocerla.

Chasqueó la lengua. No se molestó porque diese por supuesto que se trataba de una chica, en realidad le hubiese resultado sorprendente que no lo hubiese hecho. Pero seguía sin considerar buena idea el presentarle a Ray.

-Por favor, Kai… –pidió.

Bien, aquello sí que nunca lo hubiese esperado. Su padre, el gran Andrey Hiwatari, suplicando. Vivir para ver.

-Hmm… Sólo si está de acuerdo en conocerte. Y más te vale no hacerle ningún daño, sea de la forma que sea –advirtió, con una mirada tan terrible que el hombre llegó a sentirse un poco intimidado. Aunque, claro, eso no iba a admitirlo.

-Tienes mi palabra. Nos vemos en casa –se despidió a la vez que se volvía para regresar a la reunión.-¡Por cierto! Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.

De nuevo a solas, el joven bicolor suspiró largamente. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error?

Llegó al lugar acordado varios minutos antes de la hora, todavía dándole vueltas a la conversación que acababa de tener con su padre. Lo cierto era que él no era el verdadero problema: su abuelo sería quien le diese auténticos quebraderos de cabeza.

Estuvo así durante un rato, hasta que una delgada figura vestida con ropas blancas de corte oriental apareció en su campo de visión, y su mente quedó en calma. No parecía haber inquietud en su alma que el joven asiático no pudiese sanar, se dijo con una sonrisa.

Ray reconoció enseguida el coche y se encaminó hacia él. El bicolor le indicó con un gesto que subiese al asiento del copiloto.

-Buenas tardes, Kai –cerró la puerta con suavidad, y, al girarse para encarar al ruso, se encontró con los labios pegados a los suyos.-Mmm… Kai –suspiró, se abrazó a su cuello y disfrutó del beso.-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti –se separó un poco de él, pero sin romper el abrazo. Se le escapó un breve gesto de preocupación que no escapó a los agudos ojos dorados.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi padre… -resopló-, de repente le interesa lo que pasa en mi vida y…

-Déjame adivinar, ¿quiere conocerme?-el ruso asintió en silencio.-¿Le has hablado de mí? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado?

-No le he dicho… Ah –negó con la cabeza-, en realidad no le he contado nada, sólo que estoy con alguien.

-Hmm… -lo soltó y se acomodó en el asiento, mirando al frente, pensativo.

-¿Tú quieres conocerle?

-Kai, yo quiero ser parte de tu vida así que… -se encogió de hombros.-¿Te supone algún problema?

-En absoluto, en ningún momento he pensado ocultarlo, pero no sé cómo se lo van a tomar. Especialmente mi abuelo. No es precisamente tolerante. Mi padre no es tan cerrado en ese aspecto, y me ha prometido no hacerte daño de ningún modo posible, pero no sé hasta qué punto puedo fiarme.

-Bueno, supongo que podría intentar ser encantador para caerles bien, al menos a tu padre.

-Ray, tú siempre eres encantador.

El joven aceptó el cumplido con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Te viene bien hoy?

-¿Hoy?-el pelinegro tragó saliva y palideció un poco, como si estuviese sufriendo un mareo.-En fin, ¿por qué posponerlo?-dijo, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. Si Kai le había parecido terrible al momento de conocerlo, ¿cómo sería su familia?

* * *

><p>Andrey tuvo dificultades para mantenerse concentrado durante el resto de la reunión. Ya en casa, aún no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo. Después de tantos años sumido en la oscuridad, apartado del mundo tras un verdadero telón de acero, volvía a ver vida en los ojos de Kai.<p>

Eso era estupendo, sin duda, pero… ¿cómo sería la persona que había obrado el milagro? Sin duda debía de tratarse de alguien sensacional, dulce, pero también con las agallas suficientes para atreverse a acercarse a Kai. Porque Kai se veía menos inhumano, pero seguía mostrándose implacable en aquellos encuentros con sus inversores.

Frunció el ceño. Él era su padre. A pesar de que le costaba estar en la misma habitación que Kai sin recordar a Aleksandr y a su amada Irina, con el dolor que conllevaba, quería con locura a su hijo. ¿De verdad existía otra persona capaz de amarlo tal como era? O tal vez… ¿iría tras su fortuna?

El hombre respiró hondo, buscando apagar la llamarada de rabia que había surgido en su interior al imaginar que estuviesen jugando con su hijo. Era improbable, por muy hermosa que fuese la muchacha. Kai no se dejaría cegar por una cara bonita, siendo como era de natural desconfiado. Pero claro, el amor no atendía a razones y podía doblegar al corazón más duro.

Andrey se sentó en la cómoda butaca, mirando a través del amplio ventanal, adoptando el aire impasible tan característico entre los miembros de la familia Hiwatari.

Había prometido no hacer daño a la joven, pero… a la más mínima sospecha, se aseguraría de apartarla para siempre de Kai.

* * *

><p>-¡EH, AQUÍ! –un chico pelirrojo daba saltos en medio de la multitud, tratando de hacerse ver por sus dos amigos.<p>

Ray lo saludó con la mano. A su lado, el ruso bicolor se limitó a mirarlos a él y a su padre con algo similar a la simpatía. Lo cual, tratándose de él, era mucho.

-Me alegro de verte, Yuri –sonrió el oriental.-Y también a usted, señor Ivanov –el hombre correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Bonita ropa, Ray –dijo el pelirrojo. Era la primera vez que veía al pelinegro con ropa china. Le quedaba bien.

-Gracias. Fue un regalo.

Dos días atrás, antes de que Tyson se marchase, habían intercambiado sus regalos. Por supuesto, Max les había regalado ropa a ambos. A Tyson para que no llevase siempre aquellas camisas suyas llenas de manchas. A él porque opinaba que el estilo oriental le pegaba mucho más. Y tenía que admitir que le encantaba aquel abrigo, de tela suave y blanca con líneas en azul oscuro adornando mangas y cuello.

-Sentimos la tardanza –se disculpó Dimitri-, el vuelo salió con algo de retraso.

-No hay problema –lo tranquilizó Kai-, habéis llegado bien, y es lo que importa.

-Oh, sabía que en el fondo me querías –dijo Yuri, buscando pincharlo un poco. Era una manía que se le había pegado de Bryan.

El bicolor simplemente lo miró, alzando una ceja, poco dispuesto a entrar al trapo.

-No me mires así –protestó.

Kai negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo como No tienes remedio. Ray se rio.

-En el fondo le caes bien, ya sabes… le hace bien la compañía.

-Hmm… Bueno, me imagino que ahora más bien preferirá otro tipo de compañía –le guiñó un ojo. Ray enrojeció levemente.-¿Ya te dijo si…?

El chino asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía inmensamente feliz cada vez que recordaba aquella noche, aquel beso.

Yuri supo interpretar su expresión y se volvió hacia el bicolor.

-¡Eh, Kai! ¿Es que no pensabas decirme que tienes novio?-se quejó.

Ray parpadeó, perplejo.

-¿Es necesario que lo grites así?-masculló, pero el pelirrojo no lo escuchó o, como mínimo, lo ignoró.

-No –dijo secamente el de ojos escarlata, sin darle mayor importancia.

Dimitri sonreía divertido viendo a su hijo intentando discutir con Kai, y alegrándose interiormente por la noticia de que el joven bicolor tenía una relación. Aunque no le sorprendía del todo. En su visita al observatorio había podido comprobar que Kai no sólo no rechazaba, sino que también buscaba, la compañía de aquel oriental.

-¿Cómo se tomó Andrey la noticia?-le preguntó al pelinegro.

-Ah… Disculpe, ¿quién?

-El padre de Kai.

-Pues aún no me conoce. De hecho, Kai se lo ha dicho hoy mismo y… quiere conocerme.

Dimitri tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por oír sus últimas palabras, apenas un balbuceo.

-Entiendo que estés nervioso, pero no temas. Es un buen hombre –le sonrió.

Ray trató de sonreír. Ojalá tuviese razón.

* * *

><p>Ante la visión de la mansión y sus inmensos jardines, el pelinegro se sintió muy pequeño. Por un momento, deseó hundirse en su asiento y desaparecer.<p>

Kai aparcó justo delante de la escalinata de piedra que llevaba a la puerta principal.

Yuri y su padre fueron los primeros en salir. Ellos dos esperaron unos segundos más, nerviosos, aunque el bicolor no lo aparentaba.

-Todo irá bien, Ray –dijo, apretándole el hombro con suavidad, y bajó del coche.

El oriental respiró hondo un par de veces antes de atreverse a seguirlo.

Un par de sirvientes cogían las maletas de los Ivanov, bajo la supervisión del mayordomo, un hombre de rostro flaco y cabello canoso, que lo saludó con educación. Ray se las arregló para responderle sin titubear.

En lo alto de las escaleras, Dimitri saludaba efusivamente a un hombre. Al acercarse un poco, éste se volvió hacia él. Ray se quedó de piedra.

Si bien el contraste era más difícil de apreciar, aquel hombre tenía el cabello en dos tonalidades, era alto y atlético, con los ojos rojizos, quizá un poco más oscuros a aquellos a los que estaba habituado, pero brillantes cono rubíes. Su piel, blanca, no llegaba al mismo grado de palidez, y su mandíbula era menos afilada, lo que le daba un aspecto más duro. A pesar de las pequeñas diferencias, Kai se parecía increíblemente a él. En aquel momento, el hombre sonreía, pero, de haber estado serio, podría dar un miedo terrible, se dijo Ray.

-¿No nos presentas, Kai?-preguntó.

-Sí… Ray, éste es mi padre, Andrey Hiwatari.

-Es un honor, señor Hiwatari.

-Igualmente.

-Papá, ¿recuerdas lo que me pediste?-dijo Kai con cautela.

-Sí, claro –alzó levemente las cejas, con un asomo de estupor. ¿Estaba diciendo que aquel chico…?

-Bien, pues él es Ray Kon –se situó junto al oriental, en ademán protector.-Mi novio.

La apreciación de Ray había sido la correcta. Andrey Hiwatari ya no sonreía. Y resultaba temible.


	18. Planes

18. Planes

-Ray Kon –repitió Andrey con suavidad. El pelinegro tragó saliva.-¿Podríamos hablar… -miró a su hijo-, a solas?

-Papá…

-Claro, señor –interrumpió el oriental. Sonrió a Kai para tranquilizarlo.

-Acompáñeme, por favor.

Ray siguió al hombre al interior de la mansión. El lugar era enorme. Los brillantes suelos de madera estaban cubiertos por mullidas alfombras de color granate con bordes dorados. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y algunas fotografías. Ray se fijaba vagamente en ellas por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que una le hizo pararse en seco.

El señor Hiwatari se detuvo al poco, extrañado al no oír sus pasos. Al volverse se encontró con que el muchacho contemplaba atentamente una fotografía, tan concentrado que ni se dio cuenta de que el hombre se le acercaba para ver qué estaba mirando.

En la imagen aparecían dos chicos de cabello bicolor, sonriendo ampliamente. Ray reconoció enseguida a Kai, con aquellos ojos suyos de color escarlata. Parecía tan feliz… Tenía la barbilla apoyada en el hombro del otro chico, más pequeño que él, al que abrazaba por la espalda. Se le parecía mucho, con la salvedad de que tenía los ojos de un color azul muy oscuro, y su sonrisa reflejaba una inocencia y bondad inmensas.

El oriental alargó la mano hasta casi rozar la imagen. Quiso que aquello fuese real, deseaba con toda su alma que Kai fuese feliz otra vez. Y el que debía de ser Aleksandr… aquel muchacho, su sola mirada desde la fotografía transmitía paz, ternura… Era el tipo de persona a quien uno querría nada más verlo. La idea de que alguien así hubiese muerto tan joven y de un modo tan brutal le partió el alma.

-¿Te ha hablado de él?

Ray dio un respingo. Se había olvidado del padre de Kai.

-¿De Aleksandr? Sí –volvió la mirada a la fotografía.-Mis… mis condolencias. Tuvo que ser muy duro –dijo en voz más baja.

Andrey respiró hondo. Sí, había sido muy duro, y aún le dolía. Miró con atención al oriental. Tenía los ojos brillantes, y hablaba con dificultad, como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso fingía para ganarse su confianza? Bien, pues pronto aprendería a no jugar con él.

-Vamos, por aquí –dijo con cierta brusquedad.

Ray se apresuró a seguirlo. Andrey lo condujo hasta su despacho, en la última planta. Se sentó tras el gran escritorio de lustrosa caoba e indicó al joven que tomase asiento en una de las sillas que había al otro lado. El oriental intentaba mantenerse erguido, pero no podía evitar encogerse un poco y dirigir la mirada a sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que no le caía bien, e interiormente quería que se lo tragase la tierra.

El señor Hiwatari le resultaba intimidante, y aquella estancia no hacía sino acrecentar aquella sensación. Las altísimas estanterías de madera oscura llenas de libros bellamente encuadernados, las vitrinas con objetos claramente valiosos, la chimenea, el gran escritorio… todo allí hablaba de riqueza y poder. Tenía la misma sensación de no encajar que la de la primera vez que vio la que sería su casa mientras estuviese en Moscú.

-Dígame, señor Kon –Ray se esforzó por mirarle a los ojos-, ¿a qué se dedica?

-Estudio música en el conservatorio, señor.

-Músico… -masculló el hombre con cierto escepticismo.-¿Qué hay de sus padres?

-Tienen un restaurante.

-Hmm… Es de China, ¿no es así? ¿De qué parte?

-De un pequeño pueblo en la provincia de Hubei.

-Hubei, eso está… en el interior, ¿no?

-Así es.

El hombre se rascó la barbilla, pensando la siguiente tanda de preguntas.

-¿Estudiaba música allí?

-Sólo hasta los doce años, luego empecé a practicar por libre y… ahora lo he retomado. Me gusta tocar el violín, y querría dedicarme a ello.

-No es un camino fácil. Quizás haría mejor volviendo a casa con sus padres.

-No existen los caminos fáciles –repuso casi antes de que Andrey hubiese acabado de hablar-, si los hay, no llevan a ninguna parte. Antes o después uno tiene que luchar por lo que quiere para llegar lo más alto posible.

Y, por si pensaba preguntármelo, acabé los estudios, y podría haber entrado en la universidad, pero tenía clara mi vocación, y he estado trabajando para costearme los estudios.

Andrey lo miraba con sorpresa. En cuestión de unos instantes, el chico que tenía ante sí se había crecido, pasando de parecer un gatito asustado a ser un tigre orgulloso, ofendido por lo que intuía que el hombre estaba pensando: que era un aprovechado. Finalmente, había vuelto a retirar la mirada y a empequeñecer. Esbozó una media sonrisa. El propio Ray parecía sorprendido por su osadía. Así que tenía carácter… pero no gustaba de usarlo.

-Te he molestado, ¿no es cierto?-dijo, abandonando el tratamiento de usted.

-Yo… -sacudió la cabeza.-Lo siento, pero me imagino adónde llevan todas estas preguntas, y no me gusta –sus grandes ojos dorados chocaron con los iris granates del hombre, que, por alguna razón, se olvidó de respirar por un segundo.-Yo no busco su dinero, yo…

-He oído eso muchas veces, chico –clavó en él una mirada dura.-No sé cómo es que has engañado a mi hijo, te felicito por ello, no es algo fácil de conseguir. Pero a mí no vas a enredarme en tu juego.

Ray acusó la ofensa, pero no contraatacó. Simplemente suspiró y esperó a que terminase de hablar.

-Entiendo que piense así, es natural, Kai es su hijo y usted sólo quiere protegerlo –fue lo que dijo. Andrey había adquirido un gran arsenal de réplicas cortantes a lo largo de su vida pero… aquel chico le estaba dando la razón.-No sé cómo puedo hacer para que me crea, pero yo no he obligado a Kai a estar conmigo. Simplemente le quiero y he tenido la suerte de que él me corresponda. No quiero hacerle ningún daño.

El hombre cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por su cabello, desconcertado. ¿Era verdad, podía confiar en el oriental?

Ray, por su parte, se inclinó hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el respaldo y respiró hondo, como si acabase de liberarse de un gran peso. Algo le decía que acababa de obtener una pequeña victoria.

En lo que el señor Hiwatari pensaba qué más preguntar, el joven paseó de nuevo la mirada por la sala. Reparó en un cuadro sobre la chimenea en el que no se había fijado antes. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era el retrato de una mujer de poco más de treinta años, o eso aparentaban sus dulces facciones. Su cabello castaño claro caía suelto hasta su cintura, y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules. Sencillamente hermosa, con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Ray no necesitó preguntar quién era. Tanto Kai como Aleksandr habían heredado sus rasgos suaves y aquella tez, más clara que la de Andrey.

-¿Cuáles son… -titubeó el hombre, lo cual no era normal en él, sacando al oriental de su ensimismamiento-, cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo? ¿Piensas… casarte con él?

Ray enrojeció intensamente.

-Qui-quizás… quizás sea… un poco pronto para hablar de eso –tartamudeó.

-Sí, es probable –frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había preguntado eso?

-Voy en serio con él, si es lo que quiere saber –dijo con suavidad, aún sonrojado.

La intensa mirada granate de Andrey lo evaluó de arriba a abajo. El joven no era como esperaba. Parecía sincero, con aquella mirada limpia. Lo cierto era que no le pegaba engañando a Kai.

Físicamente, no podía negar que tenía un atractivo exótico. Sus ojos eran bonitos, de un inusual dorado, sus rasgos eran finos, con un cierto aire felino, y su larguísimo cabello se veía bien cuidado. No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa. Obviando el hecho de que Kon era un chico, tenía que reconocer que Kai tenía buen gusto.

-Dijiste que trabajabas –retomó el interrogatorio, aunque con una postura más relajada que antes.

-Sí, en un restaurante.

-¿Camarero?

-Al principio, luego me dejaron cocinar.

-Así que cocinas. A Kai le gusta bastante. Aleksandr y él… -su rostro se ensombreció de golpe, al recordar al pequeño-, ellos solían trastear en la cocina. Una vez, tenían once y ocho años, lo dejaron todo lleno de harina y huevo. Kai se ofreció a limpiarlo todo, pero Aleksandr insistió en ayudarle.

Ray sonrió al imaginar la escena. También Andrey acabó por sonreír, no sin cierta nostalgia.

-¿Tienes hermanos, Ray?

-No, señor. Pero mis amigos… he vivido con ellos el último año, así que es como si fuesen de mi familia.

-Entonces puedes entender lo mucho que Kai ha sufrido -el joven asintió con la cabeza.-No sé hasta qué punto puedo fiarme, pero… te pido que le ayudes. Hasta ahora le has hecho bien, no es el mismo, se le ve más… vivo. Me gustaría que fuese feliz.

Ray sostuvo su mirada sin vacilar.

-Haré cuanto pueda. Se lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Kai, Yuri y Dimitri los esperaban en el salón. El bicolor sonrió aliviado al ver que Ray estaba bien y que su padre parecía más tranquilo.<p>

-Siento haberos hecho esperar –se disculpó Andrey con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, amigo mío –lo tranquilizó el señor Ivanov.

-Bueno, imagino que vosotros, chicos, querréis dar un paseo por la ciudad. Kai, no volváis muy tarde, está helando bastante y no es prudente conducir de noche.

-Hn… -el bicolor asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Ray y Yuri lo siguieron fuera de la estancia.

-¿Todo bien, Ray?-preguntó cuando ya no podían oírles.

-Eso creo, al final no ha sido tan malo conocer a tu padre.

Kai sonrió.

-¿Vamos donde siempre?-inquirió el pelirrojo.

El otro ruso se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Dónde siempre?-repitió Ray intrigado.

-Siempre que vengo a Moscú me gusta ir al restaurante Ermak. Preparan comida rusa típica de la zona de Siberia. Además, en el interior es como una cabaña nórdica.

-Pero lo que a Yuri más le gusta es la bebida, ¿no es cierto?-sonrió el bicolor con burla.

-No exageres… -se quejó el aludido.

-No creo estar haciéndolo.

El joven lo taladró con sus gélidos ojos azules.

-Eres insufrible, Hiwatari, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí –repuso con sencillez, y apuró el paso en dirección a la salida.

Yuri lo seguía, soltando improperios contra él, mientras Ray se mantenía al margen. Ellos no podían verlo, pero Kai sonreía, divertido ante la rabieta del pelirrojo. No era inusual que le pinchase, pero siempre con el fin de que lo dejase en paz. Ahora, en cambio, se estaba divirtiendo. Era la primera vez que encontraba agradable su presencia.

Al llegar junto a su coche se giró. El joven Ivanov mantenía un gesto de fastidio. A su lado, el oriental intentaba calmarlo.

-No sé cómo puedes soportar tenerlo como novio –mascullaba el ruso.-Es horrible.

-Hmm… -el pelinegro torció un poco el gesto, incomodado por aquel comentario.-Conoces perfectamente la respuesta a eso, Yuri.

-Yo lo… lo siento, no quería ofenderte…

Ray negó con la cabeza. Su expresión se había suavizado un poco.

-A Kai le gusta hacerte rabiar, no seas tan duro con él.

-Mmm… -el pelirrojo lo miró largamente, con una media sonrisa-, qué caballeroso, saliendo en defensa de tu novio. Kai –se volvió hacia el bicolor-, más te vale cuidar bien de este chico tan adorable y que tanto te quiere, o me lanzaré sobre ti como una manada le lobos.

Sus ojos escarlata relucieron. Era consciente de la suerte que tenía. Ray le había devuelto las ganas de estar vivo. A su lado podía olvidar el dolor y no ver su existencia como un penoso castigo. ¿Qué menos que regalarle todo el amor que era capaz de albergar en su corazón?

-Descuida –murmuró.

Kai conducía despacio, poniendo especial atención al suelo resbaladizo. Las máquinas quitanieves habían limpiado las carreteras, pero aún quedaban las traicioneras placas de hielo.

Apenas les costó encontrar aparcamiento. Aún era bastante temprano, los que no estaban trabajando estarían haciendo las compras de última hora.

El interior del restaurante sorprendió a Ray. No se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes. Era luminoso, con amplios ventanales que dejaban ver los pinos que rodeaban el edificio, y las sólidas columnas de madera tallada en forma de espiral sostenían el piso superior sin necesidad de tabiques que bloqueasen la luz. Además de las lámparas que colgaban del techo, había otras sujetas a las paredes con forma de antorcha. Las paredes y techos estaban revestidos de madera, imitando troncos, y había hachas, espadas y cascos y pieles de aspecto antiguo como adornos. Las mesas y las sillas eran de madera de igual tonalidad, con los respaldos tallados con delicados dibujos. Realmente parecía la cabaña de una antigua tribu nórdica.

Un camarero los condujo a una mesa del piso superior, algo alejados de las mesas que estaban ocupadas.

-¿Y bien, Ray? ¿Qué te parece este sitio?-preguntó el pelirrojo mientras ojeaba la carta.

-Es precioso, nunca antes había estado en un sitio así –sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad al pasearse por la estancia.-Cuando leía sobre la mitología nórdica, así es como imaginaba que debían de ser sus casas. Nunca pensé que existiría un sitio así.

-¿Te interesa la mitología nórdica?-Kai puso toda su atención en él.

El oriental esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas que el bicolor encontraba tan adorables.

-Quería saber un poco acerca de vuestra cultura, ya que es muy diferente a la mía, y aunque la mitología hable de un pasado muy remoto, normalmente en toda sociedad permanece algo de sus raíces.

-Muy inteligente por tu parte –asintió el pelirrojo-, pero en ese caso tendrías que lo único que nos interesa es pelear… lo cual es cierto en el caso de algunas personas –miró a Kai de soslayo-, pero no de todas.

-Creo que Ray no se refería a que nos comportamos como hace miles de años –señaló el bicolor, ignorando olímpicamente la puya de su amigo.

El pelirrojo parpadeó confuso, lo que hizo reír al oriental.

-Me refiero a que queda una parte de ese espíritu en la gente de hoy día. Por lo que he podido comprobar, en Rusia las personas siguen siendo fuertes, orgullosas, estoicas… es lo que caracteriza a un pueblo que ha tenido que luchar por salir adelante, y no sólo contra sus enemigos, sino también contra un clima bastante duro.

Los rusos sonrieron, conformes con sus palabras.

-¿Sabes, Ray? Realmente eres una persona muy sabia –se admiró Yuri. El joven chino se frotó la nariz, sonrojado.

El camarero se acercó a tomarles nota. Dado que ninguna de las comidas que ofrecían le resultaba familiar, a excepción del kharcho, dejó que sus amigos pidiesen por él. Yuri insistió en pedir kvas –literalmente, "levadura" en ruso-, una bebida alcohólica hecha con harina de malta y centeno, pan de centeno y manzanas dejados fermentar en agua. Kai no lo probó, pero el pelirrojo no paró hasta que Ray le dio un trago. No solía beber alcohol, pero el kvas era suave y de sabor afrutado.

-¿Tú no tomas, Kai?-preguntó el pelinegro, ya que al bicolor le gustaba el sabor a fruta.

-La verdad es que le encanta –sonrió Yuri con sorna.

-Sí, bueno… pero recuerda que yo tengo que conducir a la vuelta.

-Ah, cierto –reconoció el chino.

-Y dime, Kai, ¿este año también vas a escaquearte de la cena de Navidad?-preguntó el otro ruso.

-No pinto nada allí –repuso llevándose el vaso de refresco a los labios.

-Eres el hijo del anfitrión, yo diría que…

El bicolor lo detuvo con una dura mirada.

-Si me disculpáis, voy un momento al lavabo –murmuró y se levantó, dejándolos a solas.

El pelirrojo suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-De verdad, Ray, odio que pase estas fiestas él solo.

-¿Tú tienes… algún interés particular en ir a esa cena o…?-se atrevió a preguntar.

Yuri alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Tienes una idea?

-Bueno, yo… había pensado que, dado que a Kai le repele tanto estar con mucha gente, podríamos organizar una cena… nosotros tres.

-¿Los tres? ¿Y no sobraré yo?-sonrió con picardía.

-Hn… -Ray desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, totalmente ruborizado.

-¿Hn?-repitió.-Jajaja, empiezas a hacer como Kai.

-Yuri… -sus ojos dorados se centraron en él, con una frialdad más propia del bicolor que de él-, a veces eres molesto, ¿lo sabías?

El pelirrojo se carcajeó.

-¿Significa eso que aún no habéis…?

-¡Yuri! –siseó, encarándolo con brusquedad.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué esperas?

El oriental parpadeó, confuso. Entonces… ¿no estaba bromeando? Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo aún más profundo. Aún no llevaban mucho juntos… además, él nunca había estado con un chico, y Kai… por lo que sabía, el bicolor nunca antes había tenido pareja.

Yuri se hizo cargo de su apuro y zanjó la cuestión con un:

-Bueno, eso no hay que forzarlo, todo a su tiempo. Respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta –dijo más serio-, para mí la fiesta esa no tiene mayor importancia, así que te ayudaré encantado. ¿Dónde pensabas organizar la cena? ¿En el piso de Kai?

-¿Crees que él aceptará? Además, así ya no sería una sorpresa…

-Podríamos tener algunas cosas ya preparadas. La cena se puede llevar ya hecha, pero a Kai le gusta cocinar, así que… -se encogió de hombros-, quizás eso podríamos hacerlo entre todos. Lo que sí necesitamos son adornos, porque dudo que él tenga –se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Adornos?

-¿Qué es la Navidad sin adornos?

-Lo que realmente es: un día como otro cualquiera –respondió otra voz.

Sobresaltados, los chicos se volvieron y se encontraron con Kai, que ocupó su asiento. Por su aspecto tranquilo, parecía que sólo había oído aquello último.

-¿Nunca has oído que la Navidad es una época de paz, alegría y amor, un tiempo para estar con los tuyos?

-¿Y eso por qué? Para quienes están con los suyos a diario es un día como otro cualquiera, y para los que estamos todo el año sin saber de ellos no es más que una mascarada hipócrita y sin sentido. Si realmente te importasen las personas con las que vas a cenar, no esperarías a estar con ellas sólo un día al año.

Es como San Valentín, realmente no significa nada, porque si en verdad amas a alguien, lo que tienes que hacer es demostrárselo a diario, y no esperar a una fecha impuesta arbitrariamente para hacerlo.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato, digiriendo lo que Kai acababa de decir. El ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso como el tono de las palabras del bicolor. Ray bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Era verdad, si quería a Kai tenía que demostrárselo siempre.

El joven de ojos escarlata lo miró, preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ray? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Pasa que eres un soplagaitas, Kai –le espetó Yuri.-Apuesto a que el pobre Ray tenía pensado un plan genial para San Valentín, y ahora le has hecho sentir mal. Enhorabuena.

El bicolor, sorprendido, no reaccionó ante el insulto, pero su mirada se llenó de culpabilidad.

-¿Es eso, Ray?-preguntó, compungido.

-No, tranquilo –le palmeó el hombro con cariño-, es sólo que hasta ahora nunca lo había pensado así, siempre he tenido esas fechas por importantes, y me estaba sintiendo un poco superficial.

-Ray yo… lo siento… -se hubiese pegado por idiota, pero el joven asiático se agarró de su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sentir reconfortado.

-No pasa nada, Kai. Lo cierto es que tienes toda la razón. El amor no debe limitarse a un par de días al año.

Kai sonrió y le hizo alzar el rostro con suavidad para besarlo.

Al otro lado de la mesa Yuri carraspeó, algo incómodo.

-Ejem, chicos… no quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero… estar sin Bryan me deprime, y ahora mismo no me estáis siendo de ayuda.

-Hmm… yo tengo que aguantaros cuando voy a San Petersburgo, así que cierra el pico, Ivanov –le regañó el ruso de iris carmesí.

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido de inconformidad que les hizo sonreír.

Olvidado aquel pequeño trance y con su comida en la mesa, el resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Kai estaba descubriendo que, después de todo, no era tan malo estar acompañado.

* * *

><p>Acababan de dejar a Yuri en la mansión, y estaban en el piso de Kai. Aún no era muy tarde, y a Ray le apetecía pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Estaba sentado en el cómodo sofá, con Aldebarán en su regazo, mientras Kai organizaba algunos cacharros en la cocina.<p>

Tenía una pregunta rondándole, pero le daba una vergüenza horrible hacerla.

-¿Qué te tiene tan inquieto?-el aliento de Kai le acarició la nuca, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndole estremecerse.

-No te había oído acercarte. No es nada.

-Siempre que dices eso –lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su barbilla en la base del cuello del oriental-, es porque sí es importante para ti, pero te da apuro decirlo.

Ray guardó silencio, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-Es que no creo que… sea de mi incumbencia… -aún le costaba hablar cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

-Eres mi novio –dijo Kai, como si eso les diese derecho a saberlo todo el uno del otro. Y así era, pero…

-Pero hay cosas que…

-¿Que…?-lo animó a seguir.

-Si alguna vez hubo otra persona en tu vida, hay cosas que sólo os incumben a vosotros –dijo, incapaz de ser más explícito.

Tampoco hacía falta. Kai captó al vuelo de qué iba aquello.

-No he tenido ninguna relación antes, y tampoco he… estado con nadie antes –aclaró.-¿Es eso lo que te preocupaba?

-Un poco… era más curiosidad que otra cosa. ¿Te molesta que yo…?

-Para mí no tiene la menor importancia lo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer con Mariah –se levantó, soltando a Ray.-No me importa que hayas estado con veinte personas antes… Lo único que me importa es que estás conmigo porque me quieres –le sonrió con dulzura, y Ray no pudo menos que corresponder al gesto, emocionado.-Por cierto, estaba pensando que… si no quieres estar solo, podrías pasar la noche aquí –dijo.-Sólo dormir –se apresuró a añadir, no sin cierto sonrojo.

-Lo había entendido –murmujeó Ray, tan sonrojado como él.

Apartaron la mirada el uno del otro. Era extraño lo cargado que parecía de pronto el ambiente. Ray se sorprendió al ver a Kai tan tímido de repente. Él, que siempre se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, tan dueño de la situación… era curioso, casi gracioso, verlo de aquella forma. Tan humano. Qué tontería, se dijo de pronto, claro que Kai era humano, y por muy maduro que pareciese la mayor parte del tiempo, no por eso dejaba de ser un muchacho de su edad.

-Ahm… ¿seguro que no te importa que me quede?-dijo, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-En absoluto. Eh… te dejaré un pijama. Puedes… cambiarte en el baño.

-Uhum… -asintió.

Ray se cambió con rapidez. Se miró en el espejo del lavabo. El pijama, de rayas verticales celestes y blancas y con botones, le iba bastante grande, y se notaba especialmente en la camisa porque, aunque Kai era delgado, su pecho y hombros eran amplios.

Daba un poco de risa vestido de esa guisa, o eso pensó él, porque al bicolor más bien le pareció al verlo que era una estampa de lo más tierna. Parecía casi un niño pequeño, o lo habría parecido si hubiese sido más bajo y sin aquellos ojos de mirada intensa.

-Te sienta bien –murmuró el bicolor.

Ray tardó un poco en responderle. El ruso llevaba un pijama que consistía en un pantalón largo de color negro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que, a pesar de no ser ceñidos, dejaba intuir la escultural figura del joven. Era una imagen bastante… distrayente.

-Gracias –dijo, no muy convencido.

-En serio, me gusta cómo te queda –sonrió con sinceridad.

El oriental sonrió levemente.

-¿Dónde dejo mi ropa?

-Puedes ponerla en el armario.

Ray acomodó sus cosas en un rincón y dejó sus zapatos junto a los del ruso. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Kai sentado al estilo indio sobre la cama, con las mantas ya apartadas, mirándolo. Parecía agradarle el simple hecho de contemplarlo.

El oriental se acomodó en el otro lado de la cama, guardando una distancia prudente que no duró por mucho rato, ya que Kai lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso.

-Buenas noches, Ray –estiró el brazo para apagar la luz, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos felinos iris dorados, y luego se movió hasta quedar ambos tumbados sobre el lecho.

-Buenas noches, Kai –sintió cómo el ruso echaba las mantas sobre ambos y lo abrazaba, así que se acurrucó un poco más contra él. Notaba claramente su respiración pausada y sus latidos, algo más serenos que los suyos, pero aún así fuertes y algo acelerados. Sonrió maravillado, sin acabar de creerse todavía que Kai sintiese algo tan profundo por él.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, arrullado por el sonido pulsátil del corazón del ruso, que de ningún modo podía ser de hielo.


	19. Pasar página

19. Pasar página

La claridad fue apoderándose paulatinamente del piso hasta colarse por la puerta entreabierta de una habitación. De pronto, un par de rubíes destellaron bajo aquellos primeros rayos de sol. Kai parpadeó varias veces, aún adormilado, y suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no despertaba sintiéndose tan bien. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cálido cuerpo que se acurrucaba contra el suyo, y que era el causante de aquel sentimiento.

No pudo resistirse a acariciar las hebras de azabache que se habían escapado de la cinta y se desparramaban sobre la almohada. Eran tan suaves… y desprendían aquel dulce aroma a vainilla que había aprendido a adorar por identificarlo con Ray.

Desde la pérdida de su hermano, había pensado que nunca jamás volvería a sentirse en paz. Se estremeció pensando en lo que sería de él si alguna vez llegaba a perderlo. Supondría perder de nuevo a la persona más importante de su vida, el centro de su mundo.

Ya desde niño había aprendido a levantarse tras cada caída, a sacudirse el polvo y seguir adelante, a enfrentar el dolor para hacerse más fuerte. Fuerte. Eso era lo que su abuelo le había enseñado. Sin embargo, nada más ponerse en pie después de las muertes de Aleksandr y de su madre, supo con claridad meridiana que, si sufría otro golpe así, no volvería a levantarse jamás.

Ray se removió, aún dormido, y le rozó la mejilla con su sien. Aquella caricia sacó a Kai de los oscuros derroteros que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Abrazó al oriental con más fuerza, haciendo que suspirase en sueños, y hundió en rostro en su hombro, buscando grabar a fuego en su mente detalles como su olor, la calidez de su cuerpo o la suavidad de su piel.

Aún era muy temprano, probablemente Ray tardaría aún varias horas en despertar, pero, aunque sabía que probablemente no volvería a conciliar el sueño –pues casi nunca lo lograba una vez abría los ojos-, no se le pasó por la cabeza el levantarse. No, estaba demasiado bien allí. Y ni su cabeza llena de ideas fatalistas ni su cuerpo acostumbrado a madrugar tenían intención de llevarle la contraria esta vez.

* * *

><p>-Eres consciente de que no podemos consentir esa relación, ¿verdad?<p>

Andrey Hiwatari desvió brevemente la mirada por encima del periódico hacia su anciano padre y luego la devolvió al artículo que estaba leyendo. Internamente agradeció que Voltaire hubiese tenido la delicadeza de no sacar el tema hasta que Dimitri y su hijo hubieron abandonado el comedor. Le habría gustado acompañarlos, pero tenía una reunión aquella mañana y no le apetecía estar todo el paseo pendiente del reloj.

-No me ha parecido que el joven Kon sea una amenaza para Kai –respondió con tono monocorde.-De todas formas aún son muy jóvenes. Dudo mucho que su relación sea duradera.

-Es lo más probable, pero eso no significa que el efecto que tiene sobre Kai no sea permanente –masculló Voltaire.-Lo último que le conviene es volverse uno más de esos niños atolondrados, carentes de autocontrol, como son todos en las generaciones actuales.

-Padre… -suspiró Andrey con una sonrisa irónica cruzándole el rostro-, ¿de veras imaginas a Kai perdiendo la cabeza de esa forma?

-Hmm… -el anciano gruñó algo para sí.-Tú tómatelo a broma. Ya te lamentarás de no haberme escuchado cuando tu precioso hijo decida fugarse con ese dichoso músico de tres al cuarto –advirtió-, ¿o tampoco consideras que su dedicación a la música pueda interferir con su carrera empresarial?

Dicho esto, el hombre se levantó y salió del salón. Andrey estaba más que acostumbrado a sus desplantes, y normalmente defendía el comportamiento de su hijo, puesto que, por muy rebelde que fuese, al final sus decisiones siempre eran sensatas. Pero, ¿podría decir lo mismo ahora que se había enamorado?

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta y a continuación el mayordomo entró en la estancia.

-Señor Hiwatari, lamento importunarle, pero tiene una llamada.

-Muchas gracias, Mijaíl.

Mientras iba de camino a la sala de estar, se preguntaba quién podría llamarle a aquella hora. ¿Alguno de sus inversores, tal vez? No, ellos siempre le llamaban a su oficina.

-Aquí Andrey Hiwatari, ¿quién es?

-Buenos días, señor Hiwatari. Siento lo temprano de la hora, pero supuse que sería más fácil localizarle ahora –respondió una voz masculina, suave, probablemente de alguien ya mayor.-Mi nombre es Gustav Vasiliev, y soy el director del Conservatorio de Moscú.

-Hmm… -asintió.

-Bien, señor, el motivo de mi llamada es su hijo.

-¿Kai?-frunció el ceño.-¿Qué sucede con él?

-Oh, no se alarme, son buenas noticias –adivinó una sonrisa en su voz.-Se trata de que el joven Kai tiene un gran talento, como músico así como a la hora de componer. Su profesora, y estoy de acuerdo con ella, me ha comentado la posibilidad de enviarlo a una escuela de mayor calibre. Profesores de otros conservatorios acudieron al recital en que participó su hijo, y se mostraron bastante interesados en él. Estará de acuerdo conmigo de que es una gran oportunidad. Podría tener un gran futuro en la música.

El hombre no era consciente de la suerte que tenía de no encontrarse frente a frente con el señor Hiwatari. Su mirada se había afilado tanto que de seguro podría cortar el diamante.

-Kai no me ha dicho nada al respecto –comentó, procurando mantener al mínimo la hostilidad de su voz.

-Me parece que su profesora aún no se lo ha comentado, pero seguramente lo haga cuando lo crea oportuno.

-Su profesora… -meditó un momento.-Me gustaría hablar con ella, ¿quién es?

-La profesora Ekaterina Petrova. Puedo pasarle con ella, seguramente estará en su despacho…

-No se moleste. Prefiero ir en persona. Muchas gracias por informarme.

-No hay de qué –repuso alegremente, sin captar el peligro latente en su voz.-Tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente –dijo, más por inercia que por otra cosa, y colgó.

Salió de la mansión a paso ligero, apenas deteniéndose a informar a su mayordomo de que saldría y de pedirle que se encargase de retrasar su reunión, y fue directo al garaje. Eligió un BMW de color azul marino, más discreto que el resto de lustrosos automóviles que dormitaban allí. Aquel lugar sería el sueño de cualquier amante de los coches, y él no era una excepción, pero en aquel momento no tenía la cabeza para detenerse a admirar aquellas bellísimas máquinas.

Al subirse al asiento del conductor le sobrevino una sensación mezcla de extrañeza y júbilo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dependiendo de chóferes, y ahora estaba de nuevo al volante, con el potente motor bajo su control: cómo había echado de menos aquella sensación, se dijo mientras una sonrisa salvaje relumbraba en su rostro. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo se desvaneció en cuanto llegó al conservatorio.

Fueron varias las personas que se lo quedaron mirando al pasar, subiendo las escaleras con envidiable agilidad, caminando con ligereza, derrochando una elegancia de la que muy pocos podían jactarse.

No tardó mucho en dar con los despachos. Había una joven cargada con un buen montón de papeles entrando y saliendo de una oficina a otra.

-Disculpe –la llamó. Un par de grandes ojos avellana se posaron en los suyos, y se abrieron ligeramente, como si lo hubiese reconocido, aunque a él no le sonaba de nada-, estoy buscando a la profesora… –vaciló apenas un segundo antes de recordar el nombre-, Ekaterina Petrova.

-Está en su despacho, es ese de ahí –señaló la puerta por la que ella acababa de salir.

El hombre entró, con paso decidido, sin llamar siquiera, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La mujer sentada al otro lado del escritorio le echó una rápida ojeada por encima de los papeles que estaba leyendo y la devolvió a los documentos. Tras unas décimas de segundo, como si no hubiese asimilado bien lo que había visto, volvió a mirar al recién llegado, con los ojos más abiertos a causa de su imponente aspecto.

Andrey sonrió interiormente con satisfacción. Era atractivo y, al contrario que su hijo, era consciente de ello, y le gustaba sentirse admirado.

-¿Qué desea?-preguntó la mujer, rápidamente repuesta de la sorpresa.

-Mi nombre es Andrey Hiwatari, soy el padre de Kai Hiwatari.

Ekaterina frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño. No aparentaba la edad suficiente para tener un hijo de diecinueve años.

-Supongo que el señor Vasiliev ha hablado con usted.

-Hace apenas un momento, sí.

La mujer notó la tensión en su voz y adivinó que no le había agradado la idea.

-Antes que nada quiero decirle…

-Permítame que le deje clara una cosa –atajó con cierta rudeza.-Kai es mi único hijo y el heredero de las empresas Hiwatari. He consentido que estudie música sólo porque es su pasatiempo, y siempre y cuando no lo distraiga y estropee su futuro.

Ella escuchaba con gesto serio, algo contrariada, pero sin que su gesto imperturbable lo demostrase. Andrey prosiguió, con voz peligrosamente suave.

-Más le vale no meterle ideas raras en la cabeza sobre ser músico, o haré que la despidan. Si mi hijo hace la más mínima alusión al tema, asumiré que usted lo ha animado y se lo haré pagar. ¿Queda claro?

-Cristalino –respondió ella con rotundidad, si vacilar ni un ápice.-¿Le importa que ahora hable yo?

Su expresión era resuelta, sus labios sugerían una sonrisa, aunque no llegaban a curvarse realmente. El señor Hiwatari sintió una leve punzada de exasperación ante aquella actitud, que se le antojaba casi descarada. Pero no lo dejó traslucir. Impertérrito, se quedó plantado al otro lado del escritorio, los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ella.

-Entiendo por su visita que la noticia no le ha gustado, precisamente, está claro que tiene sus propios planes para su hijo… pero como profesora de Kai es mi deber evaluar sus aptitudes y comunicarle mi idea al respecto.

Yo parto de la idea de que mis alumnos vienen aquí porque desean estudiar música, por tanto supongo que les alegrará saber que tienen futuro en este mundo. Sin embargo, no todos quieren, o pueden –remarcó-, dedicarse profesionalmente a la música, y tengo muy claro que mi papel al respecto es simplemente el de informarles acerca de sus opciones.

Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, señor Hiwatari, es que no pretendo meterme en la vida de su hijo: al fin y al cabo, la decisión debe tomarla él, y nadie más que él.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios largos, tensos segundos. Más de los que nadie, fuera de la familia Hiwatari, había resistido antes enfrentándose a aquella mirada carmesí.

-Y en cuanto a lo de mi despido… -añadió la mujer cuando Andrey hizo ademán de volverse para salir del despacho-, usted no tiene ningún motivo válido para exigir mi destitución, ya que si Kai no hubiese sido asignado a mi clase, usted no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, pero la mujer había vuelto a sus papeles y no le prestaba atención. Un pitido insistente le taladraba los tímpanos, acrecentando su enojo. Apoyó la mano en el respaldo de la silla que tenía a su lado. ¿Iba a darle una bajada de tensión? Lo cierto es que aquella mañana se sentía de todo menos bien. Pero aún quería decirle un par de cosas a la mujer… aunque no se le ocurría el qué.

Ekaterina alzó la mirada hacia él, entre molesta y curiosa.

-Señor Hiwatari, no es que quiera echarle, pero la verdad es que tengo bastante trabajo que me gustaría terminar antes de Nochebuena… y por el sonido de lo que debe de ser su busca, diría que usted debería estar en otra parte.

Andrey dio un respingo. El maldito busca. Se palpó todos los bolsillos hasta dar con el aparatito y apagar, por fin, el infernal ruido. Sin pretenderlo, un súbito sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas. La mujer no tenía culpa ninguna de su torpeza al respecto, pero sólo por haber sido testigo de aquel penoso incidente deseó poder hacerla desaparecer.

Alzó la vista, intentando reflejar odio en sus ojos… pero descubrió que ella lo miraba con cierta comprensión y una leve sonrisa y… simplemente no soportó el peso de aquella mirada.

-Debe de ser difícil ser padre cuando se está tan ocupado –murmuró.-Es bueno ver que se interesa por la vida de su hijo, hay tantos padres desinteresados… -suspiró, volviendo a fijarse en sus cosas.

-Hn… -se sintió un poco culpable. Lo cierto es que él y Kai no tenían una relación muy estrecha… Sacudió la cabeza, ¿y ahora le hacía sentir mal? Sin duda aquella mujer estaba reuniendo todas las papeletas para ganarse su enemistad.-Bueno, tengo que irme –dijo, recuperando la firmeza.-Mantengo lo dicho: si se le ocurre empujar a mi hijo a estudiar música, lo lamentará.

Recibió como respuesta una mirada de hastío. A la profesora Petrova sólo le faltó poner los ojos en blanco y soltarle un "váyase, me está molestando". Y, de hecho, le faltó bien poco para hacerlo, pero se contuvo. Una insolencia semejante sólo le aseguraba que aquel hombre, o sus abogados como mínimo, volviese para ponerle una demanda.

-Que tenga un buen día –dijo por el contrario, con toda la cordialidad que pudo reunir.

Andrey parpadeó, sorprendido. Acertó a asentir, aceptando la cortesía, y salió del despacho.

La chica ya no estaba en el pasillo, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Básicamente no fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que estuvo de nuevo en su coche, conduciendo a la reunión con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

* * *

><p>No podía haber una mejor forma de amanecer. Al abrir sus ojos dorados se encontró con los iris escarlata que tanto amaba contemplándolo con infinita ternura, los cálidos brazos de Kai rodeándolo y sus dedos recorriendo su cabellera con suavidad.<p>

-Buenos días –sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenos días, Ray –le sonrió a su vez. Había algo nuevo en el rostro del ruso, un destello de alegría y emoción que no recordaba haberle visto antes.-¿Has dormido bien?

-Uhum –asintió. Se frotó los ojos para terminar de despejarse.-¿Y tú? No habré sido molestia.

-Para nada, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien –se desperezó y se puso en pie con agilidad.-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Sí… -se lo quedó mirando mientras pasaba por su lado para ir a la cocina. Tenía bastante vitalidad para ser de mañana… aunque, bien visto ya pasaban de las nueve y media.-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto, Kai?-preguntó al entrar en la cocina.

-Ahm… Tal vez… No, no te sientas mal, yo siempre me despierto temprano. Es una costumbre que tengo desde pequeño.

-¿Y a qué hora…?

-Hmm… entre las siete y las siete y media.

-¿Qué? ¿Llevas más de dos horas despierto?

-Créeme, no ha sido nada aburrido –esbozó una media sonrisa.-¿Té, café, leche…?

-Té, por favor. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, no hace falta.

Ray bostezó, dejando al descubierto sus grandes caninos, y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Recordaba vagamente un sueño en el que estaba de nuevo sentado frente al padre de Kai, en su despacho. La estancia era más oscura de lo que recordaba, y el hombre lo miraba de forma hostil. Pero en el sueño Kai estaba en pie a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro, así que no sentía ningún miedo.

-Ray –el oriental, que estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, alzó la mirada hacia él, que estaba poniendo una tetera al fuego. Su voz había sonado extrañamente suave, como cuando se trata un tema delicado-, después de lo de ayer con mi padre me he estado preguntando… ¿has hablado a los tuyos de mí?

-Sí. Bueno, en realidad fue Lee quien les contó que estaba saliendo contigo, y luego ellos me llamaron a mí.

-¿Y?-se volvió para encararlo.

-Y… nada –se encogió de hombros.-Se sorprendieron mucho, claro, pero saben desde hace mucho que no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

-Puedo imaginármelos maldiciéndome a mí y a todos mis ancestros –masculló el ruso, lo que hizo reír al chino.-Con lo de que lo saben hace tiempo… ¿te refieres a que tampoco les gustaba Mariah?

-Exacto.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Bueno… mis padres, a pesar de todo, son bastante tradicionales y… una chica con idea de ser pintora y viajar por todo el mundo no encajaba en sus planes. Aunque creo que lo que más les llamó la atención fue su pelo fucsia.

Kai alzó las cejas y parpadeó, perplejo. Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto de aquello último, pero cayó en la cuenta de que sería demasiado irónico, dado que él tenía el cabello bicolor.

-¿Tienes inclinación por la gente con el pelo raro o es pura coincidencia?-dijo sin embargo.

Ray sonrió con cierta sorna.

-Será porque el mío también es poco común –repuso mientras acariciaba su larga trenza.

-Siempre puedes cortártelo, si te supone algún problema. Aunque yo creo que te queda bien así.

El agua de la tetera rompió a hervir, y se giró para retirarla del fuego, por lo que no alcanzó a ver el sonrojo de Ray. Casi todas las personas que conocía le habían dicho en algún momento que debería cortarse el pelo. Era la primera vez que le decían que le sentaba bien largo.

Kai cogió dos tazas de la alacena y un par de bolsitas de té. Estaba colocando todo en la mesa cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?

-¿Abro?-preguntó Ray.

-Sí.

Probablemente sería Yuri. Es decir, además del pelirrojo, ¿quién podría querer algo de Kai a una hora tan rara? Jamás habría adivinado lo que le esperaba al abrir la puerta.

-¡TÚ! –un rostro muy conocido, aunque enojado como nunca lo había visto, esperaba en el rellano. Sin embargo, al ver a Ray su expresión se volvió confusa.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso iba a preguntarte yo, Sveta.

La chica lo miró de arriba a abajo y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, ya veo.

El oriental frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-se miró a sí mismo, vestido con un pijama que, claramente, no era suyo, y enrojeció intensamente, comprendiendo.-Sólo he dormido aquí –trató de explicar.

-Sí, como sea, no vengo por eso. ¿Está Hiwatari?

-Sí, está –respondió la voz del ruso desde el pasillo, unos metros por detrás de Ray.

-Contigo quería yo hablar –gruñó la joven, recuperando aquel semblante peligroso desconocido en ella hasta ahora.-¿¡Se puede saber a qué viene que tu padre amenace a mi madre!-le espetó.

-¿Disculpa?-Kai enarcó una ceja. Se separó de la pared en la que había estado apoyado y se acercó.-No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Estás segura de que era mi…?

-Bueno, el hecho de que ese desgraciado y tú seáis casi idénticos y que se apellide Hiwatari no deja mucho margen de error –respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Cuándo ha sido?-preguntó ignorando el insulto a su progenitor. A él se le estaban ocurriendo calificativos mucho peores.

-Hace apenas media hora. Se plantó en el conservatorio y le dijo que, si por su culpa tú te hacías músico, haría que la despidieran.

El rostro del bicolor se había vuelto sombrío, mientras que el oriental no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Kai resopló, crispado.

-¿Hablarás con él?-preguntó Sveta.

-Descuida –no pensaba consentir que su padre se metiese en su vida de esa forma.-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Gracias, pero no. Tengo que volver, estaba ayudando a mi madre con el papeleo y no le dije que me iba.

-De acuerdo, pues te tendré informada.

-Bien. Pues adiós.

-Adiós, Sveta –se despidió el oriental.

-Nos vemos, Ray.

Kai cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina, visiblemente molesto. El pelinegro le hizo sentarse mientras él servía el té.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con él?

-Créeme, no te gustaría estar presente –murmuró, consiguiendo que un escalofrío atravesase la espalda del oriental.

* * *

><p>-Estás totalmente en la inopia.<p>

Andrey se volvió hacia su amigo.

-No me digas… -murmujeó. Desde que había hablado con Ekaterina Petrova se notaba como atontado.

Dimitri suspiró.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es qué?-alzó una ceja.

-¡La que te tiene embobado!

-No digas chorradas, Ivanov –sacudió la cabeza. Qué cosas se le ocurrían.

-Como quieras… ¿Y qué crees que va a decir Kai al respecto?

-Kai no tiene por qué saber…

Un portazo llamó su atención. "Lo siento, Yuri, ahora no puedo" se oyó claramente.

-Las noticias vuelan, mi querido Andrey –Dimitri se encogió de hombros.

Pocos segundos después, Kai entraba en el salón con un rostro engañosamente impasible que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Señor Ivanov, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi padre.

-Por supuesto, Kai –asintió el hombre, saliendo por la puerta por la cual el joven acababa de entrar y cerrándola a su espalda.

Un silencio tenso se instaló por unos segundos en la habitación.

-Buenos días, Kai, ¿qué tal est…?

-Corta ya –gruñó.-¿Se puede saber a qué has ido a hablar con la profesora Petrova? Mejor dicho: a amenazarla –corrigió, perdida toda calma y mostrando a las claras su enfado.

-¿Se puede saber cómo rayos te has…?

-Su hija estaba allí, y resulta que es conocida mía. Y ahora di: ¿de qué narices va esto?

-Me han llamado esta mañana. Resulta que a tu profesora le parece que te iría bien como músico, que hay muchas escuelas interesadas en ti.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?-repitió.-Kai, tú tienes unas obligaciones con las empresas Hiwatari. No puedes estar pensando en…

-Sé muy bien cuál es mi sitio, padre. Sabes que asumiré mi lugar al frente de las empresas llegado el momento. Hasta entonces, lo que yo haga con mi vida es cosa mía. ¡Y te juro que lo lamentarás si se te ocurre hacer que despidan a esa mujer!

Andrey gruñó.

-Además, tu problema no es con ella. Si hubiese sido otro mi profesor, no la habrías molestado a ella.

-Gracias, eso me lo ha dicho ella misma. Es una mujer de lo más… insolente.

El silencio volvió, esta vez más prolongado, pero menos incómodo.

Kai encontró que su padre estaba un poco ausente y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es qué?

-La que te tiene embobado.

Una fuerte sensación de déjà vu invadió a Andrey.

-¿Es que hoy todo el mundo va a decirme lo mismo? Dimitri me acaba de preguntar lo mismo –explicó ante la expresión de extrañeza de su hijo.

-¿Ha vuelto Lisbeth?-preguntó el joven.

-Lisabetta –corrigió el hombre.

-Como sea. Ya sabes a qué me refiero, ¿has encontrado a otra niña bien que es apenas dos años mayor que yo?-preguntó, despectivo y burlón.

-¡Kai! –protestó.-No hay ninguna mujer en mi vida ahora.

-No ha habido ninguna desde que murió mamá. Todas las muñequitas pintadas que he visto desfilar por aquí no eran más que un pasatiempo, ni te importaban a ti ni tú a ellas.

-Eso es cosa mía, Kai –repuso el hombre con hosquedad.

-Y es cosa mía con quién decida salir y lo que haga de mi vida. ¿Qué tal si yo no me meto en tus asuntos y tú dejas en paz los míos?

El hombre le dio la espalda, pero el joven bicolor lo interpretó correctamente como un gesto de rendición.

-¿Tanto aprecias a tu profesora?

Kai se encogió de hombros.

-Es directa, inteligente, tiene carácter, es capaz de mirarme a los ojos sin vacilar… aunque me imagino que eso ya lo has comprobado tú –su padre lo miró de soslayo con una media sonrisa.-Sí, me gusta que sea ella mi profesora. ¿Y a ti, te gusta?

-¿Qué?-abrió mucho los ojos, pillado por sorpresa.

-Hmm… -una sardónica sonrisa acudió a sus labios.-¿Sabes? Creo que no me opondré a que salgas con ella, _necesitas_ a alguien que te ponga en tu sitio. Pero creo que a su hija no le has gustado mucho.

-¿Ah, no?

-Te llamó desgraciado. Aunque yo en su lugar habría utilizado otro término –se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-De todos modos yo no tengo nada con esa mujer.

-Pues deberías –dijo Kai antes de irse.

Se miraron intensamente durante un instante. Ambos comprendían perfectamente el dolor del otro, la soledad…

-Aunque sólo sea como amiga, creo que te ayudaría a pasar página.

Andrey sonrió con melancolía. ¿De verdad alguien podría reemplazar a su Irina?

-Así que ve y discúlpate –añadió.


	20. Encuentros

20. Encuentros

-Ya he hablado con mi padre, no debería volver a haber problemas.

-Muchas gracias, Kai.

-No hay de qué –colgó. Pulsó unas cuantas teclas y grabó el número de Sveta en la memoria del móvil.

-Entonces, ya está todo solucionado, ¿no?-dijo Ray, que era quien le había proporcionado el teléfono de la chica.

-Con Andrey tal vez –respondió Yuri-, pero Voltaire va a ser más complicado.

El bicolor torció ligeramente la boca. Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la silla de la cafetería, donde habían quedado con Ray después de la charla que Kai tuvo con su padre.

El camarero lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas de reojo en su dirección. No sabía su nombre, conocía al bicolor sólo de vista, no es que fuese todos los días allí, ni mucho menos, pero tenía un aspecto difícil de olvidar. La razón por la que lo miraba era que nunca antes lo había visto acompañado. Y ahora charlaba amigablemente con aquellos dos chicos.

-Disculpe –lo llamó un cliente.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?

-¿Podría…?

Dos minutos después se acercaba a la mesa del bicolor y dejaba un vaso con un líquido rosado delante del muchacho de cabello azabache. Los tres lo miraron, interrogantes, en especial el oriental.

-Yo no he…

-Es de parte de aquel chico –dijo.

Ray miró hacia donde el camarero le señalaba, y sus ojos dorados chocaron con unos de color turquesa.

Desde su posición, acodado en la barra, Brooklin le sonrió y alzó su propia copa en su dirección, como en un brindis.

-Será posible… -masculló el asiático.

-¿Esto es un Anuska?-preguntó el pelirrojo al camarero.

-Sí, señor –respondió antes de retirarse.

-Hmm… -sonrió. Alargó la mano y cogió el vaso.-Gracias, amigo –le dijo en voz alta al de pelo naranja, imitando su gesto de brindis, y dio un largo sorbo a la bebida.

Ver cómo la encantadora sonrisa de Brooklin quedaba congelada en sus labios le causó mayor deleite que el propio cóctel. Le lanzó una última sonrisa burlona que hizo que el inglés apartase la mirada con fastidio.

-Gracias –murmuró el chico de ojos dorados.

-Pensaba que estas cosas sólo las hacían en las pelis antiguas. ¿Suele molestarte ese chico?

-Es la segunda vez que hace algo.

-¿Qué fue lo primero?

-Besarme a traición.

Yuri casi se atraganta.

-Es poco probable que vuelva a intentar eso –intervino Kai en tono burlón.-Puede que se le haya curado el labio, pero tardará mucho tiempo en olvidarlo.

-¿Olvidar qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-El puñetazo que le di –respondió Ray.

-Eso no me lo habíais contado…

-No fue agradable, Yuri.

-Hmm… -entrecerró los ojos, que brillaron con frialdad.-¿Sabes? Nosotros podríamos hacer que se aleje de ti –propuso, refiriéndose a sus otros tres amigos.

-No será necesario –atajó Kai-, Ray sabe defenderse. Además, también estoy yo.

-Uno intenta ser amable y esto es lo que recibe –protestó el de cabello naranja, que ahora estaba en pie junto a ellos.

-Hn, no esperarás que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo después de lo que hiciste –dijo Ray, mirándolo con evidente molestia.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿no podríamos pasar página y ser amigos al menos?

El chino entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. No sabía si fiarse de aquel chico.

-Creo que no está muy convencido, cabeza de mandarina –rio Yuri.

-¿Cabeza de mandarina?-repitió Brooklin, atónito. Sus dos amigos también se lo quedaron mirando.

-Ignóralo –masculló el bicolor.

-¡Kai! –protestó el pelirrojo, haciendo un puchero.

-Volviendo al tema, Masefield –prosiguió Kai-, vas a tener que demostrar que se puede confiar en ti.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hiwatari?

-¿Qué tal si te portas como persona y dejas tranquilo a Ray?

-¡Ya he dicho que sólo quería ser amable!-exclamó.

-Venga ya, naranjita –volvió a intervenir Yuri, ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzó el inglés-, nadie invita a una copa como lo has hecho tú _sólo para ser amable_. O estás chalado o has visto demasiadas películas –concluyó, y terminó el último sorbo que quedaba de la bebida rosada.

-Espero que te haya gustado –masculló Brooklin con sarcasmo.

-Sí, mucho –sonrió el pelirrojo con descaro.-Pero lamento decirte que ya tengo novio, lo siento.

-¿De veras hay alguien que te aguante?

Kai esbozó una media sonrisa burlona que provocó que el ruso de ojos azules le lanzase una de sus miradas más frías, pero el bicolor ni se inmutó.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Hiwatari?-inquirió, ahora con seriedad.

-Hn… -ladeó la cabeza y centró su mirada en él, una mirada no especialmente amistosa, pero tampoco hostil, por lo que el inglés lo interpretó como un "sí".

-Me gustaría saber… cómo es que haces para componer –tanto Yuri como Ray parpadearon, sorprendidos. Los ojos del bicolor se abrieron más, ligeramente, pero el de iris turquesa lo notó.-Mi música –explicó-, suena hueca, hermosa… pero no transmite absolutamente nada. Quiero saber cómo es que haces para…

-Entiendo –lo cortó. Buceó un instante en sus ojos antes de responder a la pregunta.-¿Qué intentas que exprese tu música?

-¿Cómo?

-Hn… -se cruzó de brazos, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacerse entender.-¿En qué piensas cuando compones? ¿Te fijas sólo en qué nota irá mejor después siguiendo un estilo o…?

-¿O…?-frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

-¿…o te dejas guiar por lo que sientes en ese momento?-concluyó.

Brooklin abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Bajó la mirada hacia algún punto inconcreto, pensativo, y Kai supo que había captado la idea. Se levantó y fue hasta la barra a pagar las consumiciones.

-Hmm… -el de cabellos naranja se rascó la barbilla, meditabundo.-Bueno, creo que yo también debería irme –dijo, aún algo ausente.-Ya nos veremos, Ray –le sonrió ligeramente y el oriental correspondió al gesto, aunque no le fue del todo fácil.-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre –miró al pelirrojo.

-Lo sé –sonrió con descaro, pero luego de unos segundos cambió aquella sonrisa por una más cordial.-Yuri Ivanov.

-Brooklin Masefield… aunque creo que ya lo sabías. Bueno, me marcho. Adiós –dijo en voz algo más alta para que también el bicolor le oyese. Éste no se giró, pero le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Ray respiró hondo cuando el inglés desapareció. Vaya, tenía que admitir que Brooklin no era tan molesto cuando se comportaba como persona.

-Ray… -dijo el ruso-, ¿de qué iba todo eso de la música?

-Es que Brooklin tiene algunos problemas a la hora de componer. Según él, le falta inspiración –cerró los ojos y recordó aquella breve conversación en la que le había pedido que fuese su musa. Aún se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en lo que había sucedido después… pero, ¿era justo seguir eternamente enfadado con él si ya había prometido dejarlo en paz?

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el bicolor.

-Sí –le sonrió ampliamente. Fuera como fuese, mientras estuviesen juntos todo estaría bien, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><em>Toc, toc.<em>

-Adelante.

-Disculpe, profesora Petrova, hay alguien que quiere verla –dijo una mujer con una fregona en la mano. Era una de las encargadas de la limpieza. ¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas? Ekaterina miró su reloj y se sorprendió. Era mucho más tarde de lo que había creído.

-Ah… Sí, gracias, Olga, hágale pasar.

-Sí, profesora.

La mujer suspiró y aprovechó para estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza, haciendo crujir levemente la espalda. No se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba en su despacho.

-Pasarse el día sentado en una oficina es más cansado de lo que la gente piensa, ¿eh?

Ekaterina se azoró al ser descubierta en una pose tan informal.

-Pues sí que es un poco… -calló al fijarse en quien acababa de entrar. Era el mismo hombre de aquella mañana, solo que esta vez sonreía con cierto nerviosismo que antes no había mostrado.-¿Otra vez usted?-dijo, demasiado cansada como para contener su molestia.

-Sí, verá, yo…

-¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Disculparse o demandarme?

-… Lo primero –reconoció a regañadientes.-He hablado con mi hijo y él… parece ser que usted le agrada como profesora. Además, tampoco tiene pensado abandonar su carrera por la música, así que supongo que todo lo que dije antes está fuera de lugar.

Andrey no recordaba haberse disculpado ni una sola vez desde que era niño. Se le hacía extraño tener que pasar por todo aquello.

-… Está bien, no pasa nada –masculló la mujer, que volvió a suspirar y miró el pequeño montón de papeles que aún le quedaba por revisar. Era poco, pero estaba muerta y… hambrienta, como su estómago no tardó en recordarle, lo cual le causó un nuevo sonrojo.

El bicolor sonrió comprensivo, haciéndose cargo de lo duro que era aquello. Él también se veía obligado de vez en cuando a pasarse el día encerrado entre pilas de informes… era de lo más tedioso.

-¿Me permite que la invite a comer?-preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Habla en serio?-obviamente, no se esperaba semejante propuesta.

-¿Cree que voy a tenderle una trampa?

-De usted creo que no me extrañaría nada, y eso que acabo de conocerle.

Compartieron una breve risa que rompió con la tensión del ambiente.

-Entonces… ¿acepta?

-Pues… De acuerdo, ¿por qué no?

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en compañía de aquel hombre, más impresionada se sentía… y también más cohibida. Por el aspecto de Andrey, su traje, a todas luces caro, y sus maneras había intuido que se trataba de alguien con una buena posición social y económica, pero no se esperaba todo aquello. Desde el coche que conducía hasta el lujoso restaurante al que la había llevado, todo eso era un exceso. Pero llegados a ese punto en que estaban, sentados el uno frente al otro en uno de los locales más caros de la ciudad, sería una completa grosería si se levantase y se fuese.

-Tiene usted toda la pinta de querer salir corriendo de aquí –comentó el bicolor un poco apenado. La pobre lo estaba pasando fatal, y permanecía callada, con la cabeza fija en sus manos que retorcían la servilleta de su regazo.-Supongo que me he pasado un poco.

Ekaterina rio con nerviosismo.

-No estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de sitios, creo que no encajo mucho aquí –dijo, mirando de reojo a las personas sentadas en otras mesas.-Yo no pertenezco a este mundo.

-No parece usted misma –hizo notar.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a la Ekaterina Petrova que no dudó en ponerme en mi lugar esta mañana.

La mujer sonrió débilmente.

-No me diga que quiere que vuelva a ser así con usted, señor Hiwatari.

-Prefiero que no. En realidad me refería a… a que me gustaría verla cómoda. Se supone que intento compensarla, no torturarla. He metido la pata, ¿verdad?

Se entristeció, de un modo genuino que dejó a Ekaterina aún más sorprendida.

-Vamos… no es el fin del mundo –dijo con suavidad.-Aprecio su gesto, de veras.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó dubitativo. Recibió una sincera sonrisa como respuesta que le hizo recuperar el buen humor.-Dígame, su hija… ¿era la chica que estaba esta mañana…?

-Ah, sí, Svetlana. Es la menor de mis hijas. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Ella y Kai… creo que son algo así como amigos. Lo cierto es que no tengo demasiada idea. Mi hijo y yo no tenemos tanta relación como sería deseable –desvió la mirada, algo incómodo.

-Pues… no sé si son muy amigos, a Sveta le cuesta un poco entablar amistad con la gente. Pero hay unos chicos de los que habla a veces: Max, Tyson, Ray… es posible que mencionase a su hijo, pero ahora no lo recuerdo.

-¿Ray Kon?

-Sí. Además es uno de mis alumnos.

-Debe de ser por eso que se conocen –masculló para sí. La mujer alzó una ceja.-Ray Kon es el novio de Kai –admitió con un suspiro.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya… Aunque… supongo que tiene sentido. Las únicas veces que he visto a Kai hablando con alguien era con ese chico.

Interrumpieron un momento la conversación en lo que les traían los platos que habían pedido. Comieron un rato en silencio hasta que Andrey se atrevió a reanudarla.

-¿Qué impresión tiene usted de Ray?

-Pues… -frunció el ceño.-¿Acaso no le conoce?

-Tuve una charla con él, pero me gustaría saber algo más de él, y, siendo su profesora, imagino que tendrá una idea aproximada de su forma de ser.

-Puedo decirle que se toma sus estudios en serio, en ese aspecto es muy responsable. No da problemas, es un chico bastante apacible y respetuoso. Recuerdo –dijo con una sonrisa-, que el primer día sugerí que Kai y él podrían trabajar bien juntos. Me parece que no le hizo mucha gracia, pero no se quejó, creo que por no llevarme la contraria.

-Así que, en cierto modo, fue usted quien hizo que se conocieran –sonó ligeramente acusador.

-Supongo, pero nunca habría imaginado que acabarían juntos.

-No creo que nadie lo hubiese imaginado –admitió el hombre.

-Es un buen chico –concluyó Ekaterina.

-Hmm… -refunfuñó algo para sí.-No puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Lo entiendo.

-Además, es la primera vez que Kai se interesa por alguien de esa forma –expuso. Le alegraba ver que la mujer le comprendía. Dimitri seguramente desestimaría su preocupación. Después de todo, había encajado como si nada el que Yuri estuviese con un chico. ¡Con un chico! ¿Eh? Pero bueno, ¿desde cuándo a él le molestaban esas cosas? Sacudió la cabeza.-Maldita sea…

-¿Se encuentra bien?-se preocupó.

-Es sólo que… Dios mío, estoy empezando a pensar como mi padre –la profesora parpadeó, confundida.-El hijo de un amigo mío está también con un chico, y…

-Estaba pensando en eso como si fuese malo -adivinó.

-Pero no lo es –se llevó la copa a los labios: se le acababa de quedar la boca seca.

-Fuimos educados de otra forma y siempre cuesta adaptarse –le restó importancia la mujer.-El caso es que sepa ver que no es algo malo y que no les desprecie.

-Supongo –esbozó una sonrisa sin poderlo evitar.-¿Sabe?, habla como si hubiese pasado por esto.

-Uhum –asintió.-Mi otra hija, Valeria. Me llevó algún tiempo asumirlo como algo normal… aunque no tanto como a mi ex-marido… -la última palabra se perdió en un murmullo, como si en realidad no hubiese querido pronunciarla.

Andrey la miró con tristeza.

-¿Fue muy duro?

-No tanto para mí como para las niñas –suspiró.-Valeria era mayor de edad, así que se fue a vivir con su novia… fue entonces cuando nos enteramos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Ekaterina lo miró por unos segundos antes de recuperar su gesto sereno.

-Sí, descuide. A todo esto, ¿qué opina su mujer?

-… -su rostro se ensombreció notablemente.-Mi esposa falleció hace casi cuatro años.

Ekaterina no supo qué decir. Desvió la mirada. Ahora era ella quien había metido la pata.

-Lo siento mucho –murmujeó.

Él asintió, pensativo.

-Nunca superó perder a Aleksandr y… y yo no sé por qué le estoy hablando de esto. Lo lamento, no era esto de lo que quería hablar.

-He sido yo quien ha sacado el tema.

-No podía saberlo.

-¿Quiere salir a que le dé el aire?-preguntó. Andrey estaba más pálido de lo normal y temía que le fuese a dar un mareo.

-Sí, creo… que será lo mejor.

Llamó a un camarero y pagó la cuenta. Tuvo que apoyarse en la mujer para caminar, y, si no se hubiese encontrado tan mal, se habría sentido avergonzado. Pero en ese momento sólo quería salir.

Había un parque al otro lado de la calle. Andrey le pidió que lo llevase hasta allí y prácticamente se desplomó en el primer banco que encontraron. Normalmente estar rodeado de árboles le ayudaba a serenarse, pero esta vez le estaba costando más de lo normal. Hacía mucho que no recordaba de una forma tan vívida el incidente que, cuatro años atrás, le había arrebatado a sus seres más queridos. Porque, de algún modo, también le había quitado a Kai.

-¿Papá?

Aquella voz… Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Kai corriendo hacia él, seguido por otras dos personas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó el joven. Al parecer no le sorprendía demasiado verla allí.

-Estábamos hablando y se ha encontrado mal. Creo… que mencioné algo que no debía.

-Papá… -lo llamó, sacudiendo suavemente sus hombros, ya que apenas reaccionaba.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… -murmuró.

Kai resopló.

-¿Tienes el coche cerca?-se desesperó un poco al no recibir respuesta.-Padre…

-Está allí –repuso la mujer, señalando el vehículo.

El muchacho se volvió hacia sus acompañantes.

-Voy a tener que llevarlos. Lo siento, Ray.

El oriental negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, comprensivo.

-Te ayudaré a cargarlo hasta el coche –se ofreció Yuri.-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Ray?

-No hace falta, no queda lejos.

Kai metió una mano en su bolsillo y le lanzó las llaves de su piso.

-Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

-Claro.

-¿Quiere que la acerque a su casa, profesora?

-No es necesario, gracias Kai –murmuró. Aún estaba un tanto afectada.

-¿Seguro? No es molestia –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Prefiero ir dando un paseo.

Ray se quedó un rato de pie a su lado, mientras los otros dos chicos llevaban a Andrey hasta el coche. Era una imagen chocante después de haber conocido al imponente hombre que era normalmente.

-Ray –lo llamó la mujer.

-Dígame, profesora. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

-Estoy bien, sólo me preguntaba… ¿quién es Aleksandr?-preguntó, aún recordando su conversación con Andrey.

-Oh –el asiático bajó la mirada-, era el hermano pequeño de Kai. Murió, bueno… lo mataron. Su madre falleció poco después. Fue… una época difícil para ellos.

-Entiendo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que la mujer se levantó y se despidió de él, rechazando de nueva cuenta la ayuda que el joven volvió a ofrecerle.

Ray decidió ir también a su casa. Kai le había dicho que, si quería, podía coger algunas de sus cosas y llevarlas a su piso, para no tener que ir y volver todos los días. A pesar de las insinuaciones que Yuri había hecho al respecto, el joven oriental no tuvo problema en aceptar. Agradeció haberlo hecho. Probablemente al bicolor le vendría bien tener a alguien cerca después de lo que le había sucedido a su padre.

-Eh, gatito –lo llamó alguien.

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a quien le había hablado. La calle estaba prácticamente desierta. Y eso no le gustó. A su derecha, entre un bar y un edificio de viviendas, había un estrecho callejón, demasiado oscuro para su gusto. Se alejó de él instintivamente.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó la voz con burla.

Entrecerró los ojos y distinguió a alguien moviéndose detrás de unas cajas. Parecía que las estuviese apilando. Quizás se trataba de un empleado del bar que sacaba las cajas de botellas vacías. Pero el caso era que le sonaba aquella voz.

La persona en cuestión avanzó hasta la entrada del callejón, hasta donde llegaba la luz, sonriendo despectivamente.

-¿Me recuerdas? Aún tenemos una cuenta pendiente, gatito.

Ray abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Pero pronto fueron otros sentimientos los que lo inundaron.

-Tú –escupió.


	21. ¿Quién diablos eres?

Bueno, dada la insistencia de cierta persona, actualizo. Espero que os guste.

21. "¿Quién diablos eres?"

Los ojos de Kai no se despegaban de la carretera, sin embargo buena parte de sus pensamientos se centraban en su padre, sentado en el asiento del copiloto con aire ausente. Hacía años que no lo veía tan mal, y le había sorprendido. Sabía que su padre aún arrastraba problemas, como el hecho de que era incapaz de mantener una relación duradera.

Como le había dicho aquella misma mañana, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado en los últimos años era otra cosa que un pasatiempo, pero lo había atribuido a una falta de interés y no a que, como él, tuviese miedo de enamorarse.

Siempre había pensado que su padre lo había superado antes que él.

-Hmm… -Andrey se removió en su asiento. Parecía que empezaba a reaccionar.-¿Kai? ¿Dónde… dónde estamos?

-Estamos llegando a casa –respondió el bicolor.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?-llegó desde atrás la voz del pelirrojo.

-Creo… que sí –miró a su alrededor. Vio a su hijo al volante y a Yuri en el asiento trasero, que lo miraba con preocupación. ¿No faltaba gente?-¿Dónde está Ekaterina? ¿Y no estaba con vosotros otro chico?

-¿Ahora la llamas Ekaterina?-Kai se permitió una sonrisa burlona, aunque un tanto crispada por la angustia.-Dijo que prefería volver a su casa a pie, y también Ray… -pronunció el nombre del oriental en un suspiro. Algo le decía que no debería haberlo dejado solo, y no veía el momento de volver a casa y cerciorarse de que estaba bien y que todo eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero, claro, antes de marcharse tenía que asegurarse de que su padre se recuperara.

-¿Qué me ha pasado exactamente?

-Hablasteis. Salió el tema de mamá y… -no hizo falta que concluyese la frase para que su padre entendiese. Vaciló antes de añadir:-Nos diste un susto de muerte.

Andrey parpadeó un par de veces, analizando la frase. La conclusión obvia era que Kai también estaba preocupado por él… pero eso no podía ser, ¿verdad? No, debía de haber oído mal, sí, seguro que su aturdida cabeza lo estaba interpretando mal… eso o su hijo intentaba ser condescendiente, porque Kai le odiaba. Sí, de lo contrario, ¿por qué no hacía sino evitarle? ¿Por qué dejaba tan claro que sólo quería alejarse de él?

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?-el joven de ojos grana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Estacionó el coche ante las escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal de la mansión.

-No es nada, hijo –compuso como pudo una sonrisa. Abrió su puerta.-Gracias por traerme, siento haberos estropeado el día. No era mi intención. Será mejor que vuelvas con tu amigo.

No había acabado de salir cuando oyó otras dos puertas abrirse, y en dos segundos tenía a Kai sosteniéndole la puerta mientras Yuri lo ayudaba a caminar.

-Chicos, yo…

-Ni sueñes con librarte de mí –declaró el joven bicolor, tomándolo del otro brazo-, no hasta que me haya asegurado de que estarás bien.

-Kai… -musitó Andrey, anonadado. Desvió la mirada de la de su hijo porque se le estaban empañando los ojos.

Sin una palabra más, Kai lo acompañó hasta su habitación, no sin antes pedirle a Yuri que avisase a su padre, y lo ayudó a tenderse en la cama. Seguramente la presencia de Dimitri le animaría. Era triste reconocerlo, pero sabía que su propia presencia no haría sino causarle más dolor.

Por su parte, a pesar de sus protestas, Andrey tenía que admitir que se sentía estupendamente echado en su cama. Emitió un profundo suspiro y miró a su hijo. El muchacho pudo notar esta vez que su padre tenía los ojos húmedos y se le encogió el corazón. Tomó asiento a su lado.

-Padre, ¿qué te…?-se interrumpió. Su padre, en un rápido movimiento, tiró de su brazo para atraerlo y lo atrapó en un abrazo. Kai se estremeció por el más que inesperado contacto. Tragó saliva.-¿Padre?-lo llamó, dubitativo.

-Te quiero mucho, Kai.

-¿Qué?-se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Andrey le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-Eres lo más importante para mí, hijo. Ojalá… ojalá me hubiese ocupado de vosotros como es debido –dijo, refiriéndose también a Aleksandr.-Fue mi culpa.

-No –gimió Kai. Un molesto nudo le hería la garganta.-Yo era su hermano mayor, tenía que haberle cuidado mejor…

-Shhh… -lo hizo callar con suavidad.-Tenías quince años, eras poco más que un niño… no, fui yo el que falló, Kai.

En esta ocasión fue Kai el que lo abrazó, tembloroso.

-Creí que me odiabas –murmujeó.

-Yo nunca podría odiarte –se incorporó y miró a su hijo, que lo contemplaba desde su regazo como cuando era un chiquillo, con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas.-¿Así que… has estado todos estos años culpándote?

-Aleksandr también era mi responsabilidad –dijo.

Andrey esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Tendríamos que haber hablado de esto hace mucho –le revolvió el pelo con cariño y lo estrechó con más fuerza.-Echaba de menos esto.

-Hmm… -Kai respiró hondo.-También yo –confesó.

* * *

><p>-Sí, yo –sonrió con cinismo.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah… -hizo un gesto hacia el edificio que quedaba a su izquierda, el bar-, trabajo aquí, pero, ¿sabes?, es hora de mi descanso y… creo que no es mal momento para zanjar nuestra… _discusión_ -su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y perversa.

Ray retrocedió otro paso. Todos sus músculos se habían tensado, preparados para atacar y defenderse. Salir corriendo hubiese sido quizás lo más sensato, pero no estaba dentro de sus planes volver a huir de aquel tipo.

-Eres amigo de Kai, ¿no? Muy amigo, por lo que me pareció. Él no suele molestarse en salvar a la gente una segunda vez.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?

-Mmm… verás, el caso es que también tengo una cuenta pendiente con Hiwatari y así –extrajo una navaja se su bolsillo-, mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se lanzó a por él, pero el oriental esquivó el envite. Aún así, el ruso lo agarró del abrigo y de un tirón lo lanzó dentro del lúgubre callejón, sobre unas cajas.

Ray se levantó con rapidez y puso distancia entre ambos, aunque eso implicaba internarse más en la calleja, lo cual no le gustaba ni un pelo, ya que una alta reja bloqueaba el paso.

-¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con hacer daño a Kai?

El chico de ojos azules chasqueó la lengua.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros-, supongo que, si vas a morir por su causa, es justo que sepas lo que ese bastardo ha hecho. ¿Conoces su historia? ¿Sabes lo de su banda? ¿Que se cargó a un tío con sus propias manos y…?

-Lo sé –le cortó Ray.-También sé que ellos mataron a su hermano –entrecerró los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada fiera.

-¿Y eso le da derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana?

El oriental desvió un momento la vista.

-No, pero… pero Kai tenía un motivo para perder los estribos, ¿qué justificación tenían los asesinos de su hermano, eh?-preguntó alzando la voz.

-Je –esbozó de nuevo aquella sonrisa siniestra-, nadie le mandaba meterse donde no le llamaban.

Ray gruñó entre dientes algo que el ruso no entendió. Mejor para él, en todo caso, ya que no fue nada agradable.

-Está claro que no hay modo de hablar con la gente como tú –masculló frustrado el pelinegro.-En cualquier caso, aún no me has respondido. ¿Qué te pasa a ti con Kai? ¿Era algo tuyo el tipo al que mató y ahora quieres hacerle daño?

Los ojos azules destellaron peligrosamente.

-No. Soy el hermano del tipo al que dejó atado a una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida –replicó con acritud.

Ray frunció el ceño, pensativo, y entonces se hizo luz en su mente. Kai había mencionado a otro chico al que hirió de gravedad. Por lo visto, al final había sobrevivido. Aunque ahora estuviese inválido.

-¿Y vas a vengarte por eso?

-¡No lo digas como si no tuviese importancia! –gritó.

-No quería decir eso –dijo Ray con precaución, alzando las manos como gesto de disculpa.-Es sólo que no vas a arreglar nada. El mal está hecho, lo único que vas a conseguir vengándote es que luego él vaya a por ti, y luego tus amigos irán a hacerle daño otra vez… y así eternamente –explicó, intentando por todos los medios parecer calmado. Si se ponían nerviosos aquello podía acabar en tragedia.

-Sí, claro, tú puedes decirlo. No tienes ni idea de lo que hemos sufrido por culpa de ese…

-No, no lo sé –admitió-, pero creo que tú tampoco entiendes por lo que él ha pasado.

-Ni me interesa –sujetó con más fuerza su arma, gesto que no pasó desapercibido al de ojos dorados, que se preparó.-¡Sólo quiero verle destrozado a mis pies!

Se abalanzó sobre Ray, pero el oriental estaba esperándolo, así que no sólo no lo rozó, sino que además recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen que le cortó la respiración y lo tiró de espaldas.

El chino vaciló un segundo antes de darse la vuelta para salir de allí. Pero, apenas dio un par de pasos cuando el otro lo agarró por detrás, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo. Por suerte para Ray, se le había olvidado recoger la navaja, pero, aún así, aquello era muy peligroso. Se revolvió y pudo darle un codazo en el estómago. Insistió hasta que el ruso aflojó la presa y pudo soltarse, pero no se libró de recibir un fuerte golpe en el costado que lo dejó tendido cuan largo era.

No sin cierta dificultad, Ray se incorporó un poco y vio que el chico se alejaba un poco para recoger su arma. Parecía que le costaba moverse, pero Ray también estaba dolorido, y la garganta aún le molestaba después de haber sido aprisionada. Consiguió ponerse en pie, pero el ruso ya estaba prácticamente sobre él.

Maldita sea, se regañó, debería haber aceptado que le acercasen a casa. Ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Lanzó un par de golpes a la desesperada, pero eso no evitó que el castaño lo arrinconase contra la pared y, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, le colocase el agudo filo en el cuello.

Ray cerró los ojos. Tenía miedo, un miedo espantoso. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. No podía hacer nada. Iba a morir y Kai… Kai sufriría por su culpa.

-Por favor, no lo hagas –suplicó.

La hoja presionó levemente su piel, haciendo un fino corte. Pero no pasó de ahí. Por el momento.

-Tal vez… pueda concederte una segunda oportunidad –Ray abrió los ojos. No le gustó nada el tono del chico.-Déjale, no te acerques a él, no vuelvas a relacionarte con él y te perdonaré la vida. Pero –advirtió-, ten en cuenta que, si no lo cumples o si le adviertes sobre mí, me enteraré… y entonces no habrá ninguna piedad. ¿Queda claro?

Ray se quedó petrificado. No podía. Jamás heriría a Kai. Le amaba demasiado.

-De acuerdo pues… mátame ahora, porque no pienso hacer eso –replicó con un aplomo impresionante, dada la situación.

El ruso abrió la boca, sorprendido. ¿Por qué aquel idiota prefería morir? Le había dado una segunda oportunidad y… Bueno, no era asunto suyo. Obtendría el mismo resultado de todos modos, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de la intensa mirada dorada, llena de helada cólera, y no reaccionó hasta que el chino cerró los párpados. Incluso él se admiraba del valor del joven oriental.

Si no hubiese estado tan pendiente del pelinegro, se habría dado cuenta de que ya no estaban a solas.

-¡Aléjate de él!

El ruso giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver una tabla alzada sobre su cabeza, pero no tuvo ocasión de esquivarla.

Ray se llevó inconscientemente una mano al cuello, sin terminar de creerse que siguiese entero. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a su agresor inconsciente en el suelo y con un feo golpe en la cabeza. Alzó la mirada y reconoció la figura que se erguía a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente y aún con aquel trozo de madera en la mano. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… -murmuró una y otra vez en su oído.

-R-Ray –farfulló, aún un poco anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar. Soltó la tabla y envolvió al lloroso oriental entre sus brazos.-Tranquilo, ya… ya pasó.

El pelinegro se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gracias, Brooklin.

El joven inglés le sonrió, aún un poco turbado, para hacer honor a la verdad, más por el hecho de que Ray le estuviese abrazando que por haber dejado a un tío inconsciente de un golpe. Estaban tan cerca… sólo con acercar un poco más sus rostros podría… Sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos, te acompaño hasta casa –dijo, logrando sobreponerse.

Le pasó un brazo delicadamente por los hombros, en ademán consolador. Desechó las vanas esperanzas de que el pelinegro estuviese interesado en él. Sólo le había abrazado porque se sentía agradecido y aliviado. Nada más. Además, había estado a punto de dejarse matar por Kai. ¿Cómo competir con un amor tan grande?

* * *

><p>Le llevó un rato serenarse después de aquella conversación con su padre, pero ya volvía a ser más o menos el mismo de siempre. Ahora mismo tenía otra preocupación en mente, y era que no podía deshacerse de aquella sensación que le decía que algo pasaba con Ray. No era demasiado partidario de dar más importancia a la intuición que a la razón, pero esta vez no lograba evitar la opresión que sentía en el pecho.<p>

Yuri no dijo nada al respecto. El gesto preocupado de Kai lo mantenía callado.

En cuanto hubo estacionado y cerrado el coche, el bicolor salió casi a la carrera hacia su piso. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a su puerta. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que, tras unos segundos de confusión, recordó que Ray tenía sus llaves. Llamó con impaciencia al timbre. No tardaron más que unos segundos en abrirle, pero en su estado de nerviosismo le pareció demasiado tiempo. En cuanto la figura del pelinegro apareció ante él, lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Menos mal que estás bien… -murmuró. Se separó un poco de él, sujetándolo por los hombros.-Estás bien, ¿verdad?

-Kai, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó, desconcertado. Era imposible que se hubiese enterado tan rápido.

-Te parecerá una locura pero… tenía la sensación de que te había pasado algo y… -se fijó en su gesto compungido, y fue entonces cuando también fue consciente de la presencia del joven de cabello naranja en el interior de su piso.-¿Masefield?

-¿Qué hace ese aquí?-inquirió Yuri.

-¿Qué pasa, Ray?-dijo Kai con suavidad. Confiaba en el oriental y sabía que tenía que haber una buena razón para la presencia del inglés allí.

-Yo… -miró dubitativo a su espalda.

-Deberías decírselo –dijo el de ojos turquesa.

Se sentaron los cuatro en los sofás, Ray acurrucado contra el bicolor, buscando la protección que él siempre le daba. Con ayuda de Brooklin les contó lo sucedido en aquel callejón, cuando creía que iban a matarlo, y cómo el inglés había aparecido para salvarlo. Un largo silencio prosiguió al relato mientras los dos rusos digerían la información.

Kai fue el primero en reaccionar, abrazando con más fuerza a Ray, como si temiera que fuese a evaporarse en el aire.

-No quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mí –dijo, de modo que sólo el oriental pudo oírlo.

El pelinegro se aferró a su camisa y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Si de él dependiese, nada ni nadie lo movería nunca de allí. La mano de Kai subía y bajaba por su espalda, reconfortándolo.

-Te quiero –murmuró.

-Y yo a ti, Ray.

Yuri contemplaba la escena profundamente enternecido. Desvió la mirada hacia Brooklin, que, a pesar de la leve sonrisa que le produjo la tierna estampa, parecía abatido por algo.

-Gracias por todo, Masefield –le dijo.

-¿Hmm?-centró su atención en el pelirrojo.-Sí… No hay de qué.

-No creo que nunca pueda agradecértelo como es debido –intervino Kai-, pero, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea…

Nunca había imaginado que Hiwatari pudiese ser tan humano. Ahora entendía todo. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Me basta con que cuides de Ray –dijo para su sorpresa.-Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer y… -miró su reloj-, ya llego tarde.

-Gracias –le dijo Ray una vez más, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa como respuesta.

Se quedaron callados un rato después de que Brooklin se fuese. Yuri estaba más serio que de costumbre.

-Habría que hacer algo con ese tío –declaró después de un rato.-Denunciarlo, tal vez, y que lo encierren.

-Eso no iba a solucionar nada –suspiró Kai.-No es sólo él, y no van a parar hasta verme muerto.

-Pero tiene que haber alguna forma… -murmuró el pelinegro. No podía ser que no hubiese solución.

-Matarlos a todos –propuso el pelirrojo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Empiezas a hablar como Bryan –le reprochó el de ojos escarlata.

La mirada de Yuri se iluminó ante la mención de su chico.

-Espero que no estés pensando…

-¿Por qué no?-sonrió triunfante.-Piénsalo. Esos canallas no se han atrevido nunca a tocarte, aunque fueses tú solo contra todos. Apuesto a que, si Bryan, Ian y Spencer nos echasen una mano, podríamos sacarlos a patadas de la ciudad –Kai resopló.-Tú piénsalo, ¿vale?

-Hn…

-¿Tú que dices, Ray?

-Yuri… ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es pasar tranquilo lo que queda de Navidad –suspiró.

-Me parece justo –asintió el pelirrojo.-No te preocupes. Estamos contigo.

Ray sonrió, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando Kai le besó cariñosamente en la frente. No podía tener miedo estando con ellos.

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que cierta persona va a encontrarlo de lo más cursi... si dejas comentarios, no seas muy duro... principalmente porque te advertí el tipo de historia que era :p Espero los reviews.


	22. Amor y dudas

22. Amor y dudas

Respiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo las brumas del sueño se iban despejando y lo depositaban suavemente de vuelta a la realidad. Notó el cálido cuerpo que lo rodeaba, la mano que comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza al ver que iba a despertar, la acompasada respiración que rozaba su piel… Inconscientemente, se aferró más a él, buscando aquellas sensaciones que le encantaban. No dejó de notar, un poco sorprendido, que, aunque era sólo la segunda vez que se encontraba en esa situación, su cuerpo ya reaccionaba como si fuese de lo más normal. Qué fácil era acostumbrarse a lo bueno.

-Buenos días, Kai –murmuró, aún medio dormido.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Hmm…? Bien, ¿por qué lo dices?-parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró enfocar la vista.

-Creo que tuviste una pesadilla o algo así –el bicolor le acarició la mejilla y lo acunó entre sus brazos.-¿Fue por lo de ayer?

Ray se recostó contra su pecho. Sí que recordaba vagamente haberse sentido muy inquieto, pero al poco rato había notado como si alguien lo arrullase. Comprendió que no había sido su imaginación, y que había sido Kai el que lo había calmado, meciéndolo como ahora hacía.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo qué soñé… Siento haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes –lo besó en la frente.

El oriental lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que realmente al ruso no le importaban en absoluto las molestias que pudiese causarle, pero aún así se sentía un poco culpable.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Kai, que notó el cambio en su expresión.

Abrió la boca para responder que no era nada, pero enseguida recordó que Kai siempre sabía cuándo se estaba guardando lo que pensaba para intentar no preocuparle. Cuando alguien hace eso, lo habitual es que la otra persona se imagine las cosas peores de lo que son en realidad, y no quería angustiar más a Kai.

-Es lo de siempre –se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y el bicolor lo imitó.-Me pasa algo y eres tú el que acaba teniendo que cuidarme. Es un poco injusto para ti, siempre estás preocupándote y yo casi no puedo hacer nada por ti.

-Ray, creo… creo que no eres consciente de cuál es la situación ahora mismo –el pelinegro giró la cabeza y se encontró con la severa mirada de los ojos rubí. Se acordaba de haber recibido miradas así antes por parte de sus padres, cuando le regañaban por haber cometido alguna estupidez, pero bajo el enojo no había más que un temor inmenso porque le hubiese podido pasar algo. Supo que aquello era exactamente lo que Kai estaba sintiendo, lo que llevaba sintiendo desde la tarde anterior, y que si no le había dicho nada hasta ahora era porque antes necesitaba consuelo.-Podías haber muerto. Debiste huir desde el principio. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En que no podía dejar que te hiciese daño –repuso mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.-Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacerme, y es cierto que lo más sensato hubiese sido escapar… pero me da más miedo que intenten herirte, Kai –agachó la cabeza y se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando no temblar. Sólo pensarlo le dolía.

De repente, los níveos brazos del ruso lo rodearon, ajustándose a él lentamente, atrayéndolo con suavidad. La nariz de Kai rozó su cuello con ternura antes de depositar un par de breves besos sobre su piel para luego esconder su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Lloraba.

¿Miedo, emoción? Probablemente por ambas cosas.

Ray alzó su brazo izquierdo y le acarició, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Kai agradeció la caricia con un nuevo beso en la base de su garganta. Esta vez, el oriental no pudo evitar estremecerse. Se giró un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarle de frente, y lo besó repetidamente mientras sus manos secaban suavemente las lágrimas derramadas por los ojos escarlata.

-No podría soportar perderte, Ray –murmuró sobre sus labios.

-No vas a perderme, mientras me quieras a tu lado yo estaré contigo. No dejaré que me separen de ti.

Kai se dejó mimar, respondiendo de buen grado a las caricias del joven chino, que ahora estaba tumbado bajo su cuerpo. Todo su autocontrol se estaba yendo por la borda hasta que un ruido en el salón le recordó que no estaban solos. Se separó un poco de Ray apoyando su peso en los brazos, respirando entrecortadamente y, supuso, con las mejillas coloreadas. Miró al oriental y vio que su respiración era tan agitada como la suya y que su rostro se había teñido de un encantador tono rojizo. No pudo evitar sonreír y besarlo una última vez.

-Te quiero –murmuró Ray.

-Y yo a ti –terminó de incorporarse.-Voy a hacer el desayuno. ¿Té, café, leche?

-Té, por favor –se desperezó y respiró hondo, mirando al techo. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, en parte para ver si así se le bajaba el calor de las mejillas, y luego se dirigió silenciosamente al salón.

Yuri seguía profundamente dormido en el sofá, con un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza y el otro estirado y extrañamente apoyado en la mesita. Vio un libro tirado en el suelo y dedujo que el ruido que los había interrumpido antes lo había hecho éste al caer.

Algo peludo y suave se enredó en sus tobillos, lo que le sacó una sonrisa. Cogió al gato y se lo llevó a la cocina. Aldebarán ronroneaba encantado entre sus brazos, y frotaba su cabeza contra el brazo del chico.

-¿Aún duerme?-preguntó el bicolor en voz baja.

-Sí.

-Hmm… -miró el reloj de pared y el oriental lo imitó.

-Aún no es muy tarde.

-Ya, probablemente aún tarde un rato en despertar –al pasar por su lado para acercarse a la alacena le rascó distraídamente la cabeza a Aldebarán.

-Por cierto, ayer no te pregunté… -Kai se giró hacia él-, ¿qué tal tu padre?

-Pues… mejor. La verdad, no creí que estuviese aún tan afectado. Pensé que ya había superado lo de… -el pelinegro asintió, entendiendo sin necesidad de que acabase.-Al parecer no soy el único que aún se mortifica –suspiró. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y dirigió su mirada ausente hacia la ventana.

A Ray no le hizo falta más que ver su gesto sombrío para adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

-¿Estás considerando la idea de Yuri?

El ruso lo miró, alzando una ceja, y sonrió con cierta malicia.

-No creas que no me tienta –Ray esbozó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza-, pero a la larga pelear con ellos sólo lograría empeorar las cosas. Por otra parte, es la única idea que tengo de momento –admitió.

-Bueno, quizás… Hmm… nada, olvídalo –resopló. Pensaba sugerirle que hablase con el chico, pero eso ya lo había intentado él y dudaba que fuese a mostrarse más razonable con Kai.

-No te preocupes, Ray –le revolvió los cabellos sonriendo con tranquilidad-, ya encontraremos una solución.

El oriental correspondió a su sonrisa. Desayunaron en silencio, más que nada por no despertar a Yuri, quien, al contrario que su compatriota, no tenía por costumbre levantarse hasta bien entrada la mañana, lo cual tenía sentido ya que en el observatorio gran parte del trabajo se realizaba por la noche.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Pensaba acercarme a ver a mi padre, pero no creo que esté en casa hasta dentro de varias horas… así que tal vez entrene un rato.

-¿Entrenar?

-Bueno, quizás esa no sea la palabra –murmuró-, no es que me esté preparando para algo, solamente hago algo de ejercicio con pesas y cosas así.

-Oh… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ray. Claro que se notaba que Kai hacía algún tipo de ejercicio, pero hasta ahora no se había parado a pensarlo.-¿Y dónde tienes el equipo?

-Hmm… No es mío, tenemos una especie de… gimnasio privado en el sótano del edificio. Se necesita una llave para entrar. La tenemos todos los residentes, pero soy casi el único que lo utiliza. Si te apetece bajar… -ofreció mientras recogía ambas tazas.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa con…?-hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la salita.

-Yuri ya es mayorcito –dijo el bicolor encogiéndose de hombros.-Bastará con dejarle una nota, ¿no crees? Sólo espero que no cause ningún destrozo… -dijo, más bien para sí, a lo que Ray rio ligeramente.-Entonces, ¿te vienes?

-Sí, me vendrá bien.

Tuvo que pedirle algo prestado al ruso, ya que entre las cosas que había llevado para quedarse en su casa no había incluido ropa de deporte. Tuvo que hacerle un dobladillo al pantalón para no pisar los bajos al andar, pero, por lo demás, el conjunto no le quedaba del todo mal.

Kai dejó una escueta nota al durmiente pelirrojo sobre la mesita de la sala y a Aldebarán holgazaneando en la butaca antes de coger las llaves y salir del piso seguido por el joven de ojos dorados.

Dado que en el sótano se encontraban el gimnasio, la caldera y poco más, las escaleras que conducían hasta él no estaban tan cuidadas como las que llevaban al resto de pisos. Las paredes no estaban pintadas, y el cemento tenía alguna que otra marca de humedad. Un ventanuco a ras del suelo de la calle iluminaba sin demasiado éxito el angosto pasillo y las puertas metálicas a ambos lados del mismo. Ray no pudo dejar de compararlo con el escenario de alguna película de terror, y agradeció contar con la compañía del ruso.

Kai no se molestó en encender la luz del pasillo, aquella leve claridad le bastaba para avanzar hasta la tercera puerta de la izquierda e introducir la llave. Abrió la pesada puerta sin mayor dificultad y la sostuvo para que Ray entrase. Una vez el pelinegro hubo pasado la soltó, dejando que se cerrase sola.

El oriental echó una ojeada a su alrededor. No le hacía falta más luz que la que entraba por las estrechas ventanas de la pared opuesta a la puerta, del mismo tipo que la del pasillo, para poder ver con claridad lo que le rodeaba. Aquella sala estaba en mejor estado que el pasillo, con las paredes pintadas en un tono muy claro y el suelo enmoquetado. Había tres bancos de pesas, un par de bicicletas y un saco de boxeo colgado en una esquina. No era la gran cosa, pero no estaba nada mal tener acceso gratuito a un espacio así en tu mismo edificio.

Kai encendió únicamente una de las luces del techo, más que suficiente para no tropezar con las pesas que había apiladas en el suelo y leer las instrucciones de las máquinas.

-¿Vienes muy a menudo?-inquirió el oriental. Se sorprendió de lo fuerte que sonó su voz.

-Depende de la época, normalmente unas tres veces a la semana –alzó su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza e inclinó el cuerpo hacia la izquierda y luego a la inversa. Repitió el proceso varias veces antes de volverse hacia Ray.-No soy tu profesor de gimnasia así que no voy a mandarte que hagas nada, pero te recomiendo que estires antes de hacer nada.

El chino parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que había estado mirándolo embobado. Sonrojado, se acercó adonde estaba Kai e imitó los movimientos de este.

Aquellos ejercicios le trajeron recuerdos del colegio, de las clases de educación física. Lee y él solían competir para ver quién era el más rápido y casi siempre le ganaba, pero su amigo no se rendía. Tampoco él daba su brazo a torcer. Por muchas veces que Lee lo desafiase, por cansado que estuviese, él siempre aceptaba. Sólo por ella. Por Mariah.

Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Se le hacía raro pensar en eso ahora. Que desde niño hubiese estado ansioso por captar su atención, que hubiese estado tan colgado de ella. Y, sin embargo, ahora su afecto por Mariah se había diluido hasta no ser más que el cariño que correspondía a una amiga.

Fijó su vista en Kai y éste también se lo quedó mirando, extrañado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó.

-Sí, sólo… pensaba –sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.-Es curioso cómo han sucedido las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si alguien te hubiese dicho que acabarías con un chico que se ha ido de China para huir de sus recuerdos… ¿qué habrías pensado?

-Hmm… -esbozó una media sonrisa-, supongo que lo mismo que tú si te hubiesen dicho que acabarías en Moscú y enamorándote de un sujeto semejante –dijo señalándose a sí mismo con cierto desdén.

-Es curioso, pero me gusta –sonrió cálidamente.-Me alegro de haberte conocido.

Kai esbozó una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera, y sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon ligeramente. Carraspeó para intentar ocultar lo mucho que significaba eso para él, aunque, a esas alturas, Ray lo sabía de sobra.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

* * *

><p>El timbre del teléfono resonaba como martillazos en sus oídos. Se removió en el sofá, refunfuñando, y se cubrió la cabeza con el cojín que le había servido de almohada.<p>

-Oh, por el amor de Dios –gruñó-, ¿es que nadie va a cogerlo?-preguntó en voz más alta.

Al no obtener respuesta, se levantó resignado, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Fue hasta la cocina y tomó el móvil que estaba sonando, sin plantearse que su dueño pudiese molestarse.

-¿Sí?-respondió con la voz pastosa y exasperada. Una voz femenina demasiado aguda para alguien recién levantado habló al otro lado. Yuri frunció el ceño y se frotó un ojo. Algo no cuadraba allí. Vale que acababa de despertarse, pero no estaba tan espeso como para no entender lo que le decían.-Espera, por favor, no entiendo nada –la interrumpió hablando en inglés.

La voz se apagó por unos segundos.

-… ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la chica en el mismo idioma.

-Am… -se rascó la cabeza-, me llamo Yuri, esto… El dueño de este teléfono no está disponible ahora mismo, si quieres dejarle un mensaje…

-¿Eres amigo de Ray?

-Sí. ¿Y tú eres?

-Una amiga suya.

-Vale, eso lo había supuesto, querida –dijo con sorna. La chica soltó un bufido indignado.-¿Quién le digo que ha llamado?

-Para que lo sepas, soy su mejor amiga –le espetó.- Me llamo Mariah Wong. Dile que me llame en cuanto pueda.

-Obviamente no te llamará cuando no pueda –sonrió ampliamente cuando ella gruñó, incluso se permitió una breve risa.

-Eres de lo más… ¡argh!

-Interesante, nunca antes había oído ese adjetivo –comentó con jocosidad.

-¡Insufrible! ¡Eso eres! No me creo que Ray sea amigo tuyo.

-Verás, linda, no suelo serlo tanto sin un buen motivo, pero tu llamada me ha despertado de una manera bastante poco agradable así que no estoy de buen humor. En fin, le diré que te llame en cuanto le vea.

-Hmm… De acuerdo, gracias. Y siento haberte despertado.

-… No pasa nada, supongo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgó.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando el móvil de Ray, sabiendo que había algo extraño en lo que había dicho la chica. Al punto cayó en la cuenta. Recorrió la agenda de contactos y comprobó que, como había pensado, algunas de las personas, las más cercanas, supuso, ya que Kai estaba entre ellas, tenían una melodía propia. Sin embargo, al llamar aquella chica había sonado el típico "ring, ring". Entonces… ¿por qué decía que era su mejor amiga? Bueno, lo cierto es que ella había sonado convencida, pero obviamente Ray no le tenía tan grande estima. En fin, tampoco era asunto suyo.

En otro momento no lo habría hecho, pero, ya que estaba sólo y nadie le castigaría por su curiosidad, volvió hasta la entrada con el nombre de Kai. Empezó a sonar una canción que reconoció al instante, con su música dura pero de letra dulce. Esbozó una media sonrisa. Vaya, no esperaba que a Ray le gustase aquel grupo.

Dejó el móvil en la encimera, todavía con la cancioncilla sonando, y se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno mientras canturreaba a coro con el cantante principal.

-_…Take my hand tonight one last time…_

* * *

><p>Se obligó a apartar la mirada del móvil y a guardarlo en su bolso. Con un suspiro, se sentó de nuevo frente al lienzo y cogió el pincel, intentando volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.<p>

Desde aquella azotea, protegida del sol por una pérgola, la vista de la ciudad de Roma era magnífica, pero le estaba trayendo recuerdos inesperados.

Buena parte de los edificios de aquella zona eran de color ocre, y al verlos por la mañana, bajo un reluciente sol, espléndido para ser invierno, no había podido evitar acordarse de ciertos ojos dorados… y de su dueño.

-¡Mariah!

Se giró para encontrarse con un sonriente joven de angelical rostro de brillantes ojos azules, enmarcados por una hermosa cabellera rubia. Como siempre, no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

-Hola, Enrique, ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, la exposición comienza en media hora, y, si llego tarde, Ángela y Beatrice se enfadarán –la sonrisa de la pelirrosa vaciló.

-Mucha suerte, seguro que les encantan tus cuadros.

-Gracias –se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó para besarla.

-¡Enrique! –llamó una voz, y un chico de su misma edad apareció a los pocos segundos, perfectamente arreglado, ni uno solo de sus verdes cabellos fuera de lugar.-Más vale que estés listo.

-Sí, sí, cojo mi chaqueta y nos vamos. Ciao, Mariah –se despidió y desapareció por las escaleras.

-Ah, este chico no tiene remedio –suspiró el otro joven, que sonrió con calidez a la muchacha.-Tranquila, me ocuparé de que no haga ninguna tontería.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Oliver.

-Au revoir –se despidió con una leve inclinación y fue en pos de su amigo.

La oriental exhaló un largo suspiro, desaparecida su sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar el cuadro, aunque sin verlo realmente. Quería a Enrique, pero empezaba a tener dudas de que hubiese hecho la elección correcta.

Todo había ido estupendamente entre ellos hasta que, un par de semanas atrás, habían viajado a la Toscaza, donde residía la familia de Enrique y se habían encontrado con… con Giulia, una amiga de la infancia del chico. Pero estaba más que claro que ella quería algo más que una amistad. Y Enrique parecía encontrar divertido tontear con… en realidad, con cualquier chica que se acercase a él.

Resopló.

Enrique le había atraído por su carisma, su dulzura y su caballerosidad, el problema es que también era atractivo para las demás y él no hacía mucho por alejarlas.

Ahora que estaban en Roma por la exposición, Giulia no era un problema, pero no habían tardado mucho en aparecer nuevas admiradoras demasiado fervorosas para su gusto. Por suerte estaba Oliver, un viejo amigo del italiano, que se encargaba de ponerle un freno y de recordarle que ahora tenía novia. Ray jamás tonteó con otras…

Dio un respingo ante ese pensamiento. ¿Estaba bien que los comparase a ambos? No, definitivamente no lo estaba, había dejado a Ray y no era justo que pensase en él como algo más que un amigo.

Miró el bolso donde había guardado su móvil una última vez antes de olvidar todo pensamiento e introducirse en su mundo de lienzos, trementina y pintura al óleo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews a Kiray Himawari, reika y TGT por los reviews del último capítulo. Espero que este también os guste y que más gente se anime a comentar xD<p> 


	23. Desde Roma con amor

23. Desde Roma con amor

De repente, hacía calor en aquel sótano inicialmente helado. La chaqueta le sobraba, así que se la quitó. Los músculos le ardían desde los antebrazos hasta los hombros, y la sensación comenzaba a extenderse por los pectorales. Cada vez que levantaba las pesas notaba los aguijonazos causados por el esfuerzo. Sus brazos ya prácticamente no le obedecían. Soltó las pesas y se sentó en el banco, intentando acompasar su respiración.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara pasándolo por detrás de las orejas y echó una ojeada por encima de su hombro. Kai lo miró de reojo sin dejar de levantar las pesas, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, como si fuesen plumas.

-¿Qué, ya te rindes?-le preguntó.

Ray sonrió.

-Sí, por hoy he tenido suficiente. Definitivamente no estoy tan en forma como tú.

Volvió de nuevo la vista al frente y se acomodó mejor en el asiento, dedicándose a mirar por la ventana que tenía justo enfrente mientras deshacía distraídamente su trenza. La luz que entraba por ella bañaba su cuerpo enmarcando su silueta con una aureola dorada. Parecía que sería un día hermoso.

El bicolor no podía apartar la mirada de su esbelta figura. Ahora que se había sacado la chaqueta del chándal podía apreciarla mejor. Sobre todo porque la camiseta era sin mangas. Podía ver claramente las gotas de sudor que discurrían por su piel centelleando bajo la luz que se colaba de la calle.

Dejó las pesas con suavidad y se incorporó para apreciarlo con más comodidad. Le daba la espalda, pero podía imaginar perfectamente su expresión soñadora, sus ojos dorados siguiendo las brillantes motas de polvo flotando a su alrededor. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, incluso ver sus ágiles dedos peinando su larguísima cabellera azabache le resultaba fascinante.

Ray debió de notar el peso de su mirada, porque giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia él en un movimiento rápido, como lo hubiese hecho un gato.

-¿Ocurre algo?

El ruso sonrió ligeramente.

-Me gusta mirarte, nada más.

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que las mejillas de Ray se teñían de un delicado carmín. No pudo resistirse a alargar la mano y acariciarle el rostro con suavidad, recorriendo su suave piel acanelada, siguiendo la línea de su sien, la curva del pómulo y acabando bajo la barbilla, que alzó un poco para poder hundirse en los pozos de oro líquido que eran sus ojos.

-Kai… -murmuró el pelinegro repasándole con las yemas de los dedos las marcas azules marcadas en su pálida piel.-¿Te importa que te pregunte…?

-¿Quieres saber por qué tengo los tatuajes?-Ray asintió.-Me los hice por mi hermano –en contra de lo que solía pasar cuando hablaba de Aleksandr, sonrió.-Le gustaba disfrazarse de guerrero, a veces le bastaba con una sábana de capa y un palo por espada.

-Qué rico –sonrió con ternura.

-Sus marcas de guerra eran dos triángulos de pintura azul en cada mejilla –explicó, pasándose una mano por los tatuajes-, pero a mi abuelo no le gustaba que se pintase la cara, cuando nuestros padres estaban fuera y nos quedábamos con él no le dejaba hacérselas –su rostro se ensombreció por un momento.-Le gritaba, y no me gustaba, así que me hice esto. Mi abuelo se puso hecho una fiera. Estuve encerrado en mi cuarto un mes, hasta que volvieron mis padres –concluyó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Increíble… -dijo atónito.-Pero, ¿cuántos años tenías?

-Doce o trece –Ray parpadeó, aún más perplejo.-Lo sé, fue una locura, pero… a Aleksandr le hizo muy feliz.

-¿No se necesita permiso para tatuarse si eres menor de edad?

-Se requiere una firma, sí… -asintió.

Se miraron un momento antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres? ¿Se enfadaron mucho?

-No tanto como esperaba. Mi padre me hizo prometer que no falsificaría su firma nunca más, estuve otro mes sin salir de casa y ahí quedó todo. Habría sido peor si Aleksandr no hubiese intercedido por mí.

Ray lo abrazó, aún con una sonrisa divertida. No era capaz de imaginarse la reacción de sus padres si hiciese algo semejante. Volvió a delinear aquellas marcas triangulares.

-No es algo muy habitual, pero te sientan bien –decidió.

Kai le dedicó una tímida media sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Quieres subir ya?

-Vale –dijo poniéndose en pie y cogiendo la chaqueta.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando el bicolor lo agarró por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí para estamparle un beso en la mejilla. El oriental lo miró, un poco sorprendido. Kai seguía sonriendo con aquella mezcla de timidez y ternura. El ruso se encogió de hombros y explicó:

-Eres la segunda persona que dice que le gustan.

Ray no necesitaba que le dijese quién era la otra persona.

Al entrar en el piso se encontraron a Yuri ya despierto, leyendo en el sofá.

-¿Adónde habéis ido?-les preguntó sin volverse.

-Al gimnasio –respondió Ray.

El pelirrojo se giró y los miró. Parpadeó varias veces y suspiró.

-Estáis locos, ¿lo sabíais? Y encima me dejáis solo. Sois unos desconsiderados –hizo un puchero.

-¿A qué viene esa rabieta? No dirás que no has dormido bastante –dijo Kai.

-Pues no, porque me despertaron.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Ray.

-Una amiga tuya llamó y me despertó. ¡Tienes demasiado alto el timbre del móvil! –lo acusó con una hosca mirada.

-Lo sien… Espera, ¿quién me ha llamado?

-Una tal… -se rascó la barbilla, intentando recordar el nombre-, ¿Maya Gong?-dijo, dubitativo.

Ray frunció el ceño.

-¿No será Mariah Wong?

-Ah, sí, creo que sí. Tiene la voz demasiado chillona, al menos para alguien recién levantado, y es bastante susceptible –añadió con una sonrisa malévola.

-Yuri, ¿qué le has hecho?

-¿Quién, yo?-dijo, cambiando aquella sonrisa por un semblante de absoluta inocencia-, nada. ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que yo le haya hecho algo?

-¿Porque te conoce más de lo que crees?-sugirió Kai. Yuri le sacó la lengua como un niño malcriado y se rio al ver que el bicolor ponía los ojos en blanco y murmuraba algo como "será crío".-Voy a ducharme –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su cuarto.

El oriental fue a la cocina y volvió al salón con su móvil en la mano.

-Oye, Ray –lo llamó el pelirrojo.

-¿Hmm?

-No te molestará que haya cogido tu teléfono, ¿no?

-No, no me molesta –lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre esa chica?

-Claro –dijo, un poco sorprendido. De repente volvía a parecerse al Yuri serio y afable que había conocido en el observatorio.

-¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

-Es mi ex –dijo para resumir. La verdad era que no sabía muy bien cómo describir su actual relación con ella. Prácticamente no habían hablado desde su ruptura.-Supongo que seguimos siendo amigos, al menos eso me gustaría. ¿Te dijo qué quería?

-Pues… no que yo recuerde. Sólo me pidió que te dijese que la llamases en cuanto pudieses.

El pelinegro asintió en silencio y fijó su mirada en la pantalla del teléfono. Yuri no habría sabido descifrar su expresión, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que a Ray no le hacía especial ilusión volver a hablar con aquella chica.

Finalmente, el asiático oprimió una tecla y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

* * *

><p>A miles de kilómetros de distancia, una suave sintonía comenzó a sonar. La joven, que hasta el momento había estado sumida en su propio mundo, dio un respingo. Soltó el pincel y la paleta y sacó del bolso su teléfono, con el corazón acelerado.<p>

-¿Sí?-dijo.

-¿Mariah?-aquella voz… Cuánto la había echado de menos. Sonrió ampliamente y se pasó uno de sus rosados mechones de cabello por detrás de la oreja.-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-prosiguió.

-Hola, Ray –dijo con un hilo de voz.-Te llamé antes, pero supongo que ya lo sabes.

-Sí, bueno, si no, no te estaría llamando –repuso.

No tenía intención de herirla, Mariah lo sabía, pero aún así no le sentaron muy bien aquellas palabras. Sólo me devuelve la llamada por educación, en realidad no quiere saber nada de mí pensó.

-Ya… Es que, no sé si lo sabías ya, pero en enero voy a ir a Moscú. Me han ofrecido exponer algunos de mis cuadros y estaré por ahí unos días. Del cinco al nueve en principio.

-Cierto, Lee me lo había comentado. Me alegro de que te vaya bien –dijo. Sonaba sincero, y eso la animó.

-Espero que podamos vernos.

-Estaría bien –hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Ray se animase a preguntar:-Y, bueno, ¿qué tal te va con…? ¿Enrique? Se llama así, ¿no?

-Sí. Estamos… bien, sí, él es muy dulce y alegre y caballeroso… Visitamos a sus padres en la Toscana hace un par de semanas, y son encantadores.

-Eso es estupendo –dijo Ray, pero no había pasado por alto su vacilación. Recordó que Lee había insinuado que Mariah estaba teniendo algún tipo de problema.-¿Dónde estáis ahora? No habré interrumpido nada, ¿no?-preguntó con tono ligero, pero en realidad estaba un poco preocupado.

-Sólo estaba pintando. Roma es una ciudad preciosa y hace un día fantástico. Enrique está en una exposición con unas… con unas amigas.

Bingo. Allí estaba el problema.

-No te estarás comiendo el tarro con eso, ¿no?

-¡Es que…! –se interrumpió. Había alzado demasiado la voz.-Enrique es un buen chico, y es agradable, y las chicas siempre se le acercan… Y no me extraña, porque… bueno… porque yo…

-Porque también te cautivó a ti –la ayudó el pelinegro.

-Sí… -suspiró.-Ray, a veces no sé… no sé si me quiere de verdad o si soy sólo una más.

-Bueno, si sale contigo y te presenta a sus padres será por algo… digo yo. Vamos, no dejes que eso te afecte. Pero tampoco dejes que te menosprecie. Vales mucho como para permitir que te cambie por unas niñas tontas.

-Gracias, Ray –le dijo de corazón-, eres un amor, ¿lo sabías?

El chico se rio al otro lado de la línea. Podía imaginar perfectamente sus mejillas sonrojadas, como cada vez que alguien le dedicaba un cumplido.

-Y… ¿cómo estás tú?

-Bien, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme.

-Espero que hayas hecho más amigos aparte del que me cogió antes –comentó.

-Yuri no es tan malo. En realidad es un buen tipo, pero a veces le gusta molestar. Y tiene mal despertar –apostilló.

-Ya le dije que lo sentía.

-Tampoco te preocupes, sobrevivirá. Y sí, tengo algunos amigos más: mis compañeros de piso, Max y Tyson, y luego están Kai y Sveta, y otros chicos que conocí en San Petersburgo, igual que Yuri.

-Ajá… -asintió. Dudó antes de hacer la pregunta que le estaba rondando.-¿Sales con alguien?-se hizo silencio al otro lado. Miró su teléfono por si se había cortado, pero no era así.-¿Ray?

-Sí, estoy con alguien –admitió con cierta timidez.

-Enhorabuena –dijo. Oyó algunas voces de fondo, palabras que no entendió.-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento, tengo que colgar. El padre de Kai no se encontraba muy bien y quiero acompañarle a verlo.

-Entiendo. Entonces ya nos veremos cuando vaya.

-Llama cuando estés aquí, ¿vale?

-Claro. Un beso.

-Besos –se despidió y colgó.

Mariah se quedó mirando el teléfono con aire ausente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía? Ray tenía novia, ¿y qué? Era obvio que no iba a quedarse esperando a que ella quisiese volver con él, que reharía su vida. Pero aún así le dolía.

Sacudió la cabeza y secó las lágrimas, que aún no habían caído. Ray había tenido la caballerosidad de hacerse a un lado y dejarla ir con Enrique. Sabía que le había costado, pero hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto. Ahora le tocaba a ella dejarle ser feliz, se lo debía, pero… ¿sería capaz de aguantar el tipo? ¿Sería capaz de verle con otra?

Pensaba que con el tiempo se irían sus sentimientos por Ray, y durante un tiempo llegó a creer que amaba únicamente a Enrique. Sin embargo la decepción por no ser lo que había esperado, el príncipe azul que la querría sólo a ella, estaba haciendo que aquella ilusión se desmoronase.

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta?-murmuró desolada.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Yuri.<p>

El pelirrojo se había mantenido en un respetuoso silencio durante toda la conversación, más que nada porque no entendía ni palabra. Lo que sí comprendió era que la inicial incomodidad de Ray por hablar con su ex se había esfumado.

-Bien, quería decirme que en enero va a venir a Moscú.

-¿Y eso?

-Van a exponer sus cuadros –se puso en pie. Cruzó una mirada con Kai, recién duchado y vestido, que reposaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared.-Espero que no haya problema.

-Sabes que no –dijo el bicolor.-Es tu amiga.

Ray sonrió.

-Me ducho y nos vamos, ¿vale?

En cuanto el oriental entró en el dormitorio, Yuri vio que Kai no estaba tan contento con la idea como intentaba hacerles creer.

-¿Qué ocurre? Y quiero la verdad.

Los ojos rubí se cerraron unos segundos con cansancio antes de dirigirle una mirada algo apenada que dejó sorprendido a su amigo pelirrojo. Nunca antes había visto aquella tristeza en sus ojos.

-Oí algunas cosas de la conversación –confesó cuando oyó el sonido de la ducha.-Creo que a Mariah no le va tan bien con su nuevo novio.

-¿Y crees que volverá con ella? Ray nunca te haría eso.

-Confío en Ray, pero no en ella. Lo que me preocupa es que Ray salga herido por culpa de las dudas de esa chica.

-Te estás volviendo paranoico. ¿Cómo sabes que lo que ella quiere es volver con él? ¿Cómo sabes que tiene dudas?

Kai volvió nuevamente la vista a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Porque no me puedo imaginar que alguien deje a Ray sin arrepentirse de por vida –suspiró.


	24. Flor de lis

24. Flor de lis

La primera vez que había visto al padre de Kai su mirada le había parecido terrorífica. Sin embargo, no era nada comparada con la que en aquel momento le dirigía el abuelo del joven ruso. Los ojos rojizos de Voltaire Hiwatari lo traspasaban como un par de dagas tan gélidas que llegaban a quemar.

No era exactamente lo que se esperaría de un hombre de su edad. Así como Andrey no parecía en absoluto un hombre de mediana edad, los años tampoco parecían causar demasiado efecto en Voltaire. Tenía múltiples arrugas, amplias y profundas, sí, y su cabello, también bicolor, había encanecido quedando blanco y gris. Pero su cuerpo parecía recio y fuerte, su espalda no se había encorvado bajo el peso de los más de siete decenios que cargaba sobre sus hombros, su paso era todavía firme, para nada vacilante ni torpe, lo que hacía pensar que su bastón, de madera oscura y pomo dorado, era más un símbolo de distinción que un apoyo.

Y, por último, estaban sus ojos.

Aquellos no eran los ojos acuosos, opacados por la edad y con el color algo desvaído de un anciano. Para nada. Aquellos ojos tenían un color intenso, de mirada más intensa aún, con un brillo duro, acerado, y en aquel momento lo inspeccionaban de arriba a abajo con manifiesta desconfianza y un toque de repulsión, mientras él intentaba no temblar como una hoja en mitad de un vendaval.

-¿Y cómo has dicho que se llama?-le preguntó a su nieto. Todas las preguntas iban dirigidas a Kai, no a él, ni tampoco a Yuri, cuya existencia parecía ignorar.

-Ray Kon, abuelo –repuso el joven con cierta exasperación. Habría hecho notar que Ray no era mudo y que podía responder por sí mismo, pero esa insolencia no haría más que enfadarlo y, por otra parte, el pelinegro ya parecía suficientemente incómodo siendo escrutado como un bicho raro. No había necesidad de empeorar la situación.

-Ray Kon... –repitió con lentitud.-Y os conocisteis en el conservatorio, ¿es así?

-Sí –no era del todo verdad, pero tampoco una mentira. Se habían encontrado algunas horas antes, pero él no había sabido del nombre del oriental hasta que coincidieron en clase. Y no le apetecía contarle sus problemas con cierto grupo callejero.

-¿A qué ha venido?-preguntó, haciendo su molestia más evidente.

-Hemos venido a ver cómo se encuentra mi padre. ¿Está en la sala?

-¿Y por qué te interesa el estado de mi hijo?-inquirió desoyendo la pregunta de Kai.

Ray tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le hablaba a él.

-Oh, es... es que ayer no parecía encontrarse muy bien y me... bueno, nos preocupó a todos –logró responder tartamudeando un poco.

Al oriental no le hizo falta el más mínimo gesto para saber que no le había creído. Tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni aunque hubiese sabido cómo tratarle habría podido congraciarse con él. Estaba casi paralizado con aquellas pupilas taladrándole la cabeza. Todo lo que quería era largarse, pero realmente le preocupaba el estado de Andrey Hiwatari. Además, aunque comprendiese sus motivos, probablemente a Kai le dolería que se fuese tras haber prometido acompañarlo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi nieto?-preguntó entonces el anciano.

-¡Abuelo! –protestó Kai, sorprendido a la vez que furioso. Sabía de lo que era capaz su abuelo, pero había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no llegase a aquel punto.

Había albergado la esperanza de no cruzarse con él. A aquellas horas solía estar encerrado en su despacho entre inmensas pilas de papeles, pero, para su desgracia, aquel día había recibido una llamada importante y hubo de salir a atenderla... aunque, por lo visto, no era tan importante como para que no se parase a crucificar y enterrar a Ray.

El hombre apenas desvió la vista hacia él un segundo antes de volver a centrarla en Ray.

-He visto a muchos como tú a lo largo de mi vida. Reconozco que sólo para haber conseguido acercarte a Kai y ganarte su confianza debes de ser un estafador de primera, pero ya te advierto que ningún truco funcionará conmigo. Te conviene salir ahora mismo por esa puerta y dejar las cosas tal como están antes de que me vea obligado a intervenir.

Ray se había preguntado cuánto tardaría en oír algo similar salir de la línea dura que eran los labios fruncidos del anciano, pero hubiese preferido que fuese más tarde que temprano. ¿Qué podía decir? Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, como que no le movía el interés, que él debería preocuparse más por el bienestar de su familia y algo menos por su dinero, y varias frases más que lo habrían llevado directo a la tumba.

-No quiero dinero, yo lo quiero a él –dijo simplemente en voz baja. Su mirada más fría no era ni la mitad de intimidante que la de los Hiwatari, pero sus ojos dorados soportaron con aplomo la mirada granate.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Yuri se mordía la uña del índice con ansiedad y que Kai se había tensado como la cuerda de un arco, preparado por si tenía que interponerse entre su abuelo y Ray.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Voltaire se limitó a mirarlo con frialdad, sin dejar entrever sus emociones... si es que realmente tenía alguna. Luego de unos segundos interminables en que Ray casi pudo sentir cómo la sangre se le congelaba en los vasos, el hombre caminó hacia la salida sin añadir una sola palabra más, para incredulidad de los chicos.

Ray sintió vagamente que Yuri le echaba los brazos al cuello y le besaba la mejilla mientras balbuceaba algo que no pudo entender. Le pitaban los oídos, sus piernas se habían hecho gelatina y, de no ser por el abrazo de su amigo, habría caído al suelo. En su conmoción no supo cómo, pero de repente se encontraba rodeado por los brazos de Kai, que lo atraía protectoramente contra su pecho.

-Estás loco, loco de remate –oyó que le decía.

-Es por tu culpa –repuso. El gesto grave del bicolor se suavizó al ver su sonrisa. Se sentía bien, increíblemente cansado, pero bien.

-Ray, eso ha sido épico –dijo el otro ruso, que lo contemplaba con admiración.

-Es cierto, mi abuelo jamás se ha ido sin tener la última palabra.

-Seguramente seas la primera persona no-Hiwatari que le lleva la contraria y vive para contarlo –completó Yuri.

-Ah... –no sabía exactamente si aquello era bueno o malo. Tal vez Voltaire sólo hubiese aparcado el asunto por el momento y estuviese planeando algo peor para el futuro.-Hmm... ¿qué tal si vamos a ver a tu padre, Kai? No es que no me guste tu vestíbulo, pero habíamos venido por él.

-Cierto –asintió el pelirrojo.-Además, a mí sí que no me gusta tu recibidor, es demasiado lúgubre.

-Hn –el bicolor dio media vuelta, enfilando el pasillo a su derecha.-Eres libre de largarte cuando quieras.

-¡Serás ingrato! –exclamó dolido.-Encima que vengo para hacerte compañí... –se detuvo antes de acabar la frase.-Oh, entiendo –sonrió.

-Sería la primera vez –murmuró el bicolor.

-Lo lamento, Kai, de veras –se disculpó.

Kai se detuvo para mirarlo, interrogante, al igual que Ray.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-De que tres son multitud, y debí suponer que preferirías estar... a solas con Ray –le guiñó un ojo.

-Yuri... –empezó a decir Kai, pero luego se lo pensó mejor.-Bah, olvídalo –dijo dándole nuevamente la espalda para seguir su camino.

-¿Olvidar qué? Kai, ¿qué ibas a decir?-preguntó, trotando para alcanzarlo.

Ray se quedó atrás un momento, suspiroso. ¿Por qué Yuri siempre tenía que hacer referencia a lo mismo? Con lo tranquilo que le había parecido al conocerlo...

Cuando alcanzó a los chicos éstos estaban parados en lo alto de las escaleras, en callados. Ascendió sigilosamente a su lado y Yuri le indicó con un gesto que guardase silencio. Kai se adelantó unos pasos y ellos lo imitaron. Se oía un murmullo, una voz aguda, femenina, airada, que respondía a otra que no eran capaces de distinguir sobre el silencio.

En una de las pausas de aquella voz ofendida Ray ladeó la cabeza, concentrado. Había de fondo un susurro grave y monocorde apenas perceptible. El pelinegro frunció el ceño cuando una nueva exclamación le llenó los oídos. "Prefieres a esa maldita flor que a mí" o algo semejante.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver en otro momento... –dijo a sus amigos, pero ni bien había acabado de decirlo cuando se oyó un portazo.

El sordo retumbar de unos tacones sobre la espesa alfombra precedió a la persona que dobló de pronto la esquina. Les echó un rápido vistazo a los tres antes de que su atención se centrase en el bicolor.

-Oh, Kai –sollozó.-Menos mal que estás aquí. Tienes que hablar con tu padre.

Ray observó a la mujer, impresionado. Era una hermosura de piel blanca, labios rosados, ojos azul cielo y bucles rubios. Su expresión afligida le inspiró una profunda emoción.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Lis?-le preguntó Kai sin dejarse conmover. Suspiró imperceptiblemente al ver la sonrisa esperanzada de la mujer.

Sabía que ella había malinterpretado como gesto de familiaridad y cariño el que la llamase Lis cuando lo cierto era que... Kai era incapaz de recordar su nombre. Sabía que era Lisbeth, o Lisabetta, o algo así, pero no estaba seguro. Nunca había intentado retener el nombre de las chicas con que salía su padre, una confusa sucesión de muñequitas, tan parecidas unas a otras que resultaba escalofriante. La única a la que había sabido diferenciar era Yudani, de piel tostada, cabello y ojos oscuros, siempre sonriente y afectuosa, tan distinta a los demás ángeles de cabelleras, pieles y ojos claros.

Su cabello pareció una llamarada dorada y fragante bajo la luz que se colaba por las ventanas cuando Lis sacudió la cabeza, confusa.

-No lo sé, de repente resulta que no me quiere aquí y... Yo que había venido a ver cómo se encontraba...

-Lo lamento, pero eso es cosa de mi padre.

-Pero estoy segura de que te escucharía. Por favor, Kai... –suplicó.

-Lo lamento –repitió con tono seco, cerrando los ojos.

La mujer se tragó las lágrimas de frustración y vergüenza. Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero decidió que no le serviría de nada. Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba pasó por su lado y desapareció escaleras abajo.

-Kai... –susurró el oriental cuando el repiquetear de sus tacones se perdió en la distancia.

El bicolor se giró para mirarlo.

-No te lamentes por ella, lo que realmente le duele es que mi padre ya no le hará más regalos. Es poco más que una niña, apenas mayor que nosotros. Nunca ha habido nada serio entre ellos.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué sale con ella?

-Es bonita –fue Yuri el que respondió-, hasta tú te has quedado con la boca abierta.

-Así que es eso, sólo una chica guapa coqueteando con un hombre rico –suspiró sacudiendo con la cabeza.-Es trágico.

-No todo el mundo se toma las relaciones en serio, simplemente se divierten... o sacan provecho, como en este caso –hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras por las que acababa de bajar la mujer.-No te dejes engañar por su carita angelical, no es tan dulce como parece.

-Hmm...

Kai carraspeó.

-Bueno, ¿seguimos o preferís quedaros hablando de ella?

-Lo siento –se disculpó Ray, azorado-, por un momento olvidé... Vamos.

El bicolor negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa contrarrestaba el desdén del gesto. Se adelantó por el pasillo por el que había aparecido Lis y llamó a una de las puertas a la derecha. En seguida le dieron permiso para entrar y, tras hacerles una seña para que lo siguiesen, abrió la puerta y traspasó el umbral.

-Buenos días, chicos –los saludó el señor Ivanov.

Andrey, sentado junto a una mesita de madera oscura y lustrosa, muy entretenido mirando la flor de intenso color rojo que crecía en la maceta situada la misma, pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

-Oh, hola, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó.

-Hemos venido a ver cómo estabas –respondió Kai.-¿Y esa planta?

-Un regalo –contestó escuetamente.

-Hablando de eso –intervino Dimitri-, tal vez tú sepas de quién. A mí no ha querido explicármelo. ¿Quién es esa tal Ekate...?

-¡Calla! –exclamó Andrey, abochornado.

Kai alzó una ceja y compuso una sonrisa burlona.

-Qué interesante... –murmuró.-Y eso que ayer casi haces que la despidan.

El hombre se encerró en un silencio molesto y volvió a dirigir su atención a la flor. Era sin duda un espécimen curioso, con los tres pétalos inferiores muy juntos, apuntando al suelo, y los tres superiores, más estilizados y separados, hacia arriba, derecha e izquierda. Yuri se acercó para verla mejor.

-Nunca había visto antes esta flor, ¿qué es?

-No tengo ni idea –confesó Andrey.

-Es una flor de lis –respondió Ray. Ahora entendía lo que había oído exclamar a la chica.

Se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

-Una... amiga mía se empeñó en que quería pintar una flor de lis natural, no el símbolo, y como no tiene mucha mano para las plantas luego tuve que cuidarla yo.

-¿Te refieres a Maya?-preguntó Yuri.

-Mariah –fue Kai quien lo corrigió.

-Mariah... –repitió pensativo el padre del bicolor-, creo que hay una chica con ese nombre entre los artistas que expondrán en el Pushkin en enero.

-Oh, ¿al fin han terminado las reformas?-dijo Dimitri.

-Planean acabarlas en enero, y, como inauguración, se celebrará una exposición de nuevos talentos de todo el mundo –se volvió hacia Ray.-¿No será tu amiga una de ellos?

-Sí, es ella, Mariah Wong.

-Vaya, qué casualidad. Supongo que te gustaría ir para verla y darle ánimos.

-Sí, pero desgraciadamente será una gala privada y es necesaria una invitación.

-No es problema, precisamente... –se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación hasta su escritorio, donde rebuscó entre sus papeles-, a ver... Aquí está. Como te decía, me han enviado algunas invitaciones así que, si te apetece... –le tendió una hoja de papel grueso con ribetes dorados y elegantes letras negras.

-¿De... de verdad?-parpadeó sorprendido.-¡Muchísimas gracias, señor! ¿Qué dices Kai?-miró a su novio.-¿Iremos?

-Si tú quieres...

-No voy a obligarte, si no quieres no importa –se encogió de hombros.

-Iremos –resolvió cogiendo la invitación de la mano de su padre.-Tengo curiosidad por ver los cuadros de tu amiga.

Y también por verla a ella, claro. Quería saber cómo era la ex de Ray, y también sería interesante su reacción al ver con quién estaba ahora el pelinegro.

-Gracias otra vez, señor Hiwatari –le agradeció el oriental.

-A ti por venir a visitarme.

-Hablando de agradecimientos –dijo el joven bicolor-, ¿qué hay de la flor de lis?

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no me decís de una vez adónde vamos?-dijo Yuri.<p>

-No es asunto tuyo –masculló Kai.

-No creo que importe, Kai –sonrió el pelinegro-, de todos modos va a enterarse en cuanto lleguemos. Y seguramente tu padre se lo acabe contando a Dimitri.

El bicolor lo miró de reojo, sin quitar del todo su atención de la carretera, y suspiró.

-La persona que le envió la flor a mi padre es Ekaterina Petrova, nuestra profesora en el conservatorio. Vamos a casa de su hija para que le haga llegar una invitación para la exposición.

-¿Tanto secretismo por eso?-Kai se encogió de hombros.-En fin... ¿Era la mujer que estaba con él en el parque?

-Sí.

-¿Y su hija?

-Es amiga mía –respondió Ray.-Vive en el edificio contiguo al mío.

-¿Satisfecho, Ivanov?

-Supongo...

Desvió la mirada de sus ojos azules hacia la ventanilla. Reconocía vagamente algunas de las calles. Sabía que en aquella dirección se encontraba también el piso de Kai, pero, dado que su amigo no solía invitarle a su morada, no conocía mucho la zona.

Encontraron un hueco para aparcar no muy lejos de su destino, un edificio de colores rojo y blanco, muy similar al de Ray. El oriental subió los escalones con rapidez y pulsó el botón del 5ºA. Sus amigos ya estaban a su lado cuando la voz de Sveta sonó a través del portero automático.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Ray.

-Ah, hola –la puerta zumbó y Kai la empujó para abrirla.-¿Está?

-Sí.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Sveta estaba en el quicio de su puerta, con una ligera sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Bienvenidos, ¿qué tal? Adelante.

-Hola, Sveta, ¿qué...? Oh, caray –dijo cuando entró en el piso.

-Bueno, ya está resuelto el misterio de la procedencia de las flores –comentó el pelirrojo.

-Humm... sí... –hizo un breve gesto a su alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de tiestos con plantas muy diversas, algunas enormes y frondosas.-Según mi hermana esto es una mezcla entre Parque Jurásico y la Tierra Media.

-Sólo que sin orcos ni dinosaurios –dijo una voz desde el fondo del pasillo. Una chica muy parecida a Sveta, salvo porque parecía algunos años mayor y su cabello era mucho más corto.-Hola.

-Oh, ella es mi hermana, Valeria. Valeria, ellos son Ray, Kai y... –frunció el ceño-, lo siento, a ti no te conozco.

-Yuri Ivanov, un placer.

-Yo soy Svetlana Petrova. Bueno, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

Los dos chicos miraron a Kai, que carraspeó, algo incómodo por tener que hacer de mensajero. Tendió a la chica un sobre.

-Es para tu madre, de parte de mi padre, ¿podrías hacérselo llegar?

-Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿qué...?

-Es como agradecimiento.

-Ah, ya, lo de su cita de ayer –murmuró la otra chica.-¿Le gustó la flor?

-Sí, fue un bonito detalle.

-Y tanto que debió de gustarle –dijo Sveta.-Es una invitación para la gala del museo Pushkin, es imposible conseguir una.

-No me lo creo –Valeria le arrebató el papel para verlo de cerca.-¿En serio no es... no es una broma?

-No. ¿Por?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

-Hermanita, tú no tienes novio, ¿verdad?

-¡Oye! –Yuri disimuló una carcajada.-¡Qué cara tienes! –se quejó Sveta.-Además, él es el novio de Ray.

-Oh... He metido la pata, ¿verdad?

-No, ¿tú crees? Anda, sigue deshaciendo la maleta –negó con la cabeza mientras la veía marcharse de nuevo a la habitación de invitados.-Lo siento mucho, Kai.

-¿Bromeas? Ha sido buenísimo –se rio Yuri sin poder contenerse más.-Vuestras caras eran un poema.

-Si tú lo dices... Ahora en serio, Kai, le haré llegar esto a mi madre, pero no sé si lo aceptará.

-Desde luego, no es un regalo muy habitual a cambio de una flor –comentó el pelirrojo.-A lo mejor quiere algo serio con ella.

Sveta miró a Yuri, frunció el ceño y luego miró al bicolor.

-Francamente, no me imagino tenerte como hermano mayor... aunque no puedes ser peor que... –hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo. Ray, Yuri y ella compartieron una breve risa. Kai se limitó a sonreír levemente.-De todas formas no creo que quiera nada, se conocen desde ayer.

-No tengo ni idea, la verdad es que mi padre es un misterio para mí –confesó el bicolor.-Siento no poder aclararte nada.

-No tiene importancia, ya son mayorcitos después de todo.

-Por cierto –dijo el pelinegro-, ¿cómo es que está aquí tu hermana?

-Ella y su novia han venido a pasar la Navidad aquí. Es la primera vez desde que nuestros padres se divorciaron, así que preferí que se quedasen conmigo.

-Eso está bien.

-Sí –sonrió con ternura.-Eh, no os he ofrecido nada, ¿queréis tomar algo?

-Gracias, pero tenemos cosas que hacer –declinó el pelirrojo.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Kai.

-Aún me faltan regalos por comprar. Me gustaría que Ray me echase una mano, si no te importa.

-Pues no, ¿queréis que os lleve a algún sitio?

-No hace falta, ¿no?-dijo mirando al oriental, que intentaba ocultar su desconcierto.-Daremos un paseo por los alrededores. Volveremos pronto.

-Muy bien. Si me necesitáis estaré en casa –dijo mientras salían del piso de Sveta. Se despidieron de la chica y salieron a la calle, donde se separaron.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso?-preguntó Ray mientras veía alejarse el coche del bicolor.

-Pensé que ya iba siendo hora de organizarlo todo para la cena. Quedan un par de días para Nochebuena, así que vamos, ¡tenemos mucho por hacer!


	25. Una noche especial

Hola, qué tal, mucho tiempo, ¿no? Ya iba siendo hora de actualizar... La verdad es que estoy bastante bloqueada, me cuesta decidir qué hacer con Mariah y Voltaire, lo cual es un gran problema. Si alguien tiene alguna idea, estaré encantada de oírla. De momento, os dejo con este capítulo.

* * *

><p><span>25. Una noche especial<span>

En tan sólo dos días y medio había visto más de Moscú que en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí. Claro que hubiese preferido un ritmo menos frenético que le hubiese permitido admirar lo que había a su alrededor. Básicamente había descubierto una parte que había permanecido oculta a sus ojos durante todo aquel tiempo: el metro.

El metro de Moscú, de casi trescientos kilómetros de longitud de tendido, era una maravilla cuya existencia no había conocido hasta entonces. Siempre había ido a pie por la superficie, ya que no solía alejarse demasiado de la zona en que vivía, y si daba un paseo largo era precisamente porque necesitaba caminar.

Lo particular eran sus estaciones, construidas y decoradas como auténticos palacios. Mármoles brillantes, inmaculados techos blancos, molduras doradas, vidrieras, lámparas de araña, exquisitos murales... Todas y cada una eran distintas, pero iguales en opulencia y belleza. Por ello el metro de la ciudad era conocido como "el palacio subterráneo". Entre las que más le habían gustado estaban la estación Novoslobodskaya, por sus hermosas vidrieras de vivos colores, y la Kíevskaya, la que más le había recordado a una sala palaciega con sus mosaicos enmarcados en dorado y sus espléndidas lámparas.

Otra cosa que le había llamado la atención era que en la línea cinco, que tenía forma de anillo y se cruzaba con todas las demás líneas, los anuncios para las personas que viajaban en sentido horario los hacía una voz masculina, mientras que en la megafonía del sentido anti-horario era una voz femenina. En las demás líneas, la voz masculina indicaba que el tren se acercaba al centro de la ciudad, y la femenina, que se dirigía a la periferia. Había sido un auténtico lío para él, ya que con las prisas apenas se daba cuenta de dónde estaba, y seguramente se habría perdido de no ser por Yuri. El pelirrojo se movía por la ciudad con tal facilidad que parecía que se hubiese criado allí.

De todos modos, a pesar de las prisas, hubiese disfrutado más de haber contado con la presencia de Kai. Apenas había visto al bicolor en aquel tiempo, y tenía la incómoda sensación de estar abandonándolo, por mucho que Yuri repitiese que, si estaban haciendo todo aquello, era precisamente por él.

Ahora estaban en el piso de Kai. Habían pedido al señor Ivanov que entretuviese al chico para que no llegase antes de las diez. Los adornos y los ingredientes que iban a utilizar habían estado guardados en el piso de Ray hasta aquella tarde. Parte de la decoración ya estaba puesta, y ahora se centraban en hacer la cena.

-Creo que ya están. Mira a ver qué te parece –dijo, mientras sacaba una bandeja del horno.

-Humm... –el pelirrojo olisqueó el aroma de las empañadillas recién hechas-, no sé cómo sabrán, pero huele que alimenta.

El oriental dejó la bandeja en la encimera, puso uno de los dulces en un plato y lo partió en dos. Comprobó satisfecho que el relleno, una mermelada de naranja que había hecho el día anterior, no se había secado. Yuri cogió una de las mitades con cuidado de no quemarse y le dio un bocado.

-Mmm... –asintió con aprobación-, me encanta.

-Fantástico –se giró para poner su atención en el cazo en que se estaba cocinando el salmón para preparar la solianka.-¿Cómo te va la ensaladilla esa?

-Ensalada Olivié –corrigió.-Va bien, ¿qué tal tus remordimientos?

Ray suspiró.

-Siguen en su sitio, gracias por preguntar –repuso con ironía. Lo que menos le hacía falta era que se lo recordasen.

-Vamos, vamos, sabes que Kai no se morirá por no estar contigo unas pocas horas al día.

-Pero es que de un día para otro he pasado de estar con él casi todo el tiempo a no verle casi nada. Y sin ninguna explicación –se volvió hacia su amigo.-¿Qué pensarías tú en su lugar?

-Lo que yo pensase no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensa Kai, él es muy especial. No lo veo preguntándose si tendrás amante o algo así.

-¿¡Qué!?-estuvo a punto de dejar caer el cucharón.-¿Crees que ha podido pensar que...?

-Eh, tranquilízate, ¿por qué ibas a buscarte a otro teniéndolo a él?-Negó con la cabeza.-Sería de lo más absurdo.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero aún así no debe de estarlo pasando bien.

-Creo que superará el trauma. Ah... bueno, esto ya está. Voy a acabar de colgar las guirnaldas.

-Hablando de los adornos, ¿no querías poner un árbol? Sólo faltan un par de horas antes de que llegue Kai.

-No te preocupes, me lo traerán pron... –dos timbrazos cortos y uno largo lo interrumpieron.-Aquí está el árbol –canturreó mientras iba a abrir.

El oriental enarcó una ceja. Se asomó al pasillo, extrañado, y enseguida se volvió a escabullir a la cocina, sonrojado. No le parecía bien estar mirando mientras Yuri y Bryan se... saludaban.

Poco después oyó cerrarse la puerta y los pasos de ambos por el pasillo.

-Hola, Ray, ¿cómo te va?-el recién llegado apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Arrastraba un bulto de aspecto pesado envuelto en plástico blanco. Por algunos de los pliegues asomaban agujas de abeto.

-Hola, ¿tú por aquí?

-Traigo el árbol y blinis de carne y setas.

-Genial –sonrió. Los blinis, filloas rellenas, eran el equivalente ruso a la comida rápida. Los de San Petersburgo eran los más famosos, y no sin razón.

-Espero que no te importe que le haya invitado –dijo Yuri.-Es que pensé que sería mejor no quedarme a dormir, para dejaros intimidad, y así no tengo que volver solo ni molestar a Kai para que me lleve.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-¡Estupendo! Venga, Bryan, vamos a poner el árbol.

Ray sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y volvió a centrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de no mortificarse más por no haber estado con Kai.

* * *

><p>Aquellos últimos días habían sido de lo más extraños para él. Le habían hecho darse cuenta de hasta qué punto se estaba volviendo dependiente de Ray. Lo echaba de menos, a pesar de que estaba con él por las mañanas y de que dormían juntos. El resto del día se le hacía desesperadamente largo. Sólo habían sido dos días, pero la tarde anterior había acabado en el gimnasio, aporreando el saco de boxeo para ahogar aquella extraña frustración.<p>

Sabía que Yuri tenía que ver con ello, y eso le hacía sentirse algo molesto con el pelirrojo, pero en el fondo sabía que había una razón para su comportamiento, aunque no hubiesen querido compartirla con él. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar pacientemente.

Desvió la mirada del cielo nocturno, que había estado contemplando en la silenciosa compañía de Dimitri, hacia su reloj.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya –dijo-, la cena empezará pronto.

-¿No te quedas?-preguntó, aunque no demasiado sorprendido.

-No me gusta esa gente –explicó con sencillez mientras se ponía en pie.

El señor Ivanov lo acompañó por el jardín hasta la parte delantera de la mansión, donde Kai tenía su coche. Quería irse antes de que empezasen a aparecer los invitados de su padre.

-Yo tampoco los adoro, Kai, pero estoy seguro de que a tu padre le gustaría estar contigo esta noche. Si invita a todos esos inversores es por la empresa, no por gusto.

-Hmm... –suspiró.-Lo sé bien, y por eso más que nada me voy. Aunque me quedase esta no sería una velada en familia... sólo es trabajo.

Dimitri le puso una mano en el hombro, comprensivo. Él había perdido prácticamente el contacto con su familia, que residía en la otra punta del país. Se había mudado a Novosibirsk, donde conoció a su ahora exmujer, para trabajar como profesor en la facultad de Física, y unos cuatro años atrás, a San Petersburgo, donde tenía su actual empleo. A veces le dolía que su hijo apenas conociese a sus parientes, pero Yuri había resultado ser tan desarraigado como él, y se sentía más cómodo en compañía de sus amigos, a los cuales, por otra parte, conocía mejor que a cualquiera de sus tíos y primos. Pero la situación de Kai era distinta. Mientras su madre y su hermano vivían, aquella había sido una velada familiar para él también. Ahora que sólo tenía a su padre y a su abuelo, esa noche había perdido todo significado para el chico. Como acababa de decir, sólo eran asuntos de trabajo.

-Aprovecha al menos para estar con Ray y con Yuri –dijo simplemente.

El bicolor asintió, aunque temía llegar a casa y encontrárselos tan distantes como aquellos dos días. En realidad, a pesar de su escepticismo hacia la Navidad, querría hacer algo especial con ellos. Suspiró para sus adentros.

-Que le sea leve –se despidió antes de subir a su coche.

Dimitri lo vio marchar, sonriendo para sus adentros. Estaba al corriente del plan que su hijo y el joven chino habían ideado, y sabía que Kai lo agradecería, por mucho que exteriormente se dedicase a criticar la hipocresía de aquellas fechas.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la mansión, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo para protegerlas del frío, aún sonriente. Hacía algo más de tres años, después de su horrible pérdida, Andrey había contactado con él después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Tras casi un año, Kai no había vuelto a ser el mismo, y estaba muy preocupado con él. Nunca había sido un muchacho particularmente abierto, pero se había convertido en una persona huraña y de carácter gélido. Ya nunca sonreía, apenas hablaba, y no tenía un solo amigo. Esperaba que él y Yuri pudiesen animarlo un poco. Sin embargo, todo intento fue en vano. Kai sentía una especie de respeto por el señor Ivanov, pero apenas sí dirigía una palabra a su hijo.

Y ahora, no obstante, el bicolor parecía estar recuperándose al fin. Lo que Yuri no había conseguido en años lo había logrado el joven Kon en pocos meses.

Miró una última vez al cielo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta principal. Rogaba porque el terco de Voltaire no echase al traste aquel prodigioso milagro por el que todos habían rezado.

* * *

><p>El silencio reinaba en su edificio. Casi todo el mundo se había marchado para estar con sus parientes, como cada Navidad, así que ninguno de sus vecinos se había molestado en decorarlo. No había adornos en las puertas ni lucecitas en la fachada. Nunca le había dado la más mínima importancia, pero ahora le resultaba inusualmente frío y lúgubre.<p>

Subió los escalones con cierta prisa, manoseando el pequeño paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho, tontamente emocionado por dárselo al oriental. No era más que un simple colgante de tipo militar en el que había hecho grabar un tigre y el nombre "Ray Kon" por un lado y un "Te amaré siempre" en el anverso. Era cursi, sumamente cursi, pero sentía la necesidad de corresponder a todo lo que Ray había hecho por él con un gesto así.

Respiró hondo una vez antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta de su piso. Abrió la boca para pronunciar un saludo, pero el asombro lo hizo enmudecer. Había guirnaldas, grandes lazos y bolas de navidad colgando del techo y las paredes, figuras de angelitos y estrellas cubiertas de purpurina en las repisas, y del salón llegaban destellos de colores y un agradable olor a pino y comida.

A los pocos segundos, mientras él aún estaba paralizado en la entrada, apareció un sonriente Ray, y detrás de él otras dos figuras en las que no se llegó a fijar dado que el oriental se había abalanzado a sus brazos.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ray, tú has... –no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

-Ejem... –carraspeó alguien. Kai se fijó al fin en las dos personas que los miraban desde el salón.-No es de buena educación ignorar así a tus huéspedes, Kai –señaló Bryan con cierta sorna.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-inquirió perplejo.

-Nos ha ayudado a Yuri y a mí a preparar todo esto. Y trajo el árbol.

El bicolor miró adonde le indicaba el oriental, al enorme abeto que habían plantado en una esquina, cuya copa casi rozaba el techo. Debía de haber supuesto todo un reto cargarlo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los regalos que había bajo sus ramas.

-Espero que tengas hambre –dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-, porque Ray y yo hemos trabajado un montón.

-Yo... –murmuró.

-Kai, ¿estás bien?-el pelinegro lo miró con cierta preocupación. No esperaba que el bicolor saltase de alegría, pero aquella ausencia de reacciones lo intranquilizaba.

-Sí, es sólo que... no... no me esperaba esto –una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso por su rostro.-Yo... os lo agradezco mucho.

-Oh... –Yuri sonrió, conmovido.-A veces eres tan encantador, Kai. Deberías probarlo más a menudo.

-Pides demasiado, Yura –repuso su novio.

-Bueno –habló Ray-, ¿cenamos?

-Eso, que tengo hambre –dijo Bryan.

El bicolor no pudo evitar una breve risa. Se sentía bien, enormemente agradecido. Tenía lo que quería, a pesar de que ni él mismo había estado seguro de lo que deseaba. Por primera vez desde que los conocía fue capaz de considerar a Yuri y a Bryan como amigos. A pesar de sus diferencias, se dio cuenta de que también apreciaba su presencia.

Pero jamás habría llegado a ese punto de no haber sido por Ray.

Sabía que aquella cena era idea suya, porque ya se lo había sugerido en una ocasión. Entonces él no le había dado una respuesta, y habían acabado hablando de otra cosa. Aún así el oriental había seguido adelante con el plan y... francamente, era un alivio que no hubiese hecho caso de sus evasivas.

Lo besó, y Ray correspondió de buena gana. Para ambos había sido difícil soportar el distanciamiento de aquellos dos días, pero... al final había merecido la pena.

Hablaron de todo y de nada mientras cenaban. Casi todos los platos los habían preparado entre Ray y Yuri, y tenía que reconocer que habían hecho un trabajo excepcional. A pesar de que ya le habían dado de comer, Aldebarán comenzó a maullar insistentemente al oler la solianka, y no cesó sus lamentos hasta que consiguió que se apiadasen de él y le sirviesen un poco.

-Creo que has mimado demasiado a este gato, Kai –dijo Yuri, observando al minino, que ronroneaba complacido-, Rigel y Antares no son tan pesados.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo -reconoció.- Sabe demasiado bien cómo darme pena.

-A veces eres sorprendentemente blando –comentó Bryan. El aludido entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada capaz de helar la sangre.-Vale, vale, lo retiro.

Kai sonrió con cierta suficiencia, mientras el pelirrojo y el oriental reían divertidos.

Al acabar de cenar, a Yuri le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a abrir los regalos, tan ilusionado como un niño pequeño. Bryan y Ray lo siguieron, pero el pelinegro volvió enseguida adonde Kai, que se había sentado en el sofá, con un delgado paquete entre las manos.

-Este es para ti –dijo, algo sonrojado, tendiéndoselo.

El joven de ojos carmesí enarcó una ceja, intrigado. Rasgó el envoltorio y, luego de pelearse un poco con el celo para retirar el papel de burbujas, dejó al descubierto un bonito marco de madera con intrincadas tallas de hojas. Pero lo más maravilloso era la fotografía. Sonrió con ternura al verse a sí mismo rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Ray, en la plaza San Isaac. En el margen derecho había unos estilizados caracteres chinos. "Por que estemos siempre juntos", leyó.

-¿Te... te gusta?-preguntó el chino con timidez.

-Es precioso –se levantó y lo abrazó.-Es perfecto.

Ray sonrió, aliviado. Temía haberse pasado. El bicolor se separó de él con suavidad y, sin dar ninguna explicación, fue a su habitación. Dejó la fotografía en la mesilla de noche y buscó el paquetito en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Volvió al salón y se lo tendió a Ray, que vaciló un segundo antes de cogerla. En su mirada se leían claramente su sorpresa y curiosidad.

En lugar de romper el papel, despegó cuidadosamente los bordes. Aldebarán subió al respaldo del sofá, como si también le interesase saber qué contenía. El oriental abrió la aterciopelada cajita y rozó el colgante con la yema de los dedos antes de atreverse a cogerlo. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos con suma delicadeza, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres rusos, acariciando los relieves del metal. Le dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar suspirar al leer la inscripción.

-Kai... –murmujeó. Miró al bicolor sin saber qué decir. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.-Gracias.

Kai lo abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Qué tiernos –susurró Yuri con una sonrisa.

-Sí –asintió Bryan dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Tal vez debiéramos dejarlos a solas.

-Sí... Después de que les dé sus regalos.

* * *

><p>Desde su punto de vista, la noche no podría haber sido mejor. Kai parecían tan feliz por que hubiesen organizado aquella cena... y lo mejor era que podía poner fin a sus remordimientos.<p>

Miró una vez más su colgante, que ahora pendía de su cuello, y sonrió. Era perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

Acarició a Aldebarán, que dormitaba en su regazo. Yuri le había comprado un collar, lo cual quizás no había sido su mejor ocurrencia, ya que el gato se había revuelto, incómodo, hasta que de alguna forma logró quitárselo. Tal vez Kai lo hubiese mimado, pero en algunos aspectos seguía siendo bastante salvaje.

A él le regaló una matrioska, ya que era algo muy típico de Rusia y le había visto mirarlas en una de las tiendas por las que habían pasado, y a Kai, una larguísima bufanda blanca. Incluso estando enrollada alrededor de su cuello le llegaba más allá de la cintura, pero al bicolor pareció gustarle. Ray por su parte le compró al pelirrojo un CD del que le había hablado y que lamentaba no haber sido capaz de encontrar.

Kai salió del baño con el pijama puesto y se tendió a su lado en la cama.

-Gracias.

El pelinegro le sonrió.

Aldebarán, al oír la voz de su dueño, abrió un ojo, se estiró y bajó al suelo, ante la desconcertada mirada del oriental.

-No le dejo dormir aquí –explicó Kai.-Ya se ha apoderado de los sofás, sólo faltaría que además se quedase con la cama.

Ray se rio.

-Bueno, al menos no le has consentido en todo.

-Hmm... –lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó.-De verdad te agradezco lo de esta noche.

-De nada... Pero aún así siento haber desaparecido estos días.

-Te he echado de menos –confesó-, pero la verdad es que ha valido la pena.

-Sí –sonrió.-Ojalá haya más noches como esta.

Por respuesta obtuvo una amplia sonrisa. Apagó la luz y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Kai. En realidad, pensó poco antes de dormirse, cualquier noche era especial para él teniéndole a su lado.


	26. Un día tranquilo

Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y, especialmente, a aquellos que dejan reviews. Es una gran motivación ^_^ Por favor, disfrutad de este nuevo capítulo.

26. Un día tranquilo

Una suave música llenaba la atmósfera como un arrullo, al igual que el fresco olor del abeto. Entreabrió los ojos. Volvió a cerrarlos y se estiró en la cama. En seguida tuvo la incómoda sensación de que faltaba algo. Miró a su izquierda y comprobó que Kai no estaba a su lado, como solía. Se incorporó con rapidez, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la música provenía de muy cerca y, poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que conocía la melodía.

Con una sonrisa se calzó las zapatillas, salió de la habitación y cruzó el salón hasta la puerta entreabierta de la pequeña sala de música.

Allí estaba Kai, sentado frente al piano con Aldebarán sentado a su lado en la banqueta, tocando la alegre canción que había compuesto para el recital. Se mantuvo en silencio, escuchándola hasta el final, y viendo la expresión dulce y absorta del bicolor.

Las últimas notas se difuminaron en el aire y las pálidas manos del pianista abandonaron el teclado para posarse en sus rodillas. Alzó la mirada hacia el oriental y le regaló una ligera sonrisa mientras rascaba la cabeza del minino.

-Buenos días, Ray.

-Hola, ¿llevas mucho despierto?

-No demasiado. Es que me llamaron hace un rato –señaló su teléfono, que estaba sobre el piano-, y no volví a la cama para no despertarte.

-¿Quién llama tan temprano?-preguntó mientras estiraba los brazos y arqueaba ligeramente la espalda para desperezarse.

-¿Temprano?-repitió Kai con cierta diversión.

-¿Hmm?-detuvo sus estiramientos.-¿Qué hora es?-el bicolor le mostró la pantalla del móvil. ¡Las once y media! –Oh, diablos...

-Me llamó Sveta, de parte de su madre -explicó.- Al parecer se siente un poco incómoda por las invitaciones y se niega a aceptarlas –suspiró con aire desdichado.-Así que tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre.

-¿Y no sería mejor que hablasen cara a cara?

-Para mí desde luego, pero... ¿crees que Petrova aceptará?

-Bueno, por preguntar... –el ruso asintió. Ray se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Kai se reclinó contra él y cerró los ojos, dejando que le peinase el cabello con los dedos. Sonrió al notar sus labios sobre su frente y entreabrió los párpados para mirarlo. No hacía falta hablar. No cuando se miraban de aquella forma.-Voy a la ducha.

-Vale.

Lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció dentro del dormitorio. Pasó las páginas de las partituras hacia atrás y comenzó a tocar la melodía desde el principio. Adoraba aquella canción, que se había convertido en su favorita desde antes incluso de acabar de componerla. Pero apenas hubo vuelto la segunda hoja se vio interrumpido por un raro sonido metálico. Se irguió, sorprendido. Al poco volvió a repetirse, y reconoció aquel eco vibrante como el sonido de un gong.

Se levantó y fue hasta el salón. El sonido parecía provenir de la cocina.

-Es mi móvil –oyó la voz apagada del oriental desde la otra habitación, con el sonido del agua de fondo.-Kai, ¿puedes cogerlo?

-Claro.

Encontró el teléfono en la encimera, donde Ray había cogido la costumbre de dejarlo. Sintió una especie de vacío al pensar que pudiese ser Mariah, pero al mirar la pantalla vio con alivio el nombre de Lee.

-Hola –dijo, hablando en chino.

-Buenos dí... –comenzó a responder una voz, pero el bicolor interrumpió.

-Ray no pude ponerse ahora mismo, está en la ducha.

Se produjo un silencio desconcertado al otro lado de la línea. A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Lee se preguntaba quién era el extraño que le hablaba en su propio idioma, aunque con un leve acento que no acertaba a reconocer.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó al fin.

-Kai –respondió simplemente, tras una breve vacilación. ¿Le había hablado Ray acerca de su relación?

-Oh, así que tú eres... Vaya... Ray me ha... hablado de ti –vale, de acuerdo con aquel tartamudeo, estaba claro que Ray se lo había contado. Sonrió.-Yo soy Lee.

-Encantado.

-Sí... lo mismo digo... Ahm...

-¿Incómodo?

-Sí... digo, no, no es eso... –rio con cierto nerviosismo.-Es que estoy un poco sorprendido. No esperaba que tú... que cogieses, ahm... –se esforzaba por encontrar un modo de expresarse que no sugiriese ningún tipo de descontento con que hubiese sido él y no Ray quien respondió su llamada.

-Obviamente esperabas hablar con Ray.

-Bueno, en resumen... sí –se rio a su pesar de aquella conversación tan tonta.-¿Qué tal, está todo bien?

-Sí.

-¿Ray se ha portado bien, no ha vuelto a meterse en líos?-inquirió burlón.

-No que yo sepa –repuso con cierta diversión.-Yuri ha estado con él todo el tiempo, así que...

-¿Yuri? ¿El mismo que fue tan borde con Mariah?

-Me temo que sí –dijo con resignación.

-Jajaja, echaba chispas cuando me lo contó –Kai sonrió perversamente, pero comentó nada.-Hmm... también dijo que quería contactar con Ray, ¿lo consiguió?

-Sí... –la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció el pelinegro, que lo miró con curiosidad.-Bueno, te paso con Ray –dijo, y tendió el teléfono a su dueño.

-Gracias –le sonrió el chino.-Hola Lee, ¿cómo va todo?

-Muy bien. Quería agradecerte por los regalos.

-De nada.

-¿Te llegó el paquete que te enviamos?

-No, aún no, ¿qué es?

-Ah, no, es una sorpresa... Por cierto... no le caigo muy bien a él...

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-No sé, parece un poco... seco.

-No suele hablar demasiado, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

Kai entró en el baño y dejó de oír la voz del oriental, eclipsada por el agua que caía sobre él. Se sentía extraño después de haber hablado con aquel chico. Quizás porque ahora era más que nunca consciente de que la vida de Ray, su familia, sus amigos, no estaban allí, sino en China. Si lo suyo duraba, como era su intención, uno de los dos tendría que mudarse al país del otro. Evidentemente sería mucho más fácil para él que para Ray... pero no sabía qué acogida tendría por parte de la familia del oriental.

Bueno, suspiró, nadie dijo que aquello fuese a ser fácil.

Sin embargo había otra cosa que lo incomodaba aún más. Sabía que no era correcto, pero el sólo nombre de Mariah lo enervaba. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera Masefield lo había molestado tanto en su momento. Tal vez porque la relación entre Ray y aquella chica era mucho más realista que la que mantenía con él.

Terminó de aclararse el pelo, cerró el grifo y se envolvió con una toalla. Pocos minutos después salió de la habitación. Ray estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de té entre las manos. Había otra más lista para él.

-Gracias –dijo.

El pelinegro tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

-Ah, de nada –sonrió.

-¿Algo va mal?-inquirió, preocupado. ¿Había dicho algo que no debía a Lee?

-Madres... –suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.-Lee trabaja en el restaurante de mi familia, y cuando oyó que él había hablado contigo empezó a interrogarlo, sin importar que yo estuviese escuchando.

-Presiento que el veredicto no es muy bueno –masculló.

-No te conocen, Kai.

-No estoy seguro de que eso mejorase las cosas –repuso, bromeando sólo a medias.

-¿Y?-preguntó. Le dio un sorbo a su taza y mordisqueó una galleta antes de proseguir.-Soy yo quien está saliendo contigo. Tal vez tenga en cuenta su opinión, pero al final la que cuenta es la mía –le ofreció una tierna sonrisa que el bicolor no tardó en corresponder.

-¿Qué tal les va?

-Bien, trabajando duro. Ah, por cierto, Lee dijo que me habían enviado un paquete. ¿Te importa que me pase por mi piso a ver si ha llegado?

-No, podemos pasarnos antes de ir a ver a Sveta.

* * *

><p>Hacía mucho que no tenía una mañana tan relajada. Pasaban de las doce y aún estaba en bata y con su taza de café de media mañana en la mano. Sveta estaba sentada al otro lado de la encimera, más pendiente de uno de sus adorados libros que de su tentempié. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista, con la cabeza perdida en su propio mundo, hasta que se daba cuenta de que la miraba. Entonces esbozaba el principio de una sonrisa y volvía a zambullirse en aquellas páginas.<p>

Sí, su hija menor era una compañía de lo más silenciosa, pero realmente lo agradecía. Estando con ella no se sentía culpable por no ser una persona habladora.

Y, en el extremo diametralmente opuesto, se encontraba su hija Valeria. Su voz, alegre y vivaracha, le llegaba desde el salón, donde veía la tele con su novia. Estaban conviviendo las cuatro por una temporada en aquel piso que, el resto del año, era el refugio de Sveta. Y lo cierto era que no se les estaba dando mal.

Al principio Ekaterina había sentido cierto recelo respecto a convivir con una perfecta desconocida. No había sabido de la existencia de Julia hasta su divorcio. El recuerdo que tenía de ella era su imagen fugaz ayudando a Valeria a colocar sus maletas en el maletero de un taxi tras una catastrófica discusión entre la rusa y su padre que había terminado con un portazo y ella llorando a moco tendido en su cuarto. Entonces había llamado a su novia, de la que su familia no sabía nada, y se marchó con ella. Su despedida fue muy breve, llena de hipidos y lágrimas, tanto por parte de Valeria como de su madre y su hermana pequeña, que no acababa de entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Desde aquel día habían sido muy contadas las ocasiones en que había visto a la mayor de sus hijas, y no podía evitar echarle algo de culpa a aquella misteriosa extranjera. Sin embargo también reconocía que había sido el gran apoyo de Valeria y que aquella decisión de fugarse, aunque precipitada, fue acertada.

Ahora que la conocía empezaba incluso a tenerle afecto. Julia era de origen español, por eso al principio la habían sorprendido su piel tan blanca, su cabello mitad rubio y mitad castaño claro y sus ojos de un intenso color verde. Siempre había relacionado la imagen de los españoles con gente de piel tostada y ojos y cabello oscuros. Cuando se lo comentó, la muchacha rio a carcajadas y le explicó que en su tierra identificaban a los nórdicos con gigantes rubios de ojos azules. También le reveló, divertida, que no le gustaban los toros y que no sabía bailar flamenco. Ekaterina confesó que detestaba el vodka y que no sabía patinar sobre el hielo. Las cuatro habían reído mucho aquella tarde.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que Sveta se desconcentrase de su lectura.

-Voy yo –murmuró mientras colocaba el marcapáginas. Caminó con cierta pesadez y abrió. Tenía la cabeza un poco espesa, y por eso tardó un poco en reaccionar.-Oh, hola chicos.

-Buenos días, Sveta, ¿te... hemos despertado?-preguntó Ray con una sonrisa culpable al verla frotarse un ojo.

-No, qué va. Adelante, pasad –dijo haciéndose a un lado.-¿A qué debo el honor?

-Traigo un recado para tu madre –explicó el bicolor.

-Pues estás de suerte porque... –señaló a su espalda.

Los chicos se giraron y se encontraron frente a frente con su profesora... despeinada y en bata. Ray parpadeó un par de veces. En su cabeza aquella imagen chocaba frontalmente con la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en clase.

-Buenos días, chicos, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, esperamos no molestar, si estuvieron en pie hasta tarde...

Madre e hija se miraron, desconcertadas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ah, pues... –el pelinegro no supo qué decir. ¿No se suponía que en Navidad se reunían las familias?

-Verás, Ray, en Rusia no es común celebrar el veinticinco de diciembre –explicó Kai.-Luego te explico.

-Nosotras tenemos una invitada española, por eso anoche estuvimos celebrando –sonrió Ekaterina.-¿Por qué no os acomodáis en el salón? ¿Os apetece tomar algo?

Declinaron la oferta y la siguieron hasta la sala. Sveta desapareció un momento y regresó con un libro en la mano. Las dos chicas que ocupaban el sofá se levantaron al verlos.

-¡Hooola! –saludó con voz cantarina la hermana de Sveta.-Ray y Kai, ¿cierto?-sonrió satisfecha cuando el oriental asintió.-¡Estupendo! Es que normalmente soy fatal para los nombres.

-Doy fe –afirmó la muchacha a su lado. Era muy guapa, con el cabello castaño y rubio, hermosos ojos verdes y sonrisa fácil. Valeria hizo un puchero y le dio un suave codazo.-¡Es cierto! Me has puesto tantos nombres que a veces ya no sabía ni cómo me llamaba –su risa era contagiosa, e incluso el bicolor sonrió divertido.

-Pero ahora ya me lo sé.

-Tendría su guasa que no pudieses recordar el nombre de tu propia novia –señaló su hermana pequeña. Como respuesta Valeria simplemente le sacó la lengua.

La española se rio.

-Con todo esto creo que aún no me he presentado. Soy Julia, encantada.

-Un placer –respondió Ray.

De forma automática la chica se acercó para besarle la mejilla, pero al ver el desconcierto del oriental por su repentina proximidad se detuvo.

-Oh, perdona, la costumbre –se disculpó.-No me doy quitado lo de saludar con dos besos.

-No pasa nada.

-Bueno, Kai –habló la profesora Petrova mientras se sentaba. Los jóvenes la imitaron-, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Es acerca de las invitaciones para la gala del museo Pushkin –la expresión de la mujer se fue tornando seria a medida que lo escuchaba.-Tengo entendido que hay algún problema.

-No es exactamente un problema –puntualizó.-Simplemente pienso que es un obsequio exagerado, sobre todo viniendo de alguien a quien apenas conozco, y querría que se las devolvieses.

-Mamá... –protestó Valeria.

-No, no creo que sea correcto aceptarlas.

El bicolor asintió con la cabeza.

-Si le digo tal cosa a mi padre, me enviará de vuelta para que trate de persuadirla. Para acabar antes creo que debería hablar directamente con él. Puedo llevarla ahora.

Ekaterina tardó un poco en responder, sorprendida por la propuesta.

-Yo no... quisiera molestarle...

Kai miró su reloj.

-Ya debe de estar en casa.

La mujer tamborileó los dedos sobre sus rodillas. Sentía cierto reparo respecto a hablar directamente con Andrey Hiwatari. Sólo había estado con él unas horas, pero en ese breve lapso había visto tanto su lado áspero y duro como su faceta más vulnerable. Nunca había sentido que conocía a alguien en tan poco tiempo, y eso la asustaba un poco.

Respiró hondo. No tenía edad para comportarse como una quinceañera. Y no tenía derecho a mandar a Kai de un lado para otro.

-De acuerdo, si no es molestia... –el joven asintió.-Tardo un minuto.

* * *

><p>Apenas se fijó en el camino que tomaban. Simplemente trató de relajarse en el asiento de atrás –Ray le había ofrecido amablemente el lugar del copiloto, pero ella lo rechazó- y no pensar en las palabras de Valeria. Su hija había protestado un poco por no poder ir también. Quería conocer al novio de su madre, decía. Sabía de sobra que era una broma, pero aquellas palabras se le habían atragantado, y era incapaz de tomárselas como tal. ¿Era posible que aún no hubiese acabado de asumir su divorcio?<p>

-Ya hemos llegado –anunció Kai.

Ella volvió a la realidad. Sintió un poco de aprensión al ver lo enorme de la mansión a la que se acercaban y la amplitud de los perfectamente cuidados jardines. Otra vez, como en el restaurante, sentía que aquel no era su lugar.

Entre todas sus preocupaciones una parte de su mente se formuló la pregunta de ¿por qué siempre hay una fuente frente a la puerta principal de las mansiones? Se sintió un poco tonta por haber hecho semejante apreciación, y se habría reído de sí misma si no hubiese estado tan tensa.

El coche se detuvo. Kai salió enseguida del vehículo, pero Ray se demoró un poco. Fue un pequeño consuelo ver que no era la única a la que no le apetecía estar allí. El propio oriental le abrió la puerta y le brindó una sonrisa de apoyo.

El mayordomo salió a recibirlos y, a petición del joven ruso, los guió hasta una sala en el primer piso, en la que Andrey solía pasar el rato. Sin embargo en aquel momento era otra persona la que estaba allí, mirando indolentemente por el ventanal.

-Disculpe, señor Ivanov –el mayordomo carraspeó-, ¿ya se ha marchado el señor Hiwatari?

-No, ha ido un momento a buscar unos papeles, volverá enseguida. Hola chicos –saludó poniéndose en pie-, señora.

-Bien –dijo Kai.-Gracias, Mijaíl, puedes retirarte.

-¿Bryan y Yuri aún duermen?-inquirió Ray.

-No. Acaban de irse a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Por cierto, soy Dimitri Ivanov –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer.

-Ekaterina Petrova, es un placer –correspondió al saludo.

-Dígame, ¿fue usted quien le envió la flor?

-Sí.

El hombre sonrió afablemente y asintió para sí. Ella quiso preguntarle por qué sonreía, pero entonces se abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento, no daba encontrado mi... –Andrey pareció descolocado por un segundo al ver a tanta gente allí.-Vaya, qué visita tan inesperada.

-Espero no molestar –dijo la profesora.

-En absoluto –el señor Hiwatari esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, pero no mostraba ningún otro signo de cansancio.-Me alegro de verla.

Aquella respuesta hizo que su hijo sonriese con cierta sorna.

-He venido simplemente por lo de... las invitaciones para... –explicó mientras buscaba en su bolso hasta que al fin extrajo un sobre.-Verá, no puedo aceptar...

-¿Por qué no?-dijo, con una expresión totalmente consternada.

-Es un regalo excesivo.

-Bobadas... –negó con la cabeza.

-¡Apenas me conoce! Debería dárselas a un buen amigo, no a mí.

-Él es el único amigo que tengo –dijo señalando a Dimitri-, y ya está invitado, igual que mi hijo. Si no acepta se desperdiciarán, así que...

-Pero...

-Por favor, Ekaterina... –suplicó.

Kai se habría reído de pura estupefacción. Su padre estaba comportándose de un modo tan jovial, tan cercano... le recordaba al Andrey que jugaba con él y le leía cuentos de niño.

Ekaterina, por su parte, estaba comenzando a sonrojarse. No sabía muy bien qué debía hacer.

-¿Quiere ir a tomar un café?-preguntó de pronto el señor Hiwatari.

-¿Dis... disculpe?

-Dice que apenas nos conocemos, que regale las entradas a un amigo. Bueno, pues conozcámonos –se dio cuenta de que aquello sonaba demasiado osado, incluso para él, así que añadió-: No me refiero a una cita, simplemente acompáñenos a Dimitri y a mí. Y así se repiensa la invitación.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, al final se van a llevar bien y todo –sonrió Ray mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.<p>

-Eso parece.

Kai se veía de bastante buen humor por la perspectiva. La profesora Petrova era una persona agradable y con la cabeza bien amueblada, un buen cambio respecto a las mujeres de las que solía rodearse su padre.

-Por cierto, aún tienes que explicarme lo de celebrar o no la Navidad –le recordó el pelinegro.

-Verás, en Rusia la fiesta más importante es Fin de Año, y la Navidad se celebra el seis y el siete de enero. Lo que ocurre es que tanto mi padre como mi madre vivieron algunos años fuera cuando eran niños, en... escuelas de prestigio. Y luego siempre viajaron mucho, y muchos de sus inversores son extranjeros. Por este motivo celebraban el veinticinco de diciembre.

-Ya veo.

-¿En China celebráis este día?-inquirió extrañado.

-Es una fecha conocida, y en algunas familias colocan un abeto y se hacen regalos. A los comerciantes les interesa promover el consumo y a la gente le gusta la fiesta, así que... –se encogió de hombros.

-Dinero, dinero, dinero... –canturreó el ruso.-Ese sí que es un gran incentivo. Supongo que casi nadie conoce la verdadera historia del veinticinco de diciembre.

-¿Te refieres al nacimiento de Jesucristo?-Kai asintió.-No, casi nadie lo conoce. La cultura occidental no es tan conocida allí, del mismo modo que aquí apenas se sabe mucho de la oriental.

-¿Como que las galletitas de la suerte son un invento de los estadounidenses?

-Vaya, no esperaba que lo supieses –admitió Ray.

-No estoy seguro de dónde lo oí, o leí, pero me pareció curioso, por eso lo recuerdo.

Kai giró a la derecha, hacia una zona en la que el chino no había estado, al sureste.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Hacia la Facultad de Administración. Necesito un libro sobre finanzas internacionales. Es una asignatura optativa que estoy cursando.

-Suena... –Kai lo miró con un deje burlón-, a algo que no me gustaría, francamente.

-La carrera entera es algo que yo no haría por propia voluntad.

-Pero es tu último año, ¿no?

-Afortunadamente.

Estacionó frente a una librería de aspecto antiguo. Al entrar tintinearon las campanillas. El sonido trajo muchos recuerdos a Ray. Miró hacia arriba, al grupo de tubitos metálicos que se agitaban sobre su cabeza, iguales a los que su madre había puesto en la puerta del restaurante.

Se apresuró a seguir al bicolor entre las atestadas estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo. En un rincón había apoyada una escalera para poder alcanzar los volúmenes que había más arriba. El ruso se detuvo en una estantería bajo el rótulo de "Administración y dirección de empresas". Recorrió las baldas con la mirada hasta dar con lo que buscaba, un libro no muy grueso con un mapa del mundo impreso en las tapas.

-¿Quieres que busquemos a Yuri y a Bryan?-le preguntó tras haber pagado, mientras salían del establecimiento.

-Claro. Por cierto, ¿sabes si estarán para Fin de Año?

Kai rio alegremente, lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en la frente. Agradecía tener un día tan tranquilo como aquel.


	27. Viaje al pasado

Este capítulo tiene la peculiaridad de que empecé escribiéndolo con una idea y, cuando estaba por la mitad, se me ocurrió otra distinta y... vamos, que soy un completo desastre y es probable que más de uno se quede con cara de "what? ô.o"

27. Viaje al pasado

Al entrar de nuevo en su piso, Ray sintió una punzada de remordimiento. No llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo con Kai, pero sí el suficiente para que una fina capa de polvo se hubiese instalado sobre cada superficie horizontal. Tendría que limpiar antes de que Max y Tyson volviesen, o sus amigos podrían molestarse... Bueno, siendo francos, sólo Max se lo echaría en cara. Dudaba que Tyson se diese cuenta siquiera, se dijo sonriendo para sí.

Dejó el paquete que le había llegado el día anterior desde China sobre la mesa del salón. Al ver por la mañana que no había nada en su buzón se les ocurrió ir a la oficina de correos a preguntar. Tras una interminable hora haciendo cola en la que Bryan había conseguido llevar la paciencia de Kai hasta límites peligrosos, había conseguido por fin aquella caja.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y giró la cabeza para mirar a Kai.

-Ponte cómodo –le dijo con una sonrisa.

El bicolor estaba plantado a pocos pasos de la entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, aparentemente tranquilo. Pero Ray sabía que estaba tenso y que se obligaba a no mirar en dirección a la caja, como si ignorándola pudiese hacerla desaparecer.

Cuando el pelinegro le habló pareció relajarse un poco, aunque no del todo. Se acercó un poco adonde estaba el oriental, pero en lugar de sentarse se quedó de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Ray sabía el porqué de su inquietud. El ruso se ponía a veces un poco tenso cuando él mencionaba a su familia, y aquel paquete era para Kai un recordatorio palpable de lo duro que iba a ser que los dejasen estar juntos.

El joven de ojos dorados le dio un par de vueltas a la caja, examinando cada una de las caras de cartón, con tanto cuidado como si contuviese una bomba.

-¿Crees que es posible... –preguntó con expresión grave. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kai volvía a tensarse y contuvo una sonrisa -, que al abrir la caja me succione y, a través de un agujero de gusano, me mande de nuevo a China? –terminó con total seriedad.

El bicolor se lo quedó mirando, como si estuviese tratando de discernir si se había vuelto loco o si, simplemente, se estaba quedando con él. Ray le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de echarse a reír. El ruso negó con la cabeza.

-Me asustaste –le reprochó.-Por un momento creí que pasaba algo malo.

-Lo siento, pero es que parecía que era lo que esperabas que sucediese.

-Es que... –hizo un gesto de impotencia con las manos al no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para explicarse.-No sé cómo decirlo...

-No hace falta, sé cómo te sientes –bajó la mirada.-Cada vez que veo a tu padre me pregunto si hará algo para separarnos y... si lo conseguirá –suspiró.

Kai se separó de la pared, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Ray se sintió mejor al apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, estando rodeado por uno de los brazos del ruso. También Kai se tranquilizó al tenerlo cerca. Con la mano que tenía libre cogió el paquete y lo depositó en el regazo del pelinegro.

-Sólo hay una persona que pueda separarme de ti, y eres tú –susurró con cariño. Ray alzó la vista para mirarlo y aprovechó para besarlo con suavidad.

Una repentina descarga recorrió el cuerpo del oriental de arriba a abajo. Se limitó a sonreír a Kai, sonrojado y sin saber qué decir. Decidió centrar su atención en la caja. Con un rápido tirón despegó las tiras de celofán que cerraban las tapas de cartón.

Lo primero que vio fueron varios sobres de cartas, algunos de un tamaño considerable, especialmente el que estaba firmado por su madre. Las apartó para leerlas en otro momento.

Debajo de las cartas había un pequeño álbum. Al abrirlo sonrió con nostalgia. Fue pasando las páginas y nombrando a las personas que aparecían. Kai no tardó en irse quedando con las caras y los nombres. Señalaba sus rostros y los nombraba, mientras el oriental asentía o lo corregía. Al volver una de las hojas, Ray se quedó paralizado por un momento. Ella no había aparecido en ninguna fotografía hasta entonces, pero no hacía falta. De seguro el ruso la reconocería. Fue a pasar la página, pero Kai lo interrumpió.

-Mariah, ¿verdad?-dijo señalándola con un dedo. No parecía alterado por ver a la pelirrosa al lado de Ray.

-Sí, es ella.

Kai sonrió con suficiencia.

-Con ese pelo es difícil confundirla –el pelinegro rio.-Pero es bastante mona –admitió a regañadientes.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó sorprendido.

Kai hizo un mohín.

-Sólo un poco –rectificó.-No tiene ni punto de comparación contigo –dijo, bromeando sólo a medias.

-Vaya, gracias –sonrió halagado.

-¿Esta es tu madre?-inquirió señalando a la tercera figura de la imagen, una mujer menuda pero de aspecto enérgico, vestida de blanco y con el cabello semirrecogido con una pinza.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Kai encogió los hombros. Casi todas las personas que había visto en las fotografías tenían un cierto aire gatuno, al igual que Ray. Pero tanto su novio como aquella mujer tenían un rasgo en común que no compartían con los demás.

-Tenéis los mismos ojos –dijo al fin.-Los vuestros son más claros.

Ray volvió a mirar la fotografía. Los ojos ambarinos eran un rasgo común en su pequeña región. Su padre, Gary, Kevin, Lee y Mariah también los poseían. Pero Kai tenía razón. Sus iris y los de su madre eran ligeramente más claros, de color dorado. Le sorprendió agradablemente que el ruso hubiese notado aquella sutil diferencia.

Cuando terminaron de ver las fotos volvió a coger el paquete y extrajo lo último que quedaba, un bulto rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo. Al desenvolverlo se encontró con dos gruesos libros.

-Vaya, qué interesante –dijo mientras leía la contraportada.-¿Te suenan?

-Hace años oí hablar de ellos. Ahora se han vuelto famosos porque están haciendo una serie, o algo así –se encogió de hombros.-Dicen que están muy bien. Si te gusta la literatura fantástica.

-Y si tienes toneladas de tiempo libre –dijo sopesando los enormes tomos. Sonrió.-Bueno, creo que no podré aburrirme en las próximas seis semanas, más o menos –se levantó y cogió el álbum.-Voy a dejarlo en mi cuarto. Nunca has entrado en mi habitación, ¿verdad?-el otro chico negó con la cabeza.-Ven.

Kai se levantó y lo siguió por el corto pasillo. En cuanto Ray abrió la puerta le llegó un suave olor floral. En una mesita baja, cerca de la ventana, había flores secas. Su aroma debía de haber sido muy fuerte para que aún perdurase parte de su fragancia en el ambiente.

La habitación estaba ordenada, como era de esperar. El oriental era una persona muy cuidadosa. A la derecha de la puerta había una cómoda sobre la cual descubrió una imagen conocida: otra copia de la fotografía que Ray le había regalado. Sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa. Al darse la vuelta vio al pelinegro reordenando su estantería, buscando un hueco para sus nuevos libros, además de para el álbum.

En una de las baldas superiores había otra fotografía. Se acercó un poco, curioso. En primer plano aparecían Mariah y Ray abrazados. Ambos sonreían con ternura, parecían muy felices... Casi le dio pena que aquella pareja se hubiese roto.

Casi.

Por detrás de ellos se veía un trozo de una casa tradicional china, de paredes blancas, con las vigas de madera rojiza visibles, y techo de tejas oscuras curvado hacia la esquina. Pero lo más extraordinario era el fondo, unas altísimas montañas de paredes rocosas casi verticales punteadas de verde en los recovecos. Si ya resultaba increíble en aquella imagen, ver aquel paisaje en directo debía de quitar el aliento.

Salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que un par de ojos dorados lo miraban con atención.

-Esas montañas son impresionantes.

-¿Hmm?-siguió la dirección de su mirada. Sonrió ampliamente y le acercó el marco.-Es de la aldea donde se criaron mis padres. De niño prácticamente vivía allí –miró al ruso.-Estoy seguro de que te encantaría, es un lugar muy tranquilo. Recuérdame que te lleve algún día.

-Te tomo la palabra.

Ray le observó, sonriendo con dulzura, mientras examinaba más de cerca la fotografía. Aquellas montañas eran un lugar muy importante para él, y le emocionaba ver que Kai era capaz de apreciar su belleza. Cuando el bicolor hubo dejado el marco de nuevo en su sitio, lo abrazó con suavidad, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Los brazos del ruso lo rodearon con la misma delicadeza, pero acercándolo un poco más hacia sí. Ray podía sentir en su piel el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, incluso a través de la ropa. Volvió a recorrerle aquella familiar descarga y se separó un poco, turbado. Pero Kai no lo soltó. Cuando lo miró, interrogante, el pelinegro bajó la vista, sonrojado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó. Le acarició la mejilla, lo que hizo que Ray se estremeciese.

-No es nada –dijo tomando su mano y besándola.-¿Volvemos? Ya es tarde.

El bicolor asintió silenciosamente y lo vio salir con paso nervioso. El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho al entender lo que ocurría, y no supo si debía sonreír o ponerse colorado. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de seguir a Ray.

El oriental lo esperaba cerca de la entrada, con todas las cartas que había recibido en una mano y sus llaves en la otra, deseando salir.

Volvieron caminando al edificio de Kai. Por una vez, el pelinegro agradeció el frío, que le ayudó a despejarse un poco y se llevó el exceso de calor que aún notaba. No obstante, la mera presencia del ruso le aceleraba el pulso... lo cual no mejoró cuando llegaron al piso y recordó que ambos dormían en la misma cama. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían violentamente y bajó la cabeza de modo que el flequillo le tapase un poco la cara.

El bicolor, ajeno a lo que pasaba por su mente, abrió la puerta y traspasó el umbral, extendiendo la mano par alcanzar el interruptor de la luz... pero se quedó parado en mitad del movimiento. Ladeó la cabeza. Algo no estaba bien allí. Con el mayor sigilo, avanzó dos pasos largos y se detuvo a escuchar.

Sin necesidad de preguntar nada, Ray entró tras él y cerró la puerta sin producir más que un leve chasquido. Luego se situó junto a Kai y aguzó el oído. Sus sentidos eran mucho más agudos que los del ruso, y no tardó en detectar el sonido de un roce. Los sensibles ojos dorados recorrieron el salón. Aparentemente todo estaba bien, cualquier otra persona no habría notado la diferencia, pero el bicolor era bastante maniático respecto a cómo colocar sus cosas, y por eso cualquier pequeña variación resultaba demasiado evidente, incluso con la decoración navideña que Yuri había introducido.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la derecha. Algo se movía frente a la puerta del despacho, probablemente el intruso acababa de salir de allí. Su mirada fue de allí a la ventana entreabierta y luego a Kai. Él también se había dado cuenta y miraba hacia aquella figura extraña. Ray le señaló la ventana con un gesto y le habló en voz muy baja.

-Voy a cerrarla.

Kai fue a responderle, pero el intruso los había visto y, abandonando el sigilo, fue hacia la ventana. Pero el oriental llegó antes que él. Se paró en seco y miró a su espalda. El bicolor se le acercaba lentamente, con precaución, y pareció decidir que prefería enfrentarse al chino.

-¡Apártate! –le ordenó.

-¿Otra vez tú?-dijo el pelinegro en cambio. La escasa luz de luna era suficiente para reconocer sus rasgos.-¿Qué estás hac...?

Antes de que hubiese acabado de hablar, el chico se lanzó sobre él, y de pronto se encontró sujeto por la espalda y con algo frío bajo la barbilla.

-¡Tú! –le gritó a Kai.-¡No te acerques más o le rajo el cuello!

El bicolor no veía tan bien como Ray en la penumbra, pero podía distinguir aquel brillo acerado peligrosamente cerca del asiático.

-Si le haces daño juro que te mataré –siseó, con la ira vibrando en su voz.

-Ya, ya, no eres tan duro al fin y al cabo –repuso burlón-, no cuando se trata de tu amiguito.

-Suéltale.

-¿O si no...?

No bien lo hubo dicho cuando recibió un duro golpe en las costillas que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, soltando al pelinegro. En cuanto volvió a erguirse el puño de Ray impactó contra su rostro y lo derribó. No osó volver a levantarse.

-Ray, ¿estás...?

-Estoy bien –resopló-, pero estoy muy harto de que ese idiota me amenace.

Kai buscó el interruptor más cercano y encendió la luz. Ray se frotaba el codo derecho, que había incrustado en el torso de aquel tipo, mientras miraba su cuerpo caído con el ceño fruncido. El bicolor se encontró pensando en lo atractivo que resultaba con toda aquella fiereza brillando en sus ojos. Se sacudió aquella idea y rodeó la butaca para verle la cara al chico que se retorcía en el suelo, gimoteando algún que otro insulto.

-Creo que le has roto la nariz –hizo notar con aparente indiferencia.

-Ya, bueno, él me puso una navaja en el cuello –señaló el arma, que había lanzado a una esquina de una patada.

-No era un reproche. Más bien lo contrario –le regaló una media sonrisa, gesto que el oriental correspondió con cierto orgullo.

El chico de ojos azules los miró con odio.

-Sois un par de...

-Compórtate si no quieres que te patee –amenazó el ruso.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No pienso...

Kai lo agarró por el cuello del abrigo y lo levantó a pulso hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura, provocando que el intruso soltase un gritito asustado que casi hizo reír al chino.

-¿Cómo-te-llamas?-repitió pronunciando lentamente cada palabra. No alzó la voz, pero no le hacía falta para resultar amenazante.

-Alexey Kozlov –contestó. Kai entrecerró los ojos al oír su apellido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué buscas?

-...

-¡Responde! –lo zarandeó un poco.

-¡A ti! –replicó. Dos lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas, se mezclaron con la sangre que caía de su nariz y le mancharon de rojo el cuello de la camisa.

Kai lo soltó con tanta brusquedad que se tambaleó y tuvo que sentarse en el brazo de la butaca.

-Ya veo –lo miró detenidamente.-¿Ibas a matarme mientras dormía?

-Tal vez... –dijo evasivo sin mirarlo a la cara.

El bicolor alzó una ceja y luego miró a Ray.

-Habría que llamar a la policía –dijo el oriental.

-Antes prefiero llegar al fondo de este asunto.

-¿Cómo supisteis que había alguien?-quiso saber el de ojos azules.

-Removiste las cosas de la mesa de la entrada. ¿Qué pasó, que como no me encontraste decidiste robar?

-¡No soy un ladrón! –saltó, indignado.

-Sí, es verdad, sólo te has colado en una casa ajena para cometer un asesinato –dijo Ray con desdén. El chico tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-Buscaba algún tipo de información. Lo dejé todo en su sitio –murmuró mirándose las manos.

-No exactamente en su sitio –puntualizó Kai.-¿De verdad pretendías matarme?

-No lo sé –dijo con franqueza.-Esa era la idea, pero cuando llegué aquí... –tragó saliva.-Creo que me alivió que no estuvieses aquí, durmiendo.

-¿Dónde vives?

El chico volvió a quedarse en silencio. Se limitó a dirigirle una mirada hosca, y Kai supo que, para sacarle algo más, tendría que ser a golpes.

-Tal vez sepan más en el bar en el que trabaja –propuso el pelinegro.

Alexey dio un respingo. El bicolor sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Sí, creo que es una buena idea.

* * *

><p>Cogió un paño y comenzó a limpiar la barra. Los últimos clientes habían dejado el bar hacía al menos un cuarto de hora. Había sido una noche tranquila, sin mucho ajetreo, así que apenas había notado la ausencia de su hermanito, que había decidido escaquearse. Se pasó una mano por el corto cabello castaño. De todos modos le diría un par de cosas en cuanto volviese a casa.<p>

Giró la silla de ruedas para alcanzar los vasos que faltaban por secar. Habían tenido que hacer ampliar el espacio detrás de la barra, elevar el suelo y bajar algunos de los estantes para que él pudiese seguir trabajando allí, y estaba contento con el resultado. Aunque seguía echando de menos tener dos piernas funcionales, detrás de la barra apenas notaba su discapacidad.

Examinó, satisfecho, el cristal limpio y seco del vaso y lo estaba colocando en su sitio cuando oyó abrirse la puerta.

-Lo siento, ya vamos a cerrar –dijo sin alzar la mirada.

-Perfecto, así podremos hablar en privado.

Se quedó paralizado. Aunque había cambiado un poco, habría reconocido aquella voz en cualquier parte. Sus peores pesadillas todavía se la traían de vuelta, aunque cada vez con menor frecuencia, al igual que la visión de unos iris rojos como el fuego. Como la sangre. Sólo con oírla notó pinchazos en la espalda.

Lentamente, alzó la mirada hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquellos que tenía grabados a fuego en su memoria. Le sorprendió ver que eran tres las personas plantadas en la entrada, y el corazón se le paró al reconocer entre ellas a su hermano, tembloroso y con la cara ensangrentada.

-Liosha, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Está bien, sólo tiene rota la nariz –respondió otro chico al que no conocía. Parecía asiático, tenía el cabello negro azabache muy largo y ojos dorados.-Pretendía matarnos, así que es lo menos que se merece.

-Liosha –repitió, esta vez con severidad.

-Yo...

-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar –intervino el bicolor.

-Sí... ¿por qué no os sentáis? ¿Queréis... tomar algo?

-No, gracias –declinó el pelinegro, mientras conducía al ruso de ojos azules hasta una silla cercana.

Kai se limitó a mirarlo mientras salía de detrás de la barra. El oriental no pudo evitar sentir compasión al ver la silla de ruedas, y debió de reflejarse en sus ojos, porque el hombre hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Aunque también podía ser por la presencia del bicolor.

-Kai –saludó.

-Nikolay –dijo.

-Suena raro dicho por ti. Para ti siempre era Kolia.

-También eras mi amigo –repuso con frialdad.

-¿Por qué Kolia?-inquirió el de ojos dorados.

El hombre sonrió con amargura.

-Es el diminutivo cariñoso de Nikolay, como Liosha lo es de Alexey –explicó.

-Entiendo –asintió. Al ver que lo seguía mirando decidió presentarse.-Yo soy Ray.

-Tanto gusto... supongo –dijo volviendo a mirar a su hermano.-¿Quién le hizo eso?

-Yo.

-Hmm... Bueno, Kai, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Vais a llamar a la policía o qué?

-Me contentaría con... un cese de las hostilidades, por llamarlo de algún modo –dijo tomando asiento junto al chino.-Ya es la tercera vez que ataca a Ray.

Nikolay miró a su hermano, que echaba cuentas con los dedos.

-Explícate –exigió.

-Él te partió la espalda –dijo señalando a Kai.

-¿Y por eso atacas a este chico?-preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia el oriental.

-No era por eso... Bueno... es que es su amigo y... ¡Yo sólo quería hacérselo pagar! –exclamó.

-¿También la primera vez?-inquirió Ray.

-¿Cómo?-Alexey frunció el ceño, confuso.

-La mañana después de llegar a Moscú fui a dar un paseo y me tropecé contigo y con otros tipos. Os pusisteis a perseguirme. Si Kai no me hubiese defendido... –lo dejó en el aire.

-Ah... –dijo asintiendo.-Oh –parpadeó.-¿Eras tú?

Ray alzó una ceja. Nikolay se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿Es que no tienes ni medio cerebro?

-Yo...

-Cállate. No vas a volver a ver a tus amiguitos esos. Y no vas a salir de casa si no es para ir a clase, ¿entendido?

-Sí –murmuró.

-Bien –resopló.-Siento mucho las molestias que este zoquete os haya podido ocasionar.

Alexey hizo un puchero.

-A él no le pasó nada después de lo que hizo –masculló mirando de refilón a Kai.

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, él se cargó al imbécil de Chris, lo cual no creo que haya entristecido a nadie, y a mí me dejó en silla de ruedas. Teniendo en cuenta que nosotros matamos a su hermano y que era uno solo contra veinte no creo que haya jurado en el mundo que lo condene. Si es que llegase a haber juicio, porque siendo un Hiwatari no creo que haya muchos abogados dispuestos a ir en su contra.

Kai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa carente de alegría.

-¿Hi-Hiwatari?-repitió Alexey.

Su hermano volvió a resoplar.

-¿Ni siquiera sabías a quién te enfrentabas? Tú es que no tienes ni media neurona, ¿verdad? Anda, saca las cajas vacías y luego vete a tu cuarto.

-P-pero...

-¡Ya!

El chico se levantó con un gimoteo quejumbroso y desapareció en la trastienda.

-Te agradecería mucho que no lo denunciases –pidió en voz baja.

-Como ya he dicho, me vale con que no moleste más.

-No lo hará, me encargaré de ello –lanzó una mirada evaluadora al bicolor.-Has crecido mucho, ya no eres ningún niño –sonrió.

-Tú estás más viejo.

Nikolay se carcajeó.

-Es verdad, y quiero pensar que también más sabio.

-¿Es tuyo el bar?-preguntó Ray.

-Desde hace dos años, cuando murió mi padre.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. ¿Y tú de dónde eres, Ray?

-De China. Vine a estudiar música.

El ruso silbó.

-Son muchos kilómetros, ¿no había conservatorios más cerca?

-Sí, pero quería uno que estuviese lejos –dijo simplemente.

-Entonces estás en el lugar indicado –rio, y Ray se unió a su risa.-Eres un chico simpático. Tienes suerte de tenerlo –le comentó a Kai.

-Sin duda.

La sonrisa que esbozó el bicolor estaba tan llena de afecto que al barman no le pasó desapercibido. Se quedó mirándolos con la boca abierta, perplejo. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que los estaba incomodando y se apresuró a disculparse.

-Perdonad, es sólo que no parecéis... –carraspeó.-Nunca habría pensado que te iban los hombres –le dijo al ruso.-Habría apostado a que tenías algo con Natasha.

El joven de ojos rojizos arrugó levemente el ceño.

-¿Quién?

-Aquella rubita que se pasaba el día revoloteando a tu alrededor.

-Ah, esa –negó con la cabeza.-Ni siquiera llegué a saber su nombre. Tal vez me lo dijo, pero no le presté atención.

-Pobrecilla –se rio.-Bueno, ya no tiene importancia. Es cosa del pasado –ahogó un bostezo.-En fin, va siendo hora de que me vaya a dormir, y vosotros también.

Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Antes de que Kai llegase a girar el pomo, volvió a llamarlos.

-Yo puedo retener a mi hermano, pero él no es de lo peor que pulula por ahí. Queda alguno que daría lo que fuese por poder machacarte a golpes, y el miedo no les durará siempre. Tened cuidado los dos.

-Nikolay...-murmuró el bicolor.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Te destrocé la vida.

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de responder.

-Tú no veías a por mí, sino a por Chris. Yo era su, digamos, lacayo, y me peleé contigo porque creí que era lo que debía hacer. Fui yo quien buscó pela contigo, y pudiste haberme matado pero no lo hiciste. Aún estando fuera de ti, te contuviste –se encogió de hombros.- Me alegro de seguir con vida.

Kai asintió para sí.

-Tened cuidado –repitió.

-... Gracias, Kolia.

* * *

><p>Un final extraño, ¿cierto? Sí, yo también lo creo :p Bueno, sólo me apetecía dar las gracias a <strong>Kiray Himawari,<strong> a **hinamoriutau,** a** Reika J.K bondevick **y a **Chomi Ray Hiwatari Tsurugi **por sus recientes reviews, y por supuesto a **Cuma **y a **Faighta** por su continuo apoyo :3

Nos vemos, un saludo ^^


	28. Reencuentros

He vueltoooooo... jajaja, muchísimas gracias, estoy encantada con los reviews recibidos, así que he aquí la primera actualización del año. Creo que es lo que mucha gente estaba esperando ver :3

28. Reencuentros

Comenzaba a despertarse, pero notaba su cuerpo desconectado de su cabeza, entumecido y pesado. Su mente tampoco es que fuese una maravilla. Trató de hacer repaso de sus recuerdos más recientes.

Era dos de enero, eso lo sabía. Habían pasado el día anterior limpiando el piso de Ray, a pesar de lo cansados que estaban después de celebrar Año Nuevo con Yuri y Bryan, que los habían llevado de fiesta por la ciudad hasta que Kai no soportó más estar rodeado de gente. Resultó ser un período bastante superior al habitual gracias a que se encontraron con Valeria, Julia y Sveta. ¿Que por qué eso había influido en su paciencia? Porque Sveta tampoco era amiga de las grandes concentraciones, la bebida y la música alta, así que tendía a quedarse apartada en algún rincón tranquilo, o, si no encontraba ninguno, salía a la calle para despejarse. Y Kai la acompañaba, lo cual era bueno tanto para él como para sus amigos, que podían relajarse sabiendo que nada le pasaría a la chica estando con el bicolor.

Ray tampoco era muy amigo de salir de fiesta, pero reconocía que había sido divertido, aunque después de limpiar a fondo el piso –a excepción de las habitaciones de sus amigos, primero, porque sería una invasión a su intimidad, y segundo, porque habría sido un suicidio intentar arreglar la leonera del japonés-, se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, totalmente agotados. La limpieza se debía a que ese día llegaban Tyson y Max. Le hacía ilusión volver a verlos, pero también le daba pena dejar el piso de Kai...

Kai...

Había algo respecto a él que se le estaba pasando por alto.

...

¿Pero el qué?

...

Esa parte de sus recuerdos aún estaba demasiado borrosa.

Bostezó y se movió un poco, lo que su propio cuerpo le permitía, para acomodarse mejor. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era cosa del sopor que se notase raro. Sentía las sábanas, no sólo su leve peso, sino también su tacto. También algo muy cálido y suave. La piel de Kai contra la suya.

La luz se hizo en su mente a la vez que su cuerpo parecía estallar en llamas...

***Flash back***

Alguien lo zarandeaba con suavidad. Abrió los ojos y se descubrió echado en el sillón de su piso. La claridad había disminuido notablemente desde que se había sentado allí para descansar. Miró a Kai, que estiraba los brazos para desperezarse. Él también debía de haberse dormido.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-Hmm... –comprobó su reloj.-Las ocho y media pasadas.

Había pasado como una hora y media, si no se equivocaba, pero le había venido bien. Estaba mucho más despejado.

Recogieron los útiles de limpieza y volvieron al piso de Kai. Llovía a cántaros, y las gotas de lluvia hacían un ruido ensordecedor al estrellarse contra el suelo y contra la tela del paraguas. Por suerte no hacía mucho viento, pero aún así acabaron empapados casi hasta la rodilla. En general la lluvia sólo le gustaba cuando la veía desde el otro lado de la ventana, sin embargo el bicolor parecía disfrutar del paseo, y verlo con aquella expresión relajada siempre le levantaba el ánimo, así que no le importó.

Aldebarán los recibió con un maullido indignado y una mirada de descontento a causa de la tardanza. Era un animal tan expresivo que a veces Ray olvidaba que no era más que un gato.

Kai le dio de comer mientras el oriental se quitaba los zapatos y se secaba los pies. Se había duchado aquella mañana, pero quizás le vendría bien otro baño para entrar en calor. Se dio cuenta de que aún tenía puesto el abrigo y fue a dejarlo en el colgador de la entrada. El bicolor estaba sentado en el sofá, frente a una pequeña pila de libros de texto que había en la mesita. Ray sonrió y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?-preguntó, ojeando por encima de su hombro el libro que estaba leyendo. Ya casi lo había terminado, y eso que lo había empezado hacía dos días. Él habría necesitado semanas para leerlo, y bastante más para entenderlo. Siempre había sabido que Kai era inteligente, pero hasta que él mismo ojeó aquellos tediosos volúmenes no se dio cuenta de cuánto.

-Es un coñazo –murmuró encogiendo los hombros-, pero creo que bien.

La sonrisa de Ray se ensanchó. El ruso cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo.

-¿Ya has recogido todo?

-Casi.

-¿A qué hora llegan?

-Max a las doce y media y Tyson a las cuatro. Si no hay ningún retraso, claro. Pero no hace falta que vengas, para estar esperando en el aeropuerto...

-No me importa. Así os ahorráis el taxi –esbozó una media sonrisa. Además, quería estar todo lo posible con él.

Ray también lo prefería así. Quería mucho a sus amigos, pero iba a echar de menos vivir con Kai. Aunque lo viese a diario no sería lo mismo.

De repente se estremeció, y se dio cuenta del frío que tenía. Se frotó los brazos.

-¿Frío?-sin esperar respuesta, ya que era evidente, el ruso se levantó, fue a su lado y lo abrazó.

Ray hundió sus manos en el cabello del ruso y descansó la cabeza en la base de su cuello. Se sentía a gusto, reconfortado por las caricias y el calor, pero éste se fue intensificando paulatinamente. Trató de alejarse de Kai antes de perder el control, pero el bicolor no se lo permitió.

-Tranquilo –dijo en voz baja, acariciándole la mejilla.-No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, sonrojado.

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... apenas puedo pensar cuando te tengo tan cerca, y no sé si es apropiado porque tú nunca has estado con nadie y tal vez sea demasiado pronto y no quiero estropear...

Kai lo interrumpió con un beso, un roce suave que hizo que el oriental se relajase de forma automática. Poco a poco, el contacto fue subiendo en intensidad. Ray fue vagamente consciente de que el ruso le quitaba el abrigo y lo atraía aún más hacia sí, mientras seguía acariciando su espalda con deliberada lentitud. En este punto, la mente consciente del oriental dejó de funcionar y, con ella, desaparecieron todos sus miedos.

El bicolor liberó sus labios de los de Ray para depositar más besos por su piel, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la base de su cuello, haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciese y dejase escapar un suspiro.

Ray le dejó hacer, mientras él mismo recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del ruso, su pecho amplio y firme, su cintura de aspecto engañosamente delicado. Era perfecto. Sin pretenderlo, levantó un poco la camisa y acarició aquella piel pálida, sorprendentemente suave.

Se detuvieron un instante para mirarse a los ojos, aún llenos de cariño, pero también de fuego. Sintió una cierta satisfacción al comprobar que no era el único con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Quieres seguir con esto?-preguntó Kai.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

Un beso, más apasionado que todos los que habían compartido hasta el momento, fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Al separarse, Kai lo tomó de la muñeca con delicadeza y lo condujo hasta su habitación.

***Fin flash back***

Aquella había sido la primera vez para Kai y la primera de Ray con un hombre, pero poco había importado. La confianza y el amor que se tenían bastaban para superar el pudor y la inexperiencia. Había sido tan maravilloso estar juntos de aquel modo, oír cómo Kai suspiraba su nombre...

Se abrazó más al bicolor, sintiéndose, a la vez, fascinado y feliz.

-Buenos días, Ray.

El asiático se alzó apoyándose en un codo para mirarlo, sonriente.

-Buenos días.

Su sonrisa vaciló un momento al ver su rostro serio. El ruso despegó la mirada del techo y la centró en Ray, que lo contemplaba con cierto aire desdichado. Su cuerpo se estremeció con su risa, una carcajada jovial y genuina que dejó al pelinegro descolocado por un instante.

-Tonto... –le dio un golpecito en el hombro.-Por un momento creí que había pasado algo malo.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó, recolocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja. Lo miraba con tanto afecto que Ray creyó que se le salía el corazón del pecho.

-Es que te vi tan serio...

-No era mi intención. Aún estoy un poco dormido –lo abrazó con dulzura y depositó un beso en su cabeza.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, por supuesto –sonrió-, mejor que bien.

Se miraron con intensidad, notando el nexo entre ambos más sólido que nunca.

Sin poder evitarlo, se besaron.

* * *

><p>El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente. Unos hacían cola frente a los mostradores de facturación, cargados de maletas e innumerables bolsas, algunos rebuscando frenéticamente entre sus objetos personales porque no encontraban el pasaporte o la tarjeta de embarque. Otros eran los que, como ellos, esperaban la llegada de familiares y amigos.<p>

El avión de Max debía de estar a punto de llegar, ya que en los paneles de información no habían notificado ningún retraso.

A su lado, Kai dio un pequeño respingo.

-¿Qué...?

El bicolor se giró, sorprendido, y Ray siguió la dirección de su mirada. Un pastor alemán parecía muy entretenido olisqueando el bajo de su pantalón. Era uno de aquellos perros policía que utilizaban en aduanas, pero no se veía por ningún lado al agente que debía encargarse de él.

-Debo de olerle a gato –dijo Kai, dado que le había estado haciendo mimos a Aldebarán antes de salir, y el gato se había restregado contra su pierna.

El animal levantó la cabeza cuando el bicolor le acercó la mano. Dejó que se la oliese, e incluso se le escapó una sonrisa cuando le lamió los dedos. A cambio le rascó detrás de las orejas y el mentón. Se podía apreciar un brillo especial en sus ojos, distinto a cualquier otro que Ray hubiese visto antes en ellos. Una chispa de cálida euforia infantil, más propia de Max o de Tyson que del bicolor. Era evidente lo mucho que le gustaban los animales. Y el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que el perro parecía encantado con aquellas atenciones.

-Perdón, disculpe –un joven policía se les acercó.-Gracias, lo estaba buscando. Es la primera vez que sale del centro de entrenamiento, y con tanta gente se ha puesto nervioso.

-Pobrecillo –sonrió Ray.

-Espero que no os haya molestado.

-En absoluto.

El agente se fue, llevándose al perro. Kai los siguió con la mirada, aún con un atisbo de aquella inocente alegría.

Se giraron al oír numerosos pasos y ruedas de maletas a sus espaldas. No tardaron en distinguir a su rubio amigo entre la marea de gente, pálido y ojeroso, pero en cuanto los vio no tardó en esbozar su característica sonrisa.

-¡Ray! ¡Kai! –al llegar a su lado soltó su maleta y abrazó al oriental, aunque con cierta torpeza, ya que después de tantas horas en el avión tenía el cuerpo entumecido.-Me alegro tanto de veros…

-Igualmente –repuso el pelinegro.-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-¡Genial! –exclamó con entusiasmo.-Mi padre vino desde Japón, hacía tanto que no lo veía… -sonrió con calidez.-¡Y os he traído recuerdos!

-¿Recuerdos?

-Ya sabes, postales, réplicas de monumentos… Los tengo en la maleta, ¿os importa que os los dé luego? Es que ahora no me apetece abrirla.

-Claro, sin problema.

-¿Quieres que te guarde la maleta en el coche mientras esperamos a Tyson?-preguntó Kai.

-Ah… ¡Vale! Gracias.

El ruso cogió el equipaje de Max y salió por las puertas acristaladas en dirección al aparcamiento. Los otros dos caminaron lentamente hasta la cafetería en la que habían acordado esperarlo.

-Hoy parece de muy buen humor –comentó el rubio.

-Sí, han sido unas buenas vacaciones –admitió Ray.

Max lo observó con atención, evaluando la nube de felicidad que parecía rodear a su amigo. Sonrió.

-No me cabe duda.

El chino enarcó una ceja. La sonrisa de Max se amplió y dejó escapar una risotada.

-Oh, no puedo creer que TÚ estés hablando de eso.

-¿Pero tengo razón o no?

-… -Ray dirigió su mirada hacia las mesas, pretendiendo que no lo había oído.-Allí hay una mesa libre, ¿te sientas y yo pido?

-No me cambies de tema…

-¿Qué quieres tomar?-preguntó.

Max lo miró fijamente. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el oriental preguntó:

-¿Qué?

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces.

-Lo admito, eres bueno en esto, ¡pero no me gusta que pases de mí!

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Es mi intimidad, y ya tengo suficiente con Yuri metiendo las narices en ella –lo miró con severidad, poniendo los brazos en jarras.-¿Qué quieres tomar?-repitió, con más suavidad.

-Chocolate caliente, por favor –pidió.

Se sentó en una de las mesas libres y se entretuvo jugueteando con el servilletero mientras su amigo cogía una bandeja y se unía a la fila paralela al mostrador. Le alegraba ver que Kai hacía tan feliz a Ray. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Al contrario que Tyson, no sentía aversión por el bicolor, pero siempre le había parecido inaccesible y bastante intimidante. El modo en que se había acercado al pelinegro parecía casi milagroso.

Kai apareció antes de que el oriental hubiese acabado de pedir. Se sentó a su izquierda sin decir nada, y su mirada voló automáticamente hacia Ray. Luego la dirigió hacia Max.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?

El estadounidense tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sorprendido, pero enseguida sonrió.

-Eterno, la verdad, ¿por qué tenía Moscú que estar tan lejos?-a Kai se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.-El hombre que tenía al lado se pasó casi todo el viaje durmiendo, así que no tuve con quien hablar.

-Es una de las cosas para las que sirven los libros.

-Ya… -sacó un libro de bolsillo de la bandolera y se lo dejó para que le echase un vistazo.-Lo acabé a las dos horas.

-¿Tan rápido?-dijo. Apenas tendría trescientas páginas, pero la letra era pequeña y los márgenes, estrechos.

-Ya lo había empezado, me quedaba menos de la mitad.

-Ah…

Ray dejó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa y se sentó frente a Max. Además de las bebidas –el chocolate de Max, té rojo para él e infusión de frutas para Kai-, había traído un surtido de dulces que el rubio agradeció enormemente. El desayuno que le habían servido en el avión no era ninguna maravilla.

-¿De qué hablabais?

-De que el vuelo fue un tostón –respondió Max.-Acabé el libro que llevaba y la compañía no era muy animada.

-¿Y no tenías música?

-No, se me olvidó cargar la batería –hizo un puchero.

Ray enarcó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan despistado?

-Es que salí con un poco de prisa –murmuró mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.

-A saber en qué estarías pensando –dijo.

No era más que un comentario inocente, pero las pálidas mejillas de Max se tiñeron de un suave color rosado. A Kai y Ray no les pasó desapercibido. Se miraron con complicidad, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. No entraba dentro de su naturaleza asediar a la gente con preguntas tan personales. El pelinegro decidió desviar la conversación.

-¿Sabes? La hermana de Sveta ha venido con su novia a pasar las fiestas, seguro que te caen bien.

-Qué guay.

-También están Yuri y Bryan.

-¿Son los de San Petersburgo?

-Sí –respondió Ray.

-Esos tal vez no te caigan tan bien –dijo Kai.

-Tenía entendido que eran majos.

-Lo son –rio el oriental-, lo que pasa es que a veces les gusta molestar a Kai.

-¿A veces?-repitió el bicolor con cierto escepticismo, lo que hizo que los chicos se riesen.-Bueno, será mejor que los juzgues tú mismo.

Ray puso al día a su amigo de todo lo que les había pasado: que había estado viviendo con Kai, cuando había conocido al padre del ruso, a su abuelo, cómo Brooklyn lo había salvado, la cena que habían organizado con Yuri y Bryan… Max por su parte había estado con sus viejos compañeros de instituto: Michael, Emily, Eddy y Steve. No solía mencionarlos demasiado, ya que nunca había llegado a estar tan unido a ellos como a Tyson, o incluso al propio Ray. Su mejor amigo en Estados Unidos era Rick, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran.

O tal vez por eso mismo.

Rick era duro, arisco y brutalmente honesto. Un broncas en toda regla. Se habían conocido en una salida con el instituto a un museo. Rick era dos años mayor que él y pertenecía a otra escuela. ¿Cómo habían llegado a conocerse? Era simple. Max estaba cansado de que sus compañeros se metiesen con él porque su madre era uno de sus profesores, y Rick sencillamente prefería ir a su bola. Acabaron los dos en el ala más solitaria del museo, y, ya no recordaba cómo, habían terminado contándose sus problemas. Tal vez porque no esperaban volver a verse en la vida y no tenían nada que temer de lo que el otro pudiese pensar.

Al final no fue así. Por casualidades de la vida habían coincidido más veces, en el metro, en un parque, en una tienda… y aquella extraña confianza que compartían, junto con la simpatía de Max y el desenfado de Rick, había originado una gran amistad.

-¿Y cómo es que no os habéis visto?-preguntó Ray.

-Es que el año pasado trasladaron a su padre y se mudaron a otra ciudad. Seguimos en contacto por Internet –intentó sonar tranquilo, pero su sonrisa se había vuelto nostálgica al recordar a su amigo. El oriental le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con cariño.

-Yo pensaba que eras del tipo de gente que tiene toneladas de amigos –comentó Kai.

-Es que de niño era muy tímido, y en el instituto, al ser mi madre nuestra profesora, no era muy popular –se encogió de hombros, resignado.-Con el tiempo la cosa mejoró, pero Rick seguía siendo en quien más confiaba. Aquí sí que hice bastantes amigos –sonrió.

El bicolor asintió, pensativo, centrando la mirada en el su taza ya vacía. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que era tener dificultades para relacionarse. No era que hubiese sido un niño excesivamente tímido, pero sí bastante callado, muy diferente a los demás, y eso, sumado a que no había tenido muchas oportunidades de conocer a chicos de su edad por no haber ido a la escuela, había hecho de él una persona solitaria.

La situación de Ray era diferente. Él procedía de un pueblo pequeño en el que todo el mundo se conocía. Sus amigos y él llevaban juntos desde que tenía memoria, y eran prácticamente como hermanos. Le resultaba fácil congeniar con la gente gracias a su carácter amable y sereno, aunque fuerte. Era fiable, un apoyo en los malos momentos, una persona realmente valiosa.

Tras casi una hora hablando decidieron levantarse y dar un par de vueltas por la terminal antes de comer. Iba a ser un día largo, al menos hasta que llegase el japonés. Por suerte, había mucho que contar.

* * *

><p>-¡Eeeeeeeeooo! ¡Estamos aquí! –el rubio agitó la mano con entusiasmo, tratando de captar la atención del japonés, que parecía un poco perdido.<p>

-¡Hey, chicos! –saludó Tyson al verlos. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le sorprendió que Kai también estuviese allí.

-Llevo un buen rato llamándote –le reprochó Max.-¿Es que estás sordo?

-Oh, ya, déjame en paz. Han sido diez horas de vuelo, estoy muerto.

-Y yo nueve, más las cuatro que llevo esperándote –el chino carraspeó.-Que _llevamos_ esperándote –se corrigió.

-Vaaale, ¿podríamos no discutir por una vez?-pidió Tyson, pero entonces se fijó en el bicolor.-¿Qué hace ese aquí?

Kai puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No acabas de decir que no querías discutir?-masculló.

-Responde –insistió con testarudez.

El ruso se limitó a suspirar. En otra ocasión lo habría taladrado con la mirada... pero ese día se sentía demasiado feliz como para permitir que un niño molesto se lo estropease.

-Hoy me toca hacer de chófer –tosió con afectación.-¿Sería tan amable el señor de seguirme? Su coche le aguarda –dijo, cogiendo su maleta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Tyson se quedó totalmente pasmado, mientras que Ray y Max trataban de controlar sus risas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Habéis comido setas alucinógenas, o algo?

Max se encogió de hombros.

-Está de buen humor.

-Sí, a eso me refería.

-Tyson –Ray pronunció su nombre con cierta severidad, a pesar de que seguía sonriendo.

-¿Sí?

-Por favor, no empieces nada más llegar.

El japonés cerró la boca y desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento.

Ray sacudió la cabeza y lo abrazó.

-Te he echado de menos.

-¡Y yo! –dijo Max, uniéndose al abrazo.

Kai los contempló desde la distancia con una media sonrisa. Tal vez no fuese capaz de soportar por mucho rato a aquellos dos juntos –aunque Max, por lo que había visto aquellas últimas horas, era una persona bastante agradable-, pero reconocía que le hacían mucho bien a Ray, y le gustaba verlos juntos de nuevo.

-Apurad si no queréis que os deje en tierra –dijo antes de seguir andando.

-Oh, bueno, eso ya suena más como él –masculló Tyson.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya tienes todo recogido?-le preguntó una voz.<p>

Se giró y sonrió al ver a su amigo peliverde en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí, sólo me faltan un par de cosas –respondió Mariah.

Oliver se fijó en las prendas que la chica estaba ordenando en ese momento, y se dio cuenta de que no eran suyas.

-¿No le estarás haciendo la maleta a Enrique, verdad?-ella se encogió de hombros.-Oh, no, eso sí que no, no debes consentirle tanto. Vamos, deja eso.

-Pero…

-No, insisto –la cogió del brazo y la guió al piso de abajo. Encontraron a Enrique cómodamente sentado en el sofá, entretenido con su ordenador. Seguro que estaba chateando con alguna de sus muchas amigas. Se contuvo para no darle un capón.-Ejem –carraspeó.

-¿Hmm?-el rubio les sonrió con despreocupación.-¿Qué pasa?

-Nad… -comenzó Mariah, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Te parece normal que te tengan que hacer la maleta? Venga, que ya eres mayorcito –lo regañó Oliver.

-Un momento, estoy…

-Me da igual, Mariah y yo vamos a salir a tomar algo. Si mañana no tienes la maleta hecha a tiempo es tu problema –se volvió hacia la chica.-Venga, vamos.

La ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y prácticamente la arrastró calle abajo, hasta que juzgó que Enrique no podría verlos aunque le diese por asomarse a la puerta. Miró a la chica y vio el asombro pintado en su cara.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te tenga haciendo sus tareas. Ya es bastante vago de por sí –explicó.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?-preguntó ella.

-No sé –admitió, mirando a su alrededor para orientarse. A Mariah se le escapó una risita.-Creo que hay una cafetería por allí, no muy lejos… si te parece bien.

-Claro.

Era agradable estar con Oliver. Era un chico muy atento y sabía escuchar. Justo lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Llegaron a un pequeño café. No era en el que Oliver había estado pensando, pero parecía agradable. Eligieron una mesa pegada a la pared, más privada, y pidieron unos zumos.

-Bueno, ¿nerviosa?

-Bastante.

-¿Por la exposición?-ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa amable.-Me parece que no.

A Mariah se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

-La verdad es que no. Se me hace raro volver a ver a Ray, pero creo que lo más raro va a ser verlo con otra persona. Es como… -suspiró.-Ah, no sé explicarlo.

-¿Como si al tener otra relación estuvieseis rompiendo definitivamente?-aventuró.

-Puede –se recolocó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa, apenada.-Me siento fatal –confesó.-Debería alegrarme por él, pero… en el fondo…

-Ya…

-¿Soy una mala persona?

-En absoluto –le sonrió.-Estuvisteis muchos años juntos y, sólo por cómo supo comportarse en vuestra ruptura, sé que es una gran persona –la muchacha asintió.-Por otro lado está Enrique. Es mi amigo, y sé que tiene buen fondo… pero se le da mejor el galanteo que ser un novio formal. Puedo entender que eches de menos a Ray.

-Sigue sin ser justo. Ni Ray ni Enrique se merecen que esté dudando entre uno y otro, sobre todo después de lo mal que lo pasó Ray.

Oliver escrutó su gesto, mezcla de frustración y exasperación. Lo más curioso era que aquellos sentimientos iban dirigidos hacia sí misma. Le parecía encantador que fuese tan honesta consigo y lo expresase en voz alta, aunque fuese tirar piedras sobre su propio tejado.

-Eres una buena chica, quien te conozca lo sabrá. Decidas lo que decidas, simplemente se sincera y todo irá bien.

-Gracias Oliver, de verdad –murmuró, conmovida. De algún modo, el chico había dicho justo lo que necesitaba oír, aún cuando ni ella sabía lo que necesitaba.-No sé cómo lo haces.

El francés rio.

-Años de práctica, querida. No te imaginas la de problemas que me dan Enrique, Johnny y Robert cuando se juntan.

La pelirrosa no pudo menos que echarse a reír, recordando el día que habían pasado los cinco juntos. Johnny y Robert eran muy serios, pero cuando se juntaban se volvían muy competitivos, y Enrique no se quedaba atrás. Oliver había tenido que aprender a aplacarlos, así que era natural que supiese calmar a la gente.

Se quedaron una media hora más antes de volver. Enrique estaba en el sofá, ahora viendo la televisión.

-Hola, ¿ya habéis vuelto? ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿tú has acabado de empacar?-preguntó Oliver.

-Sí, mami –repuso con sorna. Luego sonrió cálidamente a Mariah y palmeó el hueco a su lado, invitándola a sentarse, y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo cuando se acurrucó junto a él.

El francés prefirió irse a hacer la cena antes que verlos tan acaramelados. No era que le molestase, pero se sentía un poco desplazado.

Mientras iba preparando los ingredientes, le daba vueltas a lo que había estado hablando con Mariah, recogiendo retazos de otras conversaciones, componiendo un retrato de aquel Ray Kon, que seguía teniendo un papel tan importante en la vida de la chica. Sentía curiosidad y admiración a partes iguales.

Bueno, se dijo, pronto lo conocería en persona.


	29. Cara a cara

Bueno, esta actualización va por Cuma, que ha estado currando un montón en sus historias últimamente ;)

29. Cara a cara

Lo despertó el ruido. No era un estruendo, tan sólo un murmullo quedo de sillas arrastradas, platos, tazas… y voces. No distinguía qué decían, pero habría reconocido sus tonos en cualquier parte. Le despertaban una nostalgia que no había sido consciente de sentir.

Sus ojos dorados recorrieron el techo de su habitación. Tenía que reconocer que la había añorado, aunque sólo fuese un poco. Con ayuda de sus amigos, aquel piso se había convertido en su nuevo hogar, un lugar donde poder sanar su corazón herido. Ahora… simplemente no podía ser más perfecto.

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó en voz baja.

Los párpados del níveo rostro que reposaba junto a él se abrieron por un momento revelando unos iris de incandescente color rojo antes de cerrarse de nuevo. Un hondo suspiro brotó de los pálidos labios.

-Más o menos –respondió en el mismo tono.-Soy de los que les cuesta dormir en camas ajenas.

Una risa baja sacudió el cuerpo del oriental, y el ruso esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-le preguntó Ray mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Hmm –asintió, sonriendo, aunque esta vez de forma más perversa. Tyson había puesto mala cara al saber que se quedaría a dormir, y apostaba a que volvería a enfurruñarse al verlo. No sabía de dónde le venía esa afición a verlo molesto, simplemente le divertía. A pesar de ser una niñería.

Efectivamente, nada más verlo aparecer, al japonés se le agrió el humor, aunque intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa algo forzada. Nada le hubiese gustado más que echar al ruso a patadas. La mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Max hizo que se contuviese. Bueno, eso y la certeza de que, si le ponía una mano encima a Kai, sería él quien acabase apaleado.

-Buenos días –saludó alegremente el rubio.

-Buenos días –respondió Ray. El bicolor simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

Se sentaron frente a los otros dos chicos. Por precaución, el pelinegro eligió el sitio que estaba en frente del de Tyson, para que Kai y él estuviesen lo más alejados que era posible.

-Y, ¿qué tal sienta haber vuelto?-inquirió el chino.

-Bien –respondió el japonés.-La verdad es que lo echaba de menos… –miró de reojo al bicolor-, bueno, con alguna excepción.

Max contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, hasta que comprobó que el aludido simplemente ignoraba la puya y que Ray se limitaba a sacudir la cabeza con resignación.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo –dijo el chino.-¿Cómo es que os lleváis tan mal?

-No sabría decirte –confesó Tyson.

-Del mismo modo en que a veces conoces a alguien que te cae bien nada más verlo, en ocasiones te encuentras con personas que te resultan enervantes, hagan lo que hagan –explicó Kai con su habitual tono bajo y calmado.-No le busques una razón lógica, no la hay.

-Exacto –asintió el otro, sonriente. Justo después de decirlo parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Max.

-Hmm… -se tocó la frente, preocupado.-No sé yo, acabo de darle la razón a ese, ¡debo de estar fatal!

El ruso sonrió con sorna.

-Sí, de la azotea, pero eso ya te viene de antes –ni Max ni Ray pudieron evitar que se les escapase una sonrisa.

-¡Eh! –se levantó con brusquedad, e hizo ademán de agarrarlo. Ray iba a levantarse también para interponerse, pero el rubio fue más rápido: lo asió de la camisa y, de un tirón, lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.-¡Au! ¿Qué haces?-protestó.

-Compórtate, ¿quieres?

-Tal vez estaría más tranquilo si estuviese Sveta para vigilarlo –sugirió Kai.

El japonés dejó escapar un bufido, pero no pasó de ahí. En realidad, quien más acusó el comentario fue Max. Ray se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras le habían herido, y una quizá no tan disparatada teoría empezó a formarse en su cabeza.

Que Tyson estuviese más callado de lo habitual podía entenderlo, pero en el caso de Max resultaba algo chocante. Él nunca había tenido problema en hablar en presencia de Kai. Pensaba en qué podría decirle cuando Tyson se levantó, prácticamente de un salto, sorprendiéndolos, y, sin decir nada, recogió su parte de la mesa y se encerró en su habitación.

Los tres se habían quedado paralizados, mirando la puerta. El rubio fue el primero en desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia su plato. Parecía tan triste y desamparado que a Ray se le partió el corazón. Estiró una mano y la posó en su antebrazo en ademán consolador, con lo que al menos logró que forzase una sonrisa.

-Hablaré con él –dijo entonces Kai, cansado de todo aquel embrollo.

El bicolor recorrió el corto pasillo que se abría junto a la cocina. No sabía por qué Tyson había elegido aquella habitación, separada de las otras por el salón, pero tampoco es que le importase. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y llamó un par de veces con los nudillos.

-¡No quiero hablar! –le llegó la voz de Tyson desde el interior.

Ignorándolo, el ruso abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Se ganó una mirada furibunda del oriental, pero poco le importó.

-¿Para qué llamas si luego vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana? ¿Es que no me has oído?

-Sí, has dicho que no quieres hablar.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero no dijiste que no pudiese entrar –concluyó.

El de la gorra abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, si saber muy bien cómo responder a aquello.

-Es que eso se sobreentendía –gruñó.

-Bueno, no todo el mundo entiende las cosas del mismo modo –se encogió de hombros.

Tyson lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

-En absoluto. Bueno… -lo pensó un momento-, quizás un poco –su expresión tranquila no varió al oír el ronco gruñido que ascendió por la garganta del moreno.-Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta, luego me iré.

-Pues escúpelo y lárgate.

Kai bajó su mirada hacia el suelo con un suspiro.

-A ti… ¿te gusta Ray?

Los ojos azul oscuro se agrandaron aún más. Aquello era lo último con que esperaba que le saliese el ruso… Bueno, no, realmente lo más disparatado e imposible que podía haberle soltado Kai era una declaración de amor, pero eso estaba totalmente descartado. Aún así, aquella pregunta estaba también muy abajo en su lista de "temas de conversación", especialmente tratándose de una conversación con Kai… un hecho ya raro de por sí, dicho sea de paso.

-¿Granger?-lo llamó el bicolor tras unos segundos de espera.

-Dis-disculpa –balbució, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza-, creo que no he oído bien, ¿acabas de preguntarme si me gusta Ray –el otro asintió.-¿Ray Kon?

Kai ladeó un poco la cabeza y enarcó una ceja, dejando claro sin palabras el "¿Tú qué crees?" de su respuesta.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Limítate a responder –repuso, tajante.

Tyson frunció un poco el ceño, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer a ese tono.

-No, no me gusta en ese sentido.

Aunque la variación en su postura fue mínima, Kai se sintió intensamente aliviado. Pero claro, entonces…

-Entonces, ¿por qué me odias tanto? Una cosa es que no te caiga bien, pero esto…

El japonés cambió el modo en que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama para que no pudiese verle la cara, reticente a hablar de aquello. Kai guardó silencio y, al ver que no pensaba contestar, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-… -se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y giró la cabeza al oír el murmullo ininteligible del oriental. Tyson lo miró de refilón.-Es por Max –repitió más alto a ver que no le había entendido.

-¿Max?-repitió, genuinamente confundido.-¿Qué tengo yo que ver con el rubito?

-Él te admira –bajó la cabeza, decaído.-Siempre que estás cerca él está pendiente de ti… ¿Y cómo puedo competir yo con Mister Perfecto?-añadió, irónico.

-¿Perfecto, eso crees?-inquirió, escéptico.-Te equivocas de cabo a rabo. Si Max tiene un ojo puesto en mí es sólo para asegurarse de que trato bien a Ray. Es amable, pero sé que en el fondo aún no se fía del todo de mí.

-Ya, claro…

-Créelo o no, eso ya es cosa tuya.

En cuanto hizo ademán de irse, el japonés lo retuvo de nuevo.

-¿Tú crees… que él… bueno… -suspiró. Kai esperó pacientemente a que acabase-, que se fijaría en mí… de esa forma?

-No es que sea la persona más indicada para preguntarle sobre sentimientos, ¿sabes?-contestó con una misteriosa media sonrisa.-Además, creo que eso debes descubrirlo tú mismo.

-¡Eh, espera! –exclamó al ver que le daba la espalda.-¡Tú sabes algo! No puedes irte.

-Ah, no, esto ya no es asunto mío. Además, me dejaste muy claro que debía largarme tras hacer mi pregunta –le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y desapareció antes de que el chico pudiese añadir algo más. Pudo oír sus maldiciones a través de la puerta, pero no le hizo caso. Era con Max con quien debía hablar, no con él.

Ray y Max estaban como los había dejado. El estadounidense se giró en cuanto lo oyó acercarse, ávido por saber cómo estaba su amigo.

-Necesita hablar contigo –fue todo lo que le dijo Kai, sin que su gesto ni su tono dejasen traslucir nada, ni bueno ni malo.

El rubio asintió y se dirigió a la habitación del japonés.

Ray lo miró inquisitivamente, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Eres malo –dijo.

-Lo sé –se encogió de hombros.-¿Por qué esta vez?

-Has dicho que "necesita" hablar con él, no que "quiera". Tyson no te ha pedido hablar con Max, ¿verdad?-sonrió-, intentas obligarle a sincerarse.

Kai tomó asiento en el lugar que antes había ocupado el japonés, quedando frente a Ray, y sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Pero qué mente tan retorcida. ¿No crees más probable que haya tenido un lapsus en el lenguaje?

-¿Tú un lapsus?

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya… cuando las ranas críen pelo.

-Sí, bueno, cambiado de tema… -dijo, acercándosele súbitamente-, ¿por qué no nos vamos y les dejamos intimidad?

-Me parece bien –murmuró, acortando aún más la distancia para besarle.

* * *

><p>Miró por la ventanilla por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, desde que la lucecita del cinturón se hubo encendido y el capitán les anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar. Un nudo de nervios le retorcía el estómago y le oprimía el pecho. Quería… no, necesitaba llegar de una vez, salir de allí, echar a correr y…<p>

¿Y qué? se preguntó.

Quería llegar ya, pero no sabía adónde. No tenía ninguna dirección ni la más mínima pista que pudiese ayudarla.

Una mano rozó la suya con gentileza, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mariah?

Se giró y vio a Oliver inclinado hacia ella, con el brazo extendido por delante del durmiente Enrique, que estaba entre ambos.

-Sí, es sólo… -sacudió la cabeza.-No puedo dejar de pensar en Ray. Hace mucho que no lo veo, y no sé cómo reaccionará al verme, y su novia…

-Entiendo –asintió.-No creo que debas preocuparte. Por lo que me has contado, Ray es un buen tío. Si él no te guarda rencor, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo su chica?-sonrió.

Mariah le devolvió la sonrisa más convincente que pudo componer. Quería creerle, pero no estaba segura de tener tanta suerte. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Moscú brillaba hermoso, preparándose para la noche. Los últimos rayos del ocaso se desvanecían y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a adornar el cielo.

A su izquierda, Oliver intentaba despertar al italiano con toda la suavidad posible. Sonrió, contenta de tenerlo cerca. Adoraba a Enrique, pero su amigo francés era amable y comprensivo, la animaba cuando lo necesitaba. Cuando les habían informado de que su viaje se adelantaba dos días había estado a punto de darle un infarto. De hecho, seguía estando muy nerviosa. Pero, por otra parte, deseaba llegar cuanto antes.

Los minutos que pasaron entre que el avión tomó tierra y que abrieron las puertas fueron un calvario sólo superado por la interminable espera para recoger sus maletas. El modo en que el tiempo podía estirarse de forma indefinida cuando más prisa tenía era tan sorprendente como desesperante.

Aquella sensación de desasosiego no la abandonó hasta que no hubo traspasado las puertas que llevaban al exterior de la terminal. El aire frío llenó sus pulmones, reconfortándola… aunque sólo por un momento, antes de que una ráfaga helada le acuchillase la piel a través de la ropa. Se arrebujó más en su abrigo, aterida.

-¡Mon Dieu! –oyó. Al girarse vio a Oliver frotándose los brazos y dando saltitos para entrar en calor.-¿De quién fue la genial idea de organizar una exposición en Rusia en pleno invierno? Me gustaría decirle un par de cosas.

La pelirrosa no pudo menos que reírse.

-Busquemos rápido un taxi.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Era una época de bastante tráfico aéreo, y el hielo hacía que los taxis y los autobuses tardasen más en acabar las rutas y volver allí. Para cuando encontraron un vehículo libre tenía los dedos entumecidos y casi ni sentía los pies por la nieve que se había derretido y calado sus botas. No se dio cuenta de cuándo entró en el coche. Oliver tuvo que decirle que se abrochase el cinturón, porque el agradable calor que hacía allí dentro la había adormecido, y finalmente el cansancio acabó por vencerla…

…

-Cariño… -entreabrió los párpados. Se había dormido, y Enrique la zarandeaba con suavidad.-Despierta, ya hemos llegado.

Bajó del coche y subió las escaleras con torpeza, pero apenas fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que la cegó la luz del recibidor del hotel, demasiado intensa en comparación con la iluminación exterior. O quizás simplemente era demasiada para sus cansados ojos. Pero no era la única. El francés se frotaba los ojos inconscientemente y no podía dejar de bostezar. Por suerte Enrique había dormido durante buena parte del vuelo y estaba lo bastante entero como para encargarse del registro.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en un ascensor. Era grande, y lo parecía aún más dado que una de las paredes era un pulido espejo. El resto de los paneles eran una bonita imitación de mármol rojo con vetas blancas. Al abrirse las puertas salieron a un pasillo de suelo enmoquetado. Echó un vistazo a los números de las puertas más cercanas y luego miró el de la tarjeta que tenía en la mano -¿cuándo se la habían dado?-, comprobando que su habitación quedaba hacia la derecha.

-¿Cuál tienes?-le preguntó su novio.

-La trescientos seis.

-Nosotros la tres cuarenta y uno –dijo, haciendo un puchero.-Y eso que pedí que nos las diesen juntas…

-No pasa nada, por lo menos estamos en el mismo piso.

-¿Quedamos en diez minutos y vamos a cenar?

-Eh… La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre… Creo que voy a deshacer la maleta y descansar.

-Entonces buenas noches –le dio un beso.

Oliver se despidió con la mano. Ella respondió al gesto.

Después de doblar un par de esquinas llegó por fin a su cuarto. Le llevó tres intentos conseguir abrir la puerta con la dichosa tarjeta. Cuando la manija por fin cedió, buscó a tientas el interruptor más cercano, arrastró la maleta al interior de la habitación, la lanzó sobre la cama y se desplomó a su lado.

Al olvidar los nervios todo el cansancio se le había echado encima, pero estando a solas volvió a formarse aquel incómodo nudo en su estómago. Decidió dedicarse a deshacer su maleta para distraerse, pero no funcionó del todo. Le temblaban las manos, y no podía dejar de pensar en encender su teléfono y… ¡No!, no debía hacerlo. Ni siquiera debería pensarlo. Aunque…

Volvió la cabeza hacia el pequeño aparato que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

¿De verdad sería tan malo? Era su amigo, después de todo, y él mismo le había dicho que le llamase cuando hubiese llegado.

-Ah, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?-suspiró tirándose sobre el colchón.

* * *

><p>Oyó las voces en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Rezó para que no viniesen de su piso, pero a medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta de que sus esperanzas eran vanas.<p>

-Oh, Dios mío –murmuró para sus adentros mientras hacía girar la llave. Su maravilloso día tocaba a su fin.

Lo primero que vio fue a Sveta apoyada en la pared y abrazándose a sí misma, impotente. Lo segundo fue…

-¡…con Matilda todo el día en la habitación! ¿Por qué crees que cogí la habitación separada?

-¡No estábamos…! Señor… ¡Matilda es mi amiga! ¡Lo que hacíamos era estudiar!

-¡Ya, claro…!

…a Tyson y Max vociferando.

Trató de seguir el hilo de lo que decían, pero cada poco rato cambiaban de idioma. Entendió algunas alusiones a Rick y a Sveta por parte del japonés, y no le hacía falta comprender el idioma para captar la exasperación de Max.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kai, el primero en salir de su estupor.

La chica se giró hacia ellos.

-No estoy segura… Max me llamó para ayudarle a sacar a Tyson de su habitación, pero al aparecer yo la cosa empeoró –tenía los ojos húmedos.-Llevan horas así, y no sé…

Se calló al notar que los gritos habían cesado.

Ray enrojeció notablemente. No estaba claro quién de los dos había iniciado el beso, porque ambos se aferraban entre sí casi con desesperación.

Fue Max quien lo terminó, apartándose con brusquedad y lanzándole una última mirada cargada de fiereza al moreno antes de correr a refugiarse en su cuarto sin siquiera fijarse en las tres personas paradas en el recibidor. Tyson decidió imitarle.

-…Curioso –murmujeó Kai tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió dejarlos solos?-inquirió la rusa.

-Lo dices como si fuese evidente que esto iba a pasar –repuso el bicolor.-Necesitaban hablar, no creí que eso pudiese ser tan peligroso.

-Es cierto, nunca habían sido tan… agresivos –dijo Ray.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Trataré de hablar con Max –resolvió el oriental.-Suele ser el más razonable.

Dio unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta de su amigo.

-¿Qué?-oyó la voz ahogada de su amigo.

-Soy Ray, ¿podemos hablar?

Hubo como un minuto de silencio. El pelinegro esperó con paciencia hasta oír un desganado "pasa".

El estadounidense estaba echado en la cama con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza tras de sí y se sentó a su lado. Extendió una mano y le frotó la espalda.

-Siento lo de antes –masculló el rubio.-Menudo espectáculo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido para que os gritaseis de ese modo?

-Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea –se incorporó un poco y se giró para mirarlo.-Parecía deprimido, así que llamé a Sveta para que me echase un cable… pero Tyson se puso furioso.

-Creo que celoso es un término más exacto –Max se sonrojó.-¿Te das cuenta de que los dos estáis frustrados porque queréis estar juntos?

-¿En qué te basas para…?-Ray alzó una ceja.-Vale, tienes razón, pero es él quien me ve parejas por todos lados. Según él estoy como con cinco personas a la vez –el chino se rio.-No tiene gracia.

-Perdona –se rascó la barbilla.-Hmm… tengo una idea, ¿por qué no le pides salir?

-¿A… ahora?-su pálida piel se volvió de un intenso color rojo.

-Bueno, tal vez sea mejor que esperes hasta mañana, cuando esté un poco más calmad… -su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Resopló.-¿Qué más puede pasar hoy?-sus ojos parecieron agrandarse al ver la pantalla.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Es Mariah –musitó, la boca se le había quedado seca-, está en la ciudad y quiere verme.

Max hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Crees que a Kai le parecerá bien?

-No va a gustarle, eso está claro –masculló-, pero tampoco me parece bien dejarla colgada… -se mordió el labio, inquieto.-Voy a hablarlo con Kai. Ah, y… ánimo con lo tuyo.

-Gracias.

Los rusos no se habían movido del sitio.

-¿Qué tal pinta la cosa?-preguntó ella.

-Me parece que lo arreglarán.

-¿Y tú estás bien?-dijo Kai, preocupado por su gesto inquieto.

El pelinegro no respondió, sino que le tendió el teléfono para que leyese el mensaje. El bicolor frunció ligeramente los labios, pero no comentó nada.

-Vamos. ¿Te acercamos a casa?-le preguntó a Sveta.

-Si no es molestia…

* * *

><p>Ray se tensó un poco cuando la chica salió del coche y Kai puso dirección al hotel en el que se hospedaba Mariah. No había dicho nada al respecto, y eso le preocupaba bastante.<p>

-Si no te parece bien que vaya puedo decirle…

-Antes o después os veréis, posponerlo no tiene ningún sentido. Además, confío en ti –añadió con más suavidad.-Pero, si no te importa, esperaré fuera.

-No hace falta que te quedes.

-Lo sé –contestó-, pero quiero hacerlo.

Aparcó en un hueco a pocos metros de la entrada del lujoso edificio de aspecto antiguo, con su fachada revestida de mármol con remates dorados. Ray corrió a través de la ligera nevada hasta las escaleras, y miró atrás una vez más antes de subir. Ni siquiera con su aguda visión logró distinguir al bicolor dentro del coche, pero le bastó con ver la silueta del vehículo para sentirse mejor.

Pasara lo que pasase allí dentro, Kai estaría esperándole.

Se internó en el vestíbulo y se dirigió con aire resuelto al mostrador de la recepción. La mujer que atendía en aquel momento lo miró de arriba a abajo con cierto desdén. El joven se sintió confuso un instante, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que, en aquel ambiente, su aspecto debía de ser más bien vulgar. Sin embargo, eso no lo amedrentó. A esas alturas todo aquel lujo ya no le impresionaba. Kai le había demostrado lo poco que importaba en realidad.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría decirme dónde está el ascensor?-preguntó educadamente.

-Sí, claro –repuso. Tenía una voz aguda y lánguida, a juego con su constitución delicada. Le recordaba bastante a Lisabetta, tan rubia y pálida. Aunque se apostaba algo, a juzgar por sus cejas castañas, a que su color de cabello no era natural.-Por allí a la derecha.

-Muchas gracias –se despidió con una cálida sonrisa, y habría jurado que la mujer se sonrojaba un tanto.

Encontró los ascensores y, una vez dentro, constató con cierta exasperación que hasta allí se habían empeñado en decorar hasta el último rincón. No era por criticar, pero la versión en miniatura de una lámpara de araña que pendía del techo era demasiado. Agradeció llegar al tercer piso y dejar de tener aquel trasto, que no dejaba de oscilar levemente, suspendido sobre su cabeza. Echó una rápida ojeada a los números dorados de las puertas y tomó el pasillo de la derecha.

Se detuvo ante la trescientos seis y llamó un par de veces con los nudillos. A los pocos segundos se abrió revelándole una figura conocida, a pesar de los cambios. Su cabello era algo más corto y brillante, sus ropas ya no eran las sencillas prendas que le conocía, y unos leves toques de maquillaje resaltaban sus bonitos ojos.

-Ray, has venido.

-Hola, Mariah –respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Pasa, por favor.

-No creo… -dudó-, que sea apropiado.

-Pero…

-Pasa, hombre, no hay problema –dijo otra voz.

Por encima del hombro de la pelirrosa vio a dos chicos. El que había hablado era rubio y de ojos azules. Sonreía, pero el gesto era tenso. El otro, de cabello verde, permanecía sentado, sumido en un silencio expectante.

A pesar de la creciente sensación de incomodidad, Ray entró y le tendió una mano al rubio, que vaciló antes de apretársela.

-Enrique, supongo.

-Sí… Así que tú eres Ray –el pelinegro asintió.-No te imaginaba así.

Ray se rio.

-Espero no haberte decepcionado –ladeó la cabeza.-Hola –extendió la mano hacia el otro chico, que se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, yo soy Oliver. Tenía ganas de conocerte.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Por lo poco que he oído pareces un ser excepcional.

-No sabría decirte, resulta difícil ser objetivo con uno mismo.

Ambos se rieron. Mariah dirigía miradas nerviosas a su novio de cuando en cuando, analizando sus reacciones. Hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que Ray lo rompió:

-Qué… incómodo –soltó el chino.-La verdad, no esperaba un reencuentro así.

-Lo siento –susurró la joven.

-Tranquila, no te disculpes. No creo que haya un modo adecuado para hacer estas cosas…

-Ahora tienes pareja, ¿no?-inquirió el francés. Enrique pareció contener el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Sí.

-¿No podrías presentárnosla? No es muy tarde, podríamos ir a tomar algo todos juntos…

-En realidad ha venido, pero no le apetecía entrar.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió Mariah.

-Le hace tanta gracia conocerte como a Enrique el que yo esté aquí –dijo con cierta sorna. El italiano pareció un poco avergonzado.-Me alegro de verte, de verdad, pero ahora es mejor que me vaya. Ya quedaremos y te presento a todo el mundo. Creo que ya has tenido el honor de hablar con Yuri.

-¿Ese?-resopló.

Ray se carcajeó, con lo cual ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-En realidad no es mal tipo –su sonrisa se ensanchó.-Bryan es diez veces peor.

-¿Qué clase de amigos has hecho?

-Unos geniales, créeme. Realmente hice bien viniendo aquí. Entre todos me ayudaron mucho con… ya sabes –miró hacia la puerta.-Bueno, es tarde y tengo mucho lío en casa.

Mariah lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Nos veremos de nuevo?

-Claro –sonrió.-No planeo caerme del mundo.

Lo siguió con la mirada y no cerró hasta que Ray no hubo doblado la esquina. Suspiró. Había cambiado. Parecía más fuerte, más seguro de sí.

-Me gusta –declaró Oliver.-Tiene sentido del humor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la encerrona que hemos organizado.

-Siempre ha sido muy cortés –dijo Mariah.

-Eso está claro –respondió, en voz demasiado baja para que lo oyesen. Cualquier otro se hubiese enfadado y enfrentado a ellos, pero aquel chico había tenido la prudencia de marcharse sin montar una escena.

Sonrió para sí. Cada vez le parecía más interesante.


	30. Tormenta

30. Tormenta

Ray resopló. En parte era por el frío, pero mayormente por lo que acababa de pasar. Todavía no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse ofendido por aquella pequeña emboscada. Por fortuna, Kai le esperaba al pie de las escaleras, con el paraguas abierto, aparentemente inmune al frío. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó largamente, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada alarmada del portero. Pareció que el hombre iba a decirles algo, pero al encontrarse con los intensos ojos de color rubí se lo pensó mejor.

El bicolor lo acompañó en silencio hasta el coche, y no dijo nada hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

Ray se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Raro.

-¿En qué sentido?-inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Tengo la sensación de que debería estar enfadado, pero es como si estuviese demasiado sorprendido para ello. Es que su novio y otro amigo me estaban esperando también –explicó.-No sé si todo estaba planeado de antemano o simplemente surgió, pero…

-Es como si te hubiesen preparado una encerrona.

-Exacto –se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de ordenarlo un poco.-Sé que no hubiese sido del todo correcto verme con ella a solas, pero podía haberme avisado de que él estaría también.

Kai asintió con la cabeza, centrando su atención en la carretera.

-Tal vez creyó que no irías si sabías que iba a estar su novio –sugirió tras unos minutos de silencio.-O quizás su idea era que os vieseis a solas pero luego él se enteró o…

-…O cambió de idea –completó el oriental.-Sí, es posible. Pero sigue sin ser agradable.

El bicolor esbozó una media sonrisa, comprensivo.

-¿Y qué tal está?

-Ha cambiado bastante, la verdad. Estaba más guapa de lo que recordaba, pero… -musitó casi para sí.

Kai lo observó, interrogante, pero Ray sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza, incapaz de dar con las palabras adecuadas. No sabía cómo expresarlo. No se trataba de que ya no la viese hermosa, porque, de hecho, aún se lo parecía. Simplemente ya no le atraía. Antes una sola mirada suya era capaz de derretirle el corazón, su aroma le nublaba la mente y cada roce era como una descarga que recorría su cuerpo. Pero ahora…

Ahora era otra persona la que le hacía sentir todas aquellas cosas.

-¿Le has hablado de mí?-inquirió el ruso, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-No… -reconoció.-Ya había bastante tensión en la habitación como para añadirle algo así. Seguramente la haría sentir mal.

-Eso sería un poco egocéntrico por su parte, ¿no?-Ray parpadeó, confuso.-Asumir que ahora sales con un hombre porque romper con ella te afectó tanto que ahora no quieres estar con otra mujer –explicó.-Porque no es así… ¿verdad?-añadió en voz más baja.

-¡Claro que no! No eres un parche, te quiero de verdad, simplemente por ser tú…

Kai detuvo el coche frente a la entrada del edificio donde vivía Ray. El oriental le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación. Él alargó la mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, ante lo cual los ojos dorados se cerraron, disfrutando el contacto. Kai se inclinó hacia él y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Ray con cierta pena cuando se separaron. Se le iba a hacer extraño dormir sin el bicolor a su lado.

-Que descanses –respondió Kai.

Notó una punzada de tristeza al verlo salir del coche y subir las escaleras, y fue peor cuando desapareció en el interior del edificio. Se había acostumbrado a verlo cada mañana junto a él, nada más despertar, y sabía que le resultaría difícil pasar sin aquellos momentos.

Con un suspiro, engranó una marcha y continuó hacia su propio edificio.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente la tensión se adueñó de su cuerpo. Instintivamente supo que debía estar alerta, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué.<p>

Desperezó sus músculos y escuchó atentamente. No se oía nada, y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Se calzó las zapatillas de andar por casa y, haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrió la puerta y se asomó. No había ninguna luz encendida en el salón, y tampoco en la cocina. Tal vez sus amigos aún durmiesen.

Despacio, pero más relajado, avanzó por el corto pasillo hasta el salón, hasta que un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse. Al mirar por encima de su hombro vio que ahora la puerta de Max estaba entreabierta. No supo si llevarse las manos a la cabeza o echarse a reír.

-¿En serio, Max? ¿Ahora vais a jugar al escondite?

La puerta se abrió un poco más, dejando ver parte del rostro de su amigo.

-¿Sabes si Tyson está por ahí?-preguntó.

Ray se encogió de hombros.

-Acabo de levantarme –repuso.-No me digas que le tienes miedo, con lo decidido que parecías ayer.

-Es que lo he pensado y, ¿sabes?, no creo que vaya a funcionar… Pero no sé cómo decirle algo así –lo miró suplicante.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no. No vais a meterme en medio. Es algo que debéis hablar vosotros solos.

Max no respondió, y en cuanto le dio la espalda cerró de nuevo la puerta.

El oriental suspiró. En realidad no podía acusarlo de cobardía. Lo que le iba a decir a Tyson era doloroso, y no sólo para el japonés. Además eran amigos. En el fondo era natural que estuviese asustado de cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

Entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera para coger la leche. Estaba llenando el tazón cuando alguien más entró.

-Ah, eres tú –dijo Tyson.-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –sonrió.-Pareces decepcionado.

-Ya, bueno, no te ofendas. Es que quería hablar con Max. Ayer peleamos y…

-Lo sé, lo vi.

El japonés se quedó en blanco unos segundos.

-Ah… Y, esto…, ¿vis-viste cuando nos…?-tartamudeó.

-¿Besasteis?-lo ayudó.

-Sí… -suspiró.-Entonces, ya que lo sabes… ¿tienes algún consejo?

Ray se apoyó en la encimera, pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tyson?

-Pues… es obvio, ¿no? Me gusta y quiero estar con él. Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero tampoco lo es lo tuyo con Kai y aún así habéis decidido luchar por ello.

El chino no pudo menos que sonreír.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste eso antes?

-Bueno, ya nos viste, gritándonos y eso, no estaba para ponerme tierno.

-No me refiero a ayer sino a… cuando supiste que él te…

-Oh, ya, bueno, es que eso fue a mediados del curso pasado, y yo tenía… novia –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Ella se quedó en Japón, y no soy de los que rompen por teléfono. Es rastrero.

Ray parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Tú tenías…?

-Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-No, nada, nada. Volviendo al tema: lo dejaste con tu novia y… ¿no hiciste nada hasta ahora?

-No es tan simple, Max estaba todo el día con Matilda o mandándose mensajes con Rick. Cuando se trataba de ellos yo me volvía invisible, así que no me atreví. Tú sabes cómo es eso: te daba miedo que Kai te echase de su lado si le decías lo que sentías por él.

Ray asintió. Desvió la mirada y puso la taza en el microondas.

-Entonces, vas a pedirle que salga contigo –no era una pregunta.

-Sí –frunció el ceño.-¿No crees que deba hacerlo?

El chino se mordió el labio inferior. Tyson no era tan perceptivo como Max, pero tampoco era tonto.

-Max es mucho más precavido que tú. Probablemente prefiera ir a lo seguro y conservar vuestra amistad que arriesgarse a iniciar algo más –se giró para mirarlo otra vez.-No te va a ser fácil convencerlo, pero si le quieres deberías intentarlo.

El japonés sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues claro que lo haré.

* * *

><p>Hacía frío. Los copos de nieve caían suavemente, casi con pereza, desde el cielo plomizo. Después de casi una hora deambulando por las calles nevadas el paraguas estaba cubierto por una fina capa blanca.<p>

Tras mucho insistir, había conseguido que Lee le diese la dirección del piso en el que vivía Ray, y a continuación había buscado su ubicación en un mapa. Quedaba algo lejos, y la nieve dificultaba un poco sus pasos. Ahora que al fin había conseguido encontrar el lugar, estaba plantada delante de las escaleras, sin saber qué hacer.

A su lado, Oliver permanecía en silencio, frotándose las manos enguantadas. No le había dicho adónde se dirigían, entre otras cosas porque no estaba segura de si finalmente se atrevería a ir, pero a aquellas alturas debía de imaginárselo.

La puerta principal se abrió, y salió una chica. Era bonita, de piel fina, grandes ojos grises y cabello castaño claro que caía por debajo de su gorro blanco de lana. Apenas les dedicó una breve mirada, tal vez un poco extrañada, seguramente por lo curioso de sus cabellos –los de ella rosa y verdes los de él-. Se preguntó si sería ella la nueva novia de Ray, pero supuso que, de serlo, la hubiese reconocido. Es decir, ella le había hablado mucho de Ray a Enrique, y seguramente Ray hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-¿No vas a entrar?-le preguntó Oliver, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Mariah lo miró, y luego la fachada del edificio. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía. Aún no estaba lista para conocer a la novia de Ray, si es que estaba allí, y tampoco le apetecía agobiarlo. Ya había sido bastante malo emboscarlo de aquella manera la noche anterior.

Giró bruscamente y siguió andando.

El joven francés se quedó quieto un segundo, perplejo, y luego corrió para alcanzarla.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, han dicho que se acerca una tormenta.

-Estamos en Rusia, el tiempo siempre es horrible –murmuró la pelirrosa.

-Precisamente por eso, ¿no crees que si los rusos lo llaman "tormenta" será algo a tener en cuenta?

La chica esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no respondió. Oliver miró al cielo, preocupado, viendo cómo se oscurecía cada vez más, como si fuesen las últimas horas de la tarde en lugar de las primeras de la mañana. Odiaba el frío, y probablemente pronto estaría también empapado… pero no podía dejar a Mariah sola, y menos en aquel estado en que ella misma no sabía lo que quería o necesitaba.

La nieve empezó a caer con más intensidad, y el viento fue cobrando fuerza, pero no llegaba a ser alarmante.

Llegaron a un pequeño jardín, al lado de un edificio curvilíneo recubierto de pizarra. En el centro del parterre había un estanque. Mariah se acercó al borde. La mayor parte de su superficie estaba cubierta de hielo. Y cada vez había más. Podía ver cómo se helaba poco a poco, y entonces fue consciente de que la temperatura había descendido bruscamente.

-M-Mariah… -la llamó su amigo, tiritando.

La chica se giró hacia él, y entonces una racha de viento le arrancó el paraguas de las manos y se lo llevó volando por las calles. Ahogó una exclamación consternada. Sus manos apenas le respondían, y si no salían de allí pronto el resto de su cuerpo se congelaría igualmente.

Agarró a Oliver del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la entrada del edificio, donde el viento no soplaba con tanta fuerza. Pero seguía haciendo frío, mucho, cada vez más.

Se preguntaba cómo harían para volver al hotel cuando una figura apareció trotando en mitad de la ventisca. Se frotó los ojos. Tenía que ser una alucinación suya. ¿Quién podía salir a correr con aquel tiempo?

* * *

><p>El aire helado entraba y salía de sus pulmones, aparentemente sin afectarle. El frío y la nieve no eran problema para él, sin embargo el viento empezaba a ser más que molesto, y la intensidad de la nevada le dificultaba la visión. Decidió que ya iba siendo hora de volver.<p>

Al doblar una esquina tuvo que esquivar un paraguas que volaba zarandeado por las corrientes de aire. Se preguntó quién, aparte de él, sería tan inconsciente para estar en la calle en aquel momento.

Siguió corriendo y llegó hasta el conservatorio. A juzgar por la dirección del viento, quien hubiese perdido el paraguas debía de estar por aquella zona. Miró hacia la entrada del edificio, y le pareció ver algo rosa. Y luego unos ojos dorados que lo contemplaban. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocerla.

Maldición.

De todas las personas que había en el mundo, y tenía que ser ella.

* * *

><p>La supuesta alucinación subió los escalones hacia ellos. Tenía el cabello gris, pero a medida que se acercaba vio que su rostro era joven, aunque tan firme y serio que parecía esculpido en piedra, y con dos rubíes por ojos.<p>

Unas marcas azules adornaban sus mejillas, casi tan pálidas como la nieve que los rodeaba.

Sintió el deseo de plasmarlo en un cuadro.

Era hermoso, una extraña mezcla entre lo salvaje e indómito de su cabello –que no era totalmente gris, sino que tenía dos colores- y sus ojos y lo regio y elegante de su porte.

La miraba con fijeza, pero de seguro se debía a la sorpresa de encontrar a alguien en medio de la tormenta de nieve.

Oliver pareció darse cuenta al fin de la presencia del extraño.

-¿Pu-puedes ayudarnos?-murmuró en inglés.

El joven les lanzó una mirada evaluadora y ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Venid –repuso simplemente.

La chica se levantó con bastante agilidad, pero el de pelo verde tiritaba demasiado como para ser capaz de sostenerse. Sin mediar palabra, el bicolor se le acercó, lo levantó agarrándolo por la cintura y se lo cargó al hombro.

-Vamos –le dijo a la sorprendida muchacha.

Mariah caminó obediente tras él. Parecía más que acostumbrado a moverse con aquel tiempo, y llevaba a Oliver con tanta facilidad como si fuese una pluma.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino. Entró en un edificio, y mantuvo la puerta abierta con la mano que tenía libre para que ella lo siguiese. En lugar de tomar el ascensor, el joven subió por las escaleras. La oriental estaba cansada, pero no se quejó. A Oliver tampoco pareció importarle mucho el vaivén con tal de no estar a la intemperie.

El extraño bicolor se detuvo frente a una puerta del segundo piso. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo unas llaves. Introdujo una en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entró.

Mariah vaciló en la entrada. En su pueblo era natural acoger en la propia casa a quien lo necesitase: un enfermo, un herido, alguien que se hubiese extraviado… pero no era un comportamiento propio de la ciudad. Aquel chico los estaba ayudando, pero no podía dejar de sentir cierto recelo.

Finalmente entró en la vivienda.

Había adornos navideños por doquier, pero, en general, el piso tenía un aspecto sobrio. No había fotografías, recuerdos, ni más plantas que el abeto del salón, nada que hablase de los gustos ni de las vivencias de la persona que allí habitaba. La única pista quizá fuesen los libros que atestaban los estantes que se extendían de pared a pared bajo las ventanas de la sala, pero los símbolos de los lomos resultaban ininteligibles para ella.

El chico había sentado a Oliver en una butaca, al lado de la estufa eléctrica, y le había echado una manta por encima. Le acarició la frente a su amigo, apartándole algunos mechones de los ojos. Tenía la piel fría, pero sus temblores eran mucho menos violentos.

Oyó ruido procedente de la habitación contigua. Se asomó por la puerta y descubrió a su anfitrión en la cocina, preparando algún tipo de infusión. Sonrió.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo. Él apenas se giró para mirarla un instante y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello le resultó un poco incómodo.-¿Crees que es factible llamar a un taxi?

El bicolor siguió sin decir nada, mirando por la ventana, mientras el agua comenzaba a hervir en el cazo. La pelirrosa suspiró. Iba a dar media vuelta para volver a salón cuando él por fin habló.

-Te recomiendo que esperes. Lo peor de la tormenta pasará pronto. Ahora mismo es arriesgado ir en coche.

-Bien –respondió ella.

-¿Tu amigo está mejor?-preguntó tras otro silencio.

-Me parece que sí. Ya no tiembla tanto… -dudó un segundo.-¿Qué hacías corriendo con este tiempo?

Él se volvió, con una sardónica sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

-¿Tú me lo preguntas? No soy yo quien casi se muere congelado.

Ella sonrió.

-Touché… -luego su sonrisa se apagó.-No debí haber venido, fue una imprudencia –suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.-A todo esto, me llamo Mariah, y mi amigo es Oliver.

-Kai –dijo él.

-Kai… -repitió. Le sonaba aquel nombre. Juraría que de oírselo a Ray, pero tal vez fuese un nombre común allí. Volvió a mirarlo de reojo. Desde luego, el bicolor no se parecía al tipo de amigos que solía tener Ray. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda y se frotó los brazos para intentar entrar en calor.

-Hay más mantas en la habitación –habló el ruso.-Es esa puerta de ahí –señaló.

La chica se levantó y fue adonde le había indicado. Al abrir la puerta, un enorme gato blanco que dormitaba sobre la cama se desperezó, saltó al suelo y, con andares altaneros, pasó por su lado hacia el salón.

Cogió una manta que había doblada sobre el colchón, aunque no sabía si el chico se había referido a aquella, no queriendo rebuscar en los armarios ajenos. Se la echó por los hombros, agradecida de su suavidad y calidez.

Al volverse para salir, algo llamó su atención en la mesilla de noche. Una fotografía. Sin pensar, la cogió.

Kai estaba dejando la bandeja con las tazas de infusión sobre la mesita de la sala cuando apareció Mariah con un marco en la mano.

-Tú eres amigo de Ray –dijo.

-… -pensó un momento su respuesta, consciente de la inscripción que el oriental había hecho en el margen de la foto.-Se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo, sí.

-Se nota –la pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente.-"Por que estemos siempre juntos"-leyó, y se le escapó una risita.-A veces Ray es un poco cursi. Casi parece una declaración romántica.

El bicolor esbozó una media sonrisa, aliviado. Ray se disgustaría si Mariah se enteraba de su relación por alguien que no fuese él mismo.

-Es un chico cariñoso.

-Lo sé –suspiró.-Yo era… su novia. ¿Te ha hablado de mí?

-Si eres Mariah Wong, entonces sí.

-La misma –se sentó en el sofá. El gato, que estaba a su lado, maulló malhumorado. El bicolor dijo algo que no entendió, y el animal se calmó.-Vaya, es un poco gruñón.

-Le has quitado el sitio –dijo Oliver con voz débil.-Normal que no le guste.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó ella.

-Sí… creo que conservaré todos los dedos –bromeó.-Menos mal que nos encontraste.

-No es nada. Empieza a ser una costumbre rescatar a extranjeros perdidos –evidentemente, no comprendieron a qué se refería, y tampoco se molestó en explicarse.-Es mejor que descanséis. Cuando la tormenta amaine un poco llamaré a un taxi.

Los dos volvieron a agradecerle su ayuda. Kai los dejó a solas y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Se quitó las prendas deportivas y se puso unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey negro.

Se preguntaba si sería una buena idea contarle a Ray su pequeño encuentro. Decidió que sí. Mariah acabaría contándoselo en algún momento, y no tenía sentido ocultárselo.

Pero no ahora.

Si lo llamaba, el oriental se sentiría obligado a ir hasta allí, y no quería presionarlo a que lo presentase como su novio.

Volvió al salón, aunque no era su mayor ilusión estar con Mariah, sería descortés dejarlos solos mucho rato. Además, la chica no estaba tan mal. Era bastante agradable, y, aunque le pesase, debía reconocer que era hermosa. En realidad, lo único que no le gustaba era que siguiese teniendo en mente volver con Ray.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeeeno, y hasta aquí por el momento. Muchas gracias por los magníficos reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior, realmente me levantaron el ánimo ^^<p> 


	31. Contrastes

Siento la tardanza, últimamente tengo bastantes cosas por hacer y apenas paro por fanfiction. Bueno, éste es uno de esos capítulos-puente, que no suelen ser demasiado interesantes pero que dan pie a lo que vendrá después. Espero vuestros comentarios, preferiblemente no sólo para recordarme que actualice (no os equivoquéis, aprecio que la gente se interese, pero a veces echo en falta alguna crítica o idea). Y... bueno, os dejo con el cap...

Ah, sí, una última cosa, ahora tengo twitter, si a alguien le interesa hablarme por esa vía me puede buscar como LeticiaGoimil.

31. Contrastes

Le dolía oír a Tyson tarareando mientras le ayudaba a preparar la comida. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban el japonés le sonreía con calidez, y eso hacía que se le encogiese el corazón. Ray se las había apañado con la excusa de responder unas cartas para dejarlos a solas, pero él simplemente no lo soportaba. De un momento a otro su amigo diría algo acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior, y tendría que decirle que… ¿Qué? ¿Que se lo había pensado mejor? ¿Que aquel beso había sido un impulso y que no creía que lo suyo pudiese funcionar?

Con todo su tacto, no se le ocurría una manera de decirlo que no le rompiese el corazón. Porque, en realidad, era culpa suya por no haber sido capaz de mantener la calma, y Tyson tendría todo el derecho del mundo a reprocharle su actitud.

En un momento dado, el japonés se giró para decirle algo, y él se apresuró a excusarse.

-Voy a salir un momento.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco… no sé… Necesito tomar el aire.

Dejó a un lado la cuchara con la que estaba removiendo, buscó un abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y salió del piso sin añadir nada más. Ray, que estaba limpiando el salón, se detuvo y se quedó mirando la puerta, preocupado. La relación entre sus amigos no parecía estar avanzando, ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás. Se habían quedado atascados en un punto de inflexión, y temía que la situación fuese a estallar de la peor manera.

Max bajó los cuatro pisos a pie. Su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí, y antes de darse cuenta había traspasado la puerta principal.

La tormenta había remitido, pero aún hacía frío. Es decir, más del habitual. Debería haber cogido también unos guantes y una bufanda.

Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Necesitaba consejo. Urgentemente. Por suerte, había alguien, además de Ray, que entendería perfectamente su situación.

* * *

><p>Mariah se abotonó el cuello del abrigo. Oliver y ella salieron del piso en cuanto el tiempo empezó a mejorar. Le estaban muy agradecidos a aquel chico, Kai, pero se notaba que se sentía incómodo y que le suponía un esfuerzo mostrarse amigable.<p>

-¡Un momento! –un chico rubio se les acercaba corriendo. Oliver dedujo, acertadamente, que quería que no dejasen que la puerta se cerrase.-Gracias… -les dijo, jadeando, al llegar a su lado. Entonces se fijó mejor en ellos y se los quedó mirando, paralizado, durante unos segundos.

No, no a ellos, comprendió de pronto Mariah. Era a ella a quien miraba.

Sin embargo, enseguida se recompuso, volvió a sonreírles y entró en el edificio.

-Qué cosa tan extraña… -murmuró su amigo.

-Un poco –repuso la pelirrosa. Había creído ver reconocimiento en los ojos de aquel chico. ¿Podría ser otro de los amigos de Ray?-Venga, vámonos.

Gracias a las indicaciones del bicolor, encontraron una parada de taxis. Dentro del vehículo, Mariah recordó que había apagado el móvil por si finalmente se atrevía a ver a Ray, y volvió a encenderlo. Tenía más de media docena de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Intentó no torcer el gesto, pero no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño mohín que, como siempre, Oliver detectó.

-Él es así –dijo el francés.

-Ya. Suerte que sabe que estás conmigo, o ya habría llamado a la policía.

-Le iba a dar igual. Hasta las cuarenta y ocho horas no se considera una desaparición –sonrió, consiguiendo arrancarle una carcajada.

Al llegar al hotel, Enrique los estaba esperando, dando vueltas por el vestíbulo como un león enjaulado.

-Ya iba siendo hora –protestó nada más verlos entrar.-Empezaba a estar preocupado.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Mariah.-Tuvimos que esperar a que la tormenta amainase un poco.

-Pero estáis bien, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿no nos ves? De todos modos, ¿a qué viene tanta impaciencia?-inquirió Oliver.

-Nos han llamado los organizadores de la exposición, quieren que vayamos a ver el museo y cómo va a estar todo colocado. Para que conozcamos el espacio y nos sintamos más cómodos el día de la exposición. Además, creo que van a estar algunos de los empresarios que han invertido en la reforma. Es una buena ocasión para darnos a conocer entre gente importante –sonrió.

A la chica se le escapó un gritito emocionado.

-¿Cuándo vamos?

-Vienen a buscarnos en una hora.

-¡Pues voy a cambiarme! –prácticamente echó a correr hacia los ascensores.

Abrió las puertas del armario de par en par y sacó varias perchas, indecisa. Se recolocó un mechó de pelo por detrás de la oreja y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba húmedo. Fue al baño para comprobar su aspecto. Afortunadamente aquella mañana apenas había utilizado maquillaje, y no le llevaría mucho retocarlo, pero su pelo era otra historia.

Después de desenredarlo y alisarlo, tuvo que darse prisa en escoger su ropa. Optó por un largo jersey verde hoja, unos pantalones marrones, elegantes y calentitos, y un cinturón ancho que ceñía la cintura, por encima del suéter, a juego con un colgante hecho de piezas ambarinas. En un tiempo récord volvió a perfilarse los ojos, se aplicó una fina capa de pintalabios, recogió su bolso y su abrigo y volvió a toda prisa al recibidor del hotel.

-Ya estoy –anunció casi sin aliento al llegar junto a Oliver. Miró a su alrededor y preguntó:-¿Y Enrique?

-¿Sabes que siempre digo que tarda en arreglarse más que la mayoría de las mujeres?

-Sí…

-Pues eso –sonrió.

Mariah hinchó los mofletes, disconforme.

-Si sabía que iban a venir a buscarnos podría haberse preparado.

-Recuerda que hablamos de Enrique. Para eso hace falta cierto grado de previsión y responsabilidad.

La chica se rio con él. Por alguna razón le resultaba divertido bromear con Oliver a costa de su novio. En cambio, estando con Ray, ella siempre era la primera en salir en su defensa. Claro que a Ray lo conocía desde que eran críos, sabía perfectamente los motivos que había detrás de cada comportamiento suyo, y tenía asumido tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos.

Enrique apareció unos diez minutos después de que hubiesen llegado a buscarlos. Subieron a un pequeño autobús junto con otros siete chicos de aproximadamente su misma edad.

El museo no estaba muy lejos, pero el mal tiempo hacía que el tráfico fuese exasperantemente lento. Mariah se obligó a arrellanarse en su asiento y analizar el paisaje urbano por el que transitaban para no desquiciarse. Era un hábito que le había inculcado uno de sus profesores. La mayoría de sus alumnos lo detestaban, porque era muy puntilloso con los detalles, no limitándose a valorar la obra en su conjunto, y con sus incisivos ojos oscuros, su nariz curvada y su tendencia a pasearse por el aula escrutando a sus pupilos recordaba más a un ave rapaz diseccionando a su presa con la mirada que a un profesor.

La pelirrosa no era una excepción, al menos en un principio. El señor Feng era desesperante. Después de dos meses se plantó en su despacho hecha una furia –lo hubiese hecho mucho antes, pero Ray solía conseguir que su sensatez se impusiese-, protestando por una dura crítica que había hecho a la que ella consideraba su mejor obra.

-¿Me presenta un cuadro a medias y tiene el valor de venir a reclamar?-le había dicho él.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "a medias"?-inquirió ella, con el mismo humor que un gato al que intentan meter en una bañera.

-Conozco esta calle porque voy por ella a diario. No ha pintado ninguno de los cables telefónicos que la cruzan, en su cuadro las casas parecen nuevas, cuando en realidad casi todas tienen desconchones y zonas en que la pintura está desvaída. Tampoco se ha fijado en las campanillas que cuelgan de la puerta de esa tienda y que tintinean con la brisa, y la chica que ha tomado como figura central… está claro que es una invención suya, o que la vio en otro sitio, porque la iluminación del rostro no concuerda con la del escenario, y su cabello se mueve mientras este mantel permanece estático.

Mariah enrojeció, como si la hubiesen pillado en falta.

-Señorita Wong –dijo él con más suavidad-, los detalles son los que dan realismo al cuadro. Es la diferencia que hay entre una fotografía desenfocada y estar en ese lugar. Hay detalles más importantes que otros, pero el único modo de acercarse a la perfección es tenerlos en cuenta.

-Con todos mis respetos, no todos los artistas intentan plasmar la realidad. Algunos hacen su propia interpretación del mundo.

Aquello pareció divertirle, porque sonrió ampliamente.

-Con todos mis respetos, antes de intentar hacer las cosas a su manera tendrá que demostrar que sabe lo que se hace, ¿o cree que cualquiera puede iniciar una corriente artística?

-No, pero…

-Tiene que demostrar que hace las cosas porque quiere, y no porque no sepa hacerlas de otra forma. Cuando tenga la habilidad y la experiencia suficientes estará en condiciones de separar lo importante de lo superfluo y de decidir su propio estilo. De momento… tiene que presentarme un nuevo trabajo si no quiere suspender.

Le había recomendado anotar mentalmente los detalles más destacables de su entorno, los que le diesen más vida. Un nido de pájaros bajo un alféizar, una cortina asomando por una ventana abierta, una planta creciendo en una grieta… Había muchas cosas que daban vida a un lugar.

Sin embargo, no había acabado de comprender las palabras del profesor hasta conocer a Oliver Boulanger. Al principio le había repelido un poco, porque a pesar de tener un estilo particular, lleno de figuras abstractas, siempre parecía contar con la aprobación del señor Feng. Pero al hacerse amiga de Enrique tuvo ocasión de conocerlo mejor… y de ver sus esbozos. Estaban llenos de minuciosos detalles que luego iba seleccionando y adaptando a su gusto. Lo cierto es que había aprendido mucho de él.

En cuanto quiso darse cuenta llegaron a una avenida llena de árboles que acababa en una plaza, con los senderos también bordeados por árboles, frente a un enorme edificio de mármol blanco. Aquel era el museo. Al bajar del autocar y acercarse le sorprendió comprobar que la fachada imitaba el estilo de un templo griego. Era curioso ver allí aquel tipo de estructura, nacida en climas mucho más cálidos.

El propio director del museo les dio la bienvenida, a ellos y a quienes habían invertido su capital en la reforma, y sería quien les guiase.

Enrique le cogió la mano, tan emocionado como ella, y entraron en el luminoso edificio, gracias a sus techos de cristal.

* * *

><p>Acababan de marcharse Mariah y su amigo de pelo verde y ya estaban llamando de nuevo a su puerta. Con gesto de fastidio recorrió el corto pasillo y abrió. Su expresión cambió totalmente, primero a la sorpresa y luego a la preocupación.<p>

-Max, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Yo… Kai, necesito ayuda… -la voz se le quebró y dos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas.

El bicolor se quedó petrificado un instante, descolocado. Tras unos segundos le hizo pasar y sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Quieres… tomar algo?

-No… no, gracias… No creo que pueda tragar nada…

Esperó unos minutos a que se calmase antes de seguir la conversación.

-¿Has hablado ya con Granger?

-No he sido capaz… -murmujeó con la cabeza gacha, sin ser capaz de despegar la mirada de sus manos. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad.-Esto va a salir mal, no tenía que haber hecho nada, ¡somos buenos am-migos! –se le quebró la voz.

-Max… -lo llamó con suavidad. No continuó hasta que el rubio alzó la vista hacia él-, ¿por qué has venido a hablar conmigo?

-Pensé… no sé… que entenderías la situación –sorbió por la nariz y se secó un poco las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué mi relación con Ray también es complicada?-Max esbozó una sonrisa amarga.-Si lo único que necesitas es que te convenza para que hagas lo que, en el fondo, quieres hacer, es que tienes las cosas bastante claras –señaló, no sin cierta diversión.

El estadounidense desvió la mirada, ruborizado.

-Somos cada uno de una punta del planeta –murmuró.

-Bueno, hay unos inventos para eso, creo que los conoces, el avión e Internet. Ayudan bastante, hasta que decidáis quién se muda adónde.

-¡Pero qué dices! –ahora estaba rojo hasta las orejas.-Ni siquiera estamos juntos, ¡ni siquiera sé si podemos estar juntos!

-Bueno, lleváis más de un año conviviendo y no os habéis matado, así que ahí no está el problema.

-Las cosas cambian en una relación.

Kai se echó hacia atrás hasta apoyar la espalda en el respaldo. Respiró hondo, pensativo.

-Yo no tengo mucha idea de estas cosas… pero en mi opinión el problema es intentar cambiar lo que no gusta de la otra persona. Como amigos –continuó-, la gente no da demasiada importancia a los pequeños defectos, y luego al convivir con ellos a diario resulta que no son tan pequeños.

-¿Y la conclusión es…?

-Como dije, ahora mismo vivís juntos y os soportáis. Si te decides a dar el paso sólo recuerda que hay que poner de parte de ambos y ser razonables.

-Pero en algunas cosas somos demasiado diferentes.

-¿Y? También habrá cosas de él que te gusten que no tengáis en común.

El rubio sonrió.

-Es bueno que seáis distintos. Él es el tipo de persona que puede ayudarte a ver la vida de forma más despreocupada, y tú le ayudas a mantener los pies en la tierra.

Max sonrió con cierta ternura.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Ray?

-Es dulce, amable, alegre, valiente, se preocupa por todos… Me gusta tal y como es -se encogió de hombros.-Me gusta por ser él.

A pesar de eso, el estadounidense no parecía del todo convencido. Kai creyó adivinar por qué.

-Las relaciones a distancia no son lo más fácil del mundo –admitió el ruso.

-Tengo miedo, la verdad. ¿Qué pasa cuando estemos lejos? No somos vecinos, precisamente.

-Yo diría que es lo suyo en estos casos.

-¿Tú también tienes miedo? Pero si se os ve tan bien…

Kai dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Ray tiene toda su vida en China, y veo complicado que su familia me acepte fácilmente. Cuando vuelva, la cosa va a ser difícil. Y eso sin considerar lo que mi abuelo pueda intentar… -añadió, más bien para sí.

-Y aún así estás con él…

-Merece la pena. Ya sean unos meses o el resto de nuestras vidas, mientras estar juntos nos haga felices compensa el esfuerzo.

-Pero…

-Si Ray decidiese dejarme estaría en todo su derecho y tendría que aceptarlo. El caso es disfrutarlo mientras dure. Veniros a estudiar a Moscú también fue una decisión arriesgada, y sin embargo aquí estáis.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. Supongo que debería preocuparme menos y disfrutar un poco más del presente.

Kai sonrió aprobadoramente.

A pesar de que había resuelto buena parte de sus conflictos, Max se removió nervioso, o tal vez un poco impaciente por preguntar algo, sin saber cómo.

-Sólo suéltalo –lo azuzó el bicolor.

-He visto… a una chica de pelo rosa saliendo del edificio. ¿Era…?

-La ex de Ray, sí. Ha estado aquí.

-¿¡Qué!?-prácticamente saltó del asiento.

-Vio la foto que tengo con Ray, pero ha supuesto que simplemente somos amigos –esbozó una media sonrisa.-Dudo que jamás hubiese adivinado lo nuestro.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que ha venido aquí?

-Los encontré a ella y al su amigo refugiándose de la tormenta en la entrada de un edificio, y no me pareció correcto dejarlos morir de hipotermia.

-Tuvieron suerte. Pero, ¿tú qué hacías fuera?

-Salí a correr. Cuando los vi estaba volviendo para casa porque el tiempo empeoró mucho.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Esta tarde se lo diré a Ray, así que no hace falta que le cuentes nada. Ahora piensa en arreglar lo tuyo con Tyson. Su principal virtud no es la paciencia.

Lo acompañó hasta la salida.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás esta tarde?

-Hmm –asintió.

-Bien, pues hasta luego.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

><p>Se sintió un poco culpable al abrir la puerta y percibir el olor a comida. Al final había dejado a Tyson haciendo casi todo, y Ray ya estaba poniendo la mesa.<p>

-Hola, chicos –saludó.

-Hola –le sonrió el pelinegro.

-¡Max! –exclamó Tyson.-Has tardado un montón, ¿se puede saber adónde has ido?

-Lo siento, necesitaba pensar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ray se tensó un poco, temiendo la reacción del rubio, pero, para su sorpresa, sonrió y abrazó a Tyson. El japonés se sonrojó, pero pasada la sorpresa correspondió al gesto.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que me estabas evitando después de lo de ayer… -comentó.

-Bueno… -admitió-, tenía algunas dudas. Tú y yo somos bastante distintos para algunas cosas, y además el resto del año vivimos muy lejos… pero aún así me gustaría intentarlo. Si tú quieres.

-Pues claro que quiero –sonrió ampliamente, aliviado. Aquella noche la había pasado prácticamente en vela, y cuando Max prácticamente había huido de su compañía aquel día le había costado mantener el tipo delante de Ray. Además, la reticencia del chino a hablar del tema le había llevado a temerse lo peor.-Te quiero –dijo, y lo besó con suavidad.

-Enhorabuena, chicos –les dijo Ray cuando consideró que podía interrumpirlos.

-Gracias –sonrió el rubio. Pensó en decirle que Kai se pasaría por allí a la tarde, pero luego se le ocurrió que a Tyson podría molestarle que hubiese hablado de sus dudas con el ruso antes que con él.

* * *

><p>Pasaron a una sala más pequeña que las anteriores, y en la que no había ningún cuadro o escultura. El director del museo se plantó en el centro de la sala e hizo un gesto amplio con los brazos.<p>

-Por último, nos gustaría proponeros un pequeño reto para finalizar la exposición –dejó que la intriga calase en los diez jóvenes.-Nos gustaría que hicieseis una obra acerca de Rusia, o de Moscú, de algo que os haya gustado o que os haya llamado la atención. Sé que es día cuatro y que apenas tenéis tres días antes de la reapertura, pero me pareció que sería interesante, un buen modo de poner a prueba vuestras habilidades, y de comprobar cuál es vuestra visión de este lugar.

Era una locura. ¿Un cuadro decente en menos de tres días? Y, sin embargo, Mariah no pudo dejar de notar la emoción latiendo en su pecho. Tenía la mejor oportunidad para demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Enseguida acudió a su mente la imagen que deseaba pintar. La fría sobriedad rota por un gélido azote de rabia. Una figura salvaje y serena surgiendo de la rugiente tempestad. Unos ojos candentes en un rostro pálido como la nieve.

A su lado, Enrique emitió un leve bufido.

-Menuda locura.

-Vamos, puede ser divertido –dijo Oliver.

-No llevamos un día aquí, ¿qué impresión voy a tener de este lugar?

-Deberías ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad –intervino la pelirrosa.

-¿Crees que esa es la solución?

-Te sorprenderías –sonrió, con cierto aire soñador. Le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.-Desde luego encerrándote en la habitación del hotel no vas a conseguir gran cosa.

-¿Significa eso que ya sabes qué pintar?

-Bueno… tengo alguna una idea.


	32. El jardín encantado

¡POR FINNN! Creí que nunca lo acabaría TwT

¡Hey! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que las cosas se podían torcer más en mi vida? Eeeen fin... Aprovecho para recordaros) que ahora tengo Twitter, así que me podéis buscar (si os apetece) como LeticiaGoimil , allí avisaré de las actualizaciones y pondré alguna que otra cosa interesante -como fotografías de lugares que describo y tal-. Y por supuesto me podéis dejar comentarios allí también.

Os dejo con la historia :D

* * *

><p>Cuando llamó a la puerta, no fue Ray quien le abrió. Se preparó para los malos humos que siempre se le ponían al japonés al verlo pero, por una vez, Tyson mantuvo una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.<p>

-Hombre, tú por aquí –lo saludó.-¡Ray! –llamó.

-Vaya, qué buen ambiente –murmuró el bicolor cuando el chino acudió a abrazarlo.-Imagino que ya se han reconciliado.

-Sí, al final todo ha ido bien –dijo, señalando sobre su hombro a la feliz pareja que tonteaba en el sofá.-¿Y tú qué tal estás?

-Ha sido una mañana… interesante –el pelinegro ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.-Precisamente venía a contártelo.

-Pues pasa, estás en tu casa. Y dime, ¿qué es eso tan interesante?-preguntó mientras se sentaban en la mesa del comedor. Max se volvió un segundo, en parte para saludar al ruso, pero también para seguir su conversación.

-He conocido a Mariah –soltó, directo al grano. Ray abrió los ojos al máximo.-Los encontré a ella y a un amigo suyo, un tal Oliver, un poco perdidos en mitad de la tormenta, y me los llevé a casa hasta que amainó un poco.

El oriental abrió la boca, pero al poco la volvió a cerrar, enmudecido.

-Vio la fotografía que me regalaste en Navidad.

-Pero… ¿ella sabe que tú y yo…?

-No –esbozó con cierta sorna.-Sólo pensó que eras un poco cursi.

Tyson dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo. El pelinegro lo miró un segundo, pero no le reprochó que estuviese escuchando. Si la conversación hubiese sido privada se habrían ido a su habitación.

-Bueno, y… -tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa-, ¿qué te ha parecido?

-De entrada no está mal, aunque…

-¿Sí?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, cosas mías.

Ray no insistió más, aunque daba mucha importancia a las observaciones de Kai. Sabía que lo mejor era dejar que contase lo que le pareciese y cuando mejor le pareciese.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Iba a hacer un té.

* * *

><p>Y otra vez allí. Subió con rapidez las escaleras. Dos chicos estaban entrando, y por suerte la vieron y le sostuvieron la puerta.<p>

-Muchas gracias –dijo en inglés.

Los dos eran bastante más altos que ella. Uno, el más alto y fornido, tenía el pelo gris, y los ojos tan claros que era difícil discernir su color. El otro era más delgado, pelirrojo, con ojos azules y facciones más suaves.

Mariah miró a su alrededor.

-El ascensor está ahí –señaló el pelirrojo.

-Ah, gracias –subió con ellos.-¿A qué piso vais?

-Al cuarto.

Era el mismo al que iba ella. Pulsó el botón correspondiente. Miró al de ojos azules de reojo, y descubrió que él también la observaba, meditabundo. Estaba completamente segura de que no lo había visto jamás… pero tenía algo que le sonaba.

Las puertas se abrieron. Ellos fueron directos hacia la derecha. Ella miró las letras que había en cada una y fue también hacia la derecha. Se quedó parada un momento al ver que iban a llamar adonde, según le había dicho Lee, vivía Ray. El pelirrojo pareció notar su mirada, porque dejó la mano en el aire, sin llegar a tocar el timbre, y giró la cabeza hacia ella. Una sonrisa afilada, con cierto tinte lobuno, se abrió paso por su piel de porcelana.

-¿Maya? Ah, no –se corrigió.-¿Cómo era? Mari, Mara… -miró al otro chico, que no parecía saber de qué hablaba.

-Mariah –dijo la pelirrosa, que acababa de reconocer aquella voz burlesca.-Oh, no…

El chico llamó por fin al timbre.

-Puedes acercarte, no muerdo. Bryan tampoco –señaló al de pelo gris con un gesto.

La joven avanzó unos pasos, con desconfianza. No le gustaba nada la sonrisa de… Yuri, sí, así se llamaba. Afortunadamente, enseguida abrieron la puerta.

-Hmm, hola… -saludó un chico de rasgos asiáticos, con el oscuro cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

-¿Tú eres Tyson?-él asintió.-Hola, yo soy Yuri.

-¡Ah! Ray nos ha hablado de ti… Tú debes de ser Bryan –extendió la mano al otro ruso, que se la estrechó con una leve sonrisa.-¿Y tú…?-dijo, fijándose en la chica.

Mariah se había quedado callada, un poco desorientada. El oriental los había saludado en un idioma que no conocía, seguramente ruso, y el pelirrojo le había respondido en la misma lengua, así que no se había enterado de nada.

-¿Quién es?-inquirió una voz desde dentro. La pelirrosa tampoco entendió las palabras, pero sí reconoció la voz. Sonrió ampliamente cuando el pelinegro se asomó.

-¡Ray! –exclamó.

El chino parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo y… bueno, también quería pedirte un favor.

-Ejem… -el pelirrojo carraspeó, haciendo que Ray se fijase en él.

-¡Yuri, Bryan! ¿Qué tal?

A Mariah le molestó un poco que saludase a aquellos rusos con más efusividad que a ella. Al menos ahora la conversación discurría en inglés, por deferencia hacia ella.

-Nos sentíamos un poco abandonados –dijo Yuri haciendo un puchero.

-Si ayer fuimos a tomar un café –le recordó.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó el japonés.

-Mientras Max y tú organizabais la Tercera Guerra Mundial –repuso, con apenas un ligero tono de reproche.

-Ya, pero no es igual de divertido recorrer la ciudad si no puedo meterme con Hiwatari –habló Bryan por primera vez.

Tyson disimuló como pudo una carcajada. Ray simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, pasad –los hizo pasar al salón.-Mariah, creo que ya conoces a Kai –ella saludó con la mano al bicolor, que procuraba disimular el agobio que estaba empezando a sentir.-Tyson, Yuri, Bryan… -los fue señalando-, y él es Max –señaló al rubio.-Bueno, a vosotros ya os he hablado de Mariah. Ahm… -se volvió hacia la chica.-Creo que querías pedirme algo.

-Bueno, sí, pero… -miró al bicolor.-Verás, en realidad quería pedirte algo a ti.

-A… ¿a mí?

No era algo común en él titubear, pero aquella situación era demasiado extraña.

-Me gustaría… pintarte en un cuadro.

* * *

><p>No había podido.<p>

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado, y pateó una lata que alguien había dejado tirada en la acera, casi enterrada en la nieve. Avanzó unos pasos más, hasta donde la había mandado, y le dio otra patada. Y otra vez. Y otra. Siguió con aquel pequeño juego, sin preguntarse hacia dónde se dirigía. Simplemente quería no pensar.

Pero no funcionaba.

Tenía que habérselo dicho de una buena vez. 'Kai es mi novio' dijo mentalmente. 'Kai es mi novio, Kai es mi novio, Kaiesminovio' siguió repitiendo, cada vez más rápido, hasta que aquellas cuatro palabras se juntaron en una. Cuatro simples palabras que no había sido capaz de pronunciar.

El bicolor no había dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera había parecido ofendido o disgustado en modo alguno. Aunque probablemente seguía un poco descolocado por la petición de Mariah. De todos modos, sentía que le había fallado en algo tan importante… Es decir, Kai se lo había contado a su familia sin ningún problema –su único temor había sido la seguridad del propio Ray-, y él no podía decírselo a su ex.

Algo tenía que estar mal dentro de su cabeza si era capaz de casi dejarse matar por él y, sin embargo, se acobardaba ante semejante nimiedad. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pudiesen decir de él por estar con Kai?

Se paró en mitad de la calle, inspiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire lentamente. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, y trazó mentalmente una ruta para volver a su punto de partida.

Sabía que Mariah no encajaría del todo bien el que estuviese con un hombre, pero aún así... Todo el mundo, incluso él mismo, lo había asumido con tal facilidad –bueno, tal vez exceptuando a su madre, y seguramente otros miembros de su familia-, que casi había olvidado que seguía estando mal visto por algunas personas.

¿Cómo estaba tan seguro, pues, de que a su amiga le supondría un problema, siendo como era tan poco tradicional? Simplemente por el modo en que había reaccionado ante Max y Tyson. Los dos chicos se habían acomodado en el sofá, abrazados, dándose algún que otro beso o caricia. Mariah no había puesto el grito en el cielo ni nada por el estilo, pero Ray la conocía bien, y no se le había escapado lo tenso de su expresión al fijarse en ellos. Se sentía incómoda.

Las intrincadas calles que había elegido para deambular desembocaron finalmente en la amplia avenida que llevaba al parque Gorky –los habitantes de la ciudad se referían a él como parque de la Cultura-, a orillas del río Moscova. Mariah había elegido aquel lugar como fondo de su cuadro. Concretamente su bella entrada, una construcción rectangular, blanca, compuesta por enormes columnas sosteniendo la parte superior, con verjas pintadas en negro y dorado. A ambos lados se alzaban dos edificios más bajos, anexos al parque, construidos con la misma piedra y con tallas decorativas idénticas a las de la entrada.

En aquella época del año, los senderos y la laguna del parque se transformaban en una inmensa pista de patinaje, mientras que en verano se abrían multitud de atracciones. A Ray le hubiese gustado dar una vuelta por el lugar… pero lo de patinar no era su fuerte.

Frente a la entrada estaba el Árbol de Año Nuevo, compuesto por grandes esferas de luz de diversos tamaños, apilados alrededor de un mástil de forma que su perfil recordaba a un abeto. La propia entrada estaba adornada con multitud de luces. Aún era pronto para que las encendiesen, pero podía imaginarse la bella estampa nocturna de aquel lugar.

Justamente allí, cerca del árbol, Kai permanecía erguido, de perfil, con el rostro ligeramente vuelto hacia donde se encontraban Mariah, Yuri y Bryan… y aquel chico de cabello verde, que debía de haber llegado mientras él estaba de paseo, cuyo nombre no record... ¡Oliver! ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Bueno, sinceramente, mejor él que Enrique.

-…Y entonces los guardas se dedicaban a asustar a… -estaba explicando Yuri al joven peliverde, que escuchaba atentamente.

-Hey, Ray –lo saludó Bryan al verlo acercarse, haciendo que los otros interrumpiesen su charla.

Oliver se giró hacia él, y vio que cargaba con un lienzo y un atril, además de con una bandolera en la que seguramente guardaba sus pinturas, pinceles y demás.

-Hola, Ray –le tendió como pudo una mano, y el chino se la estrechó.

-Oliver –asintió.-¿Buscando un sitio para pintar?

-Sí, precisamente… eh… -miró al pelirrojo-, Yuri –recordó el nombre-, me estaba contando una historia muy interesante sobre uno de los jardines del parque, y creo que voy a pintar eso mismo.

-¿Cuál es esa historia?

-Pues verás –intervino Yuri, retomando el hilo de lo que estaba contando antes-, existe la leyenda de que, en el siglo dieciocho uno de los fundadores del jardín Neskuchni, representante de la dinastía de comerciantes Demidov, contrató guardias especiales para proteger sus singulares plantas. Untados de tiza, simulando ser estatuas del parque, los guardias permanecían todo el día de pie sobre pedestales. Sin embargo, si alguno de los visitantes se comportaba inadecuadamente, la escultura "revivía". A veces, las "esculturas" asustaban a los transeúntes simplemente por malicia. Los rumores de las esculturas vivientes no tardaron en propagarse por Moscú, y al jardín de Demidov le dieron el nombre de "Neskuchni", es decir, "alegre".

Actualmente, las plantas y árboles han crecido tanto que parece más un bosque, y muchas de las construcciones ya no son más que ruinas, pero sigue siendo un lugar muy popular.

-Caray, nunca había oído nada parecido –dijo Ray.-¿Y vas a pintar las estatuas vivientes?

-Algo así. Voy a dar una vuelta por ese jardín, a ver si se me ocurre algo.

-¿No necesitas ayuda para cargar con todo eso?

-Descuida, estoy en mejor forma de lo que parece –sonrió ampliamente.

Yuri le dio algunas explicaciones sobre cómo llegar al jardín, y se despidieron del joven francés, que antes de irse se acercó un momento a Mariah.

-Recuerda: haz que mire hacia ti.

Ella asintió, distraídamente. No tenía un lienzo, como Oliver, sino una de aquellas tabletas electrónicas, en la que estaba haciendo un esbozo rápido, aunque bastante preciso, de las formas y colores.

Ray se acercó silenciosamente para echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro. La chica no se habría dado cuenta de su presencia de no ser porque Kai hizo una mueca divertida. Miró a su lado, extrañada, y se sobresaltó al encontrarse a Ray tan cerca.

-¡No hagas eso! –exclamó, a lo que el pelinegro respondió con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-No te acerques de esa forma tan sigilosa.

-Dudo que te dieses cuenta aunque me acercase tocando unos platillos. No es mi culpa que te abstraigas tanto.

-Hmm –frunció los labios, pero el oriental sabía que no estaba realmente enfadada.

Repasó los trazos de la pelirrosa sobre la pantalla. Había hecho las formas básicas del fondo –seguramente tomaría una fotografía del lugar para plasmarlo sobre el lienzo- y se había centrado en detallar a Kai. Había copiado perfectamente su porte elegante, ligeramente altivo. Al estar de perfil, sólo se veía su ojo derecho, una nota de rojo intenso en un escenario blanco y gris que observaba intensamente al espectador. Oliver tenía razón: si hubiese estado mirando hacia otro lado, aquella mirada de fuego habría perdido gran parte de su fuerza, pudiendo parecer soñadora, o incluso melancólica.

En el dibujo, una ráfaga de viento movía su abrigo, sus cabellos, y hacía ondear su bufanda. En aquel momento estaba llenando el aire de manchones blancos, como si el bicolor estuviese en medio de una fuerte nevada.

-Deberías oscurecer el fondo, y difuminarlo un poco –señaló.-En las ventiscas hay mucha menos luz.

-Hmm –Mariah tocó en varios sitios, y las capas del fondo perdieron nitidez.-Igual con un poco más de contraste –murmuró para sí.

Pasaron varios minutos más antes de que Mariah se diese por satisfecha. Bryan y Yuri se había unido también a espiar el trabajo de la chica, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta, o tal vez sí pero no le importaba.

Kai posaba tranquilamente, sin protestar por llevar demasiado tiempo en la misma postura, y a Ray se le ocurrió que podría haber sido una de aquellas estatuas vivientes de las que antes hablaba Yuri.

-Ya está –anunció entonces la pelirrosa.-Muchas gracias, Kai –sonrió al joven ruso, que estiraba los brazos para desentumecerse.

-Bien, ¿queréis ir a algún lado?-propuso Ray.

-Yo tengo que irme ya –se disculpó Mariah.-Tengo mucho que hacer, así que… -se encogió de hombros.-Nos veremos en la exposición.

-Ah, vale, eh… -Ray quería hablar con ella a solas un segundo y acabar de una vez con todo el asunto de "Kai-es-mi-novio", pero la chica no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

-Gracias por todo, ¡adiós! –se marchó prácticamente corriendo, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

-Maldición –gruñó.

-No te preocupes por eso –lo tranquilizó el bicolor. A Ray le llamó la atención lo poco que le sorprendía a aquellas alturas la habilidad de Kai para leer su mente.

-Quería decírselo de una buena vez…

-¿El qué?-inquirió Bryan, un poco perdido.

-Que Ray y yo estamos juntos –repuso Kai.

-¿Y por qué decírselo?-preguntó Yuri.-Es tu ex, no tu madre, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones.

El pelinegro abrió la boca para contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía buena parte de razón. ¿Por qué tenía que ir corriendo a contárselo? Él no estaba haciendo nada malo, no tenía sentido estar tan angustiado. Sonrió.

-Me gustaría ver ese jardín encantado del que hablabas.

* * *

><p>Ruinas y más ruinas. Maleza. Nieve. En aquel sitio, uno podía creer en los cuentos de fantasmas. De hecho, no le habría extrañado mucho ver un espectro atravesar alguna de las paredes que quedaban en pie.<p>

A pesar de su aspecto de niño mimado, Oliver disfrutaba paseando por lugares como aquel, imaginando las historias que podrían haber tenido lugar. Las construcciones de sólida piedra cubiertas por musgo y enredaderas le transmitían cierta paz. Otra persona quizás habría sentido pena por la decadencia que llegaba con el paso del tiempo, que avanzaba inexorable y pasaba factura a todos por igual. Pero él lo veía de otro modo: Oliver buscaba las historias, lo que realmente hacía especiales aquellos lugares y que perduraba a pesar de que no quedasen más que piedras desgastadas y una maraña de plantas.

Llevaba horas allí. Lo sabía por cómo iba cambiando la luz, porque él no estaba en absoluto cansado. Había encontrado un rincón solitario, al pie de unas escaleras que ya no conducían a ninguna parte, pues la hiedra había crecido hasta bloquear el camino que había en lo alto. A su alrededor había bancos y pedestales. Sobre algunos de éstos había estatuas en distintos grados de deterioro, pero otros estaban vacíos. Seguramente en aquellos se habrían apostado los guardias disfrazados.

En el lado opuesto a la escalinata quedaban dos paredes de un edificio, la frontal, con una verja de hierro forjado, y una de las laterales.

Ya había terminado de hacer las formas básicas de la escena. Justo a tiempo para el ocaso. Empezó a limpiar y guardar sus útiles de pintura mientras la luz se iba tiñendo de rojo. Quería pintar aquella iluminación, porque a su modo de ver daba un toque misterioso, casi… mágico. Inspiró hondo, esperando a que la luz fuese la adecuada y extrajo una pequeña cámara de fotos y una libreta de la bandolera, que reposaba a sus pies. Hizo varias fotografías, algunas generales, otras de detalles más concretos –el brillo del sol en las hojas, las tallas de las piedras…- y luego procedió a tomar algunas anotaciones en la libreta con el mismo lápiz que había utilizado para hacer el esbozo.

Aquel trabajo –anotar las ideas que se le iban ocurriendo, las sensaciones que tenía y que quería transmitir- era sumamente importante. La inspiración que tenía en aquel momento podía no volver a presentarse, y necesitaría aquellos apuntes para seguir con lo que quería hacer.

Se quedó sentado en el mismo banco una vez terminó, garabateando algunas cosas, puesto que tenía que esperar a que se secase la pintura. La pintura al óleo tardaba mucho en secarse, según la calidad y la cantidad de pintura empleada podían ser meses. Pero, por supuesto, existían modos de acelerar el proceso. Como añadir a las pinturas aceite de lino y secante de cobalto, o trementina.

Dibujó libremente, llenando una página tras otra de líneas de grafito, algunas sin sentido aparente. En un momento dado se encontró sonriendo estúpidamente al tiempo que esbozaba una curva, que no representaba otra cosa que una sonrisa. Siguió construyendo una imagen a partir de aquel sencillo trazo, y al poco aparecieron unos ojos y un largo cabello. Se detuvo al oír el eco de una risa a sus espaldas. Allí el sendero trazaba una curva entre los árboles, por lo que no se podía ver más allá.

No sabía muy bien por qué, quizás porque no se había cruzado con mucha gente en aquel lugar, pero le picó la curiosidad, así que cogió su bandolera y fue a echar una ojeada. Resonó una nueva carcajada, y se agazapó tras uno de los árboles. Se fiaba bastante de su instinto, y en ese momento su instinto le gritaba que algo no iba bien.

Apartó cuidadosamente una rama y escudriñó a través de las hojas. Era un grupo de chicos, de su edad o poco mayores, pero de constitución más fuerte que la suya. Tenían un aire siniestro, y cruzaban sonrisas maliciosas.

Se acercaban, así que se hundió aún más en la maleza, sin importarle que las zarzas le arañasen la piel. Lamentó haber dejado el cuadro allí, a la vista, pero podría rehacerlo de nuevo si a aquellos tipos les daba por estropearlo. No pensaba volver atrás y exponerse a que le hiciesen daño.

Como temía, al ver la pintura sobre el caballete el grupo se dirigió hacia allí y escrutaron la zona. Sólo les hubiese faltado olisquear el aire para parecerse aún más a una manada de lobos.

Uno de ellos derribó el soporte de una patada. Un gemido salió de los labios del peliverde, que se tapó la boca, horrorizado, cuando los cinco muchachos se giraron hacia donde estaba.

-¡Ahí! –gritó uno.

Pero Oliver ya se había levantado y echado a correr, deshaciéndose a tirones de las zarzas. Era doloroso, pero lo que le esperaba si se detenía sería mucho peor.

Afortunadamente, una vez en el sendero, sin obstáculos, era más rápido que sus perseguidores. Pero no estaría a salvo hasta llegar a una zona concurrida.

Se le hizo eterno, y para su desgracia ellos no desistían. Llegó a una placita alrededor de una fuente, pero no vio a nadie. Estaba seguro de que antes había visto gente allí, pero ahora estaba desierta.

-_Merde _–masculló.

Sin tiempo para pensar, tomó el camino a su derecha.

¿Por qué no había pedido que le acompañasen? ¿Por qué había tenido que alejarse tanto de la entrada? ¿Por qué…? Se detuvo al doblar una esquina, parpadeando varias veces. ¿Por qué estaban Kai y Ray abrazados de aquella forma y…?

'¡Por Dios, reacciona!' se gritó a sí mismo.

-¡Kai, Ray! –corrió hacia ellos.

Los chicos lo miraron, sorprendidos, pero no hicieron ademán de separarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó el oriental.

-Unos tipos… Me están… Hay que correr… -explicó como pudo, falto de aliento.

De todos modos no le hacía falta se más concreto, porque enseguida aparecieron aquellos cinco vándalos. ¿Dónde estaban las estatuas vivientes cuando se las necesitaba?

En lugar de echar a correr, el bicolor se irguió y dio un paso hacia ellos. Para su sorpresa, el grupo detuvo la carrera hasta detenerse. Uno de ellos se adelantó y miró al ruso, intentando parecer amenazante.

-¿Crees que puedes con cinco, Hiwatari?-escupió.- Porque esos dos no parece que vayan a servirte de mucho.

Oliver tragó saliva, pero Ray, que se había puesto a su lado en actitud protectora, entrecerró los ojos y gruñó. El peliverde sabía que Kai era fuerte, había cargado con él como si nada durante un buen trecho, pero no se creía que estuviesen dispuestos a pelear con semejante desventaja. Y aún así, el bicolor esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Y por qué no te acercas?-preguntó.-Si de verdad te atrevieses conmigo no perderías el tiempo parloteando.

Los otros acusaron la puya, pero seguían reticentes a acercarse. Aunque podían cambiar de idea en cualquier momento.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?-inquirió a sus espaldas una voz dura y profunda.

El francés temió que fuesen más amigos de aquellos tipos, pero su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al reconocer a Bryan, quien había hablado, y a Yuri.

-Muy oportunos –dijo Kai, sin dejar de taladrar con su mirada a aquellos cinco.

Su rostro, así como el de los recién llegados, no presagiaba nada bueno. Sólo una palabra y lamentarían haberse cruzado con ellos. Aquellos tipos parecieron captar el mensaje, porque finalmente se retiraron, amedrentados.

Fue Ray quien rompió el silencio una vez desaparecieron de su vista.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Sí… -murmujeó, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.-Tengo que volver a por el lienzo… -recordó.

-Si nos dices el camino, Bryan y yo iremos por él –dijo Kai. Oliver asintió, agradecido.-Ray, Yuri, esperad con él.

El oriental lo condujo hasta un banco, donde el peliverde se dejó caer. El asiático se sentó a su lado, mientras que el ruso permaneció de pie, vigilante.

-Ray –llamó, recordando otra cosa.

-Dime –repuso, solícito.

-¿Kai y tú estáis…?-hizo un gesto impreciso con las manos.-Es que antes me pareció…

-Sí, estamos juntos –dijo, sin vacilar.

En realidad no lo pensó, las palabras simplemente salieron solas, pero le alivió haberlo dicho por fin. Sostuvo la mirada de aquellos grandes ojos azules con serenidad, y le alegró no encontrar ni rastro de rechazo en ellos.

-Es un buen tío –sonrió Oliver.-Aunque a veces da miedo –frunció el ceño.-¿De qué conoce a esos…?

-Todos cometemos errores –fue Yuri quien habló-, y eso incluye a Kai.

-Hmm… -asintió pensativo.-Mariah no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-Quería contárselo, pero no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo. No le va a gustar –suspiró apesadumbrado.

-Es verdad que tiene ciertos… prejuicios, pero lo superará. Ella te tiene respeto. Si alguien le puede abrir los ojos al respecto, eres tú.

Ray esbozó una media sonrisa.

Kai y Bryan aparecieron al poco, cargando con el cuadro y el caballete. El peliverde se apresuró a evaluar los daños.

-Le ha caído algo de nieve encima –dijo el bicolor.

-Por suerte ya estaba casi seco –le restó importancia.-No es nada que no pueda arreglar. Muchas gracias por todo, creí que no salía de esta.

Kai le sonrió afablemente. Al francés le maravilló cómo ligeros cambios en su rostro transmitían tantas cosas. Sobre todo sus ojos, se dijo, eran de lo más expresivos.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el hotel donde se alojaba, y a Oliver le alivió dejar atrás el jardín, que, con las sombras de la noche, parecía aún más embrujado.

* * *

><p>Graaaaaaaaaaaacias a todos por leer y por soportar mi increíble tardanza. Estoy incluyendo lugares nuevos porque actualmente estoy leyendo Metro 2033 de Dmitry Glukhovsky y eso me hace tomar conciencia de los muchos sitios interesantes que hay en Moscú, a través de lo que hablan sobre la red de metro.<p>

Por si os interesa, en el punto donde Oliver deja de dibujar porque oye una risa, inicialmente los que aparecían eran Ray, Kai, Bryan y Yuri, y también los veía un poco acaramelados y llegaba a la conclusión de que están juntos. Pero al momento de escribirlo se me ocurrió... ¿y si los que esperan al otro lado no son amigos? Así que, como los camorristas llevaban mucho sin aparecer, los puse, y así quedó.

Tal vez algún día haga dibujos de los cuadros, pero de momento no. Si queréis hacerlos vosotr s, no tengo problema :3

Y hasta aquí por ahora, espero vuestros comentarios.


	33. Lo correcto

Lamento mucho el retraso. Han pasado muchas cosas, y no tenía el humor adecuado para seguir con esto. Ahora que ya estoy más entera me he decidido a volver. Espero que sigáis disfrutando con esta historia.

33. Lo correcto

El amanecer la sorprendió aún pincel en mano, sentada frente al lienzo. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la claridad que despuntaba tras los edificios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se los frotó. Todo el cansancio cayó sobre ella, hundiéndole los hombros y amenazando con producirle un horrible dolor de cabeza. Había conseguido mantener la concentración durante toda la noche, pero ahora se había evaporado, y no podría retomar su trabajo hasta haber descansado.

Siempre era así. Podía trabajar durante horas sin darse siquiera cuenta del paso del tiempo y, en un momento dado, al deshacerse aquella especie de trance, ya no podía seguir.

Dejó sus útiles, cerró las cortinas y se metió en la cama. Nada más apagar la luz tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo se volvía de plomo. Se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazando la almohada. Le resultaba extraño no tener a nadie al otro lado del colchón, y le producía una cierta tristeza. Le recordaba a cuando había salido de su pueblo y se había mudado a la ciudad para estudiar arte.

Lo había pasado muy mal al principio, estando lejos de Ray. Nunca le había gustado estar sola, y estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia... Pero él la había animado, a pesar de que también le era difícil, porque era lo mejor para ella. Él siempre pensaba en lo mejor para su futuro, lo cual era genial… sin embargo, lo que más la había atraído de Enrique era su absoluta despreocupación, su filosofía de 'vivir el momento'. Era excitante, a su lado el aburrimiento no tenía cabida. Y era lo que Mariah quería en su vida.

…

…

…

"_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you..."_

Entreabrió los ojos, muy cansada para sobresaltarse. Instintivamente, puesto que en su estado era incapaz de razonar, supo sin lugar a dudas a quién correspondía la canción que surgía de su teléfono. Era una de las pocas canciones que gustaba a ambos.

"… _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"_

Se planteó no cogerlo, pero al final alargó un brazo, que pesaba como una tonelada, y cogió al aparato.

-Voy… a matarte… -murmuró con voz pastosa antes de que su interlocutor dijese nada.

Oyó una cálida risa al otro lado de la línea que conocía muy bien.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a estas horas?-ahogó un bostezo.

-Así que otra noche en vela, ¿eh? Son las diez.

-¿Cómo?-frunció el ceño. Efectivamente se filtraba bastante luz por los resquicios que dejaban las cortinas.

-Las diez. ¿A qué hora te acostaste?

-No estoy segura… No importa, ¿qué querías, Ray?

-Quería saber cómo estaba Oliver, pero no tengo su número… Supongo que no lo habrás visto.

-¿Oliver?-¿qué relación tenían Ray y él?-No, ¿por qué, ha pasado algo?

-Oh, no es nada importante. Ayer tuvo… tuvimos un mal encuentro con unos tipos. Al final no pasó nada, pero quería asegurarme de que seguía bien.

-Hmm… -suspiró. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio.-Voy a buscarlo, le diré que te llame.

-No hace falta, Mariah. Es mejor que sigas durmiendo, siento haberte molestado.

-No seas tonto –masculló, ahogando un bostezo.-Tengo mucho que hacer como para seguir durmiendo. Espera cinco minutos.

-Gracias –en su voz se adivinaba una sonrisa. Casi podía verla en su mente.

Colgó.

Se incorporó con un leve gruñido. Le daba una pereza inmensa ponerse en pie, pero tenía mucho que hacer. Era día cinco. El cuadro debía estar listo para el día siete. Eso no le dejaba mucho margen.

Por fin se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y salió de la habitación con el móvil en la mano. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, se acordó de volver a por la llave. Por el pasillo se cruzó con una pareja de mediana edad. Evitó la mirada altiva y desdeñosa que le lanzaron a causa de su aspecto y aceleró el paso para desaparecer de su vista antes de que se planteasen llamar a la policía. No se había cambiado desde la tarde anterior. Llevaba una holgada camiseta blanca llena de manchas y un viejo pantalón de chándal. En aquel lugar podrían confundirla con una mendiga.

Llegó a la habitación trescientos cuarenta y uno y llamó un par de veces con los nudillos. Fue Oliver quien le abrió, y Mariah lo odió por estar tan radiante con su ropa de trabajo –una camisa desgastada y vaqueros con pegotes de pintura- y medio despeinado.

-¿Otra noche en vela?-dijo a modo de saludo.

-Hmm… -bufó, no dignándose a responder a lo evidente.

-Deberías estar durmiendo –la hizo pasar.

-Estaba en ello, pero entonces recibí una llamada –cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Una llamada… interesante?

-Bastante –miró a Enrique, que dormía plácidamente, ajeno a todo.-Era Ray. Preguntaba por ti –volvió la vista a Oliver.-Parece que sois bastante amigos.

-Es una persona agradable –repuso con diplomacia mientras cogía su paleta y un pincel.- ¿Qué quería?

-Saber si estabas bien después de lo de ayer –el francés se giró hacia ella.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo… Unos pandilleros se dedicaron a perseguirme. Ray y sus amigos los ahuyentaron.

-¿Estuvisteis en una pelea?-inquirió, consternada.

-No, no. Al verlos a ellos se acobardaron. No pasó nada.

-Bueno. Le he dicho que le llamarías. Te dejo su número –se lo escribió en el bloc de notas del hotel.-Yo me vuelvo a la cama… si es que no me confunden con una indigente y me echan –añadió. Entre su ropa y la pinta de muerta viviente a causa de la falta de sueño… la pareja de antes bien podía haber llamado a la seguridad del hotel.

-Exageras –desechó con un gesto la idea.

-Me parece que no me has mirado bien.

-_Au contraire_ –sonrió.

Mariah no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Agradeció que el chico estuviese de espaldas a ella. Miró hacia otro lado, y se encontró con el cuadro a medio hacer de Enrique. Parecía un hombre muy alto, con una larga barba blanca, junto a una joven pálida de cabellos blanquecinos, al lado de un trineo tirado por tres caballos blancos. El paisaje a su alrededor aún era difuso, pero parecía un bosque nevado.

-Ded Moroz y Snegur-no-sé-qué –explicó el francés.-Algo así como el equivalente a Papá Noel y su ayudante.

-Ah…

Se acercó más a mirarlo. Aunque faltaba bastante por acabar, la muchacha estaba perfectamente detallada. Delicada, hermosa. Elegante de una forma sobrenatural. Y, aunque parecía frágil, también había cierta fuerza en ella, en su mirada…

-Parece muy real, ¿verdad?

Mariah asintió.

-Tiene truco –repuso ella.-Seguramente se basó en una chica con la que se cruzó.

La pelirrosa pudo notar como un pinchazo. No eran exactamente celos, sino algo más parecido a la tristeza. Una sensación de que ella sería fácilmente reemplazable en la vida de Enrique, ya que cualquier cara bonita atraía su atención.

-Me voy –dijo repentinamente.

-¿Estás… -la puerta se cerró, con quizás algo más de fuerza de lo necesario, antes de que acabase de hablar-, bien?

Suspiró.

Se acercó a su amigo, plácidamente dormido boca abajo, abrazado a la almohada, y lo despertó con una colleja en la nuca.

-¡Arriba, gandul!

-¡Aaaaay! –se incorporó sobresaltado, frotándose la zona dolorida.

-Aún tienes mucho que hacer, no puedes permitirte haraganear todo el día –dijo de mal humor.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?

Eso, Oliver, ¿qué rayos te pasa? se dijo.

Últimamente se había empezado a dar cuenta de que el estado de ánimo de Mariah influía en su propio humor. Nunca le habían importado gran cosa las novias de su amigo: solían durar demasiado poco como para pretender acordarse de todas ellas.

Y era mejor.

La mayoría eran tan poco serias como el italiano en lo tocante a las relaciones, y eso le daba rabia. Enrique había sido un romántico convencido antes de enamorarse locamente de una chica que sólo buscaba divertirse, y que lo dejó con el corazón hecho pedazos cuando se sintió agobiada por la relación.

Otras le daban algo de pena, porque parecían sinceramente interesadas en tener algo más, algo de verdad. Tampoco demasiada, porque ninguna había luchado por seguir juntos.

Y llegó Mariah.

Al principio le había parecido otra tonta impresionada por la seductora actitud de Enrique, pero al final no había sido así. Se había hecho amiga suya. Se había enamorado de verdad. Oliver había visto de cerca las dudas, la indecisión: ¿Enrique o Ray? Entonces no conocía al oriental, pero ahora comprendía hasta qué punto tenía que haber sido duro. Era un buen tipo, que había pensado antes en la felicidad de Mariah que en la suya propia, y que no le había guardado rencor.

A pesar de todo, la pelirrosa se había decidido por Enrique, y lo había abandonado todo por él. Por eso le molestaba tanto verla sufrir.

-No vas tan sobrado como para pasarte el día durmiendo –dijo, no obstante. Eran buenos amigos, pero al italiano no le gustaba que opinasen sobre sus relaciones. Sólo quedaba esperar que supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

Cogió su teléfono y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que hacer una llamada.

* * *

><p>-Sveta… -llamó Valeria con voz suplicante. La mentada levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y la dirigió a su hermana, interrogante-, se buena y tráeme un café, anda.<p>

-Hmm… -soltó un quejido de disconformidad y se acomodó mejor en la butaca.

-No tengas tanto morro –la reprendió Julia con suavidad.

-Es que estoy muy bien aquí –protestó, y se removió para acomodarse mejor en el regazo de su novia.

La menor de las hermanas suspiró con resignación antes de dejar su lectura e ir a la cocina.

-¿Tú quieres algo, Julia?-preguntó.

-No, muchas gracias –le sonrió.

La joven rusa era poco habladora. Su parquedad podía confundirse con frialdad, pero era una impresión falsa. En realidad, era simplemente una persona seria, y en ocasiones algo tímida, que tendía a perderse en sus propios pensamientos, al igual que su madre. En cuanto comprendió esto, Julia comenzó a sentirse como en casa.

Sveta torció el gesto al encontrarse la cafetera vacía. Seguro que Valeria lo sabía.

-Y como es demasiado vaga para hacer más, me manda a mí –se dijo entre dientes.

Se sentó en la encimera mientras la cafetera empezaba a borbotear, y trató de retomar el libro por donde lo había dejado. Pero apenas encontró la línea por la que iba llamaron al timbre.

-Svetaaa… -oyó a su hermana, y supo que no se levantaría del sofá aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

La rusa gruñó, pero bajó de la encimera y fue hacia la entrada. Su madre salía un momento y su hermana se pegaba al sofá como una lapa a su roca. Si no la hubiese echado tanto de menos, la habría levantado de una patada en el…

-Hola Sveta…

* * *

><p>Ray estaba sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas, dando una capa de resina al arco de su violín. Tenía pensado ensayar un rato, en parte por practicar, en parte porque era la mejor forma de mantener el instrumento en buenas condiciones.<p>

De cuando en cuando lanzaba miradas de reojo a su teléfono, que descansaba en la mesilla de noche a su izquierda. Empezaba a preguntarse si Mariah se habría quedado dormida después de colgar cuando el móvil empezó a sonar. Dejó la resina a un lado y alargó la mano hacia el aparato.

-¿Diga?

-¿Ray? Soy Oliver.

-Oliver, hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias por preocuparte –el chino dejó escapar una risilla avergonzada.-En serio, te lo agradezco.

El oriental no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como cada vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien?

-Sí… -vaciló.-En ese aspecto sí… -se mordió el labio, dudando sobre si debía contárselo o no. Apenas se conocían, pero intuía que, si alguien podía entenderle, era Ray.

-Oliver, si puedo ayudarte en algo… -ofreció sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Es que… -bajó la voz-, no sé qué hacer, Ray –suspiró.

Parecía cansado. El pelinegro dedujo que, fuera cual fuese el problema, llevaba largo tiempo lidiando con él.

-¿Cuáles son tus opciones?

-Bueno, podría volver a la habitación y darle una patada en el trasero a Enrique para que deje de comportarse como un completo idiota…o podría quedarme al margen viendo el desastre y recoger los pedazos después.

-Oh… -dijo Ray, pero no era un "oh" de sorpresa, sino de total comprensión. Su mente iba enlazando ideas y sacando conclusiones. Carraspeó, sacándolos a ambos de aquel trance meditativo.-Bueno, depende de si crees que lo suyo puede funcionar o si crees que será más feliz contigo.

El chino no podía verlo, y Oliver lo agradeció internamente, porque había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello. Ray había entendido demasiado bien. Tartamudeó varias veces antes de ser capaz de dar una respuesta coherente.

-N-no me parece bien entrometerme… y menos de ESA forma.

-Creo que tampoco te parece bien dejarlo como está –pudo percibir una sonrisa irónica en la voz del pelinegro.-Veamos, repasemos tus opciones –el francés hizo un sonido de asentimiento-: puedes tratar de abrirle los ojos a Enrique para que su relación mejore, de lo cual no hay garantías y él podría molestarse; o puedes esperar el desastre, en cuyo caso te sentirás culpable porque tendrás dos amigos con el corazón roto…

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Oliver tras una pausa.

-Entonces espero que tengas una tercera opción, porque las dos primeras apestan. Sin ofender.

-Hmm –hizo un mohín.-No, no hay tercera opción, a menos que sugieras que le quite la novia a mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, yo nunca haría eso, pero si decides hacerlo no me opondré –concluyó con una corta risa.

-Ja ja –puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se colase en su rostro.-Me parece que no le tienes mucho cariño a Enrique.

Ray se puso serio de repente.

-No me malinterpretes –dijo.-No le guardo rencor porque Mariah me dejase por él, pero aquello me dolió mucho… de no ser por Kai seguiría hecho polvo y…

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. Yo en tu lugar no sé si habría sido tan amable con ellos.

-De todas formas, he visto a Mariah sufrir por su culpa, y eso también me enerva. Esperaba que, ya que rompimos, mereciese la pena.

-Ray…

-¿Sí?-la ligera amargura que había impregnado su voz se esfumó de golpe.

-¿Volverías con ella si rompiesen?

-No –respondió con total seguridad.-Quiero a Kai.

Oliver suspiró.

-Eso me alivia, ¿sabes? Confieso que creo que eras el más indicado para ella, por encima de Enrique, y… es posible que ella siga dudando si debió romper contigo y…

-No te preocupes por eso –lo atajó.-No voy a volver con ella porque, sencillamente, ya no la quiero más que como a una amiga. Acerca de lo que debes hacer, me temo que no puedo serte de mucha más ayuda. En estos casos no hay una única respuesta.

-Me vale con la correcta.

-Eso depende de ti –se encogió de hombros-, de lo que tú creas correcto –se rió, adivinando el desconcierto y la frustración del otro.-Lo siento, amigo, así es la vida.

-Ya… -suspiró.

-Si te consuela, creo que eres un buen tipo y que encontrarás una buena solución.

El francés volvió a sonrojarse.

-Gracias. Eso espero.

Se despidió de Ray, que volvió al cuidado de su violín, y fue directo a su habitación, donde Enrique estaba parado frente a su cuadro. Oliver se lo quedó mirando, extrañado. El italiano resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un claro signo de frustración.

-Debería haberle pedido su teléfono –dijo en voz alta. Obviamente lo había oído entrar.

-¿A quién?

El rubio suspiró.

-A la chica que estoy usando de modelo para Snegurochka.

-Ah, ya, la ayudante de Papá Noel.

-Ded Moroz –corrigió.-Literalmente, "Abuelo Frío". Y ella es su nieta: la Doncella de Nieve.

-Qué bonito. ¿Y cuál es el problema?-preguntó mientras reordenaba sus útiles para seguir pintando.

-Que había algo en su expresión que no logro reproducir. Me gustaría tanto volver a hablar con ella…

Oliver le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, que sorprendió a su amigo por su intensidad.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -desvió la vista a su propio cuadro.

-De verdad, aquella chica era increíble. Parecía frágil y delicada, pero a la vez tan fuerte y determinada…

Detuvo su perorata al ver que el francés se tensaba.

-Enrique, sólo lo diré una vez –dijo en un susurro ronco y amenazante-, y espero que te quede bien claro… Tienes una novia estupenda y que te adora, y que ha renunciado a mucho por ti –le lanzó una mirada torva que el italiano jamás le viera antes.-Si no la tratas como se merece… te arrepentirás.

Estuvo a punto de decir "te la quitaré", pero se corrigió en el último momento. Mariah no era una cosa, y no podía decidir por ella con quién salía o dejaba de salir.

-Oliver, no te metas –repuso el italiano una vez se rehízo de la sorpresa.

-Impídemelo –soltó con brusquedad.-Ella también es mi amiga. No quiero que le hagas daño.

Ante esto, Enrique pareció reaccionar por fin. ¿Hacerle daño? Él sólo era amable con la gente. Si gustaba a las chicas y se le acercaban, eso no era malo, ¿no? ¡No la estaba engañando, por el amor de Dios!

Pero tal vez, apuntó una molesta vocecita en su cabeza, debía guardarse aquellos comentarios sobre otras mujeres para sí…

Frunció el ceño y volvió a su pintura sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

><p>La chica palideció, y tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta.<p>

Un hombre alto de cabello rizo y oscuro, bigote espeso y ojos negros estaba plantado en el umbral de la puerta. Un hombre al que conocía muy bien, aunque con algunas arrugas más surcando su rostro y nuevas canas aclarando su pelo.

Abrió la boca, pero la palabra "papá" se le atascó en la garganta.

-Siento mucho que haya pasado tanto tiempo.

Tres años, casi nada pensó, pero no lo dijo. El corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho. Agachó la cabeza y entornó un poco la puerta, que aún tenía sujeta.

-Por favor, escúchame –se apresuró a decir el hombre.-Aunque tu madre y yo estemos separados, no quiero que tú y yo sigamos distanciados.

Sveta alzó la mirada. Quería creérselo, tanto que dolía, pero…

-Fuiste tú el que se marchó –murmujeó, desviando nuevamente la vista y centrándola en sus pies.

-Era una situación complicada. Sé que no es excusa pero… quiero arreglarlo.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. Tal vez fuese cierto. Si se arrepentía de veras, tal vez lo justo fuese darle otra oportunidad. La gente aprendía de sus errores y, en ese caso, ¿no sería injusto seguir echándole en cara los errores del pasado?

-Papá… -consiguió decir.

-No hace falta que me respondas ahora. Yo… -alzó una bolsa que llevaba en la mano-, te he traído esto. Feliz Navidad, hija.

Sveta cogió el paquete que le tendía, envuelto en papel azul con un lazo dorado. Por el peso supo al instante que no eran libros. Su padre nunca le regalaba libros. Desechó aquella idea de su mente, ¿por qué se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza? Eso no era importante.

Sonrió emocionada, e iba a agradecérselo cuando su hermana irrumpió en el recibidor.

-¿Quién es, Sveta?-preguntó inocentemente.

La chica se giró y vio también a Julia, que se había asomado a través de la puerta del salón.

A Sveta su instinto le decía que no era buena idea, pero trató de reprimirlo diciéndose que su padre estaba allí para hacer las paces… pero su instinto resultó estar en lo cierto, como comprobó cuando miró a su padre y vio el cambio en su expresión.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo, con la ira contenida vibrando en su voz.-¿Acaso ahora intentáis corromper a mi hija?

Valeria abrió los ojos como platos, acusando el golpe. Julia le lanzó una mirada asesina, dominándose a duras penas para no saltarle encima.

-Pero pa…

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Yo no soy tu padre! –exclamó.-Tú no eres hija mía –declaró con desprecio.

Valeria bajó la mirada, temblando como una hoja, intentando esconder las lágrimas que ya habían acudido a sus ojos.

-Debería darte vergüenza… -comenzó el hombre, pero un duro golpe le cortó la respiración.

Sveta le había estampado el regalo en el pecho, los dientes apretados y los ojos llorosos relampagueando de odio.

-Hija… -dijo él, sorprendido.

-¡NO! –lo cortó.-Si no eres el padre de mi hermana, entonces tampoco lo eres mío.

Él la miró como si la viese por primera vez. Antes de poder reaccionar la chica le cerró la puerta en las narices y corrió hacia su hermana, que lloraba en brazos de su novia.

-Gra-cias –gimoteó, con la voz entrecortada.

-Ni lo menciones –repuso la menor, abrazándolas a ambas.

Podía oír a su padre llamándola. En lo que a ella respectaba, podía dejarse los nudillos golpeando la puerta. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Julia le estampó un beso en la frente y le dijo que todo iría bien.

Dolía. Más de lo que podía imaginar. Por un segundo había estado a punto de conseguir algo que llevaba años deseando. Y lo había dejado ir…

-Lo siento, Sveta –hipó Valeria.

-Shh, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí –se abrazaron más fuerte.

…Porque era lo correcto.


End file.
